Behind the Shenes
by Kiruka-chan
Summary: An ongoing story taking place during and in between the events of the show (each chapter will mention which episode it takes place after, unless it is simply continued directly from the chapter prior). Not only does SheZow have many old and new foes to face in a variety of conflicts, but the villains are at odds with each other as well. (Be warned, there are OCs involved.)
1. SheBang's She-Nanigans

(This chapter occurs after episode 2, _Makin' Bank / Super Sidekick_)

**Chapter 1: SheBang's She-Nanigans**

* * *

School had ended for the day. Guy and Maz were hanging out in the She-Lair, playing video games and eating Chipadillas from their large stockpile.

"Shemergency! Shemergency!" Sheila's warning interrupted Guy's and Maz's video game time. Guy paused the game and looked over at the large monitor that Sheila was displayed on, before looking back at Maz.

"Time to go to work!" Guy exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon, I was winning, too..." Maz complained.

"Hey, Guy!" Kelly slid down the pole to the She-Lair. "Stop dragging your butt and get suited up!" She quickly walked over to one of the chairs in front of Sheila and sat down.

"You mean...dressed up. Right?" Maz asked with a laugh. Kelly started laughing as well.

"Oh, ha ha," Guy commented. "You go, girl!" In the blink of an eye, Guy had turned into SheZow. He looked at Sheila. "So...what is it today?"

"Sh-er, someone is causing trouble all over town," Sheila informed, showing some footage. It showed a pigtailed brunette dressed in red, destroying things seemingly at random with her fists. Another piece of footage showed her eating a vanilla ice cream with one hand and firing laser blasts from a hair dryer with her other hand. "No one's been hurt yet, but the police can't seem to catch her."

"I can't remember the last time the police caught anyone. I hope Dad's job isn't going anywhere," SheZow sighed. Kelly coughed.

"You guys can live with me if you end up on the street," Maz assured.

"SheZow...you really ought to get going," Sheila pointed out. "Sooner rather than later."

"It's just some kid doing-"

"Now."

SheZow gave Sheila a funny look. "Okay, whatever. Maz?"

"Oh, right!" Maz took off to another part of the room to gather up his stuff. SheZow hopped into the Shehicle. After about a minute, Maz returned, ready for action. He wore a dark blue headband and had taken his shirt off. He held a fairly large camera in his hands, and he had a tripod strapped to his belt. "And also, it's not "Maz". It's "Cambo"!" Maz spun around and took a picture of the She-Lair's collection of monitors.

SheZow stared blankly. "You're just gonna catch a cold, dude."

"I'll be fine! And I'll blind any evil-doers with this camera's flash!" Maz boasted. He hopped into the Shehicle's passenger seat.

SheZow snickered. "You should've just called yourself The Flash."

"Be careful, SheZow, and...Cambo," Sheila warned. SheZow gave a thumbs up before revving up the Shehicle's engine and taking off.

"Sheila, you're acting weird," Kelly commented.

"No, no, everything is fine," Sheila assured. Kelly leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

In downtown Megadale, a traffic jam had been caused by a collision at an intersection. This collision was the result of the drivers attempting to distance themselves from the lunatic who was tossing parked vehicles onto the road indiscriminately. The lunatic in question, the red-clad girl from Sheila's footage, jumped up onto the roof of the shortest building in the immediate area and looked down at the chaos. "This should last me for...quite a while!" She laid back on the roof and gazed up into the sky with a smile on her face. A few minutes later, the Shehicle arrived on the scene.

"Whoa. Looks like someone's been having a tantrum," Maz commented, looking around at the damage to the buildings, road, and vehicles. SheZow spotted a pair of legs dangling down from atop a roof, and stopped the Shehicle.

"Sorry, bro. I don't wanna bring you up there. But I'll try to lure her down here at some point. Just wait for the perfect chance," SheZow told.

Maz nodded. "I've got your back, SheZow!" SheZow jumped out of the Shehicle, aiming his jump for the occupied rooftop. He landed a few meters away from the caped brunette. Noticing that she appeared to be asleep, SheZow took a couple of steps closer. He circled around her, and noticed that she had her arms wrapped around herself and had a stupid grin on her face.

"Uh...did you REALLY do all of this...?" SheZow asked, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette opened her eyes wide. "Oh, it's SheZow!" She waved slightly.

"That's me!" SheZow replied. "I saw you causing a scene. A crime scene."

"Oh, that. That was just an accident."

"...Huh?"

"Not that you should even worry about that."

SheZow scratched his head. "Well, there is a cha-" SheZow was cut off by the girl punching him in the face, knocking him off of the rooftop and onto another parked car. Maz hopped out of the Shehicle and ran to SheZow, who rubbed his face in pain and looked at Maz.

"What happened up there?" Maz inquired.

"That...that little sneak SUCKER PUNCHED me!" SheZow complained. "I'm taking her down!" SheZow was up in a second, and jumped back up, looking at the rooftop he had been knocked down from. However, she was gone. "What the-" SheZow paused as he got a strange feeling; the She-S-P had kicked in. He spun around and faced behind him only to see the brunette standing atop a building on the opposite side of the street.

"Laser Hair Dryer!" The girl pulled out a hair dryer and pointed it at him.

"Laser Lipstick!" SheZow armed himself with the Laser Lipstick. Several shots were fired from the Laser Hair Dryer, which SheZow successfully deflected. "HEY!" SheZow yelled. "Who are you, anyway?!"

The brunette vanished, appearing back on the same rooftop as SheZow, standing right in front of him, staring at him. "SheBang is my name, and-" SheZow interrupted SheBang as he kicked her in the gut, knocking her across the street and through a store's ground level window.

"YEAH!" Maz cheered, clenching his fists. SheZow jumped down from the rooftop and walked toward the spot that SheBang had landed, his Laser Lipstick ready. SheBang coughed and groaned as she looked up. Maz followed slightly behind SheZow.

"You fight dirty!" SheBang growled.

"YOU fight like a girl! Er..." SheZow looked to the side, pretending he hadn't slipped up yet again.

"You BOTH fight like girls," Maz commented. "...That's the idea, right?"

"And who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you around before..." SheBang narrowed her eyes at Maz.

"I'm SheZow's new sidekick, Cambo!" Maz informed. SheBang was intrigued by Maz's shirtless torso. "...What? Is my awesomeness too much to take in all at once?"

SheBang shook her head before staring Maz down. "HAH! As if!" She picked up a bus stop bench from the ground and threw it at Maz, but SheZow got in the way and sliced it in half with his Laser Lipstick. Vanishing again, SheBang appeared to Maz's right, grabbed Maz and tossed him high up into the air.

"AAAAHHH!" Maz cried out, looking at the ground below. He had been tossed about 4 storeys into the air. SheZow panicked, quickly put away the Laser Lipstick and jumped in between Maz and the ground, catching him halfway there. "...Whew! Nice save, SheZow."

"No worries!" SheZow replied with a wink. What SheZow didn't notice, however, was the large blast of energy headed his way from behind. Before he could react, SheZow was hit and knocked into Maz, who attempted to catch him. Maz wasn't strong enough to stop the impact though, and fell to the ground with SheZow on top of him.

"...Ouch! That really smarts!" SheZow cringed in pain, slowly getting back up. "You okay down there, Cambo?"

Before Maz could reply, SheBang got up close to SheZow. "If you're going to show up here and try to ruin my playtime..." SheBang grabbed SheZow's arms. "...Then you better pay attention!" She spun around a few times before throwing SheZow straight into the Shehicle's front bumper.

Maz sat up. "Playtime? You're just smashing things up and scaring the pants off of people!"

"If that's what it takes, then that's what it takes!" SheBang replied, crossing her arms and looking away from Maz.

"Please no dents, please no dents..." SheZow mumbled, looking over the Shehicle's front bumper. It was completely intact. "Lucky!" He stood up and faced SheBang.

"Hey, SheZow." Maz pointed at SheBang. "This girl thinks this is all a game."

SheZow narrowed her eyes at SheBang. "Sounds like you need a time out."

* * *

Back in the She-Lair, Kelly was studying the footage of SheBang, as well as new footage of the fight between SheBang and SheZow. "It's weird. This is definitely not SheZap, and yet she still...KINDA looks like SheZow. Easy to tell apart, but a few similarities. Boots, belt..."

"Oh, really? I...didn't notice," Sheila reluctantly replied.

"C'mon, get with it, Sheila! You normally have so much more to say!" Kelly protested. Sheila said nothing. "...Mind you, you are pretty human-like for an AI, and people all have off days. You just take it easy today, then, and I'll try and figure something out by myself."

* * *

At the scene of the battle, SheBang was jumping from car to car, firing at SheZow with her Laser Hair Dryer while doing so. SheZow and Maz were both keeping up. "I'm getting fed up with this..." SheZow muttered. "I'll just-" SheZow took a deep breath.

"You sure you want to use that?" SheBang mocked, tapping her foot on the roof of the car she was standing on. The driver was still inside, panicked. "You might HURT someone!"

"...Damn!" SheZow cursed. SheBang giggled and turned around, vanishing and appearing at the next intersection, which was a lot less cluttered. "How is she so fast?!"

"That's more like a teleport than super speed," Maz commented. SheZow used his super speed to close the distance quickly. "HEY! Wait up!"

"Boomerang Brush!" SheZow armed himself with a Boomerang Brush, hurling it at SheBang. SheBang stood calmly with a smile on her face.

"Heart Shield!" SheBang conjured up a pink, heart-shaped energy shield with her left hand, holding it in front of her. It deflected the Boomerang Brush with ease. SheZow was back in melee range, however, and produced his Laser Lipstick once more, swinging it at SheBang's Heart Shield. He made several attacks, each one being blocked by the shield. SheBang aimed at SheZow with her Laser Hair Dryer, but before she could fire, SheZow let loose a Sonic Scream. SheBang put the Laser Hair Dryer away and held onto her left forearm with her right hand, but the Sonic Scream was still too powerful. The Heart Shield shattered; SheBang's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. SheZow took advantage of the opening and grabbed SheBang by the arm, spun around and tossed her upward into a building's wall. She fell and landed on the pavement.

"Wh...what's with you?!" SheBang looked up at SheZow, who was walking toward her. SheBang jumped back up. "Shuribbon!" SheBang produced a shuriken with a ribbon motif, throwing it at SheZow, who easily dodged using super speed. By this point, Maz had also caught up to the two, but hadn't been noticed by SheBang yet. He grabbed a small rock from the ground and threw it at SheBang's head, getting her attention.

"Smile!" Maz exclaimed, taking SheBang's picture. SheBang's face turned red as she shied away.

"What are you doing?!" SheBang demanded. SheZow stood, watching.

"...Aren't your eyes super sore now?" Maz asked.

"Are you stupid?! THAT'S your attack?!" SheBang laughed.

"You know...Cambo...I think you can still make it work," SheZow commented, having noticed SheBang's reaction to the initial photographing. SheZow readied his fists. "Now!" Maz took some more pictures of SheBang.

"Just give it up already, the flash doesn't-" SheBang was cut off as SheZow shoulder tackled her, knocking her to the ground. "YOU...!" SheBang produced another Shuribbon.

"Again!" SheZow ordered. Maz took some more pictures. SheBang's face turned red again as she dropped her weapon and covered her face with her hands.

"STOP IT!" SheBang cried. SheZow walked over to her and pulled her up off the ground. He shook her back and forth a bit.

"So this destructive super villain is just a little girl who's really shy," SheZow commented with a smirk.

"Don't talk down to me, you don't look a year older than me!" SheBang pointed out.

"Cambo?" SheZow put his arm around SheBang's shoulder and gave a thumbs up with his other hand. Maz took pictures of the two of them, with SheBang trying to avoid looking directly at the camera. SheBang was paralyzed with fear at this point, as SheZow swung her around, doing different poses with her. Maz happily snapped more photos. At this point, a crowd of people had gathered to watch what was going on, as a fight had somehow become a photo shoot.

"NO! Get AWAY from me!" SheBang headbutted SheZow in the forehead, before vanishing and appearing up in the air directly above. She vanished once more, and didn't reappear anywhere nearby. SheZow looked around, keeping his guard up. Maz kept his camera ready.

"...I think she's gone, SheZow." Maz lowered his camera.

"Finally. What was up with her, anyway? Like, what was she even trying to DO? No one's hurt..." SheZow looked around at the surrounding area. "There's a lot of broken stuff, but nothing really destroyed...you know?"

Maz pondered. "Yeah. Weird. But weird seems to be the norm around here when it comes to bad guys. And you."

"And you," SheZow added. "Pffft, "Cambo", that was totally lame."

"Hey, it's thanks to me that you got the upper hand!"

"I already HAD the upper hand."

Maz looked at his camera intently. "And I have photos of SheZow and another spandex-clad super-girl. I smell money."

"Really, dude? That's not even two GIRLS in those pictures. That's fraud."

"Close enough," Maz assured. "We can get that one game again! LEGIT this time!"

"Don't remind me about that..." SheZow sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Megadale, SheBang appeared on a rooftop and jumped down into an alleyway. A few seconds after landing, she was surrounded by energy as she was forcibly transformed. However, her normal form was actually that of a boy. He had short brown hair and a short-sleeved vest with mid-length baggy shorts. On his right hand was a fingerless glove.

The boy kicked over a trash can in anger. "DAMN SHEZOW! And...whatever that guy's name is!" He sat down in a corner and sulked. "I want it back...want to dress up again and play..." The boy rested his head on his knees. "Can't transform without a source of danger. If only SheZow would disappear." A minute or so passed. "Oh, I know...I'll MAKE her disappear!" He started giggling to himself and rolling around on the ground. A few more minutes passed before he got up and headed out of the alley, back onto the sidewalk connected to a busy street. He walked by a small group of kids around his age with a scowl on his face.

One of the kids paused and turned around after he had passed and gotten some distance. "Huh...isn't that Morgan, from our class? I've never seen him in this part of town before."

"You're right, it is him! Should we say hi?"

"Don't bother. He barely talks to anyone."

"Yeah, I've never even seen the guy smile before."

"He's creepy."

"Quiet, he might hear you!"

Morgan, however, paid them no mind as he continued walking, hands in his pockets, eyes half shut as he pondered.

* * *

SheZow and Maz arrived back at the She-Lair. The two hopped out of the Shehicle and SheZow transformed back into Guy.

"Guy!" Kelly called. "You let her get away! I wanted you to capture her!"

"You never told me that," Guy replied. "Besides, I didn't LET her get away. She's got some sort of...teleporting power. And a bunch of other stuff!"

"Yeah, lay off," Maz told. "You didn't do ANYTHING to help."

Kelly sighed. "Okay, I get it. But you GOTTA capture her next time. She looks like she's connected to SheZow somehow."

"She DID say her name is "SheBang"..." Guy commented. "So MAYBE-"

"Oh, no no no!" Sheila interjected. "There's plenty of copycats around. Remember SheZowCon? Don't read too much into it."

"A super-powered SheZow nerd? Kelly, are YOU SheBang?" Maz asked.

"No, I am NOT." Kelly replied, not amused.

"AAAHH! Our game!" Maz blurted out, looking at the switched-off television.

"Don't waste power," Kelly advised.

"Looks like it's time for round two!" Guy rubbed his hands together. "C'mon, Maz, things'll be different this time!"

"Oh, you're going DOWN!" Maz laughed.


	2. A She-Mingly Perfect Duo

(This chapter occurs after episode 3, _Glamageddon / SheZap!_)

**Chapter 2: A She-Mingly Perfect Duo**

* * *

Around midnight, Megadale's streets were relatively sparsely populated. The occasional pedestrian or car would pass by, but other than that, it was quiet. However, one boy had other plans. Morgan, known to SheZow as SheBang, was walking along the sidewalk in a residential area with the usual sour expression on his face, looking for a trigger. He suddenly paused and eyed a particular house. "Right...this is the place that has something dangerous in the back yard..." He walked onto the front lawn, around the side of the house, and climbed over a picket fence into the back yard. The noise he made woke up the pit bull that was sleeping. The dog snarled and charged at Morgan. It was chained to a stake, but had more than enough slack to reach him. The dog suddenly stopped backed up a little, though, when Morgan suddenly burst out laughing as he was enveloped in red energy. The energy suddenly dissipated and Morgan had become SheBang. The dog growled once more and lunged, only to be caught by SheBang with one hand. "Hee hee hee...good doggie. Since you dressed me up, I'll do you a favor, too." SheBang grabbed the dog's chain, winked with his left eye, and fired a super-heated beam from his right eye, melting through the chain. Still holding the dog, he leaped over the fence back onto the sidewalk that he had been walking along, and let the pit bull loose. It took off down the street, barking wildly. "HAVE FUN!" SheBang exclaimed, waving. He then looked toward the downtown area and teleported away.

* * *

Downtown, SheBang had appeared in the middle of an intersection. He ran over to the window of an ice cream parlor, which had closed for the night. Raising a fist to punch the window, he stopped upon seeing his own reflection, and stared for a few seconds. SheBang put his hands on his cheeks and shook his head from side to side. "So cute! This is the best!" After opening his eyes again, SheBang punched through the glass to the ice cream parlor. No alarms went off. "Waffle cone and vanilla, here I come!" SheBang hopped behind the counter and made himself an ice cream, before heading back outside and leaning against the wall of a building while happily licking the vanilla ice cream. A few minutes passed. Hearing footsteps, SheBang looked around to see a man approaching her. He looked to be in his late twenties, and wore rather shabby looking clothes with a few torn spots. The man stopped in front of SheBang, looked at the broken window, and then back at SheBang.

"Really? Ice cream robberies?" the man asked.

"It's delicious," SheBang replied, giving the ice cream some more licks. The man was intrigued at first, but then burst out laughing. SheBang tilted his head, confused.

"Listen, girl, you don't need to do something that risky for that little reward. Come with me and I'll introduce you to someone...who can get you a job that'll get you plenty of money! You can have all the ice cream you want!"

SheBang smiled. "What kind of job...?" The man put his hand on the wall that SheBang was leaning on, and moved his own face closer to SheBang's. SheBang continued to lick his ice cream, not the slightest bit worried. The man then licked SheBang's cheek. SheBang giggled. "Don't do that, it tickles!"

"How ticklish are you down here?" the man asked, reaching for the front of SheBang's skirt. SheBang narrowed his eyes and licked his ice cream. Before he could actually touch it, though, SheBang swiftly kicked him, sending him flying across the street and into a garbage can, knocking it over. SheBang leaned back against the wall, and spent a few more minutes finishing his ice cream, watching the would-be molester groan in pain on the ground among spilled garbage. After the ice cream had been eaten, SheBang pulled out a couple of Shuribbons and threw them around the area where the man was. He suddenly panicked and forced himself up onto his feet, running away as fast as he could as SheBang produced two more Shuribbons and threw them in that general direction, missing on purpose. SheBang burst out laughing, rolling back and forth on the ground.

"Well, aren't you a feisty little thing?"

SheBang suddenly froze before vanishing. He reappeared on a nearby rooftop and looked around for the source of the voice. "What the...?"

"Behind you!" SheBang spun around 180 degrees and pulled out his Laser Hair Dryer, aiming it ahead. No one was there. SheBang started to sweat, looking around. Suddenly, a dark figure phased upward through the roof and stood behind SheBang. "SURPRISE!"

"You...you're SheZow! Finally, I can kill you, and-" SheBang paused when he got a closer look.

"SheZow? I'm a little closer to SheZow than YOU are, but she and I are still different!" The one to shock SheBang wasn't SheZow, but rather, SheZap. He grinned, staring into SheBang's eyes. SheZap then eyed the Laser Hair Dryer. "Put that toy away! Let's CHAT."

SheBang kept his eyes on SheZap. He didn't exactly trust the SheZow look-alike, but knew that SheZap could have easily gotten the first strike if he wanted to. Sighing, SheBang put away the Laser Hair Dryer. "So who exactly are you?"

"You can call me SheZap!" SheZap told. "And I know all about you, SheBang. I see things, I hear things." SheZap phased down through the roof, and then phased back up, appearing at SheBang's side. "You love chaos too, don't you?"

"I..." SheBang looked down at himself. "...I do. I love it a LOT!"

"Hehehe...hahahaha! Maybe I was YOUR clone all along!" SheZap laughed. "I saw you fight SheZow. Your powers are similar, but different. Same with me!"

"That fight...I totally could have won it if-!" SheBang paused as SheZap put his index finger to SheBang's lips.

"Sssshhh. It's all in the past!" SheZap narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Your power is comparable to SheZow's. As is mine. If we were to work TOGETHER...!"

SheBang's eyes widened. "That's..."

"If you want to kill SheZow without spending a whole lot of time training or planning or any of that trash, just team up with me and we'll gang up on her. After that, we can make all of Megadale into our plaything!"

SheBang giggled. "That sounds SO GREAT. And that guy who's always with her, I want to make him watch!"

SheZap laughed along with SheBang. "Oh, you!" SheZap patted SheBang on the shoulder. "Tomorrow night, let's say around...7:00! I'll cause a scene and draw out SheZow. I'll expect to see you there!" SheBang nodded before vanishing. SheZap took off running and jumped off of the rooftop, laughing all the way down to the ground before phasing through it.

* * *

The next day after dinner, Guy, Maz, and Kelly were all in the She-Lair watching TV. Guy yawned. "Need another Fizz Burp. All this SheZowing lately has me all worn out."

Maz reached down to the floor, grabbed a can of Fizz Burp, and handed it to Guy. "Nothing like a sugar rush to stay up all night!" He then munched on some Chipadillas.

"DON'T stay up all night," Kelly advised. "You need all the sleep you can get. You'll just get your butt handed to you if you go into battle all dizzy from sleep deprivation."

"No worries, sis!" Guy assured. "I never lose, so statistics show that I'll keep on not losing!" Maz raised his hand for a high five, to which Guy obliged.

"Shemergency! Shemergency!" Sheila warned, sounding the alarm. Kelly switched off the TV before hopping off of the couch and running over to her usual chair.

"What's going on, Sheila?" Kelly asked. Sheila displayed some footage of downtown Megadale. SheZap was shown wrecking things and causing a panic. Guy walked over to the screen while Maz ran off to gather up his costume of the day. Guy was forcibly transformed into SheZow.

"SheZap is," Sheila informed. "Are you prepared for this, SheZow? Surely you remember what happened the last time you two fought."

"I didn't LOSE, SheZap just got away, is all!" SheZow protested. "I'll get her good, this time!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Sheila replied.

"Hey Maz, are you almost...what? C'mon, Maz, I already told you I'm not interested in lame fishing!"

Maz stood in front of SheZow, dressed in fishing gear. He wore a pair of sunglasses, and also wore a fishing net like a cape. A fishing rod was in Maz's right hand. "Fishing isn't lame! And it's not "Maz", it's..."REEL MAN"!" SheZow snickered. "C'mon, SheZow! Look at you! You need a REAL man around to balance things out!"

"You'e just fishing for attention," SheZow commented.

Maz held up a can of worms. "You can't become a man if you don't master bait."

Kelly clapped her hands twice. "This is all REALLY interesting, but shouldn't you two be off?"

"Oh, right," SheZow replied. He jumped into the Shehicle, followed by Maz. "See you guys later!" He then stepped on the accelerator and headed out of the She-Lair.

* * *

At the scene of the copious number of crimes, SheZap was laughing to himself. He picked up a parked car and threw it at a bus, stopping the bus in its tracks. The driver and passengers scrambled out through the doors and windows and took off running. It didn't take long before SheZow and Maz arrived. "Oh, look! It's the guest of honor, finally arrived at the party!"

"Huh...you were right, SheZow. SheZap DOES look pretty goth," Maz pointed out. "...Cool."

"What ABOUT her is cool?!" SheZow growled.

"Brought a friend, did you? No matter," SheZap commented, producing his Laser Hair Curler. SheZow jumped out of the Shehicle and pulled out his Laser Lipstick, activating it. Maz got out of the Shehicle too, staying a bit further back; he readied his fishing rod. SheZap lunged, clashing his own blade against SheZow's. SheZap had a wide grin on his face as he locked eyes with SheZow. SheZow's She-S-P suddenly kicked in, but SheZow still focused on SheZap. Maz got distracted by a figure standing on a roof and looked toward them, only to see a huge blast of energy fired from that position.

"SheZow!" Maz warned. SheZow didn't budge, though, and was hit in the head by the energy blast, sending him tumbling down the street.

SheZap laughed maniacally and pointed at SheZow. "What a chump! You thought YOU were the only one with friends?!" SheBang suddenly appeared at SheZap's side.

SheZow got back on his feet. "SheBang?! Those two...!"

Maz ran to SheZow's side. "Let's make this a double date!...Figuratively speaking that is." SheZap rushed toward SheZow, Laser Hair Curler raised. Right before he was in melee range, he phased through the ground as a charged Laser Hair Dryer blast came up from behind where he had been. It collided with SheZow's Laser Lipstick; the pressure of the shot was forcing SheZow back, but SheZow wouldn't give in. Maz stepped back, giving SheZow some room. SheZow eventually let the shot through, dodging to the side as it flew past, landing on his side. SheZap phased back up through the ground and kicked SheZow, sending him flying into the wall of a building. Maz swung his fishing rod, hooking SheZap by the cape.

"...Are you kidding m-" SheZap paused and watched as Maz ran circles around SheZap, tying him up in the fishing rod's line. SheZap burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? I'm Reel Man!" Maz told. SheBang appeared beside Maz.

"You are," SheZap pointed out. SheBang tapped Maz on the shoulder, getting his attention. SheBang's right eye began to glow, but Maz quickly produced a can of worms, and flung the contents at SheBang. SheBang, now covered in worms, let out a girly shriek.

"GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!" SheBang frantically rolled around on the ground, trying to shake the worms off.

SheZap sighed. "Such a girly girl." He broke free of the fishing line easily, picked up Maz, and threw him toward the spot that SheZow had collided with. SheZow, however, was back up, caught Maz, and quickly ran to the Shehicle. He set Maz down next to it.

"Bro, I'm gonna get serious. Sit this one out," SheZow ordered.

"No way. If it's serious, all the more reason I should be there with you. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Maz assured.

"Well...okay," SheZow agreed, nodding.

"I'll...go first," Maz told, giving SheZow a wink. "Just do what they did." He then raised his fishing rod and charged at SheZap.

"Are you THAT stupid?!" SheZap laughed. About a meter before reaching SheZap, Maz dropped to the ground. A Boomerang Brush thrown by SheZow flew over him and struck SheZap in the forehead, knocking him over. Maz got back up and ran back to where SheZow had stood, as SheZow rushed forward with super speed and jumped onto SheZap, pinning him down.

"You're DONE, SheZap." SheZow raised his fist to punch him, only for SheZap to phase through the ground and re-appear behind a fire hydrant. SheBang had finally gotten rid of all of the worms and looked over at SheZap intently. "Get back here, you!" SheZow threw another Boomerang Brush where SheZap stood. Taking one step to the side, SheZap dodged it. After taking a big leap into the air, SheZow flew down toward SheZap's position, only for SheZap to phase through the ground again. SheZow suddenly noticed what looked like a make-up compact stuck on the fire hydrant as his She-S-P went off again. SheBang grinned and pressed a button on the back of his Laser Hair Dryer, causing the compact to explode in a blast of pink energy. "AAAAHHH!" SheZow had no time to react and flew into a parked car, putting a big dent on its front bumper and hood. Maz hopped into the Shehicle and revved up the engine.

"She took the bait! She TOTALLY took the bait!" SheBang started giggling to himself. SheZow struggled to get back up. At this point, he had several wounds and was breathing heavily. He trembled in pain.

"No way am I letting you two cheap-OWW!" SheZow flinched as he tried to take a step forward and dropped to his knees, clutching his right shoulder. SheBang walked over to SheZow and picked him up by his left arm.

"SheZap, batter up!" SheBang chimed. He threw SheZow toward SheZap. SheZap used the She-Slap to send SheZow flying into the side of the Shehicle. Maz gasped in shock. The two villains held each other's hands and danced in a circle, laughing like lunatics.

"SheZow! Get in, pal! We've gotta get you out of here!" Maz jumped out of the Shehicle and put SheZow's arm around his shoulder.

"Forget that! I have to stop them! Who else is gonna-"

"No one else is gonna! That's why we're getting out of here! We need a new plan, and you need some help! Those wounds look BAD." Picking up SheZow with both arms, Maz opened the Shehicle's door, put SheZow in the passenger seat, and then got into the driver's seat and hit the accelerator, getting away as quickly as possible.

"Shouldn't we go finish the job?!" SheBang asked.

"HA! Why bother? She can't defeat us if we're together. And the thought of SheZow feeling so helpless...it gets me so EXCITED!" SheZap wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes widened. "And it's not like there isn't more fun to be had. Let's go play! Maybe we'll run into someone else with a little power, and we'll wipe the floor with their butt too!"

SheBang paused, tilted his head, and then smiled. "Yes! Play!" He took off running, as did SheZap. The two of them jumped from car to car, laughing the whole time, looking for a plaything.

* * *

Back at the She-Lair, Kelly stared at Sheila's monitors in shock. "...Guy...!"

Sheila sighed. "How could I have missed that? SheBang didn't show up on any of my footage at all..."

"It's not your fault!" Kelly assured. "She probably has to transform, so maybe she just...didn't...right away!"

The Shehicle sped into the She-Lair. Maz floored the brake as the car spun around a few times. The parking job was quite shoddy. "Kelly! Sheila!" Maz shouted, jumping out of the Shehicle. He opened the passenger door and helped SheZow out. SheZow could walk at this point, but was still in rough shape. "You gotta do something!"

Kelly put her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. A section of the floor opened up. A platform with a bed on it raised from below. Attached to the bed were several machines, the most notable of which featured a large lamp-like device that was aimed down onto the bed. "Maz, help SheZow onto the bed and leave the rest to me," Sheila instructed.

SheZow climbed onto the bed on his own power. Maz stood back. "I can't believe it..." SheZow grumbled. "I lost to those two KNOCK-OFFS?!" He laid on his back and faced upward.

"This happened because you got too full of yourself, Guy." Kelly sighed.

"So what is this machine, anyway?" Maz asked.

"It's a Shegeneration Module. Even SheZow gets hurt sometimes," Sheila told. The lamp-like portion of the device emitted a pink light, causing SheZow to get a bit drowsy. "This will likely take a couple of hours. Just relax, SheZow."

Maz walked over to Kelly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "So...what do we do?! Just one of those two is enough to give SheZow trouble. If they keep working together...!"

Kelly looked over at Sheila. "You're still recording footage of SheZap and SheBang, right?"

"Yes, I certainly am. Knowledge is power, after all," Sheila confirmed.

Kelly looked back at Maz. "Let's just play it by ear for now. We'll watch and see how those two act. See if there's any...you know. Weak points!"

Maz stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking back at Kelly. "Sounds good. I'll join you in a bit." He let go of Kelly and walked over to where SheZow was lying down. SheZow opened his eyes slightly.

"Heeey...what's up, bro?" SheZow asked, forcing a smile. Maz rubbed the top of SheZow's head and smiled back.

"Keep your head in the game next time."

"Heh...I'll try."

* * *

SheZap's and SheBang's rampage had taken them in the direction of Megadale Mall. SheBang wasn't quite as into the destruction as SheZap was, and was often content to watch. He would often stop and look at his own reflection in windows and vehicle's side mirrors. "It's finally happening..." SheBang smiled as he talked to himself.

"SheBang! Didn't you say you wanted to have some fun?!" SheZap asked.

"I'm having a lot of fun right now!" SheBang replied.

"You seem like a bit of a wet blanket. Oh well, more chaos for me!" SheZap chimed. The two of them continued onward for a while. A police car pulled up suddenly; the officers both stepped out and aimed their guns at the two girlish villains. Before either of them could speak, though, SheBang fired several blasts from the Laser Hair Dryer at the car, causing the officers to jump back in shock. SheZap got up close in an instant, knocking both officers out with a She-Slap. "Ooooohhh! That was...HAHAHA!" SheZap pointed and laughed at the downed police officers.

"Why do they even try...?" SheBang asked, frowning and looking at the ground. "It's not like you can do ANYTHING without power..." He put the Laser Hair Dryer away.

SheZap patted SheBang on the back. "Lucky for us, that's not a problem!" The two of them continued further until they arrived at the mall. "Now look at THAT. It's huge!"

SheBang's eyes twinkled as he smiled and clasped his hands together. "It is! I love this place! So many cute girls' clothes! And hair decs, and make-up, and-"

"So many pretty things indeed...let's DESTROY IT!" SheZap suggested.

SheBang paused. "...What?"

"I said, let's. DESTROY. IT," SheZap repeated, eyes opened wide. "With EXPLOSIONS."

"I don't want to. Let's go find something else-"

"What's the big deal? So what if all the stuff burns? Look at us! These looks we're rocking are the only ones we'll ever need!" SheZap exclaimed. "And CHAOS is all we really want!"

SheBang looked away. "Look..."

"I think you're just off your game, girl. Here, I'll get us started," SheZap told, using super speed to run onto the road, and super strength to pick up a bus full of people. "Watch THIS!" SheZap then hurled the bus at the mall. SheZap's eyes went wide as he vanished, and reappeared in front of the mall. He used his own super strength to catch the bus and set it down gently. The people inside all had looks of awe. SheZap's jaw dropped as he pointed at the bus. "Wh...what?! What kind of evil is THAT? You're pathetic!"

SheBang jumped onto the bus and then vanished, appearing a few meters in front of it. The mall was to his back. "I just wanted SheZow gone, so I could do whatever I want. And what I want right now, is YOU gone! Your kind of playing is messed up!"

SheZap clenched his fist. "Fine, I don't need YOU anymore, anyway! Go ahead and die!"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since SheZow's return to the She-Lair. Kelly was watching the footage that Sheila was recording with much interest. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dreaming, right?" Kelly rubbed her eyes. "Did SheBang just PROTECT the mall and that bus full of people?!" Maz was in a similar state of disbelief. At this point, the footage showed SheZap and SheBang fighting each other.

"That she did," Sheila confirmed. "You know what this looks like? An opportunity."

"To beat them?" Kelly asked.

Sheila grinned. "That, and maybe...more."

"That smile is creeping me out, Sheila. What are you up to?" Maz asked.

"Oh, ye of little faith. Go check on SheZow," Sheila replied. Maz nodded, got up from his chair, and jogged over to the Shegeneration Module.

"Hey, SheZow...?" Maz looked down at SheZow, whose eyes were still closed.

SheZow's eyes opened suddenly. "Oh, hey, Maz!" He sat up and stretched. "I feel AWESOME!" After jumping down from the bed, he did a little shadow boxing. His eye twitched a little from the remaining pain in his shoulder. He looked over at Kelly and Sheila. "Well, I'm heading out again. Wish me luck!" He ran to the Shehicle and jumped in, followed by Maz.

"GUY! Wait!" Kelly blurted out. "It's about She-"

SheZow already had his foot on the accelerator. Maz looked back. "I'll explain on the w..." The Shehicle was gone in an instant.

"UGH! Why do guys always rush into things?" Kelly crossed her arms and sat back down in her chair, watching the footage.

"It'll work out," Sheila assured. "The tables have turned this time."

* * *

At the mall's parking lot, SheZap and SheBang exchanged attacks over and over. The two of them had trouble hitting one another, due to SheZap's phasing ability and SheBang's teleportation ability. SheZap picked up a parked car and threw it at the mall. SheBang quickly aimed his Laser Hair Dryer and fired several shots, destroying the car and sparing the mall. SheZap used the chance to get up close and punch SheBang in the face, knocking him a fair distance across the parking lot. "No wonder you lost against SheZow alone. You're soft! Just like..." SheZap produced two handfuls of green goo, throwing them at SheBang. SheBang vanished and appeared further back. He fired the beam from his right eye and swept it toward SheZap's position, who avoided the attack by phasing down through the ground.

SheBang walked toward where SheZap had been, Laser Hair Dryer at the ready. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

SheZap appeared on the roof of the mall about a minute later. "UP HERE!" SheZap laughed as he raised his fists, eying the mall's roof. SheBang teleported directly in front of SheZap, only to land in a puddle of green goo. Unable to move, SheBang got beaten brutally by SheZap, who grabbed the former's pigtails and then struck his face repeatedly with his knee.

The Shehicle arrived at the mall, and is occupants jumped out. "Up there!" Maz told, pointing at the roof.

"Oh, look who's back!" SheZap told. "Still up to fight, are you, SheZow?!"

"Maz, stay in the Shehicle. In the driver's seat. You're my trump card," SheZow told. "I'll let you decide when."

Maz gave a thumbs-up. "Will do!"

SheZap jumped down from the roof. "You're still worn out from before, I know it!" He rushed at SheZow with a shoulder tackle, but SheZow dodged to the side and drew his Laser Lipstick. SheZap drew his Laser Hair Curler. SheZap slashed, but SheZow blocked it quickly. SheZap slashed again and again, focusing on the right side of SheZow's body. SheZow cried out in pain. "Oh! How's that SHOULDER doing?!" After parrying SheZow's blade, SheZap did a sweep kick, knocking SheZow off of his feet. SheZow slashed at SheZap's legs while still lying on the ground, forcing him to jump back. SheZow rolled back, using his left arm to push himself into the air and landed upright. "...You can still move like that, can you?"

SheZow smiled. "I know you're alone this time. You're not going to win. I'm not the only one who's tired."

SheZap scowled before phasing through the ground and appearing beside the Shehicle, his Laser Lipstick held to Maz's throat.

"Uh...SheZow...?" Maz trembled as he made eye contact with him.

"HAHAHAHA! You brought this dead weight with you again!" SheZap laughed. "Now what?!"

SheZow growled. "You get away from him or I'll-!"

SheZap laughed even more. "If you had come alone, you might've had a ch-" SheZap was cut off as he was hit from behind by a blast of energy. He slid face-first across the parking lot and stopped in front of SheZow. SheBang, having freed himself from the goo, jumped up onto the Shehicle's hood.

"THIS is why you FINISH OFF dangerous opponents, SheZap," SheBang pointed out, glaring at him. SheZap stood back up.

"You dirty bi-" SheZap was cut off once again as SheZow used his left hand to hit him with a She-Slap, sending him flying toward SheBang. SheBang kicked him straight up into the air. SheZap landed on the pavement face-first once more. SheZow then let loose a Sonic Scream for several seconds, sending SheZap flying into a parked truck.

Aiming his Laser Hair Dryer at SheZap, SheBang smiled slightly before frowning. "I can't stand SheZow...but you're worse. I have all the time in the world to kill SheZow, but you..."

"Is that so?!" SheZap laughed. "Joke's on you. See you later!" SheZap phased into the ground. SheBang jumped off of the Shehicle and walked around, turning from side to side.

"Where...where...?!" SheBang was breathing heavily.

SheZow breathed a sigh of relief. "SheBang. She's gone."

"...Oh." SheBang put the Laser Hair Dryer away. He avoided eye contact with SheZow and turned around.

"You know, M-er, Reel Man told me that you protected some people, and this mall," SheZow told. SheBang turned around once more and faced him.

"I...well, I GUESS I did..." SheBang confirmed.

"You know..." SheZow turned away from SheBang, looking up at the moonlit sky. "You don't seem like a completely evil girl, after all." SheZow smiled. "I hope we can maybe...avoid fighting in the future."

"The future...who knows what might happen?" SheBang asked. He then smirked and giggled. "Not that that'll be any concern of YOURS." SheBang shoulder tackled SheZow to the ground and fired a beam from his right eye, focusing it on the back of SheZow's neck.

"AAAAAHHH!"Between the exhaustion from two consecutive fights and the intense heat of the beam, SheZow was in too much pain to move.

"Hee hee hee!" SheBang giggled as he watched SheZow struggle to move. The attack was cut short, though, when Maz floored the Shehicle's accelerator and slammed the car into SheBang, sending him flying into a box van so hard that it tipped over and crashed to the ground on its side.

"You're not better at all, dude!" Maz pointed out.

SheZow got back on his feet. "I knew you had my back. I wasn't worried one bit!" SheZow jumped into the Shehicle's passenger seat. "Home!" Maz obliged, turning around and zooming down the road.

* * *

A minute later, SheBang sat up and rubbed his forehead in pain. He frantically looked around. "No...NO!" He was all of a sudden enveloped in red energy before reappearing as Morgan. "DAMN YOU!" Morgan slammed his fist into the van several times. "So close...! I was so..." Getting a bit dizzy, Morgan's eyes began to close. "Ugh...not here. Need to find a safer spot...right...I didn't sleep last night, did I?" He hopped down from the box van and slowly walked around the mall to the back. He found a secluded spot behind a dumpster and sat against the wall. "SheZow is still alive, and now SheZap is going to be after me too...I can't go home now. I have to kill them both first, because if they follow me home...Dad..." He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A few days passed since the battle at Megadale Mall took place. Guy woke up feeling refreshed and went downstairs. Both Kelly and Droosha were awake, watching the news.

"Good morning, Guy!" Droosha greeted.

"Oh, hey, morning," Guy replied. He sat down at the kitchen table and turned toward the TV. The local news was on.

The news reporter had the usual emotionless face. "We've just received reports of a missing student. Morgan Durant, age 12, was last seen 5 days ago at school..."

Droosha picked up the remote and changed the channel a few times. "That's not a very good thing to start the day with. Let's see..."

Kelly looked over at Guy and laughed. "At least some things never change, right?"

Guy smiled. "You got me there."


	3. Ent-Ice-Ing Treats

**Chapter 3: Ent-Ice-Ing Treats**

* * *

"What an...ice day for an ice cream!" Coldfinger talked to himself as he walked along the sidewalk, heading for his favorite ice cream parlor. Megadale's residents, for the most part, would always either avoid or ignore him whenever he went out as of late. Although he was once able to fit in relatively well, things took a turn for the worse after the events of the most recent SheZowCon. After around fifteen minutes of walking, Coldfinger arrived at his destination. It was not what he expected, though. The ice cream parlor's window had been smashed, and police were at the scene, getting information from the owner. The parlor itself was closed while the case was being dealt with and repairs were being planned. "...GAH!" Coldfinger stepped back, shocked. He then ran over to the police officers. "Who did this?!"

One of the officers looked at Coldfinger with a slight frown. "Oh, it's YOU." He then turned to the other officer. "Isn't this guy still wanted? For that whole SheZowCon fiasco?"

The other one continued to write down information about the ice cream parlor case. "Don't bother. There's only two of us, and we're doing the job we were assigned."

The first officer growled a bit before sighing. He turned back to Coldfinger. "Listen, Blizzard Man..."

"It's not "BLIZZARD MAN"! It's "Coldfinger"!" Coldfinger protested.

"According to a witness, around midnight last night, a caped girl with pigtails broke in and stole some ice cream. She didn't take any money or anything," the officer told.

"The ice cream is no big deal," the owner added. "But the window..."

"NO BIG DEAL?!" Coldfinger yelled at the owner. "It's ICE CREAM! The greatest of the world's treats!" He then glared at the police officers. "You two better find her before I do!" Storming off in a rage, Coldfinger's eye twitched as he looked around the area.

* * *

A half-pipe had been set up in one of Megadale's parks, due mainly to SheZow's super strength. Looking at his work, SheZow smiled. "She-yeah!" SheZow turned back into Guy, and was wearing a helmet. Maz passed him his skateboard. "I now call today's board meeting to order!" Guy exclaimed, holding his skateboard in the air.

"YEAH!" Maz cheered. The two of them showed off for a while, occasionally attracting the attention of the passersby. One boy, none other than Morgan, stopped to watch for quite a while, sitting down and leaning against a tree. After a couple more minutes, Guy was intrigued by Morgan's attentiveness. He hopped down from the half-pipe and walked over to Morgan.

"You like skateboarding, too, dude?" Guy inquired.

"Um..." Morgan turned away. "Well, it's good enough to watch. Taking it easy for a bit. I didn't sleep well."

Guy blinked. The boy's voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't remember why. "Ah, so you don't wanna join in?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well, enjoy the show, then!" Guy headed back over to the half-pipe.

"Who's that?" Maz asked.

"I dunno. He seems nice enough. Just sort of...low-energy, you know? He's cool with watching."

"Whoa, so we have a fan? We could turn pro!" Maz commented.

"What's this "we"? You haven't even mastered A Guy Thing yet!" Guy laughed.

"You'll see, I'll come up with my own awesome trick sometime!" Maz assured. The two got back to their skateboarding. They continued for another ten minutes or so. Morgan continued to watch them, stretching occasionally.

"Hey, Maz," Guy elbowed Maz when both of them had stopped for a break.

"Yeah?"

Guy held up his skateboard and grinned. "All aBOARD!"

Maz laughed. "Step up your game, Guy!" He held up his own skateboard. "I'm feeling awfully BOARD over here!" The two of them then fell down onto the grass beside the half-pipe and rolled around, laughing non-stop.

"Just ignore them, sweetie," a passing mother said to her child.

A middle-aged man walking his dog passed by. "Kids these days...just what is the Board of Education doing?"

Guy snickered. "Did you hear that, Maz? There's a BOARD of Education!" The two friends laughed even harder. The man kept going, pretending not to hear.

"Yeah! I'm really BORED of education!" Maz commented. Guy slapped the ground repeatedly while clutching his side with his other hand. Maz's expression suddenly turned serious as he pulled Guy to his feet. "...Maz, what are you-!"

"Sssh!" Maz led Guy behind a tree and looked around the side of it. "Look!" Guy looked where Maz was looking. Coldfinger was walking around the park seemingly randomly, turning his head from side to side, an irritated expression on his face. Guy and Maz ducked back behind the tree. Morgan eyed Coldfinger but didn't move, not worried in the slightest.

"Ice see that this is going to be a long day..." Coldfinger sighed. He continued onward.

Guy looked at his ring. "Hey, what gives, ring?! The She-S-P didn't warn me about this!"

"Well...maybe Coldfinger isn't actually doing anything...evil?" Maz asked.

"He looks like he's out for blood, though," Guy replied. "I'm just going to do this myself. You go, g-" Maz silenced Guy by covering Guy's mouth with his hand.

"Not yet. He doesn't know that SheZow is onto him," Maz informed. "Let's tail him for a while. See what he's up to."

"...Okay, yeah. Good thinking, bro," Guy agreed with a smile. The two of them followed Coldfinger from a safe distance.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "...Huh? Well, whatever." Morgan shut his eyes and leaned back, when suddenly, he heard the distinctive music of an ice cream truck a distance away. He opened one eye. "...Don't mind if I do! Hee hee hee!" He then took off, taking a different path than Coldfinger was taking.

* * *

Having been moving faster than the others, Morgan got out of the park first, and stood on a sidewalk. There was a fair amount of traffic passing by the area that the park was situated in. "Trigger...trigger...!" He looked frantically from side to side, and even up. "Hmmm...well, I guess I could just go with THAT again, today." Facing away from the oncoming traffic, Morgan jumped backwards onto the road. The sound of blaring horns filled the area as a car swerved to avoid the boy, veering into the opposite lane and colliding with another car. A pickup truck also avoided Morgan, driving onto the sidewalk and hitting a speed limit sign. Before any of the drivers could get out of their vehicles, Morgan was enveloped in red energy and laughed up a storm, transforming into SheBang.

* * *

Coldfinger had arrived at the ice cream truck. He looked around, and then started talking to the driver. He gave the driver some money, and the driver then handed Coldfinger a blue popsicle. He licked it contently.

"You have a nice day, Coldfinger!" The driver waved goodbye to him. The truck did not move from its position, though, as the driver was hoping to attract the park-goers.

"Hmmm...ice suspect that if I stay close for long enough, that that ice cream stealing girl will show up! And then..." Coldfinger produced an ice claw from his wrist. "HeheheheHAHAHAHA!" He then went back to licking the popsicle. Sounds of colliding vehicles and horn blaring could be heard in the distance. Coldfinger paid it no mind as Guy and Maz continued to watch him, hiding in a couple of bushes.

"...Whoa!" Guy exclaimed. He ducked down and headed back into the park.

Maz followed. "Hey, Guy, where you going?"

"She-S-P!" Guy explained. He hid behind a tree as he was forcibly transformed into SheZow. Afterward, he stepped back into view and sighed. "Drat...it must've been those loud noises off in the distance. There's probably trouble. Can you keep an eye on Coldfinger while I go check it out? I'll come back and get you if there's a fight, but it was probably just an accident."

Maz saluted. "You can leave it to me! See you soon, SheZow." SheZow flashed a smile and then ran off using super speed. Maz went back to his position; Coldfinger hadn't moved an inch.

* * *

At the scene of the accident, SheBang was nowhere to be seen. SheZow arrived and looked around.

"HEY! It's SheZow!" one of the drivers pointed out. Everyone looked happy to see him. SheZow waved and smiled.

"What happened here? Is everyone alright?" SheZow's expression turned serious.

"Well, my car's seen better days...but at least the airbag saved me from a trip to the hospital...or the morgue."

SheZow eyed some of the damage. He used his super strength to attempt to bend the vehicles back into shape. They still looked pretty shoddy, but were better off than before.

"Some kid jumped onto the road. People tried to swerve away, and..."

"Yeah. And something weird happened. Some sort of red...fireball? And then there was a girl, dressed in red, and wore a cape..."

"I saw that too! And she vanished! Poof! Gone!"

SheZow's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

"Do you know her?"

SheZow sighed. "I know OF her. She and I don't really get along." SheZow did his best to get the road flowing properly again. Suddenly, two police cars showed up. Two officers stepped out of each car. "Oh, good! Hey, can you guys handle this? I need to get going!"

One of the officers raised an eyebrow. "Do whatever you gotta do, SheZow. It's not like you get paid, right?"

SheZow blinked. "You...you're right! I DON'T! This sucks..." SheZow muttered something to himself, then took off, looking around for SheBang.

* * *

"Ice so look forward to breaking that girl! And not in the good way!" Coldfinger then paused and pondered. "Wait...it WILL be good for me! But not for her!" He burst out laughing once again as he finished his popsicle.

"Ugh," Maz muttered. "Could this guy be any more awkward?" Maz's eyes went wide when he noticed SheBang appear in front of the ice cream truck. Coldfinger's hands twitched, but he waited to see what SheBang would do.

The driver had never encountered SheBang before. "Hi, little lady! What would you like?"

SheBang closed his eyes and smiled, putting his hands on his cheeks. "Hee hee! A couple scoops of vanilla on a waffle cone!"

"Comin' right up!" the driver stepped further back into the truck. A minute passed, and he returned with the ice cream and handed it to SheBang. "So that'll be..."

"Free?"

"Er, no..."

SheBang smiled and aimed her Laser Hair Dryer at the driver. "C'moooon! I don't have any money, but I'm hungry!"

"Is that a...blow dryer? Anyway, I can't go giving away free ice cre-" SheBang aimed his weapon to the side and fired several shots at a tree, putting holes in it. Its weakened state caused it to collapse onto the ground. "Ah...ha ha ha-! You just run along now..." The driver quickly got into the front of the truck and drove off.

"YOU!" Coldfinger spat, jumping to his feet. "Ice cream thief! You ruined the parlor, too, didn't you?"

SheBang licked his ice cream and narrowed his eyes at Coldfinger. "...So? I needed to keep the chaos going. And it's not like I did a ton of damage."

"I don't CARE!" Coldfinger clenched his fist and pointed at SheBang with his opposite hand. "YOU ruined my trip to the ice cream parlor!"

SheBang tilted his head. "...Oh."

"Wh...WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?!"

SheBang shrugged and continued licking his ice cream. "I don't know..."

Coldfinger's anger continued to build. He stepped closer to SheBang. Maz continued to watch from a safe distance. SheBang looked up at Coldfinger with innocent eyes. "HA! I'm not falling for the "cute" routine!" Coldfinger fired a blast of icy wind at SheBang, only for SheBang to teleport away and appear sitting down on a branch of one of the trees at the edge of the park. He winked at Coldfinger while licking the ice cream again. At this point, Maz sneaked away, looking for something he could use.

SheZow arrived at the scene, seeing Coldfinger using his powers to blast the park with blizzard after blizzard, not being able to hit SheBang thanks to his teleporting. "HEY! Coldfinger!"

Coldfinger turned around. "SheZow...!"

"If you want to ice something, ice a cake, not the park!" SheZow told.

"I'm not TRYING to hit the park, I'm trying to hit HER!" Coldfinger growled, pointing.

"...Who? Where?" SheZow asked, looking where Coldfinger was pointing. There was no one there.

"No, no! She was RIGHT THERE! I swear!" Coldfinger protested. "Wait...why am I even TALKING to you?" Coldfinger produced a pair of icy claws and lunged at SheZow, who drew his Laser Lipstick. SheZow parried one claw with his own blade, and grabbed Coldfinger's other arm with his free hand. "I'll just take care of YOU first!"

SheZow leaned back, using Coldfinger's momentum to his advantage and kicking him straight up into the air. On his way back down, SheZow hit him with a She-Slap, sending him flying into a tree.

SheBang appeared behind the tree and giggled, staying out of SheZow's field of view. "Wow! What a loser!" He then vanished again.

"SHUT UP!" Coldfinger hissed. He got back up and summoned several of his snowman minions to occupy SheZow, while he looked around for SheBang again. "I'm going to find you, and do terrible, terrible things to you...!"

SheZow quickly cut through the snowmen, trying not to let Coldfinger out of his sight. After finishing the last one off, SheZow produced a Boomerang Brush and threw it at Coldfinger. Coldfinger, however, was looking SheZow's way when he did so, and conjured up a wall of ice around his own size to deflect the boomerang. As SheZow approached, attempting to get back into melee range, Coldfinger struck the ice wall with his palm, causing it to shatter, and SheZow to be pelted with ice shards.

"AAAHH!" SheZow cried. A couple of the shards had got one of his eyes. He jumped back a couple of times.

"What's this, SheZow? Not so gung-ho anymore?" Coldfinger inquired. He then held his hands forward and let loose with a blast of icy wind. SheZow's vision was obscured as he held his arms in front of him and attempted to move forward. All of a sudden, the wind felt a lot weaker.

SheZow opened his eyes to see a metal trash can sitting in front of him. "Huh...? When did that get there?" He knelt down behind it. The garbage can then stood up on legs, which protruded from the bottom. Coldfinger ceased his attack, astonished by what he was seeing. To SheZow's surprise, the lid raised, revealing a paper bag.

"You okay, SheZow?!"

"...Is that you, M-"

"It's not "Maz"! It's "Garbage Man!" Maz turned to face SheZow, revealing that the paper bag on his face has two eye holes cut into it.

"...That's gross, dude. Why would you do that?" SheZow asked, cringing.

"It's how I roll."

"Still though! Who knows what's been in-"

"It's HOW I ROLL, SheZow."

Coldfinger raised an eyebrow. "Another one? What happened to Meateor Man?"

"He...uh...died," SheZow explained.

"Your sidekicks sure die a lot," Coldfinger commented.

"Yeah, they do that." SheZow scratched the back of his head.

"You ought to PAY THEM A VISIT!" Coldfinger produced a large ice chunk in his hand and threw it at SheZow. Maz grabbed the trash can lid from his head and held it in front of him as a shield, standing in front of SheZow. The force of the ice chunk hitting the lid caused him to recoil a bit, but he was unharmed.

"Still don't like this one?" Maz asked SheZow.

"I don't. Not one bit. Garbage is gross, and I will NEVER be a garbage man when I grow up," SheZow replied. "Er...garbage lady. Either way." A blast of energy flew toward Maz at a downward angle, hitting his garbage can armor from the side and sending him rolling into a tree.

"...Owww..."

"Garbage Man!" SheZow cried. He looked around; the attack clearly hadn't come from Coldfinger.

Coldfinger produced a frozen claw on one hand. "Where are you looking?!" Coldfinger slashed SheZow, sending him tumbling across the grass. Many people were watching the battle at this point, but staying a safe distance away. Coldfinger laughed. He stopped suddenly when he was hit in the head by a thrown acorn. "Who's there? Is it-"

SheBang jumped down from a tree, his ice cream finished. "Surely a COOL guy like you has done his share of girl-chasing!" SheBang tilted his head and smiled with a giggle. He then turned around and took off running. "So chase me! Chase me!"

"You little-!" Coldfinger followed after him. Lacking super speed and refraining from teleporting, SheBang was only able to stay ahead by a small margin. He led Coldfinger deeper into the park, leaving SheZow and Maz behind.

SheZow got back up and ran to check on Maz. "Hey, are you okay?!" He offered Maz his hand.

Maz took SheZow's hand and was pulled up to his feet by SheZow. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I didn't do a very good job this time around..."

SheZow poked Maz's forehead and smiled at him. "Don't be so hard on yourself, dude. Just..."

"Yeah?"

"...Just take a shower when you get home. Something smells."

"We gonna go after Coldfinger?"

"...I say we wait. SheBang's around here somewhere. We'll let them duke it out, and then I'll deal the finishing blow to the tired out winner."

"Oh, wow. That's sneaky. I like it," Maz commented, chuckling.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE! I'm going to avenge the fallen ice creams!" Coldfinger shouted. He froze the ground in front of him and jumped onto it, freezing the ground further ahead as he moved forward. The resulting speed was letting him gain on SheBang. SheBang produced his Laser Hair Dryer, dropped one of his Compact Sticky Bombs on the ground in front of him and teleported a distance to the left, before hitting a button on the back of his weapon. The bomb exploded, hitting Coldfinger with a blast of energy and knocking him into the air. Coldfinger landed on his back on the ground, groaning.

SheBang teleported in front of Coldfinger and put his Laser Hair Dryer. "You know, there's something I've always wanted to try..." SheBang grinned and pulled Coldfinger up, holding his arms down with his own. Coldfinger couldn't move, as SheBang was using his super strength to restrain him.

Coldfinger narrowed his eyes at SheBang. "What are you-" Coldfinger was interrupted as SheBang closed his eyes and kissed Coldfinger on the lips.

"Mmmmm...!" SheBang let out a cute moan as he kept the kiss going. Coldfinger was shocked by what was happening, and couldn't do anything about it. SheBang then opened his eyes and pushed Coldfinger to the ground before putting his own face in his hands. "Hee hee heeeee...I finally did it! I kissed a boy!" SheBang fell to the ground, giggling wildly and rolling back and forth. He wrapped himself with his arms and was breathing heavily.

"Eeeehhhh..." Coldfinger was put off by SheBang's strange behavior, even without knowing that SheBang was a boy as well. Coldfinger shook his head. "Oh, you're GOOD! But I'm still not falling for it!" Coldfinger blasted SheBang with a blizzard. SheBang, too engrossed in his fantasies, didn't teleport away and was hit by the attack. Coldfinger kept up the pressure, burying SheBang in snow. After a minute passed, he finally paused and walked over to the snow pile. Muffled sounds could be heard from within it. He kicked SheBang a few times, hearing more sounds. Coldfinger then reached down into the snow pile and pulled SheBang out of it, holding him up with both arms. SheBang's eyes were shut almost all the way, and his entire body was shivering. Dropping SheBang on the ground, Coldfinger laughed. "WEAKLING! That's all you've got?" SheBang opened his eyes slightly wider, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Quit that! I'm the former president of the SheZow fan club! I've been exposed to years of feminine charm! IT WON'T WORK." Coldfinger looked back and forth. "Speaking of SheZow..." SheZow and Maz had been observing, but hadn't been spotted by Coldfinger yet. "Oh, forget her! I'll just imprison this one! Her costume, and powers...the two have to be connected somehow! An INTERROGATION is in order!" Coldfinger picked up SheBang and carried him over his shoulder, heading in the direction of his home. SheBang was too cold and exhausted to fight back. His eyes closed.

"Whoa..." Maz commented.

"That's...I don't know what to think. On the one hand, if SheBang is captured, he won't be causing trouble anymore, but..." SheZow pondered out loud. "And Kelly DID want SheBang captured..."

"She wanted US to capture her, SheZow, not for Coldfinger to do it!" Maz corrected.

"Oh, whatever. I'm done with this. Let's go home," SheZow decided. Maz sighed and followed his friend. "She-yeah!" SheZow transformed back into Guy. "Just don't tell Kelly. I don't want to have to hear any of her, "The REAL SheZow wouldn't abandon someone in trouble, even if they had wronged her in the past!". Seriously, I hope Coldfinger offs her. SheBang, that is. Not Kelly."

"I hear ya," Maz agreed.

* * *

Returning home, Coldfinger carried SheBang into his room and sat him on the floor. Coldfinger used his powers to encase SheBang in ice, leaving only his head and shoulders exposed to the air. "HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHA! Too easy! With this, I bet I can even take down SheZow HERSELF next time!" Coldfinger clapped his hands on SheBang's cheeks. "Wakey, wakey!"

SheBang slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I...?"

"You're in my lair!" Coldfinger laughed.

SheBang looked around, and then down at himself. He struggled, but even the super strength was no good without being able to move his limbs. "Oh. That would explain that."

"How does it feel to be so helpless, you sneaky little ice cream thief?!" Coldfinger growled.

"Timmy!" a voice greeted from outside the door to Coldfinger's room. It was Coldfinger's mother. "Did you bring a friend over? Would you two like anything to eat?"

"We're FINE, Mother!" Coldfinger insisted. "And it's not "Timmy"! It's "Coldfinger"!"

"You sure? I made chocolate chip cookies!"

SheBang perked up. "Food!"

Coldfinger groaned. "FINE! Yes, Mother, we'd like some cookies!" Half a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Coldfinger opened it and was handed a plate of cookies. The cookies themselves were fairly small. "THANK you. We'd like to be ALONE now!"

"Alright, you two have fun!"

Coldfinger closed the door. "I love Mother, but she really needs to take a hint sometimes." He eyed the cookies. "These look awfully good...and they're not hot at all. Double good." Coldfinger ate one. He looked at SheBang. SheBang stared at the cookies intently, drooling slightly. Grinning, Coldfinger walked over to him. "You want some, don't you?"

"Yes, please!" SheBang confirmed. "I haven't gotten to eat much lately..."

"Fine. Here's the deal." Coldfinger set the plate down on the ground and held up a single cookie. "I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer. You get one cookie for each answer. If you don't know, or I think you're making it up, you don't get a cookie. Understand?!" SheBang nodded. "Good. First question: who exactly are you?"

"I'm SheBang," SheBang answered.

"Good girl!" Coldfinger fed SheBang a cookie. He chewed it happily.

"Yum!" SheBang commented, licking his lips.

"Next question: why are you stealing ice cream when you could do so much more with those powers of yours?" Coldfinger asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I try to do as little damage as possible. I'd prefer to not steal, but I don't have any money and I can't go home right now," SheBang explained. "But I like sweets. Especially vanilla ice cream."

"Aha! Down on your luck, huh..." Coldfinger fed SheBang another cookie. SheBang even licked the crumbs from Coldfinger's fingers. "Next...how are you connected to SheZow?"

"I don't know."

"...Fine, no cookie." Coldfinger held the cookie out of SheBang's reach. "Another question about you, then. Why can't you go home?"

"I can't risk being followed there. I have to kill SheZow and SheZap first," SheBang informed. Coldfinger fed him yet another cookie.

"Who is SheZap?" Coldfinger raised an eyebrow.

"An evil clone of SheZow's. She wants to kill SheZow, and other than that pretty much just loves chaos and destruction. She has different powers, too. That's all I know."

"Oh, very nice info!" Coldfinger exclaimed, feeding SheBang a fourth cookie. SheBang was looking incredibly happy, despite being unable to move most of his body. "Now tell me what your agenda is."

"Agenda?"

"You wanted to do as little damage as possible...so why do you have to do any damage at all? You don't seem to be on SheZow's side, but you also don't seem to have any real...ambitions."

SheBang stared at the ground. "It's...this look. I like it. A lot. I can't get enough of it. I love it so much that I'm willing to run away from home and destroy things just to keep it going longer."

"A transformation? Very much like SheZow indeed." Coldfinger rubbed SheBang's head as he fed him another cookie. SheBang looked very energetic at this point. "Now tell me your true identity."

SheBang turned away, his cheeks puffed. "NO."

Coldfinger growled. "Have it your way." Coldfinger made SheBang watch as he ate the rest of the cookies. SheBang didn't look that upset about it. Turning back to SheBang, Coldfinger produced an icy blade on his right wrist. "Maybe I can try some negative motivation instead. What do you say to me cutting those pigtails off?"

SheBang burst out laughing. "I say...you're DEAD!" He then winked at Coldfinger, firing a super-heated beam from his right eye. He focused the beam on the blade first, melting it. He then guided the beam along Coldfinger's entire arm, melting it as well.

"AAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Coldfinger panicked, staring in shock at the stump that had once been his arm. SheBang continued to laugh as he fired the beam again, this time melting Coldfinger's left leg. Collapsing to the ground and still screaming in pain, Coldfinger was completely helpless before the prisoner that he had assumed to be helpless himself.

"Well, it's been fun!" SheBang then focused the beam on the ice that he was encased it. He freed his right arm first and used his super strength to smash the ice around his left arm. Using both arms now, he smashed through the rest of it, freeing himself. Walking over to Coldfinger, SheBang looked down at him and giggled.

"You...AAGGGHHH!" Coldfinger was still in tremendous pain.

"Listen close, Coldfinger. I only let you capture me so I'd know where to FIND you. Never come after me again, or I'll be over here in a flash, slaughtering your beloved mother," SheBang told, getting down on his hands and knees and bringing his face right up close to Coldfinger's. He then licked Coldfinger's cheek as Coldfinger winced. "You keep fighting the good fight and take care of SheZow for me, 'kay?" SheBang giggled before busting a hole in the wall with his fist and then teleporting out of Coldfinger's sight.

Coldfinger looked out through the hole that SheBang had made in the wall. "So, you can't teleport THROUGH things. How...lame." Coldfinger laid on the ground, groaning, his melted arm and leg slowly regenerating as a result of the icy room.

* * *

SheBang appeared back in the park and hid behind a tree before being forcibly transformed back into Morgan. It was already getting dark outside. "Well, that was...fun." Morgan licked his lips. "That's one problem out of the way. And as far as SheZow knows, I'm long gone!" Morgan found that the halfpipe that Guy and Maz had been using was still set up, but the two skateboarders were nowhere to be seen. He laid down on it, shutting his eyes and smiling.


	4. Sheizing the Shehicle

**Chapter 4: Sheizing the Shehicle**

* * *

"Ugh, where is that SheZap hiding?" It was almost nine o'clock at night; SheZow was driving around Megadale, searching for his evil clone. Sheila had told him that SheZap was causing trouble in the area. SheZow noticed a lot of damaged property, but no sign of SheZap yet. SheZow was out alone that night, since Maz had caught a cold as a result of their recent battle against Coldfinger at the park, and still hadn't recovered from it.

Sheila appeared on the Shehicle's monitor. "You might want to slow down. Chances are SheZap will find you, but she won't be able to if you don't give her a chance."

"Ugh...yeah, you're right. I just want to get this done and over with," SheZow sighed. It just wasn't the same without Maz's commentary. Stopping the Shehicle at the side of the road, SheZow jumped onto its hood, sat down, and waited. Several minutes passed. "Don't tell me this is just the villain version of a ding-dong-ditch..." SheZow's eyes suddenly went wide as he heard a loud splat right next to him. "What was-" He looked at the Shehicle to see a glob of green goo stuck to it. "HEY!"

"Hahahaha!" Walking into view from an alley, SheZap grinned at SheZow. "Your car looks much better with a bit of contrast." SheZow rushed at SheZap with his super speed and took a swing at him, but didn't connect thanks to SheZap's own super speed. "How sloppy." SheZap looked around. "Huh. No sidekick today?"

"I'm more than enough to handle you!" SheZow produced his Laser Lipstick. SheZap armed himself with his Laser Hair Curler. The two clashed blades repeatedly. Both combatants trying to force the other back after locking their blades against one another's; SheZow attempted to break the stalemate with a Sonic Scream, only for SheZap to avoid it by phasing underground. SheZow lost his footing due to the momentum, falling forward onto the pavement. SheZow growled. "C'mon, get your head in the game..." Maz's absence was affecting SheZow's concentration a lot more than he thought.

SheZap re-appeared across the street and laughed. "That's all you've got? Not much of a night owl, are you?" He produced two handfuls of goo, throwing them at SheZow. SheZow rolled to the side before jumping up and running after SheZap, who also took off running. He led SheZow all over the place; along streets, behind buildings, in between moving vehicles, all the while both of them using super speed.

"How long are you gonna run away from me, chicken?!" SheZow yelled. SheZap just laughed as he headed into an alley. SheZow turned the corner to follow him, only to be faced with a dead end that SheZap had clearly phased through. SheZow looked from side to side, then up and down, and sighed. "What a drag...well, back home, I guess..." SheZow headed back to where he had parked the Shehicle, not seeing any sign of SheZap on the way there. When he was about ten meters from the car, SheZow noticed a familiar face stand up from inside it. "...SheZap?! Hey! Outta my ride!"

"Finders keepers! It's MY ride now!" SheZap laughed while stepping on the accelerator and taking off.

"Get back here!" SheZow shouted, attempting to catch up using his super speed. It was no use, however, as the Shehicle was much faster. Tiring out from the constant use of his super speed, SheZow stopped to catch his breath. "This isn't going to work...need a new plan..." He walked off of the road onto the sidewalk, and sat down with his back against a building.

Emitting a hologram from the wrist of SheZow's glove, Sheila appeared in front of SheZow. "I detected both you and the Shehicle moving...separately. But Maz isn't with you tonight, correct?"

"...Yeah," SheZow confirmed, reluctantly.

"What happened?"

"SheZap...kinda...hijacked the Shehicle..."

"...That's not funny."

"I KNOW!" SheZow yelled. He pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, cringing. "Sheila, can't you do something? You can control the Shehicle, right?"

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. Someone pressed the manual override button."

"Oh! Yeah, that was me. It gets annoying when I'm trying to cruise around and have fun, only for you to all of a sudden take control and make me go somewhere serious," SheZow confirmed.

"...Really."

"Hahaha..." SheZow scratched the back of his head. "No hard feelings?"

"This is no laughing matter, SheZow. The Shehicle only recognizes authorized users...you, Kelly, Maz...but SheZap is your clone. It can't differentiate between the two of you. You're going to have to get it back somehow," Sheila explained.

"Are you she-rious? I can't go that fast!" SheZow protested. "...If only Maz were here..."

"And what, pray tell, would Maz do about it?"

"Well...I don't know! But he'd be a bro about this whole thing instead of ripping on me!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Sheila told. "Surely you've been through worse?"

"Okay, yeah, I have. I'll give it a shot, maybe...set a trap, or something."

"You can't go wrong with traps, really," Sheila agreed. "Now go get her. I can still track the Shehicle's position. Look." Her hologram then vanished, and was replaced by a hologram of Megadale's map, as SheZow got back up on his feet. The map hologram showed an icon of the Shehicle, moving quite quickly, and an icon of SheZow, standing still. The SheZow icon moved along with him as SheZow got going again.

* * *

Changing the Shehicle into the She-C-10, SheZap flew it up to the roof of a nearby building. He hovered above it before changing it back into the Shehicle and landing. SheZap jumped out. "Eww...pink. Let's fix that!" Producing green goo from behind his back, SheZap rubbed it all over the Shehicle like paint. Only the interior was spared the goo treatment. After giving it time to dry, SheZap hopped back in and drove the Shehicle directly off of the roof, landing on the road below. "Let's have a little fun now, shall we?" SheZap floored the accelerator and drove about recklessly, even ramming other vehicles off of the road. Hearing a noise from the front of the Shehicle, SheZap looked around, but saw nothing. Continuing to drive, he was surprised as SheZow appeared in the passenger seat.

"Good ol' Vanishing Cream," SheZow commented, punching SheZap in the face. SheZap recoiled, losing control of the Shehicle and veering into the opposite lane. "HEY! Watch the road!" SheZow took the wheel and steered back into the proper lane to avoid the oncoming traffic, only to be punched in the back of the head by SheZap. SheZap held the wheel with one hand and repeatedly punched SheZow with the other, still managing to keep control of the car.

"Oh, you're good!" SheZap pointed out. "Too bad you don't have the guts to play for real! But, as for me..." SheZap drew his Laser Hair Curler and activated it. SheZow looked up just as SheZap slashed down toward him. Luckily, SheZow stopped the attack by catching SheZap's arm with both of his own.

"Nice try!" SheZow mocked. He tightened his grip on SheZap's arm, attempting to crush it. His fingers then passed right through SheZap's arm; SheZap had used his phasing ability on his arm alone to free himself. Performing a horizontal slash with his Laser Hair Curler, SheZap forced SheZow to duck down. SheZap then did a downward thrust, to which SheZow responded by using his arms to propel himself into the air. SheZow had forgotten, though, that he had been inside a moving vehicle. SheZow landed on the road and tumbled over and over, finally coming to a stop near the side; there was enough room for oncoming traffic to avoid him. SheZap suddenly did a u-turn and came back, ramming other cars out of his way, aiming the front bumper right at SheZow. SheZow jumped over the Shehicle and produced his Vanishing Cream once more before coating himself in it. SheZap cursed before getting back onto the right side of the road and heading off. SheZow sighed. "This IS gonna be a tough one...and what's with that paint job?! Ugh."

Kelly's voice could be heard from SheZow's glove. "Hey! C'mon, SheZow is WAY better than this. Don't give up!"

"Sorry, sis..." SheZow sighed. "It's weird without Maz. I need some advice on how to handle this!"

"Hmmm..." Kelly pondered. "Well, the Vanishing Cream doesn't really run out, does it? Hee hee hee."

"I...guess not?"

"Get creative with it."

"...Oh. Ooooohhhh! I gotcha. Leave it to me!" SheZow then took off to look for what he needed.

* * *

"I could get used to this," SheZap commented as he cruised around town. He made a point of purposely nearly hitting every pedestrian he saw. Driving alongside a traffic light, he produced his Laser Hair Curler in his left and and nicked it, causing it to tip over at the base, but not quite fall over. "Aww. Bad luck." He put the weapon away as he looked for a new game to play.

"HEY! SHEZAP!"

"Where...?" SheZap slowed down and looked around. SheZow was standing in an alleyway wide enough for a vehicle to easy fit inside.

"Over here, loser!" SheZow yelled.

"Oh, THIS looks fun!" SheZap sped toward SheZap's position, only to all of a sudden hear the sound of slamming into something. The car came to a halt as SheZow jumped from one side of the alley to the other, scaling the buildings. "Hey! What's going on here! Move, damn you...!" The Shehicle was still making sounds, but would not move forward. Suddenly a train car that had been stood up in the alleyway appeared directly in front of the Shehicle. By the time SheZap put two and two together, SheZow kicked SheZap in the face, knocking him out of the Shehicle and onto the pavement. The train car tipped over, landing on top of the Shehicle. SheZap growled, looking at the Shehicle. "Oh...FINE. I'm bored anyway!" SheZap phased into the ground. SheZow stood near where SheZap had phased, looking around and listening for further signs of him.

"Phew!" SheZow breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to the Shehicle. "Poor girl. She needs a good cleaning." SheZow lifted the train car off of the Shehicle and stood it back up in the alleyway. "As for this thing...eh, I'll clean it up tomorrow."

"JUST KIDDING!"

"Huh-" SheZow was suddenly knocked into the wall of a building by an attack from behind. It was SheZap's She-Slap. SheZap burst out laughing.

"Did you...hahahaha...! Did you seriously fall for that kid's trick?!"

SheZow pulled himself to his feet, only to be hit with goo thrown by SheZap. SheZow was stuck to one of the walls in the alley. "...This is really, really disgusting, you know. You ought to hang out with Tara more often."

"Whatever! You know..." SheZap moved his face right up close to SheZow's. "I was going to kill you this time, but I think the humiliation of having your precious car stolen AGAIN would be a much more fitting fate!" Laughing again, SheZap slapped SheZow's cheeks a couple of times before hopping into the Shehicle and taking off.

"...You have got to be kidding me!" SheZow had a disgusted look on his face. His eye twitched as he watched SheZap drive away. Struggling to free himself from the goo, he managed to do so after about half a minute of effort. He took off again, using the hologram map to track SheZap's position.

* * *

SheZap's travels took him to Megadale's beach. Since it was late, there were no people around. SheZap stopped the Shehicle and looked out at the water. "That's right, this thing can go underwater too, huh...maybe I'll go and SINK SOME SHIPS."

SheZow arrived on the scene. It hadn't taken him long to catch up, as SheZap hadn't been going full throttle due to assuming SheZow had given up. "Give me my Shehicle back, NOW."

"Why should I? You want it back, come and get it!" SheZap mocked. He hit the accelerator and took off down the street a distance before changing the Shehicle into the She-C-10, being followed by SheZow. SheZow jumped in an attempt to grab it, but fell short. On the way down, SheZow aimed a Sonic Scream at the She-C-10, but SheZap was easily able to fly out of harm's way. SheZap turned the She-C-10 around, flying toward SheZow's position and firing several missiles. SheZow avoided them with his super speed, but wasn't able to grab the jet. The She-C-10 then flew over the ocean and changed again, this time into the SS SheShell. It plunged into the ocean and disappeared from sight.

"I'm not letting you get away!" SheZow yelled. The Sheila hologram appeared again.

"Oh yes, you are."

"Sheila?" SheZow raised an eyebrow. "I'm a bit busy right now!" SheZow jumped onto the beach and headed for the water.

Sheila sighed. "Tell me, SheZow, how exactly do you plan to proceed?"

SheZow stopped. "Uh...forward?"

"With what, exactly? Go into the water and your 'do will be ruined. And good luck using the She-Lac underwater."

"Oh..." SheZow looked down.

"Not to mention your Laser Lipstick won't function, you won't be able to throw your Boomerang Brush, the Vanishing Cream will get diluted...need I continue?" Sheila explained.

"Wow. I really blew it, huh?" SheZow asked.

"Now, now. I'm partially responsible. I'll be sure to come up with a solution to this problem sometime in the future, but for now, all you can do is come home and get some sleep. Kelly's already gone to bed. I'll do what I can in the meantime, and we can all get a fresh start in the morning," Sheila assured.

"Yeah, okay, I could use some shut-eye," SheZow agreed. He then used his super speed to get home in a flash. "She-yeah!" SheZow turned back into Guy and headed inside, en route to his bedroom. By the time he flopped down on his bed, it was already ten o'clock.

* * *

The She-Lair was looking quite barren, with not a single human populating it, and even the Shehicle missing from its usual spot. "So...SheZow fighting underwater isn't viable, but...oh." Sheila suddenly flashed a smile. "I just had the most...spectacular idea..." Sheila locked the entrances to the She-Lair, ensuring that neither Guy nor Kelly could get inside for the time being.

* * *

In the usual downtown Megadale spot, SheBang was hanging around, doing minor property damage and generally having fun. This part of town had been spared from SheZap's joyriding; SheBang had no idea of what had happened. "Hee hee hee...I wonder if there's anyone to play with around here..." SheBang happily skipped along the sidewalk as he giggled.

"SheBang."

SheBang suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked around, but the few pedestrians on the street weren't making eye contact with him. The voice didn't sound like SheZap's, either. The traffic was proceeding as normal. "Who-" SheBang paused as he teleported up into the air, and then onto a rooftop. He drew his Laser Hair Dryer and looked around. He charged a shot up and fired, taking out a lamp post. The pedestrians scattered as it fell over. "Who's there?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now now, that's not very ladylike..." Sheila appeared, via a hologram from SheBang's glove, much the same way she would keep in touch with SheZow.

SheBang screamed. "Who are...what are...!" He pointed his weapon at Sheila and fired, only for the shot to harmlessly pass through Sheila.

"This is a hologram. Good luck with that," Sheila teased. SheBang closed his left eye and fired a beam from his right down at Sheila, but it passed through Sheila as well and burned a hole in the roof of the building.

"GHOST! GET AWAY FROM ME!" SheBang curled up and put his head against his knees.

"Oh, for..." Sheila sighed. "Calm down. I'm not a "ghost", nor am I going to leave until you listen." SheBang was trembling. "Do the names SheZow and SheZap ring any bells, Cupcake?"

SheBang stopped trembling, and looked at Sheila. "...Oh, so you're-"

"I'm SheZow's supercomputer," Sheila interrupted. "I need you for a job. You're going to do it."

"...No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"To hell with you! Why should I listen to ANYTHING you say?" SheBang demanded.

"Oh, a number of reasons...for example, I could give SheZow the means to kill you effortlessly..." Sheila informed. SheBang's eyes widened. "Or, I could give YOU some useful information. About all sorts of things, really. Your powers...your WEAKNESS...SheZow's weakness...perhaps more?"

"HA!" SheBang laughed. "Me, a weakness? You're off your rocker!"

"Am I? Why don't you try undoing your pigtails, and then attempt to punch a hole in the roof you're standing on," Sheila instructed.

"My pigtails?" SheBang tilted his head. "This is a load of bull." SheBang removed both ribbons from his hair, letting it fall naturally. He then looked down at the roof, raised his fist, and slammed it into the roof full-force. "...OWWWWW!" SheBang cried, clutching his hand in pain. He shed a few tears.

"Your weakness is having your pigtails untied. It would be wise to re-tie them and refrain from letting them get untied in the future."

"YOU OLD BAG!" SheBang spat.

"No need to make this personal. This is business, after all. Now do you believe me when I say I have useful information?" Sheila asked.

"How do you even KNOW-"

"That's my little secret."

"Just get lost, I don't want any part in this..."

"I've been accomodating long enough. From now on, when I talk...listen," Sheila told. "You're going to do this job or I'm going to tell SheZow your weakness."

SheBang groaned and looked away from Sheila. "Then tell me about this stupid job so I can get it over with."

"It concerns SheZap specifically. Play your cards right and maybe, just maybe...you can finish her?" Sheila grinned as SheBang re-tied his pigtails. "Two birds with one stone, on your part."

"What makes you think I care about SheZap?"

"Oh, don't play the fool. You think I don't know how you broke off your little alliance with SheZap and attacked her?" Sheila's expression turned serious. "SheZap is a threat to you, far more than SheZow ever could be. SheZow has...morals. SheZap, on the other hand, is a raving lunatic, even more so than YOU are."

"Yeah, she looks like she'd be right at home at a rave," SheBang agreed. "Okay, so you have a point. I could sleep a LITTLE better if SheZap was dead."

"Back to the briefing, then. SheZap made off with SheZow's Shehicle, and your job is to get it back."

"Why can't SheZow do it herself?"

"That's none of your business...for now. Use your head and maybe you can figure it out. In any case, I can provide you a map, as well as the Shehicle's location. As long as the Shehicle is moving, SheZap will be in it. And one other thing..."

"Hmmm?"

"This job. You only have ten hours. If you don't have it done by then, I'll tell SheZow your weakness."

"HEY!" SheBang growled. "You told me that if I DID the job, that you'd keep your mouth shut!"

"The time limit isn't there for fun. It's a necessity. If you fail, or if SheZow were to show up to see you attempting to get the Shehicle back for her..." Sheila sighed. "That would make things DIFFICULT. And if you make things difficult for me, then I have no further business with you."

"Hey! W-wait!" SheBang stammered. "I'll do it. I'll get your Shehicle back in LESS than ten hours. What do I do with it when I get it?"

"Oh, that's the easy part, but I'll tell you that once you've dealt with SheZap," Sheila assured. "Any other questions before you hop to it?"

"Yeah. You know all this stuff. You could probably get me killed if you really wanted to..." SheBang sighed. "So why? Why don't you just force me to stop what I'm doing? Why don't you force me to become SheZow's ally, a hero of justice loser?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Sheila protested. "You are not to join SheZow's side. EVER. I couldn't care less about your juvenile behavior that you pass off as "villainy". You just keep doing your own thing, and I'll be in touch if I ever need you again. Needless to say, you'll be rewarded for success, and...punished for failure."

"Okay, I get it," SheBang replied. Sheila smiled before dispelling her hologram and putting a map hologram in its place. This map covered a much wider area than SheZow's, as SheZap was in the ocean. A SheBang icon appeared on the map indicating his position, as well as an SS SheShell icon indicating SheZap's.

Sheila's voice could still be heard. "Fairly self-explanatory. SheZap doesn't know you're coming for her, so don't waste that advantage. Your map won't work underwater, so surface if you lose sight of SheZap." SheBang vanished from the rooftop, teleporting across the sky. It didn't take him long to reach the beach. He looked out toward the ocean. "Oh, and here's a few more complimentary tips to reward your good behavior so far."

"Hmm?"

Sheila grinned. "Underwater combat is a bit more limiting than what you're used to. Your Laser Hair Dryer, Compact Sticky Bombs, Heart Shield, and Heat Vision Wink won't work at all, since they're all energy-based. Your Shuribbons won't be able to be thrown, for obvious reasons. You'll have to rely on your teleportation and super strength for the most part, as well as your wits. Don't worry about air, that's neither a problem for you nor SheZow."

"So it's called the "Heat Vision Wink", huh..." SheBang commented. "What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Sheila. Here's to a good...business relationship, SheBang."

"...Yeah, okay." SheBang teleported again, heading up into the sky.

* * *

SheZap piloted the SS SheShell through the water, eying all of the marine life. Even without sinking any boats yet, he was quite entertained. "So many creatures...I wonder what they taste like." SheZap looked around, and then straight up. "Hmmm...can't jump out right here, can I? My hair would get ruined by the water...what a lame weakness." SheZap put his hands behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes. "But I suppose that's why SheZow has this contraption. Oh, wait! It's MINE NOW!" SheZap burst out laughing, slamming his fist into the dashboard repeatedly. "This thing sure is durable!" Suddenly, a blip appeared on the SS SheShell's sonar. "...Huh? What's this?" SheZap studied the sonar image, confused. The SS SheShell was suddenly rammed from the side, knocking it off course. SheZap slammed into the side of the cockpit. After shaking his head, he grabbed the controls and picked up speed, before making a wide turn. He saw nothing. "That can't be SheZow...SheZow's hair would get ruined in the water!" SheZap frantically looked from side to side with a toothy grin on his face. "But it's exciting, anyway! Come on out, you!" Suddenly, SheBang appeared in front of the SS SheShell with a handful of kelp. Producing a Compact Sticky Bomb in the opposite hand, he used the Compact Sticky Bomb to stick the kelp to the submarine's window and teleported away. SheZap fired off a volley of torpedoes, but they didn't hit anything close by. "You...I remember you, you little backstabber!" SheBang re-appeared, using the same technique to stick more kelp to the window. SheZap fired one more volley of torpedoes, missing again. "DAMN! This thing is useless!" SheBang continued his strategy until the entire front of the cockpit was covered, resulting in a large blind spot. "Forget this. Let's take this battle to the sky!" SheZap guided the SS SheShell straight up, surfacing it. SheBang teleported to the water's surface. Teleporting once more, SheBang was in the sky, free-falling, as he produced his Laser Hair Dryer and hit a button on the back, detonating all of the bombs. They all exploded into clusters of pink energy, and knocked the submarine a fair distance across the water's surface. There was not a scratch on it, however. The explosions had removed the kelp from the window.

"No way. NO WAY," SheBang commented before hitting the water. He surfaced and looked in awe. "Sheila, how am I supposed to stop that thing? SHEILA!" Sheila was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Heh heh heh!" SheZap chuckled, turning the SS SheShell into the She-C-10. It took to the sky before circling around and firing missiles at SheBang. SheBang dove underwater and teleported, putting distance between them. He then teleported back up and surfaced. The She-C-10 was flying in circles at this point. SheBang fired several shots from his Laser Hair Dryer at the jet, which it easily deflected thanks to its strong armor. Teleporting up into the sky, SheBang appeared above SheZap and fired again. The shots, yet again, were deflected.

SheBang was free-falling again. He let loose with his Heat Vision Wink this time, but was unable to keep the beam anywhere near on target. He growled and put the Laser Hair Dryer away before teleporting once more. "How the hell?! Sheila!"

"Yes?" Sheila's voice could suddenly be heard again. "You called?"

SheBang teleported again to keep himself airborne. "This isn't funny! None of my attacks are working! That thing's indestructible!"

"Practically."

"Then how am I supposed to do this?"

"That's for you to figure out; you're there, I'm not," Sheila told. "Just remember that it's the pilot, not the machine, that you're facing." Sheila went silent again.

"Oh, thanks," SheBang commented. He teleported yet again, only to find the She-C-10 flying directly toward him.

"Long time no see, SheBang!" SheZap laughed. "Oh...wait...she can't hear me. Oh well!" SheZap slammed the front of the jet into SheBang, who didn't teleport away quickly enough. He fell toward the ocean. SheZap flew after him and fired a volley of missiles. SheBang made a quick motion, but didn't teleport away. The missiles exploded. "Oh, very nice!" A single splash was seen down below. SheBang didn't resurface. "HAHAHAHA! WOW! Two victories in one day! Or was it three...? Ah, who cares?" He turned the jet around and flew back toward Megadale. A couple of minutes passed. All of a sudden, SheBang burst out from the water's surface. Sheila's hologram appeared.

"Oh, good job," Sheila commented sarcastically. "Now she's heading back to Megadale to turn it into her pincushion."

"That's the idea," SheBang explained. "I can't deal with this underwater and sky combat stuff. I like the solid ground the best. Not only that, but the Shehicle itself, in car mode, doesn't have a roof...if I remember correctly...right?"

"What a smart cookie. Apologies for my rudeness before," Sheila replied. SheBang teleported back toward Megadale, not taking long at all to reach the beach again. "Now that you've got a plan, I'll share some more information with you."

"I'm listening."

"There's a button in the Shehicle I need you to press for me after you get SheZap out of it. It's the manual override button. Clearly labeled. Press it just once and I'll be able to take control and take it to where it needs to go. From there, you can keep fighting...or run away, I don't really care." Sheila then vanished.

"So I don't even have to win..." SheBang thought out loud. "Hee hee hee. I can do this."

* * *

It was around midnight already. SheZap had gone back to joyriding around Megadale in the Shehicle. It was losing its thrill, though. SheZap sighed. "Maybe I played a little too much. There's no more interesting people to kick around..." He turned a corner, only to see SheBang standing in his path far away, in between the two rows of oncoming traffic. "OH! Such a durable toy, like die-cast! And speaking of "die"!" SheBang grinned as he continued to just stand there. Right as the Shehicle was able to hit him, he teleported away. "That's getting old. Where are you, where are you...?"

SheBang appeared above the Shehicle, landing in the passenger seat. "Happy to see me? I even brought presents!" SheBang exclaimed. Keeping one hand on the wheel, SheZap went to punch him, but his fist was blocked by SheBang's hand. The two struggled against one another as SheBang used his free hand to put a few Compact Sticky Bombs on the car's interior. SheBang leaped from the Shehicle, rolling across the street.

"Oh hell, those...!" SheZap had a worried look on his face, remembering the number that just one of the Compact Sticky Bombs had done on SheZow back when SheZap and SheBang had teamed up. SheZap cursed before jumping out. A second later, SheBang detonated the bombs. The car flipped over a few times, but was otherwise completely fine.

SheBang teleported across the street from SheZap and fired his Heat Vision Wink at SheZap, forcing SheZap to phase through the ground to avoid it.

"Now, girl!" Sheila told. "Hit that button!" SheBang teleported to the Shehicle, lifted it off the ground and set it down right side up. He jumped in, looked around for the button, found it, and pressed it. Jumping back onto the pavement, SheBang breathed a sigh of relief. The Shehicle made several noises before transforming into the She-C-10 and flying off without a pilot. "I'd suggest looking behind you, SheBang," Sheila warned.

"Huh?" Before SheBang knew what was going on, he was kicked in the back by SheZap and sent flying into a building's wall.

"You...!" SheZap growled. "You ruined my night! Everything was going SO WELL..." He ripped a lamp post from the ground and swung it toward SheBang. SheBang rolled to the side to avoid it, jumped to his feet, and threw a pair of Shuribbons at SheZap. SheZap dropped the lamp post, activated his Laser Hair Curler and swatted them out of the air. SheBang teleported away and didn't re-appear. "Oh...ha ha ha...!" SheZap laughed, clutching his head in his hands. "Next time...next time...!" He phased into the ground.

* * *

SheBang put as much distance between him and SheZap's supposed position as possible, not stopping until reaching the roof of Megadale Middle School. He dropped to his hands and knees and was panting heavily. "I don't EVER wanna do that again!"

"Oh, come now, it wasn't SO bad." Sheila commented, appearing in hologram form.

"Not so bad?! SheZap's gonna KILL ME!" SheBang cried. "I still have to SLEEP, you know!"

"Well, regardless, you did what I asked. Here's your reward: I have something that belongs to you. I'm going to give it to you...someday. And don't worry, I won't tell SheZow your weakness." Sheila then vanished.

"Wh...what? What kind of reward is-" SheBang paused as he felt the ring indicating that he was about to transform. He quickly jumped down from the roof before turning back into Morgan. "...Ugh. This again. Whatever, gotta find somewhere to sleep..."

* * *

The next morning, Guy and Kelly headed down to the She-Lair. The doors had been unlocked before either of them had woken up. The Shehicle was back in its usual spot, scrubbed clean. "Hey!" Guy exclaimed. "It's back!"

"And it looks so clean and shiny!" Kelly added.

"Sheila, how did-" Guy paused as he looked back and forth between Sheila and the Shehicle.

"Oh, I can be very resourceful," Sheila commented. "Try to be less careless in the future, Guy."

"I...just...wow. Thanks, Sheila. Whatever you did," Guy replied. His smile didn't last long, though. Looking at the floor, Guy sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Kelly asked.

"Ah, it's just...Maz. It's still not the same without him. I'm gonna go pay him a visit. The Shehicle...I think it can have a day off today." Guy then headed out of the She-Lair.

"...THAT'S my brother?" Kelly asked, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head.

"Oh, we'll make a good SheZow out of him, yet!" Sheila exclaimed.

* * *

Outside, Guy hid behind his house as he transformed. "You go, girl!" He then used his super speed to head over to Maz's house. When he arrived, he went into the back yard and grabbed a handful of pine cones. Aiming carefully, SheZow threw them, one by one, at Maz's window. After about half a minute, Maz came to the window and opened it.

"...Huh?" Maz looked only about half awake, his eyes partially closed. "Is that you, SheZow?"

SheZow waved. "You should stand back!" Maz backed up before SheZow jumped up and through the open window, landing in Maz's room.

"Wh...what are you doing here so early...?" Maz asked. He sneezed. "Is there trouble? I'm still sick, but if I can...help..." He wobbled a bit. SheZow grabbed his shoulders and held him up.

"Nah, I'm good," SheZow assured. "Just hadn't seen you for a while, so..."

"...So..." Maz laid down on his bed, resting his head on his pillow.

"So I came to visit, duh! It's what friends do!" SheZow pointed out.

Maz coughed a few times. "Well...thanks, buddy..." Maz forced a smile, trying to keep his eyes open.

"I heard from Kelly that spicy things are good for you, so..." SheZow produced a bag of Chipadillas. "A "get well soon" gift!"

Maz laughed. "...Really? It's still junk fo-"

"Don't you wanna get better? Eat!" SheZow opened the bag up and grabbed a chip, feeding it to Maz. SheZow smiled as Maz chewed.

"I think YOU'RE the one...who wants me to get better. I'm having a blast not going to school...!"

SheZow dropped the bag and had a look of shock on his face. "Uh oh." Maz gave him a perplexed look. "...SCHOOL!" SheZow jumped out the window and took off, pushing his super speed to its limits.

"Ha ha..." Maz coughed a few more times before reaching for the bag of Chipadillas SheZow had brought him.

* * *

**- The End -**


	5. Sheeking Advice

**Chapter 5: Sheeking Advice**

* * *

School had ended for the day; all of the students in the classroom quickly gathered up their belongings and headed out, glad to be relatively free. Maz turned to a nearby desk. "Hey, G-" He paused when he remembered that Guy wasn't there. About fifteen minutes prior, Guy had said that he "had to go to the bathroom", which usually meant that Guy's She-S-P had kicked in. Maz sighed. He knew that Guy could handle himself, but had already missed out on a lot of sidekick opportunities when he had been sick not too long ago. He gathered his own belongings up and put them into his backpack. Unconsciously staring at the floor as he walked, Maz headed out of the classroom.

"Hey, Maz, why the glum look?"

Maz looked up only to see Kelly standing just outside the entrance to the classroom. She had a puzzled look on her face at first, but then smiled at him. "Oh, hey Kelly."

"What, you LONELY without Guy around?"

"NO, I'm not!"

Kelly snickered. "You're so easy to read. C'mon, lets go to you-know-where and see if Guy's done yet."

"...Okay, sure," Maz agreed. He let Kelly lead the way as the two made their way out of the school.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the Hamdon household and went inside. Droosha greeted the two of them. "Welcome home, Kelly! And hi, Maz!...Is Guy not with you?"

"Oh, Mom...Guy said that he had something to do before he came home," Kelly lied.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Kelly nodded in response. "C'mon, Maz." The two of them headed down the secret entrance to the She-Lair. The Shehicle was in its usual spot; since Guy had gone directly from school to the source of the danger, he didn't have a chance to pick it up.

"Looking for Guy and/or SheZow?" Sheila asked.

Maz ran up to Sheila's screen. "Do you know where he is?"

"That I do. Looks like that SheBang girl is up to her usual antics." Sheila showed video footage of SheZow chasing SheBang throughout Megadale. While fleeing, SheBang was taking bites of a couple of sub sandwiches that he had stolen.

"...Sandwich theft? Really?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Sheila.

"What if SheBang is a hobo, and doesn't have any food of her own? Hahaha!" Maz laughed.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon. Look around. I bet SheBang has a pretty nice setup herself. She's probably just picking fights with SheZow for the fun of it, like SheZap does."

"I wish I was there..."

"Please, you'd just get in the way," Kelly told. Maz glared at her.

"Oh yeah? At least I always have SheZow's back! YOU barely do anything?"

"I'm the brains, not the brawn," Kelly replied.

"Yeah, I know. It's just..." Maz sat down in one of the chairs in front of Sheila. "I feel like I NEED to be with SheZow, out there."

"It's not just you," Sheila told. "Did I ever get around to telling you how the Shehicle got hijacked? SheZow was in bad form that day..."

"I still want to know how you got it back, Sheila," Kelly commented.

"A magician never reveals their tricks," Sheila pointed out.

"Hey, Kelly..." Maz looked over at Kelly. "You know a lot about this...superhero business. What can I do to be a BETTER sidekick?"

Kelly tilted her head. "You're not giving me much to work with, you know."

"C'mon, you said you're the brains!"

"Hmmm..." Kelly crossed her arms and shut her eyes. "Well...I can't do anything to make you any better in a fight, yourself. But you COULD look at upgrading your arsenal of gadgets."

"Oh, you mean like...guns? And bombs?" Maz asked. His eyes lit up.

"NO GUNS, NO BOMBS!" Kelly yelled. "SheZow isn't one of THOSE kinds of crime fighters, and if you want to be her...er, his...sidekick, you gotta play by the same rules!"

"Okay, okay..." Maz sighed.

"You clearly don't know what you're doing. Let's go." Kelly stood up from her chair and headed toward the She-Lair's exit. Maz jumped to his feet and followed her.

"Go WHERE?" Maz asked as he caught up.

"Heh...EVERYWHERE!" Kelly exclaimed. "There's lots of places around town that sell some good stuff. You've got money, I presume?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Good, you'll need it."

"Goodbye, video game savings..." Maz mumbled as he kept up with Kelly's brisk pace.

* * *

The streets and sidewalks of Megadale were relatively busy. There was no sign of SheZow or SheBang anywhere, so it was business as usual for the local shops. Maz and Kelly entered a rather small shop with all sorts of interesting-looking devices on display behind its front window. "This looks like a good place to start," Kelly commented.

There was just one man taking care of the shop; he looked to be in his early forties, and slightly out of shape. He smiled at his two customers. "Hey, either of you kids wanna buy a knife?" Maz and Kelly paused. The shopkeeper took a switchblade out from the display case he had been sitting behind and flipped it open. "This one's a real beauty!"

Maz stared. He looked at Kelly. "...Am I allow-"

"NO," Kelly interrupted. She looked at the shopkeeper. "Aren't switchblades illegal?"

The shopkeeper threw the knife over his shoulder, through an open doorway leading to the back of the store. "...Aren't what illegal?"

"We're looking for something that doesn't make a huge mess," Kelly explained. "Pepper spray, stun guns...oh, and other little odds and ends like grappling hook guns. And maybe smoke bombs."

"Wow, you sure know your stuff..." Maz was awestruck.

"Comic books. Read more of them," Kelly advised.

"Well, since you don't seem to want anything "illegal", how about this?" The shopkeeper took a box off of a shelf, opened it, and put the cell phone that it contained onto the counter.

"Isn't that just a cell phone? I don't really want a 3-year contract." Maz stepped back.

"That's the idea! It looks like a cell phone, but..." The shopkeeper picked it up, pointed it down at the counter, and pressed a button. The cell phone made a crackling sound as it created two somewhat burned spots on the counter. "It's a stun gun in disguise! And it's your lucky day! You can have this for only fifty bucks!"

"Fifty bucks?!" Maz exclaimed. He took out his wallet and looked at it, trembling slightly.

"C'mon, Maz, man up. Aren't you doing this for HER?" Kelly elbowed Maz and snickered.

"Okay, I'll buy it!" Maz dug the money out of his wallet as the shopkeeper put the stun gun back into its box.

"Oh, just so you know, no refunds, ever. This isn't a RENTAL place," the shopkeeper told. "Also, if your parents ask, you found that out on the street. Actually, no, it's just a malfunctioning cell phone. Yeah. Tell 'em that."

"Will do," Maz nodded, handing him the money. The shopkeeper handed Maz his new gadget.

"Sure you don't want a knife?" he asked.

"Errr..."

Kelly grabbed Maz by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the shop. "C'mon, let's go..." She opened the door and headed outside, still pulling Maz along.

"You kids have fun!" the shopkeeper shouted before the door to his shop closed on its own.

"That guy was creepy..." Kelly shuddered.

"That guy was COOL!" Maz exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I want a snack. There's a cafe over there; we can check more places out after."

Maz nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

In another part of town, SheZow had lost track of SheBang. He was running up and down various streets, looking for him. "Ugh, that girl sure knows how to make an escape fast..." SheZow noticed a lot of the city's population out and about, indicating SheBang's absence. Some of them waved to him; he waved back. "Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but-" SheZow ducked into an alley as the ring transformed him back into Guy, the source of the danger gone. Walking back onto the sidewalk, he sighed. "Well, guess I'm walking...hmm?" Guy noticed a pair of familiar faces sitting at a cafe's outdoor table. "Maz, and...Kelly?" He ducked behind a garbage can. "...Is that...a DATE?!"

* * *

"I could've sworn I just heard Guy...or SheZow...or both," Maz commented before taking a sip of his cola.

Kelly was eating a chocolate chip muffin. She finished the mouthful she had before replying. "Yeah, lonely. You."

"I'm not lonely!" Maz insisted. He coughed, the cola having gone down the wrong way. Kelly laughed and nearly fell out of her chair.

* * *

Guy crept away and vaulted over a fence. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. "You go, girl!" After transforming, SheZow jumped a great distance into the air, landing on top of a building. He hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he got close enough to observe them, but still staying out of their view thanks to the height difference. He narrowed his eyes as he muttered to himself. "Why am I so mad...? There's no way I'd be jealous of someone dating KELLY. She's my sister!"

* * *

"So, where next?" Maz asked.

"Nowhere in particular," Kelly replied. "Let's just get going and see what Megadale has to offer. Maybe we'll run into Guy at some point. He's pretty easy to spot when he's...at work. Hehe."

"You got a point there." Maz chugged down the rest of his cola. He followed after Kelly, who had gotten up first.

* * *

Sitting down and leaning against a building, Morgan looked up at the sky as he ate his second sandwich. Since it was SheBang who did the crime, not technically him, the townsfolk were none the wiser. "Hmmm...too early for bed...maybe I'll have fun once more today." Seeing a familiar pink-clad figure jump from one rooftop to another, Morgan choked on his mouthful of sandwich and coughed it up onto the ground. A few people looked at him. "SHEZOW...!" Morgan got up and followed after SheZow as quickly as he could; SheZow wasn't moving that quickly himself, and thus Morgan was able to keep up easily enough. Morgan grumbled to himself as he ran along, in between bites of sandwich. "...Why is she transformed and I'M NOT?!" He took another bite, chewed, and swallowed. "It's only supposed to happen when there's danger...!"

* * *

Maz and Kelly arrived at the same park where Guy and Maz had set up their half-pipe. It was still there. SheZow got as close to their location as possible, while remaining on the rooftops. He laid down on his stomach to make his presence smaller, but little did he know that Morgan was still tailing him. Morgan had finished the sandwich. Maz looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "What're we doing here?"

Kelly turned to face him. "Little less crowded. We can talk in private. There IS the She-Lair, but Sheila's sometimes a little..."

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean." Maz laughed a little.

"Yeah. Anyway, there's something you need to know."

"Huh?"

"Being a hero isn't about how strong you are or how many cool gadgets you have. I mean, as much as that stun gun will probably save your butt at some point. It's about never giving up."

"You're not making any sense, Kelly...earlier you were talking like I'm completely useless."

"Well, from a PRACTICAL viewpoint, you are. But you've somehow not gotten beat up TOO bad all this time, and even helped SheZow out of a few pinches. That's because you've got guts."

"I...really?"

"Yeah! The previous SheZow was fine without a sidekick, but this one messes up a lot and needs someone to watch his...er, HER back." Kelly smiled and winked. Suddenly, SheZow jumped down from the building and used super speed to head into the park. He rolled into some bushes, but Maz and Kelly were too preoccupied with their conversation to pay it any mind.

Maz smiled back and nodded. "I'll do it! I'll stay by SheZow's side no matter what!"

"She-yeah!"

Maz and Kelly both froze and looked around. Guy suddenly popped out from a bush. "...Guy?! What the-" Kelly's eyes widened.

"Were you having a snooze?" Maz asked. "Were you...bushed?" Maz and Guy both started laughing at Maz's sense of humor.

"Nah, I just...did a facePLANT," Guy replied. The two laughed even harder and were rolling around in the grass.

Kelly groaned. "You're two of a kind...huh? That kid over there..." Kelly looked to see Morgan, frantically looking from side to side.

"Damn...DAMN! I know she-" Morgan paused when he saw Kelly giving him a funny look. Guy and Maz looked at Morgan as well. Guy sat up and waved.

"Hey!" Guy greeted. "You were watching me and Maz skateboarding, right?" Morgan sighed and walked over to the group, his eyes still darting from side to side.

Maz sat up as well. "Oh yeah, I remember now!"

"Sorry to disappoint, no awesome tricks today." Guy scratched the back of his head and laughed a little.

"It's...no big deal. I was just looking for someone, but they're not here," Morgan informed.

"Wanna hang out? You seem cool enough," Maz asked.

"No. I just..." Morgan paused. "I'm not a lot of fun to be around." He then turned and headed back the way he came from.

"...What a weirdo," Kelly commented.

"Oh, shut up!" Guy told. "Any dude who recognizes my awesome boarding skills HAS to be a good person."

"Well, it looks like he got BORED and took off," Kelly mocked. Maz laughed.

"C'mon, let's go to the arcade or something," Guy suggested. "Need to blow off some steam."

"Tough battle today?" Maz asked.

"Nah. I guess it's no big deal. But still. Arcade."

Maz slapped Guy's shoulder. "Lead the way, pal!"

* * *

Morgan walked along the sidewalk, his objective having changed to the usual. His plans were cut short, though, when a police officer noticed him.

"Hey..." the police officer tapped his partner on the shoulder and motioned toward Morgan. "Isn't that that missing kid?"

"Oh, screw this!" Morgan turned around and took off running.

"Well, that answers that." The two officers quickly chugged their coffees, got into their car and sped off in pursuit. Morgan ran into an alley. The car stopped in front of it; one officer got out of the car and pursued on foot, while the other got the car moving again and took the long way around the block. The police car's siren came on.

"Get away from me, GET AWAY FROM ME...!" Morgan growled as he picked up the pace. Although he wasn't particularly tall or strong, he was a fast runner.

"KID!" The officer chasing him on foot was trying to keep up as he yelled. "You're NOT in trouble! We just wanna get you home!"

"I'M NOT GOING HOME!" Morgan quickly climbed onto the top of a dumpster, and then jumped and grabbed a fire escape ladder that was hanging down slightly. He climbed it. The officer followed, not allowing Morgan enough time to raise the ladder after climbing it. Morgan proceeded up several flights of stairs, the officer still on his tail. Not long after, Morgan reached the rooftop of the building. He hadn't been keeping track of the number of floors, but he estimated at least six. "Hee hee hee..." Hearing the siren and thus determining the police car's location, Morgan jumped from the side of the rooftop furthest from the car. By the time the officer on his tail reached the roof, Morgan was no longer there. Morgan transformed into SheBang as he headed toward the ground, the bright red light of the transformation attracting the attention of many people in the area. SheBang hit the ground and rolled. "YES! I knew it would work!" Panting heavily, SheBang stood up, only slightly hurt by the fall that would have killed him without his powers. He teleported away, putting as much distance between himself and the police as possible.

* * *

The officer in the car turned the siren off as he noticed his partner walk out of the alley. He got into the car.

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know. I followed the kid up to the roof, but he was gone. The door on the roof was locked, and I doubt he had a key."

"Sooo...what, then? You telling me he jumped off of the roof?"

"Well, I looked toward the ground after about a minute...on all sides...but there was nothing. And I mean NOTHING. No blood, no screaming."

"Right. We're just gonna say that he had a key to that door. At least then you won't sound crazy when we're filling out the reports, right?"

"...Yeah, sure. I still don't buy it, though, just between you and me. And the chief is gonna ask why we didn't search the building."

"He's a missing kid, not a crook. We used our better judgement and decided not to smash the place up over it."

"Good thinking."

* * *

Guy, Maz, and Kelly walked along the sidewalk. Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"What's up?" Guy asked.

"Heard a police siren. I wonder why you didn't...you know," Kelly explained.

"I didn't hear anything," Maz commented.

"Me neither," Guy added. "And the police handle TONS of things that SheZow shouldn't have to. It was probably just some nutjob with a golf club or something that they ended up tazing." Maz snickered. Guy started laughing as well.

"That's not FUNNY. People get hurt in those situations!" Kelly pointed out.

"It's hilarious! Especially when someone gets a video and posts it online. You see the sucker spasming on the ground-HAHAHAHA!" Guy laughed. The three of them entered the arcade. Kelly immediately went for a light gun game involving zombies.

"Really, Kelly?" Maz asked. "You don't seem the type."

"I don't like real guns. Games like this, though..." Kelly grinned. "Maz, quarters."

"Okay, okay..." Maz went to a change machine and inserted a five dollar bill. It spat out twenty quarters. He put two of them into the game Kelly wanted to play.

"Hey, Maz, wanna race?" Guy asked, motioning toward two racing game cabinets set up side by side. "Your treat, of course."

"You two are gonna bankrupt me..."

"C'mon Maz, it's just a little...close QUARTERS combat."


	6. Learning to Persheive

(This chapter occurs after episode 4, _S.I.C.K. Day / Stuck Up_)

**Chapter 6: Learning to Persheive**

* * *

"Hey, Maz."

"Yeah?"

"I just had the best idea."

Guy and Maz were kicking back in the She-Lair, watching some TV, while Kelly was typing away at one of the keyboards near Sheila's monitor. Kelly had spent a good portion of the day trying to uncover information on the shady shopkeeper that she and Maz had encountered before. "Ugh...there's nothing on this guy," Kelly sighed. "Whatever he's up to, he's good at it."

"Just let it go," Sheila advised. "That's something for the police to handle if it becomes an issue."

"But that's so...irresponsible!" Kelly protested.

"Your behavior is irresponsible. Surely you have some more important matters to attend to? Homework, for example?" Sheila asked.

"Homework? Tonight's is easy for me. I can do it in less than an hour," Kelly assured.

"I'm not going to do it at all!" Guy exclaimed. "So I have nothing to worry about!" Maz and Kelly both stared in disbelief. Kelly's blank stare quickly turned to an irritated expression.

"So, uh...what's this best idea of yours...?" Maz laughed slightly, trying to avoid eye contact with Kelly.

"I'll explain on the way! You go, girl!" Guy transformed into SheZow, and ran over to the Shehicle. "C'mon, Maz!" SheZow motioned for Maz to follow before jumping into the driver's seat.

"Hey, wait up!" Maz sprinted in the direction of the Shehicle before jumping head first into the passenger seat.

"...Really?" SheZow raised an eyebrow, looking at the almost upside down Maz. "You're getting aHEAD of yourself, Maz. Buckle up." Right after Maz was sitting upright, SheZow hit the accelerator. In just a few seconds, the Shehicle was gone.

"You're just gonna LET them go, Sheila?" Kelly asked.

"SheZow's been fighting battle after battle lately. SheBang, SheZap, Coldfinger...I say we let him unwind a little," Sheila suggested.

"...Okay, you're right about that," Kelly agreed. "Since the shopkeeper was a dead end, how about a little more SheBang research?"

"Be my guest!" Sheila chuckled.

* * *

SheZow pulled into Megadale Mall's parking lot, parking the Shehicle in a corner. "Try not to...you know..." Maz looked around a few times before continuing. "...Let the Shehicle get hijacked by SheZap again."

"No worries!" SheZow assured. "Sheila told me that that problem's been dealt with."

"Oh, like...with an assassin?" Maz asked, grinning.

"...No. By SheZap-proofing the Shehicle. Don't ask me how, I have no idea," SheZow sighed.

"So, tell me what this idea is!" Maz exclaimed. "So far, I've figured out that it involves me...and you, as SheZow...and a sort of secluded spot..."

"This!" SheZow produced the Vanishing Cream.

"I WAS RI-oh. That's the Vanishing Cream, isn't it? What are you gonna do with that?"

SheZow chuckled and grinned, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, nothing much. Just scare some people." Still chuckling, SheZow opened the Shehicle's glove compartment to reveal Rick the brick.

"RICK! That's where you were hiding! You're good!" Maz pointed out. SheZow picked up Rick with his free hand, hopped out of the Shehicle, and put Rick on the car's hood. He then passed the Vanishing Cream to Maz. Maz looked at it, and then at SheZow.

"We're not in any sort of rush today. You want to do the honors this time?" SheZow spread his arms and shut his eyes.

"Really?! Alright, here it comes!" Maz squeezed the tube, producing a white, sticky substance that splattered all over SheZow. In the next instant, he had vanished. Maz tossed the Vanishing Cream back to the spot SheZow was, only to watch it vanish too.

"You're good at that," SheZow commented. "Now grab Rick, and let's go find someone handing out free samples at the grocery store or something. Don't let on that there's a third person. Act like it's just you and Rick."

Maz nodded. "So what are we-"

"Just act natural. Let me handle the rest."

* * *

The inside of the mall was rather busy. Maz did his best to stay focused on his task. He proceeded immediately to the mall's grocery store, still being followed by SheZow. Because it was so busy, no one noticed that there was one more set of footsteps that wasn't visually accounted for. It didn't take long for Maz to reach his destination. "Samples, samples..." Maz mumbled, looking around. Conveniently enough, there was a lady offering free samples of something in the bakery section. Maz hurried over, followed by the still-invisible SheZow.

"Good afternoon!" the lady chimed. "Would you like to try a sample of our banana creme pie?" She held a tray with bite-size samples in individual mini muffin cups.

Maz's eyes lit up. "Would I?!" Maz smiled as the overly-chipper store employee handed him a sample. Maz popped it into his mouth and chewed happily. "Thanks!"

The lady smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"Hey, can my friend have one too?" Maz asked.

"...Friend?"

"Rick here!" Maz held Rick the brick up, in front of himself.

"Umm...that's...just a brick with a face drawn on it, right...?"

SheZow, still invisible, grabbed Rick from Maz and held him up high. He spoke using his Guy voice. "...Just a brick?!" He then moved Rick closer to the lady's face. "RACIST!" The lady was in shock, and didn't utter a word as her jaw dropped. About half a minute later, she finally spoke.

"He...help yourself..."

"Don't mind if I do!" SheZow grabbed a sample and rotated Rick ninety degrees, so that the lady could only see Rick's side. Putting Rick right up close to his own face, SheZow ate the banana creme pie sample, making it look as though Rick was eating it. "Good stuff! Maz, let's buy one."

"Good call...Rick!" Maz agreed. SheZow set Rick down in Maz's hand as they continued onward. Maz grabbed a banana creme pie from a refrigerator and then headed to the checkout. The free samples lady rubbed her forehead and was trembling.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

SheZow and Maz were laughing it up as the now-visible SheZow was driving the Shehicle back home. The two had spent around 2 hours pulling various pranks using the Vanishing Cream and Rick the brick. "I TOLD you it was the best idea!" SheZow pointed out.

"That was just...the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Maz acknowledged. "I mean, the greatest thing I've NEVER seen!"

"I know, right?! And we got a nice banana creme pie. And guess who's NOT getting any!" SheZow asked with a smile.

"...Kelly?"

"You're good!"

"Too bad Rick can't have any, since he's not allowed to have gluten..." SheZow sighed.

"Yeah." Maz looked at Rick, who was sitting on the dashboard. "Sorry, Rick. But you'll be eating with us in spirit!" Maz assured.

* * *

The Shehicle pulled into the She-Lair and came to a stop in its usual spot. Maz, holding Rick the brick, jumped out along with SheZow. "She-yeah!" SheZow turned back into Guy before reaching into the Shehicle and grabbing the banana creme pie. He walked toward the TV along with Maz. Maz set Rick down on the ground facing the TV before sitting down himself. Guy sat down as well, but before the TV could be turned on, Kelly stepped in front of Guy.

"GUY!" Kelly yelled.

"What? Why are you so mad?" Guy asked.

"It's probably because we're not sharing the pie," Maz suggested.

"Well, I'm SORRY Rick got left out! I've tried gluten-free stuff before and...I'm sorry! But it NEEDS gluten!"

"What IS gluten, anyway?" Maz asked. Guy shrugged.

"It's not about the pie, although...yes. I WILL be having some," Kelly told.

"...Okay," Guy agreed reluctantly.

"But that's not what I was talking about. What have you two been DOING all day?"

"Oh, you know...that thing..." Guy explained.

"Coming up with an example is a pain," Maz added.

"SheZow's Beautility Belt isn't MEANT for causing trouble!"

"Pffft." Guy looked away. "Oh, big whoop. SheBang's Beautility Belt causes WAY more trouble."

"Actually," Sheila interrupted, "SheBang's is called the Cuteility Belt."

"...Huh?" Kelly looked puzzled.

"Oh, it's just...I thought it would be better if we had a different name for it, since SheBang uses different gadgets," Sheila explained.

"Good thinking!" Kelly exclaimed. She turned back to Guy. "DON'T. DO THAT. AGAIN!" Guy looked terrified. Maz backed away a little. "Now, how about that pie?" Kelly smiled.

"Hmmm...now THIS is an interesting little recording," Sheila commented, putting some footage of the inside of a museum on-screen. The three kids watched. At various locations in the museum, several artifacts simply vanished into thin air.

"Oh, very funny, GUY," Kelly growled. "Didn't you learn your lesson after the whole bank fiasco?"

"Wait, what? I didn't go to any museums!" Guy protested.

"Yeah!" Maz stood up and glared at Kelly. "That's not cool, accusing Guy with no proof!"

"Oh, quit bickering. I already know that SheZow isn't the culprit. See how the items vanish? The Vanishing Cream...the substance produced, that is...cannot itself ever be invisible. It would have appeared on the footage if it were being used," Sheila explained.

"...Oh. That's a good point," Kelly commented.

"I accept your APOLOGY," Guy muttered.

"These items simply vanish, seemingly on their own. This is the work of someone else..."

"Who, though?" Maz asked.

"Who cares who?" Guy asked. "Let's just catch them and be done with it."

"I have to apologize," Sheila commented. "This actually happened yesterday, as well, around the same time. I didn't mention it because I thought there was a possibility of a glitch in my system...not to mention how there was no She-S-P reaction. Or was there...?"

"No, the only time that happened yesterday was when SheBang was wrecking stuff again," Guy confirmed.

Sheila sighed. "Your powers ARE still developing, after all. I should have been more vigilant."

"Don't beat yourself up," Guy told.

"Yeah, let's just focus on our next move!" Maz added. He smiled at Sheila.

"The She-S-P can't detect every little crime, especially when no one is directly in danger," Kelly informed. "SheZow can't be everywhere at once. But...what happens twice will happen thrice, right? Tomorrow's Saturday. Guy, why don't you and Maz do a little stakeout at the museum?"

"Oh, I love steak! I'll bring the HP Sauce!" Maz commented.

"A stakeOUT. You wait around the area and use your eyes," Kelly corrected.

"Our eyes. Yeah. Against some vanishing villain," Guy scoffed.

"It's better than nothing! Who knows, that ability could have a flaw!" Kelly encouraged.

"Actually, yeah, you're right, Sis." Guy stood up and opened the banana creme pie. "But for now, let's spoil dinner."

"...Wait! Dinner!" Kelly exclaimed. She looked toward the She-Lair's exit leading back into the house. She looked back and forth between it and the pie.

"Forget that," Maz laughed.

"Yeah, this is healthy. Bananas are a fruit," Guy pointed out.

* * *

The next day in the early afternoon, Guy, Kelly, and Maz had assembled in the She-Lair.

"You're walking it today, Guy," Kelly instructed. "If the crook sees SheZow OR the Shehicle, they might not show."

Guy sighed. "Okay, that's a good point. You cool with that, Maz?"

Maz nodded, and motioned toward his backpack that was stuffed full. "I've got everything I need in here. I can change in a public bathroom or something."

"Guy, if it was anything like before, your She-S-P may not go off. You'll have to use the magic words to transform, when the time is right," Sheila advised.

"Will do. We're off!" Guy took off and headed out of the She-Lair, followed by Maz.

Almost an hour later, the two boys arrived at the museum entrance. The museum itself was closed for the day, for a police investigation. "Well, so much for checking the place out," Guy sighed.

Maz blinked a couple of times. "I thought you hated museums."

"I do, but I wanted to see what kind of stuff was missing. Maybe find some sort of...connection between them."

"Dude, you're THINKING. It's scary. Stop."

Guy playfully shoved Maz. "Oh, ha ha. Why don't you go find a spot to get geared up. I'll keep watch on the museum entrance from across the street."

"Sounds good. I'll be back before you know it!" Maz assured. He then walked off, looking for a place that was open, and had a public bathroom. About twenty minutes passed before Maz met back up with Guy. Maz was wearing a black suit with a tie, as well as some fake facial hair made to resemble a mustache and goatee. He was not wearing a mask this time. In each hand, Maz held a water pistol.

Guy tilted his head. "And you are...?"

"I'm SheZow's new sidekick...Max Paynt!" Maz exclaimed.

"Max PAYNT? Is that what that smell..." Guy took a whiff, and motioned toward Maz's water guns.

"Oh, yeah. They're filled with a mix of black paint and water," Maz told. "You know how in comic books, an invisible opponent is often exposed when they get something on them? Like paint, or mud, or something. Now we have an advantage!"

"Just gotta FIND the guy to begin with," Guy added. The two waited for a while. Maz waited in Guy's original position, in an alley across the street from the museum so he would be less noticeable. Guy waited at a bus stop on the same side of the street as the museum was on. Every so often, a bus would stop, but Guy would wave to it, signaling the driver to continue on. Even more time passed. Guy sighed. At that moment, the door to the museum opened. Maz charged at the door water guns raised, expecting not to see anything. He was surprised, though, when he saw a strange distortion of light, followed by Megamonkey appearing on the staircase leading up to the museum. He held his standard skull-adorned scepter in his right hand, and a bag in his left, presumably full of stolen goods. Guy was nowhere to be found.

Megamonkey looked at a wristwatch-like device on his left wrist. "Still can't recalibrate itself for different light sources without being shut off first..." He sighed.

"Stop right there!" Maz shouted. He pointed his water pistols at Megamonkey.

Megamonkey raised an eyebrow. He looked back and forth. "...No SheZow? Who are YOU, exactly?"

"I'm Max Paynt!" Maz kept his eyes locked onto Megamonkey.

"You look weak. No point in hiding myself from you." Megamonkey pointed his scepter, but Maz rolled to the side before Megamonkey could fire, making the shot miss.

"Megamonkey!"

Megamonkey turned to see SheZow staring him down. "SheZow, you're late. I was beginning to think that I had outdone you, permanently."

"Oh REALLY?" SheZow produced his Laser Lipstick.

"Let me demonstrate." Megamonkey used his right index finger to press a button on the wristwatch-like device. He vanished, along with the items he was holding.

"That won't work on me!" Maz fired both water guns. The black streams seemed to be hitting something, as they were stopping rather abruptly in mid-air.

"HAHAHAHA!" Megamonkey laughed. "Fool! This little invention renders me, anything ON me, and anything I'm holding completely invisible!"

It didn't take long for Maz's guns to exhaust their supply of paint mixture. SheZow lunged at the spot where Megamonkey was, only to be tripped by the invisible Megamonkey and land face first on the ground. "SheZow!" Maz dropped his water guns and ran to SheZow, only for SheZow to be blasted by Megamonkey's scepter and knocked further away. Before he could be hit a second time, SheZow rolled to the side and jumped up, avoiding the laser blast and producing his Boomerang Brush in his free hand. He threw it in the direction the second laser blast came from. Megamonkey avoided it easily enough, as the attack was a little off the mark.

"Listen for his footsteps!" SheZow told. SheZow shut his eyes and readied his Laser Lipstick once more. Megamonkey took off running. SheZow caught the Boomerang Brush on its way back and followed after Megamonkey. Maz followed as well. There were many other people about; they panicked and ran when they saw SheZow charging down the street with an angered look on his face. Megamonkey's footsteps blended in with those of the local populace; SheZow couldn't differentiate them.

"Hahahaha...!"

"Where...?" SheZow looked back and forth as he caught the Boomerang Brush.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

SheZow spun around and threw the Boomerang Brush once more, nearly hitting a civilian, who was forced to duck. SheZow was shocked at the situation. "SheZow! Don't lose your cool!" Maz encouraged. SheZow sniffled. "W...wait...you're not crying, are you?"

"No, M-Max!" SheZow told. He inhaled through his nose deeply. "Even if I can't SEE the paint on Megamonkey, I can still SMELL it!" He ended up looking in Megamonkey's general direction. At that point, Megamonkey took off again. SheZow followed, using his nose and ensuring not to attack while civilians were near. The people scattered as Megamonkey got further away. He turned around and fired another laser blast at SheZow, who saw it coming and deflected it with the Laser Lipstick. SheZow turned to Maz, who was still keeping up. "It's a good thing you dropped those guns, or I might have gotten mixed up."

"Eh, they were cheap. Hence the small capacity," Maz explained. Megamonkey fled into an alley, attempting to lose SheZow. At this point, there were no people in the immediate area, and thus no unintended targets, and no other footsteps to confuse SheZow. SheZow gave the Boomerang Brush another throw toward Megamonkey. Megamonkey ducked, only for SheZow to let loose a Sonic Scream. Having no room in the narrow alleyway to sidestep, he took the brunt force of the attack, and was sent flying into the wall of a building. His cloaking device was damaged by the impact, and Megamonkey was revealed. He had several patches of black paint on his fur. The bag of stolen musuem pieces, however, had been caught by Maz.

"Grrrr...SheZow..." Megamonkey stood up and faced him. He tapped an earpiece he was wearing. "Get me out of here, now!" He then raised his scepter and started firing like mad.

"Look out!" SheZow got in front of Maz and desperately blocked the shots with the Laser Lipstick. A helicopter flew overhead and dropped a rope ladder down, with one end attached to the helicopter. Megamonkey jumped up and grabbed onto it, still firing at SheZow and Maz, forcing SheZow to hold his position and protect Maz from the laser blasts. The helicopter gained more and more distance and altitude. By the time Megamonkey stopped firing, he was well out of range of anything SheZow had in his repertoire, and pursuit was impossible without the Shehicle, which was back at the She-Lair. SheZow was panting.

Maz carefully set down the bag of museum property and put an arm around SheZow's shoulder. "Relax. It's over."

SheZow took a deep breath. "...Yeah. Thanks..."

"I should be thanking YOU! You totally saved my butt there!" Maz exclaimed. "And...sorry. If it weren't for me, you might've been able to go after him."

"If it weren't for your reflexes, think of all the boring museum stuff that would've gotten broken!" SheZow pointed out. She eyed the bag. "Wanna get that, Maz? Let's go return the stuff and then head home."

Maz nodded. "Lead the way!"

* * *

About an hour later, at Megamonkey's lair, Megamonkey stepped out of his bathroom, his fur now paint-free thanks to a shower. "I really ought to have had a better escape plan laid out. I was lucky that SheZow had such a useless sidekick with her..." He chuckled to himself as he eyed the remains of his invention: scattered pieces on his desk. "It's no matter. That was just a prototype. A prototype for ONE feature of something...very special. SheZow will never know what hit her!"

"So it was Megamonkey this time, huh..." Kelly commented. Guy and Maz were back at the She-Lair.

"Not surprising. He does dabble in technology," Sheila added. "Since he can time travel, it could very well be based on something from the future."

"He mentioned something about...recalibrate? And light sources," Maz reported.

"It doesn't matter. I broke his new toy," Guy bragged.

"Moron. He can probably build ANOTHER one," Kelly pointed out.

Maz nodded. "And a lot of stuff is still missing from the museum."

"Boo-hoo. It's still a snoreatorium in there. Less stuff means shorter tours, and fewer people falling asleep on the floor!" Guy laughed.

"Hey, Guy, what do you say we finish that pie from yesterday?" Maz asked. Kelly burst out laughing. "...What's so funny?"

"Too bad. I already finished it!" Kelly exclaimed.

"YOU!" Guy growled as he charged at Kelly, who fled. The two proceeded to run circles around the She-Lair as Maz laughed at the sight before him.

Sheila sighed. "I really miss the old days, sometimes."


	7. A Shelusive Target

**Chapter 7: A Shelusive Target**

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon. Kelly groaned as she watched the antics of her brother and his best friend. None of them had school that day; while Kelly was busying herself assisting Sheila with trying to figure out what Megamonkey's hidden agenda was, Maz and SheZow were busying themselves with a side project. "You guys, that's REALLY disrespectful to SheZow's legacy. STOP IT."

"No way," SheZow replied, laying down on his side on the hood of the Shehicle while Maz took pictures. "What's wrong with making a little money on the side?"

"You'd be surprised how many people at school are interested in this sort of thing," Maz added.

"I don't think they're even aware that it's THAT sort of thing," Kelly sighed. "You're just relying on SheZow's popularity."

"Sounds like someone's JEALOUS, as usual." SheZow narrowed his eyes and grinned at Kelly as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Oh, that's a good expression! Hold it!" Maz took some more pictures.

"You seem to be enjoying this a little too much, Maz..." Kelly commented, elbowing him and chuckling.

"Why not? Think of all the Fizz Burp we can buy with the profit!" Maz exclaimed.

"And another banana creme pie, or ten," SheZow suggested.

Kelly continued to look at Maz. "That's not the face of a profiteer, that's the face of-"

"Shemergency! Shemergency!" Sheila's sudden warning derailed the conversation. Kelly ran over to her usual spot.

"What's going on, Sheila?" Kelly asked, her expression turning serious as she sat down. SheZow and Maz put their photo shoot on hold and gathered around her.

"You'll never guess who's causing a scene in Megadale again," Sheila pointed out.

SheZow groaned. "SheBang?"

"No, close. SheZap," Sheila showed some footage of SheZap laughing maniacally and throwing vehicles into other vehicles. A few police officers attempted to gun him down, but were foiled when SheZap blocked the bullets with his cape and swatted the cops with a She-Slap. The lot of them were sent flying across the street.

"Is it just me, or is SheZap losing more screws every day?" Maz asked.

"She's still your type, though, I bet." SheZow turned away from Maz. "Even though she's EVIL."

"Oh, c'mon, you know I'm a sucker for goth girls!" Maz pointed out.

"Get going, already!" Kelly told.

"You're not the boss of me!" SheZow protested.

"SheZow, stop being difficult and go do it," Sheila insisted.

"...Yes, ma'am," SheZow sighed. He turned to Maz. "You, too! Get your gear!" Maz nodded and ran off, rummaging through the stuff he brought over. It didn't take him long to prepare. He wore a red t-shirt, grey pants, black runners, his black eye mask that he frequently used, as well as a baseball cap with a headset over top. He wore dog tags around his neck and fingerless gloves on his hands. On his back was a dark grey backpack, and he held a metal bat in his right hand. SheZow tilted his head. "Really now? Scout Man?"

"I'm not Scout Man, I'm Bat Man!" Maz corrected, swinging his bat randomly.

"Oh, because that's so much less lawsuit-worthy," SheZow muttered. He hopped into the Shehicle and was joined by Maz. He started it up and stepped on the accelerator, driving out of the She-Lair.

"Oh, what's this?" Sheila asked, showing Kelly a particular piece of recent footage.

"...Uh-oh," Kelly commented.

"I'm sure it'll work out fine," Sheila assured.

* * *

At the scene of the destruction, SheZap stared down his opponent. It wasn't SheZow, however. It was Tara. "...And who are you, exactly?" SheZap asked with a laugh.

Tara's eye twitched as she growled. "How dare you?!" She produced a blaster on her right arm. "I'm finishing you TODAY, SheZow, and getting back my rightful place at the top of this city!" Tara fired, but SheZap dodged by using his super speed.

"SheZow, huh..." SheZap muttered to himself, smiling.

"All this destruction you caused, is no doubt a villain's work! Everyone will love me again once I wipe the floor with you!" Tara produced her second blaster as SheZap readied his Laser Hair Curler. SheZap used a mix of blocks and dodges to avoid Tara's blaster fire. SheZap laughed as he turned around and ran. "HEY! Don't you ignore me!" Tara followed, but had a hard time keeping up. SheZap ran behind a gas station. By the time Tara got back there as well, SheZap was gone. Tara did a full circle of the area, looking back and forth. "SheZow...!"

Coming to a sudden halt by the gas station, SheZow and Maz jumped out of the Shehicle. SheZow looked at Tara, then at Maz. "Hey...it was SheZap that was on the footage, right? What's Tara doing here?" SheZow asked.

"I dunno." Maz shrugged.

Tara noticed SheZow. "THERE you are! Thought you could get away, did you?" Tara retracted her blasters and produced her Laser Mascara. SheZow produced his Laser Lipstick, and blocked Tara's slash. Tara pushed her blade against SheZow's. "Turning to evil was the biggest mistake you ever made, witch!"

"...Huh?" SheZow was dumbfounded. Losing his focus, Tara knocked him down. As Tara was about to drive her Laser Mascara through SheZow's torso, Maz rushed Tara from the side and swung his bat into her ribs, causing her to recoil. SheZow used the chance to jump back to his feet.

"SheZow's not evil, YOU are!" Maz protested.

"HA! You can't fool me. She was destroying things and knocking out the police!" Tara argued.

"...Oh, HER." SheZow sighed. "That wasn't me, that was my evil clone."

"...Evil clone?" Tara raised an eyebrow. She then burst out laughing. "You must be going senile! That's the biggest cliche in the book! You don't seriously expect-"

"YOU'RE the one who's senile, GRANDMA!" SheZow mocked. Tara fired a snot ball at SheZow, sticking him to the ground. SheZow struggled to free himself.

"Don't worry, SheZow, I've got your back!" Maz assured. He produced a baseball from his backpack, tossed it up into the air, and swung with his bat. However, his swing missed and the ball hit the ground. SheZow and Tara both had disapproving looks on their faces.

"Really? THAT'S your new sidekick, SheZow?" Tara asked.

SheZow looked away. "...He's just some tourist from Boston, I don't know him."

"Hey! C'mon, I'll get it this time!" Maz picked up the ball and tossed it up into the air again. Again, his swing missed. SheZow and Tara tried to hold their laughter. Maz's face turned red as his frustration began to show.

"Your comBAT skills need work!" SheZow laughed. Tara laughed along with him.

"Shut up!" Maz growled. "I'm gonna do it this time!" He picked up the ball a second time and tossed in into the air before swinging his bat angrily. His swing connected. Maz's eyes twinkled with excitement as he watched the ball fly. However, it went completely over Tara, flying down the street at an angle until it crashed through an apartment's window.

"YOU DAMN KIDS!" the tenant yelled from inside the apartment.

Tara was on the ground, rolling from side to side and laughing. SheZow, still covered in snot, was laughing it up as well. Tara stopped and caught her breath before getting up. "Now, where...ha ha...where were we...?" She put away her Laser Mascara and produced her blaster again, pointing it at SheZow.

"Hey, Bat Man, you have more than that in your repertoire, right?" SheZow asked, struggling once again.

"I'll have you know, that while I may not be a good batter..." Maz dug out another baseball from his backpack. "I'm a GREAT pitcher!" Maz threw the ball at Tara; it was too fast for her to react, and it hit her right in the forehead. She cried out in pain, clutching her forehead.

"So you're a pitcher, huh...?" SheZow smiled as Maz gave a wink. Fortunately, none of the snot had gotten in SheZow's hair, as he was finally able to break free of it. He turned his attention to Tara. "Look, you don't have to believe me about the evil clone, but..." Tara groaned, rubbing her head in pain. She still looked a little dazed. "I think a Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap will clear up any problems!" Tara's eyes widened as SheZow's right hand grew to a ridiculous size before he hit her with it, sending her flying through the air toward the ocean. Tara landed in the water quite a distance away.

Maz whistled. "If you ever get a greatest hits album, that has to be on it."

"...Do you think people would buy a SheZow CD?" SheZow asked, tilting his head and giving Maz a perplexed look.

"Your voice still needs a lot of work if you want THAT to happen," Maz laughed. SheZow pushed him onto the ground.

"C'mon, dingBAT. Let's go home," SheZow headed over to the Shehicle and hopped in. After getting up and dusting himself off, Maz followed.

"You know..." Maz wondered out loud.

"Hmm?"

"I think that we're forgetting something."

"I'm sure it's not important."

"Yeah, you're right," Maz agreed. SheZow stepped on the accelerator and headed back to the She-Lair.

* * *

The sun had gone down; Megadale's beach was relatively empty as a result. The tides were weak that day. However, there was one boy who intended on having a little fun. Morgan set a bucket down in the sand and took two bottles out of his backpack. He was distracted for a moment when Tara finally got ashore, coughing and panting. She stared at the sand as Morgan turned back to his supplies. He poured one bottle, containing bleach, into the bucket first, before opening up the second bottle. "Hee hee hee...now here's something dangerous," Morgan giggled as he poured the second bottle, containing ammonia, into the bucket. It produced a vapor that caused Morgan to start coughing, right before he was transformed into SheBang. "YES! It worked!" SheBang jumped for joy as Tara looked up at him. She had not seen him as Morgan. Tara groaned as she pulled herself up to her feet and walked toward SheBang. SheBang turned to her, raising an eyebrow. He remembered seeing Tara at the Glamageddon fight.

"You..." Tara rubbed her eyes. "You look familiar..." SheBang tilted his head and eyed Tara curiously. Tara crossed her arms and shut her eyes. "Hmmm..."

"Did you swallow too much salt water...?" SheBang asked.

"...I remember you! You're dead!" Tara exclaimed, pointing at SheBang.

"Not if I KILL YOU FIRST!" SheBang yelled, producing his Laser Hair Dryer and firing at Tara. Tara ducked to avoid the shot and produced her Laser Mascara. She blocked more of SheBang's shots before readying her blaster on her left arm. Tara returned fire. SheBang conjured his Heart Shield using his left hand to block the shots. Tara pondered some more while continuing to exchange energy shots with SheBang. SheBang teleported a fair distance away, appearing behind Tara. Tara spun around.

"I could've sworn..." Tara muttered. "But maybe not. She didn't have a hair-trigger temper like this girl does. I must be getting old...NO! I'm NOT old!"

"What're you babbling about over there?!" SheBang shouted. She charged up her Laser Hair Dryer and fired a large blast, forcing Tara to dive out of the way. Realizing that the sand was going to limit her mobility while SheBang's was almost completely unaffected, Tara fired at SheBang again while backing away from her, getting off of the beach and onto the sidewalk. SheBang teleported again, appearing in the air above Tara. He threw a Shuribbon at her; Tara leaned to the side, thinking that was enough to avoid it completely, but the Shuribbon nicked her cheek as it flew past and embedded itself in a lamp post. A small amount of blood started seeping from the wound. SheBang teleported again and appeared on the sidewalk across the street. The two stared each other down.

"How...how DARE you ruin my beautiful face!" Tara growled.

"Beautiful? How many decades ago was that?" SheBang asked, giggling. Tara launched a snot ball at SheBang, only for SheBang to teleport again. The snot ball hit the building that was directly behind him. When SheBang reappeared, he stared at it and cringed. "...That's a GROSS power! That's totally gross! How can a girl do something like that?!" SheBang shook his head back and forth, only for Tara to take the chance to close the distance between them, grab SheBang by the arm, and spin him around, throwing him into a parked motorcycle. Both SheBang and the motorcycle hit the ground hard. Tara aimed at SheBang, only to be distracted by nearby laughing.

"...Who's there?" Tara asked, turning around and aiming her blaster. She kept her Laser Mascara ready as well.

Phasing up through the ground, SheZap appeared in front of Tara. "HAHAHAHA! That was great! I saw you get thrashed by SheZow! And you really thought I was her!" SheZap slapped his knee as Tara's eyes widened.

Tara pointed her blaster at him. "Wait, SheZow doesn't have that power! You're-"

"Finally figured it out, did you? I'm SheZap!" SheZap told. "And you've been an awfully enjoyable plaything! Now, why don't we-" SheZap paused as he saw SheBang pull himself to his feet. His playful expression turned angry. "...YOU!" SheBang, noticing SheZap, stepped back. SheZap shoved Tara aside. "Out of my way, I'll play with YOU after I kill this dirty little traitor!"

"I'm no one's seconds!" Tara shouted, punching SheZap in the back of the head and knocking him down. SheBang teleported, appearing on the other side of Tara a fair distance back. Tara put some distance between both of her opponents as SheZap got back up. The three of them formed a triangle, each eying the other two constantly.

* * *

In the She-Lair, SheZow and the others were watching the footage, courtesy of Sheila. "C'mon, SheZow! Get your butt over there and stop it!" Kelly insisted.

"Absolutely out of the question," Sheila told. "Do you really think SheZow could take on all three of them at once as he is now?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" SheZow asked.

"I'm saying that you've still got a ways to go in this hero business. Look at it rationally. SheZap alone is more than a match for you at this point. Throw both Tara and SheBang into the mix, and it just gets worse. All three of them have a grudge against you," Sheila explained.

"But why are they fighting each other?" Maz asked. "...As much as I enjoy a good catfight." Kelly slapped Maz in response. "OW!"

"Use your head, Maz," Kelly told. "We already know that SheBang ruined SheZap's plans once before."

"Twice," Sheila corrected.

"Huh? When was the second time?" Kelly asked.

"...Oh, my mistake. You were right. Continue," Sheila replied.

"Right. So SheZap and SheBang don't see eye to eye. As for Tara, you two didn't see this, but Sheila and I saw her fighting with SheZap," Kelly informed.

"Really?" SheZow asked. "...THAT'S why Tara thought I was doing evil! We must've gotten there with really awkward timing..." SheZow slapped his own forehead and groaned.

"It is what it is. What I don't get is what problem SheBang and Tara have with each other," Kelly leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Darn it, this is getting complicated."

"It doesn't HAVE to be complicated!" SheZow exclaimed. "Let's kick back and enjoy the show. I'll charge in at the last minute and take care of the victor!" SheZow noticed that there were no free chairs, as Kelly was sitting in one, and Maz was sitting in the other. SheZow cleared his throat.

"You snooze, you lose, buddy!" Maz laughed.

"Fine then, how about THIS?" SheZow spun Maz's chair to a forty-five degree angle and sat down on his lap, looking at the screen and paying no attention to Maz's reaction. "Sharing is caring!"

"HEY!" Maz protested. "...Huh? This is strangely comfortable."

Kelly's eye twitched. "You two are making it REALLY difficult for me to think right now."

"Sounds like SOMEONE'S jealous!" SheZow mocked.

"Why do you always think that...?" Kelly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because it's funny?" Maz suggested.

"Because it's true?" SheZow added.

"...SheZow, your hair is in the way! I can't see the screen!" Maz protested, pushing SheZow slightly.

"Sucks to be you, th-HEY! H-hey! Stop that!" SheZow burst out giggling as Maz started tickling his armpits. SheZow fell off of Maz's lap and onto the floor. Maz got out of his chair while continuing to tickle him. Kelly smirked as she put her feet up on the unoccupied chair. Maz paused, looking at Kelly. SheZow looked as well.

"Now who's jealous?" Kelly laughed. She stretched and yawned before turning her attention back to the on-screen battle.

"Don't fall asleep, now," Sheila told before grinning.

"...You win THIS round, sis." SheZow sat down on the floor beside Maz.

* * *

Tara made the next move. Putting away her Laser Mascara, she readied both of her blasters, firing at both of her opponents at once. SheBang used his Heart Shield to block the shots, while SheZap used the Laser Hair Curler to do the same. "You two will be good practice for taking down SheZow!" Tara exclaimed. SheBang teleported. He appeared beside Tara and slapped a Compact Sticky Bomb on her back. Tara didn't know about those weapons of SheBang's and assumed it to simply be a weak hit on SheBang's part. Tara pointed her left blaster at SheBang and fired, hitting him several times. SheZap picked up the motorcycle that SheBang had knocked down earlier and threw it at Tara; Tara shot it in mid-air, blowing some of the parts off, but the motorcycle's main body still connected with her torso and sent her tumbling along the street. Traffic was non-existent; the police had closed the road off but were otherwise keeping their distance, looking to minimize any loss of human life.

SheZap glared at SheBang. "Now, where were WE?!" He produced his Laser Hair Curler in his left hand and lunged, only to be blocked by the Heart Shield. SheBang had a terrified look on his face; he was torn between the idea of running away, or staying to try to finish off one or both of his opponents. SheBang fired off his Heat Vision Wink, but was foiled by SheZap phasing into the ground. Tara launched a snot ball, hitting SheBang and pinning him to a wall.

"EEEWWW!" SheBang cried. "Gross gross gross-!" He struggled to free himself.

SheZap phased up out of the ground behind Tara. "Oh, you trapped her for me! Let me thank you!" Tara spun around as SheZap's right hand grew tremendously larger. Instead of using it to slap, though, he raised it up high, and brought it straight down onto Tara, smashing her onto the ground. Tara cringed from the pain and looked up at SheZap, who produced two handfuls of goo. "I have a power like yours, too!" Splattering the goo on and around Tara's torso, SheZap pinned her to the ground. "But, I DID say I was going to kill you last, so..." He raised his Laser Hair Curler and turned his attention to SheBang, who was using the Heat Vision Wink to burn away the snot. "Oh no, you don't!" It was too late, though; SheBang had freed himself before SheZap could attack. SheBang rolled to the side to dodge SheZap's slash, then teleported up into the air and then away from the scene of the battle, all the while SheZap watching the direction SheBang was looking when he did so. "Oh, you think you've gotten away...? I know how to FIND YOU NOW!"

Tara, her arms not trapped in the slightest, fired at SheZap with both blasters. "I'm not done with you yet!" She had difficulty aiming from the position the was stuck in, so she focused on making the shots as random as possible to confuse SheZap. SheZap awkwardly blocked the shots, having trouble making a move.

"I'll be back for YOU," SheZap growled, slowly inching toward a garbage can while blocking the blaster fire. He picked the garbage can up and threw it at Tara. Tara stopped firing and blocked the garbage can with her hands, but by the time it hit the ground and she knocked it aside, SheZap was gone as well.

"Ugh...why did this fight have to be so...?" Tara looked at the goo on her and the spilled garbage beside her. "...Unglamorous." Using one of her blasters to remove most of the goo, Tara sat up. She looked around at the police blockade on both sides of the street. She stood up and started walking toward one side. The officers pointed their guns at her, but she ignored them.

"FREEZE!"

Tara turned to face the officer that had spoken. "I'm NOT in the mood right now." She had a deathly glare in her eyes.

"...Just let her go. Tara wasn't attacking the city. She's just got a problem with SheZow."

"Oh, so she just wanted a grudge match?"

"Imbeciles," Tara muttered, turning away and walking off, her eye twitching in disgust over the day's events. Suddenly, Tara heard a beep, and the Compact Sticky Bomb on her back burst. The blast of energy sent her flying into a lamp post. Slamming her fist onto the ground as she pulled herself up, Tara muttered a lot of foul language. "Oh, to hell with this. I'm going home, having a bath..."

* * *

In another part of town, SheBang appeared in an alleyway. "No way she'll find me now. Just gotta wait until..." SheBang waited for a few minutes. He wasn't turning back into Morgan. "...Uh..."

* * *

SheZow and the others had just witnessed the end of the three-way battle. "Well, that was fun!" SheZow exclaimed. "I'm sort of glad Tara chased off the other two. Tara's less...destructive."

"She's around their level in terms of mental issues, though," Maz added.

"Uh, hello? Villain? Of course she has mental issues," Kelly pointed out.

"She-yeah!" SheZow transformed back into Guy. Guy stood up. "I think I'm gonna crash for the night."

"You've been going to bed so early lately, Guy," Kelly commented.

Guy yawned. "Maybe it's all the SheZowing tiring me out."

Maz had changed back into his regular clothes. "Guess I'll head home, then! See you all tomorrow."

"You ought to start paying rent. You practically LIVE here," Kelly suggested.

"No way! Squatters don't PAY RENT!" Maz replied.

"Hmmm..." Kelly yawned as well. "Guy, you're contagious. I think I need to go to sleep too..."

"You humans go and enjoy your sleep," Sheila told. "I'll keep an eye on things."

* * *

SheBang still wasn't transforming, although minutes had passed since he made his escape. "...Oh no. Don't tell me...is SheZap still after me? I didn't see Tara use any super speed or anything like that, so she shouldn't be ANYWHERE nearby, but SheZap...!" SheBang whimpered and curled up in a corner of the alley. "Why do I have to do this...?" SheBang then paused for a second and pondered. "OH! I know!" Standing up, SheBang teleported straight up and off into the distance again, heading for a particular destination.


	8. Threats Will Suff-Ice

**Chapter 8: Threats Will Suff-Ice**

* * *

Coldfinger was up late, reading SheZow comic books in bed. He planned on pulling an all-nighter, despite his mother having told him not to do so. There were some strange noises coming from outside, which were easily heard thanks to the open window; but Coldfinger paid it no mind, assuming it to be a stray cat or something. "Heh heh heh...with enough studying, I'll be able to come up with the greatest plan to take out SheZow!"

"...SheZow? Why take her out when I'm here?"

Coldfinger paused, dropping his comic book. He got out of bed and looked around, grabbing his coat off the floor and putting it on. "Is that...?" Holding up his right hand, he produced an ice blade on his wrist.

"C'moooon. I came all this way to see you!"

Coldfinger leaned out the window only for SheBang to swing his head down from above. He hung upside down in front of Coldfinger. "How dare you show your face here!" Coldfinger growled, raising the ice blade. SheBang teleported to the ground down below.

Wagging his finger, SheBang looked up at Coldfinger. "Bad idea. Why don't you take a look at your house." Coldfinger raised an eyebrow, before looking on the outside walls of the house. There were numerous Compact Sticky Bombs all over it.

"Wh...WHAT?!" Coldfinger's eyes went wide as he stepped back. SheBang teleported again, this time appearing seated on the windowsill right in front of Coldfinger. He crossed his legs.

"You get it now, right? One button press and mommy dearest goes bye-bye along with your house," SheBang told, tilting his head and smiling.

Coldfinger stomped angrily and cursed under his breath. He looked right at SheBang and retracted the ice blade. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. It's a good thing you regenerated that arm and leg. You're going to help me kill someone, right now. Let's go," SheBang told.

"Oh...OH. That. No choice, I guess. But...how do I know you won't still set those bombs off after I help you?" Coldfinger asked, narrowing his eyes at SheBang.

"Don't play stupid. If I did that, I wouldn't have any LEVERAGE over you anymore! No, I'll only kill her if you try to turn on me or say no to my demands. I won't ask anything beyond your power," SheBang explained.

"BEYOND my power?! Nothing is beyond my power!" Coldfinger claimed, holding up two handfuls of swirling snow. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"...Timmy? I'm coming in."

"No, Mother-!"

Coldfinger's mother opened the door to see her son, as well as what appeared to be a girl with pigtails, thigh boots, and a miniskirt. She cleared her throat. "So...what's all this about, exactly?!"

"Mother, you don't understand, she's-"

"Oh! I remember now!" Coldfinger's mother exclaimed. She looked at SheBang. "You're that friend that Timmy brought over once! It was great to see he finally made a friend. And a girl, even! Timmy's growing up so fast! What's your name?"

"It's SheBang!" SheBang chimed. He smiled cutely.

"MOTHER!" Coldfinger trembled with anger.

"C'mon, let's go play outside!" SheBang exclaimed, grabbing Coldfinger's hand.

"Look at the time!" Coldfinger's mother gestured toward the clock on Coldfinger's wall. "...Actually, no. Go, have fun. It'll be nice for you to get outside and away from those comic books more often, Timmy. Just don't be out TOO late!"

Coldfinger groaned. SheBang tugged his hand before the two walked over to the window. "Nice to meet you, Coldfinger's Mom!" SheBang told before jumping out the window. Coldfinger followed before his mother left the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

SheBang was giggling like a school girl as the two of them walked further away from the bomb-covered house. "What a stupid cow SHE is!"

"HEY! Shut your mouth about Mother!" Coldfinger yelled.

SheBang produced his Laser Hair Dryer and made a motion of pressing the Compact Sticky Bombs' mass detonation button. "Or you'll WHAT, Coldfinger?" SheBang asked.

Coldfinger kicked a rock across the street and avoided eye contact. "...So who are we killing, and why?"

"SheZap. Because I know she's still after me," SheBang explained, putting the Laser Hair Dryer away.

"So she's trying to kill you? Why?" Coldfinger asked.

"I might have messed up her plans once or twice. I didn't really have a choice the second time, though," SheBang replied. "She didn't like that very much."

"Maybe she'll ambush us and kill you before you can set off those bombs. That would be...ha ha ha ha ha...!" Coldfinger laughed uncontrollably at the thought of it.

"Or she'll attack you first while I run away," SheBang suggested. The two glared at one another.

"Forget it. Let's just get this done!" Coldfinger looked from side to side. "So where IS SheZap, anyway?"

"Not sure. I know she's looking for me, though, since I haven't transformed back to normal. I'm only transformed when there's danger."

"Convenient," Coldfinger commented.

"No, I hate it. I don't want any of this. If I could just transform whenever I wanted to, I wouldn't have to..." SheBang turned away as tears started to form.

"And now you're crying?!" Coldfinger laughed. "Are all girls this...emotionally unstable? Or is it just you?"

"Oh, who cares! All I have to do is kill before I'm killed, and then I can keep having fun!" SheBang wiped the tears from his eyes. "SheZap first, then SheZow! And maybe Tara too! They're all DEAD!"

"You don't have many friends, do you?" Coldfinger asked.

"Look who's talking! And I don't NEED friends! As long as I'm transformed and no one's after me, I'm happy!" SheBang assured.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"...She's here," SheBang warned. He produced a pair of Shuribbons. Coldfinger produced an ice blade.

"I AM! But where? Over here, over there..." SheZap mocked, not revealing his position. His voice came from different directions each time he spoke, suggesting a mix of super speed and phasing powers. Several balls of goo flew down from above, but SheBang and Coldfinger dodged them. "Hahaha!"

"She seems even worse than YOU," Coldfinger muttered.

"Now, that's not very nice, judging someone before getting to know them!" SheZap told, phasing through a building to the duo's left. SheBang threw both of his Shuribbons, but SheZap dodged them easily. The Shuribbons embedded themselves in the building's wall. "You're really not that observant, SheBang. I've been watching and listening since you got to Freeze Man's house!"

"It's not FREEZE MAN! It's COLDFINGER!" Coldfinger corrected.

"You're not observant, either," SheBang sighed, narrowing his eyes at SheZap.

"I heard everything important!" SheZap assured. "Like how you're ALL ALONE, poor little pitiful SheBang. Hence why you have to use a hostage just to get someone to help you!" SheZap burst out laughing.

"Like YOU have friends!" SheBang yelled.

"Why would I have friends? The only thing I want is chaos. Complete anarchy!" SheZap pointed out. "Everything and everyone in this city is my toy. But when certain toys don't work the way they should..." He looked straight at SheBang and cracked his knuckles. "They belong in the trash! You were so fun to play with...for ONE night!"

Coldfinger cringed and stepped away from SheBang, his eye twitching slightly. "NO! We didn't do anything like THAT!" SheBang insisted. "She and I beat up SheZow once, and then-"

"Traitor. Dirty, dirty traitor, SheBang!" SheZap growled. He lunged at SheBang and punched him in the face, sending him tumbling down the sidewalk. SheBang stopped face down. SheZap laughed as SheBang got up and looked at Coldfinger.

"What are YOU DOING?!" SheBang shouted. He pointed at SheZap. "KILL HER, NOW! OR ELSE!" Coldfinger begrudgingly obeyed. He rushed at SheZap with his ice blade ready, only for SheZap to draw his Laser Hair Curler, activate it, and slice the ice blade off of Coldfinger's wrist with a single slash. Coldfinger lept back.

"Heh heh...my Hair Curler is a lot hotter than SheZow's Lipstick," SheZap pointed out. "Tough luck for an ice guy like you."

"Then choke on this!" Coldfinger held his hands forward and blasted SheZap with a blizzard. SheZap raised his Laser Hair Curler and his opposite forearm to defend against it, but Coldfinger kept the pressure on. Seeing SheBang about to make a move, Coldfinger stopped the attack and charged forward.

"Moron, you-" SheZap was cut off as SheBang kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a parked car. The glass of one of the side windows shattered. SheZap's body trembled from the pain and the cold. "Urrrgh..." He pulled himself out of the car and phased through the ground.

"She can do that wherever, whenever she wants?!" Coldfinger took a step back. "Why does everyone around here use the laws of physics as a pincushion?!"

"The same reason you do that with the weather," SheBang commented. Coldfinger summoned a group of snowman minions. "...And nature itself, apparently."

SheZap re-appeared near a manhole. He removed the cover and threw it like a frisbee toward Coldfinger. Coldfinger conjured up an ice wall to block it. "Minions, attack her!" Coldfinger ordered, pointing at SheZap. SheZap jumped down the hole in the street, into the sewer. Coldfinger's snowmen followed after him. Coldfinger turned to SheBang. "Well?"

"I don't want to go in THERE!" SheBang cried. "That's a SEWER! It's smelly and gross!"

Coldfinger groaned. "You've got your enemy on the run! Don't be such a girl."

SheBang growled. "Well maybe I WANT to be!"

"...Huh? But you are," Coldfinger replied. SheBang covered his mouth. Coldfinger gave him a push. "Just get going! The less time I have to waste with you, the better! Actually, I'll go first." Coldfinger climbed down the ladder leading into the sewer. "SheBang! Get down here! You'll be fine, you big baby!" SheBang whimpered as he reluctantly followed.

* * *

The two of them walked along the sewer's narrow pathway. Dirty water flowed alongside them. "Ewww..."

Coldfinger backhanded SheBang across the cheek. "Shut. Up." SheBang glared at Coldfinger, but didn't hit him back. "You dragged me into this, remember!"

"What happened to your snowmen?" SheBang asked.

"Uh..." Coldfinger looked around. Melted snow flowed from around a corner. He ran in that direction, followed by SheBang. The two of them were faced with melted snow and other snowman parts, but SheZap was nowhere to be seen.

"You two are complete morons!"

SheBang readied his Laser Hair Dryer. Coldfinger formed a thicker ice blade on his wrist than before. "This time..." Coldfinger muttered.

SheZap phased through the wall to the pair's left, a bit further back from their current position. "This is my home turf! And don't bother trying to go back the way you came. I sealed that up nice and good!" SheZap bragged, holding up a handful of goo. He tossed it into the flowing water. "Narrow pathways, lots of turns. Perfect for my powers. And I've figured out your teleporting power, SheBang. Not only can you not teleport through solid objects, but you can only teleport in the direction you're LOOKING. Good luck getting much use of that in here!" SheZap laughed. "And you..." SheZap turned to Coldfinger and produced his Laser Hair Curler. "You seem to not be able to...take the heat!" SheZap lunged at Coldfinger. Coldfinger went to block with his own blade, but SheBang jumped in between them and conjured his Heart Shield to block SheZap's slash. Charging up his Laser Hair Dryer, SheBang blasted SheZap at point-blank range, sending him flying down the passageway. He looked up before rolling to the side, phasing through the wall.

SheBang avoided eye contact with Coldfinger. "Don't get the wrong idea. I only shielded you because you're useful to me."

Coldfinger tilted his head. "Obviously."

"Ugh, being around you is making me twitch..." SheBang complained.

"Then why don't I make you SCREAM instead?!" SheZap poked his head out from inside the wall. SheBang spun around and fired a burst of shots from his Laser Hair Dryer at SheZap, only for SheZap to phase back into the wall. "Hahahaha!" SheZap's laugh echoed throughout the corridors as SheBang turned from one direction to the next. SheZap appeared again, his head poking down from the ceiling this time. SheBang fired but was foiled by the same method as before. His laughs were heard once again.

"Where is she...? W-WHERE IS SHE?!" SheBang stammered. He ran forward a little, and then paused, looking around constantly.

Coldfinger looked around a little, before looking right at SheBang. SheBang was trembling all over and breathing heavily. "Calm down, idiot! She's just trying to throw off-" Coldfinger was cut off as SheZap dropped from the ceiling and slammed both of his heels into the top of Coldfinger's head, dazing him and causing him to fall backward onto the railing. SheZap hit him in the stomach with a straight punch, breaking the railing and knocking Coldfinger into the water. The water was deep enough for him to be completely submerged.

"Heh heh heh...! Close combat really is the best, don't you think?" SheZap's eyes widened as he grinned at SheBang. He jumped into the air and did a spinning kick, forcing SheBang to lead over backwards to avoid it; however, SheBang lost his balance and landed on his rear. He put away the Laser Hair Dryer as SheZap raised his right leg into the air. SheZap brought the raised leg down hard, but SheBang caught the bottom of his foot with both hands. SheZap put the pressure on harder. SheBang continued to push back, adjusting his own legs into a kneeling position so he could use more force. SheZap produced two handfuls of goo and hit SheBang in the face with them. Crying out in disgust, SheBang let go of SheZap's foot to try to get the goo off, only for SheZap to kick him in the chest and knock him onto his back. SheZap stomped on SheBang's stomach repeatedly. "You brought this on yourself, weakling! I'll mount your head on one of the walls down here. And SheZow's will go right next to it someday, after I've gotten bored of her! HAHAHAHA!...Hmm?" SheZap was intrigued by the water. The entire stream of it had been frozen solid. SheBang cried out in pain. "Still alive, huh...Coldfinger."

Coldfinger walked along the top of the frozen sewer water. "Ice...so would like to see you TRY to kill me!" He grinned at SheZap and crossed his arms, standing still.

"Heat beats ice every time, loser!" SheZap boasted, jumping into the air and producing his Laser Hair Curler, aiming it straight down at Coldfinger. Coldfinger jumped to the side at the last moment, high enough for him to use his right hand to grab a railing. The Laser Hair Curler hit the ice, stabbing a hole in it. When SheZap landed on that spot a split second later, the force of his jump caused the ice to break. He landed in the water, his hair messed up from the dirtiness of the sewer water. SheZap struggled to climb back up, but couldn't muster the strength with his hair being messed up. "WHAT?! C'mon!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Coldfinger laughed. "I KNEW it! Your weakness and SheZow's are one and the same!" Raising his left hand, Coldfinger blasted a blizzard at the spot where SheZap had fallen through the ice. He kept the pressure going and going until the spot was re-frozen. The ice was thick enough that SheZap couldn't be seen in any detail. Trapped under the ice and unable to use any of his powers in this form with his hair messed up, SheZap turned into his Guy form and held his breath before phasing through the wall to his right and escaping, all the while remaining out of sight. Exhausted from the battle and realizing he was at a disadvantage against two opponents even with a favorable battlefield, SheZap didn't come back. Coldfinger laughed even harder. "HAHAHAHAAAA! PERFECT! I'll kill SheZow this way as well!" Pulling himself onto the pathway, he found himself on the opposite side of the corridor as SheBang, who was curled up, trembling, with goo still on his face. Coldfinger raised his hands once again and crafted an ice bridge leading to the other side, which he then walked across. He jumped over the railing and landed in front of SheBang. Nudging SheBang with his boot, Coldfinger grinned at him. SheBang's eyes were still closed as he whimpered. The grin on Coldfinger's face became a frown. "What is wrong with you?"

"No more...!" SheBang cried.

"It's over. It's done!" Coldfinger pointed out. "I drowned her!"

SheBang's eyes went wide. He wiped the remaining goo from his face. "Then that means..."SheBang smiled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Coldfinger. SheBang readied the Laser Hair Dryer.

"I KNEW it! I knew you were gonna double-cross me!" Coldfinger growled. He produced an icy claw on each hand.

"No. I'm leaving," SheBang stated. He charged up his weapon and aimed it straight up, blasting a hole in the ceiling. SheBang teleported away quickly.

* * *

SheBang kept teleporting until he got to the park that he semi-frequented. After jumping behind some bushes, he was forcibly transformed back into Morgan. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. "As much as I prefer the SheBang look...I just need some sleep right now." He laid back on the grass and dirt, shutting his eyes.

* * *

Coldfinger had used the hole that SheBang had made to get back outside. The police had closed the road off due to the giant hole in it. An officer stopped Coldfinger.

"You. What happened here, do you know?" the officer asked.

"SheBang happened," Coldfinger sighed.

"Who...?"

"You know that pigtailed girl who caused all that trouble? Stole ice cream, damaged property...she did this, too," Coldfinger explained. "Don't bother trying to catch her, even I couldn't keep her imprisoned for long."

"...I see. Well, thanks for the information."

"Yeah, yeah...I'm busy," Coldfinger grumbled. He turned away from the officer and kept walking.

Another officer approached the one who had questioned Coldfinger. "That's a confession to a kidnapping, right there. And isn't that Coldfinger? Isn't he wanted?"

"Leave the supervillains to the superheroes. That's my policy. The chief wouldn't hold it against me."

"...This is why no one believes in the police anymore."

* * *

Upon returning home, Coldfinger noticed that the Compact Sticky Bombs had vanished. "So the little witch told the truth! Hahahaha...ice suppose she has a few redeeming traits. So...I'll make her death quick and painless, when the time comes!" Coldfinger chuckled to himself as he conjured a ladder made of ice and leaned it up against the house. He climbed up the ladder into his room. Pushing the ladder onto the ground and knowing it would melt soon enough, he shut the window and turned to his bed, only for his mother to burst into the room.

"Do you know what TIME it is, Timmy? Here I am, all worried about you...and LOOK AT YOU! Your clothes are filthy! What were you and that SheBang girl DOING?!"

"Uh...stuff?"

"STUFF?! You get in the shower right now! I'll bring you a fresh change of clothes!"

"...Yes, Mother." Coldfinger sighed as he trudged down the hall.

"AND TAKE OFF THOSE DIRTY BOOTS!"

"YES, MOTHER," Coldfinger growled. Taking his boots off, he groaned. "I knew things ended way too well..." he muttered under his breath.


	9. In-Tara-Gation

**Chapter 9: In-Tara-Gation**

* * *

Megadale's zoo was always quiet and uneventful during the dead of night. There was always a small night crew who would mainly take care of cleaning duties, but this time around there was an unexpected guest: Megamonkey. The zoo workers, however, were none the wiser; Megamonkey's invisibility watch had been rebuilt, and although it still had light-related issues, it was designed to be far more durable than its previous incarnation. Megamonkey was careful with his footsteps so as to not draw attention. After reaching his destination, he waited quite a while; Megamonkey's intent was for the zoo's workers to be out of earshot before he made his move. Once the time was right, he looked into a particular cage and tapped on the bars with his scepter. There was no response from either the cage's occupant or any of the workers. Megamonkey growled and tapped again. Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Megamonkey picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it into the cage, hitting the occupant in the head and waking them up. The animal inside, a six foot tall silverback mountain gorilla, had a scary look on his face as he stood up and walked toward the cage's bars. At this point, Megamonkey pressed a button on his invisibility watch, revealing himself to the gorilla. He began uttering monkey noises, communicating with the gorilla. They talked back and forth for about a minute before one of the zoo workers noticed Megamonkey and jogged toward him. "Heh heh..." Megamonkey reactivated his invisibility watch.

"...Huh? Wait a minute..."

One of his co-workers looked over in his direction. "Something wrong?"

"I could've sworn I saw someone, right here!" The worker rubbed his eyes before looking at the spot again, seeing and hearing nothing. The gorilla in the cage stood silent, looking at the worker.

"Maybe it was a...ghooooost! HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, shut up. These night shifts are probably just taking their toll on me." The worker looked at the gorilla. "What do you think, Virunga? Am I going crazy?" The gorilla, named after his homeland, gave the worker a puzzled look. The worker sighed. "I'm talking to a gorilla. Need a break..." Turning around and walking away, the worker groaned and rubbed his forehead. Megamonkey smirked upon hearing the word "break", knowing that he would be able to make his move in a few minutes. After the one worker went through a door, presumably to some sort of break room, Megamonkey sneaked up in front of the other worker and tripped him. When the worker hit the ground, Megamonkey raised his scepter and brought it down on the worker's head, knocking him unconscious. The other staff were too far away to hear anything. Megamonkey searched the worker's pockets until he found a key, knowing that all of the animal cages were unlocked with the same key, thanks to the time he had spent observing the zoo during the last couple of days. Walking over to the cage's door, Megamonkey unlocked it and opened it. Virunga walked over to the open door and through it. He looked back and forth for a few seconds, before being distracted by more of Megamonkey's primate language skills. After Megamonkey fell silent, he turned around and headed toward the zoo's entrance, ensuring to lead Virunga around the other workers. Every so often, the invisible Megamonkey would purposely cause a racket at one of the animal cages to rile up the occupants and draw the workers' attention to it, allowing Virunga to proceed unnoticed despite his size. Since it was around two o'clock A.M. and the zoo was relatively detached from the more busy parts of Megadale, it wasn't difficult for Megamonkey to keep Virunga hidden, leading him further away from the zoo and into a forested area.

Megamonkey deactivated the invisibility and tapped his earpiece. "I'm done. Bring the helicopter to my location. I'll clear some space so it can land." Virunga kept his eyes on Megamonkey as Megamonkey raised his scepter and fired laser blasts at several trees' trunks, splitting the trees and causing them to fall. A few minutes later, a helicopter, piloted by Megamonkey's little monkey minions, arrived at their location. Megamonkey spoke to Virunga in his familiar tongue again, after which the both of them boarded the helicopter. Taking to the skies, the helicopter headed for Megamonkey's lair.

* * *

At the lair, Megamonkey was starting to look a bit tired, but he was determined to complete the task at hand. He stood in a laboratory with Virunga and several monkey minions. The monkey minions were manning a futuristic looking device that would appear to most as being some sort of weapon, but that was hardly the case. "He will make a suitable test subject. We're going to attempt to enhance his intelligence first!" Megamonkey informed his minions. Virunga tilted his head, confused, not being able to understand English. "Make sure it's set relatively high, but not at maximum. I'm looking for a henchman, not an equal." Megamonkey turned to Virunga and uttered monkey noises, after which Virunga walked over to the middle of the room and sat down. One of the monkey minions adjusted a control stick, pointing the device at Virunga while another adjusted some dials. "Are the preparations complete?" Megamonkey asked impatiently. He was tapping his foot on the floor in anticipation. A monkey minion turned to him and gave a thumbs up. "Proceed, then!" Megamonkey ordered. The monkey minion nodded and pressed a trigger on the control stick. The device emitted a purple light that enveloped Virunga. The light made him drowsy; he shut his eyes and lowered his head, but still remained sitting without falling over. Megamonkey sat down in a chair and observed; the process lasted about ten minutes before the machine shut off automatically. A monkey minion gave a thumbs up. Grinning, Megamonkey stood back up and walked over to Virunga, poking Virunga's forehead with his scepter. Virunga opened his eyes and looked at Megamonkey. "Well, Virunga? Can you understand me? Can you speak?"

Virunga had a look of shock on his face as he leaned back slightly, maintaining eye contact with Megamonkey. "I can...understand human...? I can SPEAK human?!"

"The language is called English," Megamonkey corrected. "Now, stand up. Stand just like I am, without using your arms."

Reluctantly, Virunga made the attempt. As he stood on two legs, towering above Megamonkey, he walked back and forth. "This is..."

"This is the proof of your EVOLUTION!" Megamonkey exclaimed. "Revel in it! You're one of the few to have tasted this technological marvel!"

"For the last sixteen years, all I wanted was to be free of that prison...you gave me that, and this." Virunga looked down at himself, standing tall.

"That's not all I'm giving you. You have further untapped potential. But I want something from you as well," Megamonkey told.

"What is it? Anything!" Virunga asked.

"I granted your wish. You're going to grant mine. I've traveled time, and seen my own future. I get imprisoned by this city's superhero, SheZow. Imprisoned, just like you were," Megamonkey informed. Virunga's eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth. "The only way to prevent this future is to dispose of SheZow. Completely annihilate her."

"I'll do it!" Virunga slammed his fist into the floor. "Any human who imprisons our kind...I'll tear them apart with these hands!"

"Not as you are now. You're not strong enough," Megamonkey pointed out.

"What?! No human could ever overpower me!" Virunga claimed.

"Pay attention when I speak. SUPER. HERO. SheZow has many powers. One of them is enhanced strength. She has little trouble lifting vehicles over her head. It pains me to say it, but as it stands, you couldn't even hope to defeat her."

"Then how am I supposed to grant your wish?" Virunga asked.

"Enhanced strength is impressive. It multiplies the individual's potential for physical feats. SheZow, though, is a human. YOU are a gorilla. Let's say I were to use my new invention to enhance you in a similar manner..." Megamonkey chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Never mind vehicles, you could probably lift buildings if you were so inclined and put in enough effort."

"You can do that?" Virunga asked.

"Technology can do that. Technology can do many things," Megamonkey assured. "Especially if you skip ahead, say, a couple of decades into the future. I can't go TOO far ahead since I still need to be able to secure the resources with what I have at my disposal, but it's certainly worth the effort. Heh heh heh...!"

"If you can do it, then do it!" Virunga demanded. "Give me this power and I'll crush SheZow!"

"We won't stop there. After SheZow is dealt with, we're taking this city...this WORLD...away from the humans!" Megamonkey declared. He burst out laughing. Several monkey minions gave him a round of applause. A few of them jumped up and down with excitement. Virunga smiled and pounded his chest. "Minions, change the settings from intelligence to strength! Maximum risk-free output!" The monkey minions got to work, flipping switches and adjusting dials. Virunga walked over to his original position and sat down on the floor. A monkey minion gave a thumbs up. "Now, go ahead," Megamonkey told. A monkey minion squeezed the trigger and the device emitted light again, but the light that enveloped Virunga was red this time around. Like before, Virunga got a bit sleepy. Megamonkey sat down, grinning like a madman, watching his new henchman get powered up. As the minutes passed, Megamonkey was starting to doze off, but every time he would feel himself about to shut his eyes, he would smack himself in the forehead with his scepter to keep himself awake. The device powered itself down after completing its process.

Virunga stood up. "I feel...actually, not all that different."

"We need to test your strength. Why don't you-" Megamonkey paused as he watched Virunga raise his fist into the air and slam it onto the floor. The floor underneath him broke, causing Virunga to fall down to the next floor below the laboratory. "Oh, for...YOU!" Megamonkey looked at one of the monkey minions. "I told you to set the intelligence levels below MY OWN, not to make him a bumbling moron!" The monkey minion turned to Megamonkey and shrugged, tilting his head. Megamonkey grumbled. "Get this floor repaired..." Megamonkey then went over to the hole in the floor and jumped down, landing beside Virunga. He looked down at his henchman, who was flat on his back among bits of floor and ceiling. "You need some practice in moderating that power before I unleash you upon my enemies."

Virunga groaned as he sat up. "...Yeah."

"You have lots of time. I'm not planning anything involving Megadale or SheZow for a while. I have...another project to work on. Be sure to get plenty of sleep; your powers will strain you, and you'll need more rest as a result," Megamonkey explained. "As for me; I ought to sleep as well. Help yourself to whatever you need. Ask my minions any questions you have..." Megamonkey turned and headed out of the room, wobbling slightly as he walked. He hit his head on the door frame before getting into the hallway and out of Virunga's sight.

Virunga looked at the mess on the floor. "Better clean this up." He stood up and started pushing the debris into a neat pile.

* * *

A few days passed. Kelly was in the She-Lair discussing current events with Sheila. Guy and Maz were nowhere to be seen. "A GORILLA-napping? That's ridiculous! How does someone get something the size of a gorilla out of the zoo without being seen?" Kelly asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"One of the workers was found unconscious by the others. Whoever did it is no stranger to violent behavior," Sheila told.

"Why kidnap a gorilla? There's lots of people who would be easier to kidnap, and worth more money!" Kelly crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

"Let's leave it to the police. SheZow doesn't need to get involved with this one."

"Yeah, the search would probably drive him BANANAS," Kelly laughed.

"Oh, ha ha. Just because the boys aren't here doesn't mean you have to fill their shoes," Sheila sighed.

"Where ARE those one-and-a-half boys, anyway? I haven't seen them since school finished earlier," Kelly informed.

"Don't you remember? Yesterday, Guy mentioned that he and Maz had an important board meeting to attend today. I assume they're busy with that," Sheila reminded.

Kelly groaned. "If it's the kind of board meeting I'm thinking of, it's not at all important."

* * *

Guy and Maz were both at the park. putting the half-pipe to more use. "I'm really glad no one's making a stink about this thing being here," Guy commented.

"Well, you DID set it up as SheZow. People around here love her, so I don't think they'd ever complain about it," Maz pointed out. "Hey, give me a push, I wanna get more speed."

"Sure!" Maz pushed Guy once Guy was in position. As Guy zoomed down the half-pipe on his skateboard and went up the opposite side, he got quite a bit more air time than he usually would. Since he wasn't used to the speed, he didn't do any fancy tricks, but enjoyed the view from high up, despite reaching much higher heights as SheZow. On his way back down, something caught his eye. "Hey, Guy, look out!"

"...Huh?" On the way back down, Guy's board was at an angle. Not having enough time to adjust it, he hit the half-pipe and tumbled down to the middle of it. Maz jumped down to check on him as Guy lifted himself back up using his arms. "Owww...okay, bad idea."

"You okay, dude?" Maz asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah, I've had worse," Guy answered, rubbing his knee. "Saw something weird and lost my focus."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, in those bushes over there. Looked like a person. And I could see red," Guy informed.

"Sweet! Maybe it's a dead body!" Maz exclaimed. "Let's go look!" Maz jumped off of the half-pipe and was about to take off, when he paused. "Oh, right, there's a lot of bushes. You wanna take the lead?"

Guy winced as he got up, and caught up to Maz. "This way! Oh, and if it IS a dead body, don't touch it. Fingerprints. Don't want Dad to arrest you." Guy walked toward a patch of bushes near a tree and peered over the bushes. Maz stood beside him and looked as well. "Oh. The red was just his clothes." The two of them were looking at Morgan, who was asleep on the grass.

"Hey, remember him, Guy?" Maz asked. "We've run into him like...three times near here now. Maybe he's a hobo."

"Yeah, he looks like he could use a shower," Guy added.

"Why don't we give him one?" Maz asked, snickering. He then jogged over to the half-pipe and grabbed a bottle of water that he had set down near it. After returning to Guy's side, he handed the bottle to Guy. Guy looked at the bottle, and then at the sleeping Morgan, and held his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Maz covered his own mouth as well.

"Okay...haha...here goes!" Guy looked for a less dense area of bushes to sneak through, so he would make less noise on the approach. Morgan was still sound asleep. Guy loomed over him, a grin on his face as he twisted the cap off of the bottle and poured the cold water onto Morgan's hair. Maz burst out laughing as Guy jumped over the bushes, tripping on a branch and landing on the grass beside Maz. Guy rolled back and forth, laughing up a storm as Morgan woke up.

Morgan looked back and forth as he felt his hair. "What the...? It's not raining..." He shut his eyes and groaned as he tried to wipe the water from his eyes, but only got his face dirty from the dirty on his hands and arms. At that point was when he noticed Guy and Maz having a good laugh, and the empty bottle on the ground near them. "You two?!"

"Ha ha ha! Hey, pal! Don't mind us, we were just doing some spring cleaning!" Guy laughed.

"Don't you mean spring WATER cleaning?" Maz added. The two of them laughed even harder.

Morgan was shivering as he stared at the two friends. He eyed the half-pipe for a second, and then looked back at them. Guy and Maz paused as they saw the intense glare Morgan was giving them. "I'll...I'll get you BOTH back for this...!" Morgan growled.

"Uh...hey, we didn't mean-" Guy fell silent as Morgan took off running, heading out of the park.

"Wow. That guy can really move," Maz commented.

Guy sighed. "Let's go home, Maz. That kinda killed the mood for me. Did you see the way he looked at us? That was SCARY, dude."

"Yeah, maybe just a little scary. But it's not like he's some supervillain, right?" Maz asked.

"Okay, good point. I've dealt with worse," Guy agreed, shrugging. The two of them grabbed their skateboards and headed home.

* * *

"This day will be a glorious one in our battle against SheZow!" Megamonkey exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the table. He, Virunga, and several monkey minions were sitting around the large table in the lair's main chamber. Virunga looked a lot more like a villain at this point; he wore black and light green armor on his upper torso and forearms, a belt, as well as a futuristic-looking scanning device that covered his left eye and left ear. "You!" Megamonkey pointed at one of the monkey minions, who looked quite comfortable leaning back in the chair, feet on the table. "Get your feet off the table, now! You're at WORK!" The monkey minion quickly sat up straight and saluted, as another monkey minion was eating fresh popcorn from a quite large bowl. Megamonkey turned his attention to the monkey minion with the popcorn. "And you...you had better have made enough for everyone." The monkey minion sighed before flipping the bowl into the air, getting popcorn all over the table, its occupants, and the floor. Megamonkey's eye twitched as he looked at the mess.

Virunga grabbed a piece of popcorn off of the top of his head and ate it. "So, we eat human food here?"

"Virunga! I've got your...mmph...first job ready for you," Megamonkey informed as he ate a handful of popcorn he scooped from the table. "If you'll just turn your attention to this monitor..." Megamonkey produced a remote and pressed a button on it as he chewed. A monitor lowered from the ceiling and faced the table of primates. It showed rather shaky live footage of Tara, in a high-end restaurant enjoying a steak dinner. She was alone, however.

"I don't eat meat," Virunga told. "...You don't either, right? RIGHT?!" The monkey minions picked popcorn off of each other and the table as they ate it.

"You're not going out for dinner. See that old blonde woman? That's Tara. When she was still in her prime, she fought as an ally of SheZow's. That was many years ago, though, and the two aren't on friendly terms anymore. However..." Megamonkey grinned as he paused, and held his forehead as he started to chuckle.

Virunga eyed him curiously. "However...?"

"Heh heh...I think she knows where SheZow's base of operations is, since she worked with her before. I want Tara, here, now. Use any methods you want, just make sure she's still at least somewhat alive. She'll have questions to answer, after all," Megamonkey ordered. "But before you go..." Megamonkey pressed another button on the remote, changing the video on the monitor from the live footage of Tara to the recording of the Glamageddon fight. "Never let it be said that I play fair, or expect you to. Watch this closely. You'll have a good idea of Tara's powers and weapons." Virunga nodded and paid close attention to the screen. Two monkey minions climbed onto Virunga's large shoulders for a closer view of the screen and ate the remaining popcorn that had landed on his head.

* * *

At the restaurant that one of the monkey minions was taking footage of, Tara had just finished off her main course and was eagerly awaiting dessert. She sipped her ice water. "I miss the old days. I used to be able to do this almost every day..." Tara closed her eyes and sighed, setting the glass of water down. She was by no means poor, but money was tighter than it was two or three decades ago, when Tara was still an ally of SheZow's.

A waitress walked over to Tara's table, carrying a tray of various food. She took one plate off and set it in front of Tara. "Here's your caramel cheesecake; enjoy!" She smiled before moving on to the next table. Tara opened her eyes and gazed at the sugary treat sitting in front of her. Before she could grab her fork, though, she noticed a monkey with a camcorder approach her. The monkey minion eyed the cheesecake, then looked at Tara, tilting its head.

"Excuse me!" Tara raised her hand, trying to get a server's attention.

The waitress who had brought Tara's cheesecake walked back over to Tara's table. "Would you like something else?"

Tara pointed at the monkey minion, which was now standing on the table. "What is this? Either one of the ingredients escaped from the kitchen, or one of the busboys isn't wearing a name tag."

The waitress gawked for a minute. "Oh...I'm sorry about that." She picked up the monkey minion and carried it toward the back. She looked down at the monkey minion. "You're at work! You need to look professional!" The monkey minion struggled to free itself, but could not.

"Kids these days..." Tara groaned, grabbing her fork and using it to cut a piece off of the tip of the cheesecake. She ate it happily.

* * *

"IDIOT!" Megamonkey snarled, slamming both fists onto the arms of his chair at the sight of what had happened to his live Tara footage, which he had been viewing on a small tablet-like device sitting on the table. "I said to be DISCREET!" He turned to Virunga. "Get over there, now. I'm not sure how much longer Tara will be there for, and I don't know where she lives or what else she normally does. It was just luck that one of my scouts spotted her today."

Virunga stood up. "I won't fail!"

"After I granted you your freedom, gave you intelligence, power, technology, a home...yes. See to it that you DON'T," Megamonkey advised, narrowing his eyes. "Head to the roof and take the helicopter. Actually, I'm going with you. I want to see how well you do against Tara." Megamonkey got off of his chair and left the room, followed by Virunga. Three monkey minions followed as well. The group headed to the lair's elevator and stepped inside. Virunga went first, followed by the monkey minions. When Megamonkey stepped in, a buzzer sounded. Megamonkey stared at the others and grumbled as he stepped back out. A monkey minion pressed a button.

"I suppose we'll meet you up there, Boss?" Virunga asked as the door shut.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Megamonkey took off running and used the stairs to ascend the lair. He eventually reached the roof, panting, looking at his underlings who were waiting for him. "Into the...helicopter! We don't...have...time...!" Megamonkey walked over to the helicopter and jumped in, taking a seat in the co-pilot seat and catching his breath. One monkey minion sat in the pilot seat, while the other two manned the laser turrets on each side. Virunga knelt down in between the two gunner monkeys. The helicopter's rotors started to spin.

* * *

Tara was almost finished her cheesecake. She let out a loud burp, attracting the attention of many people in the restaurant. Paying them no mind, she took another bite. Once Tara was finished, she got up, headed over to the front counter, and used her debit card to pay for the meal. Tara turned around and headed outside; it was fairly late in the afternoon at this point. The streets were busy. One thing was out of place, however; the helicopter in the sky, flying low and getting closer. Tara kept her eye on it. It kept a bit of distance once it slowed down, hovering above a building across the street. Virunga dropped down from the helicopter, landing on the roof of the building. He then jumped from the roof and landed on the road. Fortunately, no cars had been passing underneath him when he landed. After landing, he raised a fist into the air and slammed the road, cracking it. He stood up and walked toward Tara, his eyes locked on hers. Tara kept watching, but didn't make any moves yet. Virunga stopped just a couple meters from Tara. He looked down at her. Tara raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you're the dish washer," Tara commented. Virunga raised both fists, but Tara dodged to the side before he could bring them back down. The attack left a portion of the sidewalk shattered. Tara tore off her outer clothes, revealing her costume. She smirked. "I don't know who you are, but you'll regret attacking the greatest hero this city has ever seen!"

"Greatest hero? Boss said you're just a has-been loser who's weaker than SheZow," Virunga told, crossing his arms.

Tara gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, readying her blasters. "I'll show YOU who's weak!" She fired several shots, which Virunga stopped with his forearms, partially thanks to the armor. The armor was slightly damaged by the attacks, but none of them pierced it. The city's citizens scattered at the sight of the battle, although some stayed to watch at a safe distance. Virunga charged at Tara; Tara tried to keep her distance, but could not maintain it as she was moving backwards, making it easy for Virunga to catch up. Tara retracted her blasters and readied her Laser Mascara. She went to attack, only to be fired upon from Megamonkey in the helicopter, using his scepter. Tara blocked the shots, but the distraction allowed Virunga the chance to strike. He hit Tara with a right cross, sending her flying down the street. She slammed into a parked van and landed on the ground, dazed. Megamonkey's helicopter began to fly closer. Seeing a chance, Tara put away the Laser Mascara, readied her blasters again, and aimed at the helicopter.

"Evade, evade!" Megamonkey ordered the pilot. It was too late for that, though, as Tara had already opened fire. To her surprise, though, Virunga jumped high into the air, blocking the shots with his torso. His torso armor was slightly damaged by the shots.

"As long as I'm here, the boss is UNTOUCHABLE," Virunga growled. Tara, still leaning against the damaged van, launched two balls of snot, aimed at Virunga's feet. They connected and stuck his feet to the ground, but his overwhelming strength made freeing himself an effortless task. Tara tried to get up, but the pain was too severe. Virunga ripped the hood from a parked car and used it as a shield to block Tara's blaster fire. He threw the hood at Tara once he was close enough; she went prone and prevented a direct hit, but it still landed on top of her. Knowing that she was in a tight spot, Tara lifted the lid off of her back using her wrists after retracting her blasters, while pointing her fingers at Virunga's knees. She launched a few bursts of fingernails at him. The nails pierced his fur and skin, drawing blood. Virunga growled, but was still moving at the same pace, despite the pain. He grabbed the hood and tossed it aside before getting behind Tara and pinning her arms down.

"Hands off, or I'll-!" Tara struggled, but couldn't free herself.

"Did you see what I did to that car?! Your arms are next!" Virunga shouted.

"That'll do," Megamonkey told, the helicopter hovering just a few meters above the road. He used a rope ladder to descend and produced a clothespin. He used the clothespin to clamp Tara's nose closed. While Virunga continued to pin Tara, Megamonkey used some rope to tie Tara's legs up. "Virunga, hand around her neck, if you would. Tara, if you struggle, my henchman here will end you. Co-operate, and you will be set free when I have what I want." Virunga obeyed. A monkey minion tossed a pair of handcuffs and two rolls of duct tape down to Megamonkey next; he used the handcuffs to bind Tara's arms behind her back. He then spent several minutes and used an entire roll of duct tape on each of Tara's forearms to prevent her blasters from deploying. Megamonkey looked at Virunga. "Take her. We're done here." Megamonkey climbed the rope ladder back onto the helicopter. After pulling the ladder up, the helicopter lowered itself enough for Virunga to lift Tara onto it, before grabbing each of the helicopter's struts.

"I'm on, Boss!" Virunga told.

"Take us back to base," Megamonkey told the pilot. He then burst out laughing, his plan having been a complete success.

* * *

At the She-Lair, Guy had been forcibly transformed into SheZow. He, Maz, and Kelly all sat in front of Sheila, who was showing footage of what just happened in front of the restaurant. "You can't be sherious," SheZow groaned. "I have to rescue TARA? Can't we just leave her to...banana duty or whatever Megamonkey has planned for her?"

"Absolutely not. SheZow doesn't abandon someone in trouble, even if they had wronged her in the past," Sheila told.

"Yeah, Guy," Kelly agreed. "I don't like her either, but that fight was brutal."

"Why Tara, though?" Maz asked. "Don't tell me Megamonkey is so bad with the ladies that he has to resort to this."

"Look who's talking," Kelly snickered.

"Hey, I'm the BEST with the ladies!" Maz bragged. "Witness my awesome massaging skills!" He then got up from his spot, sat down behind SheZow, rubbing SheZow's back and shoulders.

SheZow smiled and looked like he was going to fall asleep. "Heeey...you're pretty good at that..."

Kelly kicked Maz's arm. "Don't go putting him to sleep right when he's needed!"

"Okay, okay, my bad," Maz apologized. He took his hands off of SheZow.

Kelly sighed. "At least now we know what happened to Virunga."

"Who's Virunga?" SheZow asked.

"The missing mountain gorilla from the zoo. I guess Megamonkey busted him out and turned him into...some sort of super-henchman," Kelly explained. "Weirder things HAVE happened around here."

"Maz, are you able to come up with a sidekick persona that can maneuver in the air? Not necessarily fly, but...survive skydiving?" Sheila asked.

"That's crazy!" Kelly protested.

Maz grinned. "I think I can do that."

"Maz, don't be stupid," SheZow told.

"Trust me, I got this!" Maz got up and jogged over to his collection of sidekick equipment and sorted through it.

"As for you, Kelly, you're participating in this little rescue operation," Sheila informed.

"W-wait...participating...?" Kelly's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. "WHY?! I don't wanna die! Did you SEE what they did to Tara?!"

"Oh, don't worry so much. You'll be flying the She-C-10. This is Megamonkey's lair we're talking about, not a bank robbery. So...I want SheZow to have Maz with him to watch his back. However, the She-C-10 is an important part of the strategy I have in mind, and we can't rely on its...rather limited autopilot capabilities," Sheila explained. "Besides, didn't YOU want to be SheZow originally? Now you have a chance to actually play a more active role."

"I...okay, I'll do it..." Kelly agreed reluctantly.

"Just don't leave the She-C-10 and you'll be fine. I guarantee it," Sheila assured with a smile. Kelly nodded.

"CHECK ME OUT!" Maz shouted, presenting himself to the others. He wore an urban camouflage military uniform and a parachute on his back. He had his usual black mask on around his eyes, and his hair was in a spiked mohawk. Strapped to his belt was an array of hair care products.

"...Don't ask, don't tell?" SheZow asked. He looked at Kelly, who shrugged.

"I'm the Hairatrooper!" Maz told.

"A parachute? You sure are resourceful, Maz," Sheila commented. "Yes, this will work out well. Now, I'll explain the rest of the plan..."

* * *

At Megamonkey's lair, the helicopter landed on the roof after Virunga released the struts and moved out of the way. A squad of eight laser gun-toting monkey soldiers, wearing bulletproof vests and sunglasses, were waiting. Virunga grabbed Tara from the helicopter and carried her over his shoulder, as the squad of monkey soldiers escorted them inside. Megamonkey followed, laughing the whole time. Megamonkey instructed the group to take the stairs and meet in the main chamber, while he got aboard the elevator. A couple of minutes later, they met back up. "Follow me, I have just the place for her..." Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Megamonkey continued walking. The others followed.

"You need an interior decorator," Tara pointed out. Virunga tightened his grip on Tara's waist, crushing her against his shoulder. She cried out in pain.

"Keep your mouth shut unless the boss tells you otherwise," Virunga told.

"Here we are!" Megamonkey exclaimed, opening the door. "I finally get to use my interrogation room!" The room featured a table with two chairs and a single lamp sitting on it; other than that, it was empty with the exception of a single monitor on the wall, and a speaker in a corner. There were no windows. He looked at the monkey soldiers. "I want two of you to come inside with Virunga and myself, and two more to stand guard outside the door. The rest of you return to your regular duties." They all saluted. Four of them took off. Two went inside, while the last two each stood at one side of the doorway in the hallway. Virunga carried Tara inside, followed by Megamonkey. Megamonkey shut the door behind them. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Megamonkey leaned back with his arms behind his head, chuckling. "Sit her down in the other one." Virunga complied, pulling the chair out with one arm and setting Tara down on it, upright. The monkey soldiers pointed their guns at Tara, while Virunga stood behind her with one hand atop her head.

"Oh, this is cozy." Tara glared at Megamonkey's grinning face.

"Let's get to business!" Megamonkey slammed his hand on the table. "You used to be an ally of SheZow's..."

"Yes. Used to. I'm DONE with her," Tara told.

"That may be, but you know something..."

"What?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...SheZow's base of operations..." Megamonkey continued.

"It's called the She-Lair, you idiot," Tara spat. Virunga slammed her head into the table, ensuring to hold himself back enough as to not damage the table. He then pulled her back into an upright position.

Megamonkey burst out laughing. "Ever the bloodthirsty one, Virunga? I can't WAIT to set you loose in this...She-Lair." He looked back at Tara. "Since you know what it's called, Tara, you must know where it is, as well." Tara's eyes went wide. She then cursed under her breath.

"ANSWER THE BOSS, HUMAN!" Virunga roared. The monkey soldiers stepped back, trembling slightly. Megamonkey chuckled.

"There's no rush. You'll answer sooner or later," Megamonkey assured. "Otherwise you'll eventually die of dehydration or starvation, unless you try to escape, in which case you'll get shot or crushed, depending on who gets you first." Megamonkey tapped his scepter on Tara's forehead. "Just tell me where the She-Lair is and you can go free. It's to my advantage for an enemy of SheZow's to live. Who knows, you might take care of her for me someday. But if you don't want to co-operate, that's your choice." Megamonkey leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, looking at Tara.

"Don't you have any pride AT ALL?" Tara asked.

"Pride? Pride is an abstract. I'll soon have the means to finish SheZow for good, and change my future. That is an absolute. I will never allow myself to be imprisoned ever again," Megamonkey growled. He then looked up at Virunga. "You could surely relate to that, couldn't you? You hate the humans who put you in a cage, DON'T YOU?!" Virunga's hand trembled as he tightened his grip on Tara's head. Tara winced. "Now...don't change the subject. Tell me where the She-Lair is. NOW!"

* * *

The park was relatively empty, as the weather had gotten cloudy and slightly cold. It appeared as though it might rain soon. SheBang, who had been transformed by the same catalyst that transformed SheZow but not caring at all about it, already had plans. "Hee hee hee...I'll show those boys a REAL prank!" He teleported onto a thick tree branch and sat down, producing his Laser Hair Dryer. Aiming it at the half-pipe that Guy and Maz frequently used, he burst out giggling as he fired at it repeatedly. He fired shot after shot, putting holes all over the half-pipe until its structure was damaged enough that it collapsed into a mess on the ground. SheBang laughed even harder, losing his balance and falling out of the tree, landing on the ground. He was so engrossed in the pleasure of what he just did that he didn't even feel any pain from the fall. Continuing to giggle for a couple minutes more, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I have another couple of jobs for you."

"...Sheila!" SheBang exclaimed, raising his left arm, which was emitting a Sheila hologram.

"There's no time. I'm going to show you a spot on a map. I need you to get over there and attack Megamonkey's lair," Sheila informed.

"Megamonkey? What kind of lame name is that?" SheBang asked.

"Don't ask ridiculous questions. Just do it. If you complete the first task, I'll tell you about a power of yours that you obviously don't know about yet, since I've never seen you use it. Complete the second task, and I'll tell you SheZow's weakness," Sheila offered. "If you refuse to make the attempt, I'll tell her YOUR weakness."

SheBang coughed suddenly. He then looked at the hologram. "...What's the second job?"

"I'll tell you that AFTER the first job," Sheila told. "Also, make sure that you do NOT get spotted by SheZow, her sidekick, or the She-C-10's pilot, or the deal is off."

"So...what exactly am I trying to accomplish?" SheBang asked.

"Just keep the enemies busy, as much as you can. The main event will be the second job. It's also going to be really difficult, possibly beyond your power. If you fail the second job, I won't punish you. It's in your best interest to try, though. SheZow's weakness, remember."

"You better not be lying!" SheBang glared at Sheila.

"Have I lied to you so far? Of course not. You're still very useful, and I still have a lot of information that YOU might find useful," Sheila pointed out.

"Fine, I'm going. Give me the map," SheBang agreed. Sheila grinned before putting the map on display , showing SheBang's current location with a SheBang icon, and the lair's location with a Megamonkey icon. SheBang teleported away.

* * *

"Well, I tried being nice, and that didn't work, soooo..." Megamonkey struck Tara across the face with his scepter. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Or maybe I should let Virunga break something. What say you, Viru-" Megamonkey was cut off as an alarm sounded. "...WHAT?!" The room's monitor powered on, displaying two pieces of footage; one showed the She-C-10 heading toward their location at a high speed and altitude. It gained even more height, using the clouds as cover. The other piece of footage showed SheBang, firing his Laser Hair Dryer at the lair's exterior. "Who is that one? That red one. I've never seen her. A new sidekick, or...?" Megamonkey paused and shut his eyes as he nervously tapped his foot on the floor. "Virunga, it's time for you to demonstrate your skills as my second in command. Proceed to the main chamber and direct the soldiers. I want the one SHOOTING at us dealt with first! Take the two soldiers in here with you. Leave the ones outside the door posted there."

Virunga nodded. "Right away." He headed out of the room followed by the two monkey soldiers, one of whom closed the door behind them.

Megamonkey looked back at Tara, hitting her on the head again. "TALK!"

Tara snickered. "I don't think so. SheZow's coming to put a boot up your a-" She paused as Megamonkey fired a laser blast from his scepter, hitting the wall behind Tara and leaving a scorch mark.

"Perhaps Virunga is stronger than SheZow. Perhaps she'll throw her life away over the likes of you, her enemy!" Megamonkey laughed. "Then I wouldn't even need to bother about you at all. I'll just leave you to rot in this room while I tell Megadale's citizens all about their new ruler...ME."

* * *

Outside the lair, many turrets had been deployed from the sides of the mountain that it was built on. They began firing laser blasts toward the sky, as well as at SheBang's position. SheBang, however, was making good use of the terrain and his teleporting power in order to avoid being hit. "This is suicide..." SheBang groaned, firing at one of the turrets. It deployed an energy shield around itself and stopped firing in response, deflecting the shots. "...Then how about THIS?" SheBang teleported to a different position and winked with his left eye as he fired the Heat Vision Wink at the shielded turret. The shield split the beam, causing the beam to harmlessly hit the side of the mountain instead. SheBang teleported again to avoid incoming fire, hiding behind a large rock, out of the turrets' line of sight. "No way can I get close enough to use the Compact Sticky Bombs, even with the Heart Shield. There's too many, and they're all over..." SheBang planted a few Compact Sticky Bombs on the rock he was hiding behind.

* * *

In the main chamber of Megamonkey's lair, Virunga stood before a large group of monkey soldiers. There were at least thirty. "Listen up! I want ten of you on the roof, ten of you on the ground outside, and ten of you patrolling the halls on this floor. The rest of you will stay in this room with me," Virunga ordered. The monkey soldiers saluted, the groups each heading to their destinations. Turning to the monitors, Virunga glared. "I don't care about the other one. SheZow...if I can kill her, Boss will be free. He freed me...so I'll free him in return!" Virunga pounded his chest in anticipation.

* * *

Aboard the She-C-10, Kelly flew up higher and higher to reduce the turrets' overall accuracy and minimize the number of evasive maneuvers she had to make. In the passenger seat beside her, Maz sat with SheZow on his lap. Sheila appeared on the She-C-10's monitor. "Are you both ready, SheZow, Maz?" Sheila asked. "I've arranged for a certain distraction, but you still need to be careful on your approach."

"What KIND of distraction?" Kelly asked.

"Tag, you're it!" SheZow tapped Maz's shoulder.

"Tag, YOU'RE it!" Maz tapped SheZow's shoulder in return.

"Not that kind, I'm hoping," Kelly sighed.

"You don't need to know that. Anyway, if you're ready, open up that cockpit and we'll send the other two on their way," Sheila informed.

"Pay attention, guys. Also, I hope you didn't cheap out on that parachute, Maz."

"Cheap out? I didn't pay anything for-" Maz was cut off by Kelly's yelling.

"YOU STOLE IT?!" Kelly blurted out.

"It's in the past!" Maz shrugged as he grinned.

"You're like...Robin Hood!" SheZow commented.

"Good call! Maybe I'll use that for another sidekick costume sometime," Maz replied.

Kelly pressed a button on the She-C-10's control panel. The cockpit's window opened up. "Just get going, you two. I'll do my best to distract those laser guns." SheZow and Maz stood up. "On my mark..." Maz hugged SheZow's chest from behind, holding the two of them close together. "...Now! JUMP!" Maz and SheZow jumped out of the She-C-10 together, diving toward the top of Megamonkey's lair. Since Maz's arms were full with hanging onto SheZow, SheZow pulled the parachute's cord once they had closed most of the distance. Kelly flanked the lair, firing Fishnet Stocking Bombs at the turrets; however, the turrets used their energy shields to negate the attacks. Whereas the automated turrets considered the She-C-10 the highest priority target since it was the largest, the monkey soldiers on the roof knew better and began firing at Maz and SheZow with their laser guns. Although Maz's hands were occupied with preventing SheZow from free-falling, SheZow's hands were free to produce his Laser Lipstick and deflect the shots. Kelly flew toward the monkey soldiers, firing a burst of Shelithium Torpedoes at them, forcing them to scatter. A couple were hit by the explosion and stopped moving. The others were now playing it safe, only emerging every so often to fire. SheZow kept up the defense.

About a minute passed before SheZow spoke. "You can drop me now, dude. Here." SheZow stuck the Laser Lipstick into one of Maz's upper pockets after deactivating it. "Defend yourself with that in the meantime."

Maz had a troubled look on his face. "Okay, SheZow, if you say so." Maz sighed as he released SheZow. Pulling the Laser Lipstick from his pocket, Maz activated it, carefully angling it to deflect the shots that passed by SheZow on his way down. SheZow landed on the roof, rolled, and shielded himself with his cape to avoid the monkey soldiers' fire. Letting loose a Sonic Scream, three of them were sent flying from the roof, free-falling down the side of the mountain. The others dove back behind the entrance to the lair itself. Maz landed soon after and dropped the parachute on the ground.

"You made it! There's some monkeys hiding behind there," SheZow motioned toward the elevator entrance.

"Like, behind the door?"

"Yeah. Wait, no."

"Are they in the elevator?"

"No, they're BEHIND it."

"Huh?"

SheZow groaned. "THEY'RE BEHIND THE...THING! That thing poking out of the ground that the elevator is inside of!"

"Oh," Maz replied. "So what's the plan?"

"Just sneak around behind 'em and scare 'em out," SheZow told. Maz nodded and gave a thumbs up. Still holding the Laser Lipstick, he tiptoed toward the elevator. Looking around the corner carefully, he suddenly raised the Laser Lipstick and charged.

"I AM YOUR FATHER!" Maz yelled. The monkeys cried out in panic and ran, only to be face to face with SheZow.

"Surprise! Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap!" SheZow's right hand increased in size exceptionally. He then swatted the monkeys all at once, sending them flying off of the rooftop. He looked over at Maz. "Laser Lipstick, please?"

"Oh, sure! I think it suits you better, anyway," Maz replied, deactivating the Laser Lipstick and tossing it to SheZow.

"Let's take the stairs. It'll be safer," SheZow suggested. He headed to the other door, kicked it down, and headed inside, followed by Maz.

* * *

A group of monkey soldiers approached SheBang's position. He poked his head from behind the rock, getting ready to attack, only for the turrets to open fire again and force him back to his original position. "Oh, screw this," SheBang muttered.

Sheila appeared in hologram form from SheBang's wrist. "You're doing fine. Divide and conquer is the basics of strategy. And you haven't been spotted by anyone on my side of things, so just keep at it. I'll let you know when this job is done and what the second one entails." Sheila's hologram then vanished.

"Oh, THANKS," SheBang growled. He raised his Laser Hair Dryer. Monkeys flanked him on his right and left, forcing SheBang to teleport straight up into the air. "Surprise, bug-eaters!" SheBang pressed a button on the back of his Laser Hair Dryer, detonating the compact sticky bombs and sending the monkeys flying every which way. SheBang teleported again, hiding behind another rock and avoiding the turrets.

* * *

"Hey, I just saw an explosion down there," Kelly commented, steering the She-C-10 toward SheBang's previous position.

"Don't get distracted!" Sheila told, appearing on the screen in front of Kelly. "You have an important task! There's no need to put yourself in danger over...curiousity."

"Okay, I get it," Kelly sighed. She turned the She-C-10 around and headed back over the lair, continuing to avoid the turrets' firepower. Noticing that SheZow and Maz had made it inside, Kelly flew the She-C-10 behind a mountain and hovered in place, out of the turrets' line of sight. "So just...wait until they get back?"

"Exactly. I don't know how long they'll be, so be patient." Sheila vanished from the screen.

* * *

Sheila re-appeared in hologram form on SheBang's wrist. "You're done here, for now. Put some more distance between yourself and the lair. I'm marking the She-C-10 on your map. STAY AWAY FROM IT."

"Alright," SheBang replied. Using Sheila's map as a reference, he teleported several times until he found himself a safe distance away, and hid among some rocks.

"I'll give you your first reward right before I give you your next job." Sheila then vanished once again.

* * *

Inside Megamonkey's lair, SheZow proceeded down the hallways, followed by Maz. For the most part, things were quiet. "This is gonna take forever...the place is huge!" SheZow complained.

Maz put an arm around SheZow's shoulder. "Hey...I have a good idea..."

"Hmm?"

"Use your Sonic Scream, straight down. Just blast a hole straight down this whole building. When we see heads poking out from one of the floors, we'll know which one Megamonkey is on. It makes sense that he'd have most of his guys on the same floor he's on, right?" Maz suggested.

"Wow. You're really smart, dude!" SheZow's eyes went wide.

"More than you, at least," Maz laughed.

"Ouch."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You have other qualities!" Maz assured.

"Yeah, okay." SheZow looked down and let loose a Sonic Scream. The floor crumbled beneath him, but Maz grabbed both of SheZow's hands with his own.

"I gotcha! Keep at it!" Maz encouraged. No longer needing to worry about falling, SheZow put the pressure back on. One after another, the floors had fairly wide holes in them. Four floors down, a group of monkeys leaned over backward, looking up at SheZow.

"Pull me up! They're four floors down!" SheZow informed. Maz pulled SheZow back up. The two of them turned around and ran back the way they came from, headed for the stairwell.

The sound of Virunga's voice could be heard echoing throughout the lair. "Hold your positions! There's only two of them! We're at an advantage in this large room!"

* * *

Progress in the interrogation room was non-existent. "I grow tired of your stubborn behavior," Megamonkey sighed. He slammed his fist down in front of Tara, who didn't flinch at all. She chuckled.

"You're finished. That henchman of yours only beat me with your help. He can't beat SheZow," Tara told.

"We'll see about that. And as for you..." Megamonkey jumped onto the table and kicked Tara in the face, knocking her to the floor. He pointed the scepter at her. "I still have a LITTLE more time left with you!" He then eyed the monitor curiously, noticing SheZow and Maz having arrived in the main chamber.

* * *

"Stay back, Hairatrooper!" SheZow told, producing his Laser Lipstick to deflect the shots fired at him by the monkey soldiers in the room. "Boomerang Brush!" SheZow threw his Boomerang Brush, hitting two monkeys in the head and knocking them unconscious.

"Enough!" Virunga shouted. "The rest of you, get to the opposite doorway and hold it!" The remaining monkey soldiers continued to fire on SheZow as they got to their assigned position. They then stopped firing. SheZow was face-to-face with Virunga.

"Why are you helping Megamonkey?" SheZow asked. "He's evil! And you always looked so...happy and carefree at the zoo! I've seen you there before!"

"Happy? That was just a facade. I could never escape that place on my own, so I had given up on trying. And then Megamonkey just came along and...fixed everything. Now I have brains, power, freedom!" Virunga claimed.

"What freedom? You only have what Megamonkey SAYS you can have!" SheZow pointed out.

"I have all the freedom I want. You think Megamonkey has me under some sort of mind control? Or is threatening me? No. He granted my wish, and so I will grant his," Virunga explained. "After I do that, Megadale will be his, and I'll find a domain of my own."

"You'll have to go through ME first." SheZow raised his Laser Lipstick. Virunga roared and charged. SheZow swung his Laser Lipstick, only to be parried by Virunga's forearm armor. "...What?! What is that armor MADE of?"

"Heh." Virunga grabbed both of SheZow's forearms and spun him around 180 degrees. "Troops! Open fire!" The monkey soldiers obeyed, firing many laser blasts at SheZow. Some hit his cape and were ineffective, but a few hit the back of his head. SheZow cried out in pain.

"Hey! That's dirty!" Maz protested. He picked up a chair and threw it at Virunga, hitting him in the head. He slowly turned to look at Maz.

"...Weakling. Why does SheZow keep you around?" Virunga asked. SheZow struggled, but couldn't overpower Virunga with strength.

"I may not be as strong as her, but..." Maz produced a bottle of hair spray from his belt. "I'm full of surprises!" Maz jumped up onto the table and sprayed the hair spray into Virunga's right eye. Growling, he dropped SheZow and rubbed his eye in pain, stumbling backwards.

SheZow tossed the Laser Lipstick to Maz and shielded himself with his cape as the monkey soldiers opened fire again. "Go get em, pal!" Maz nodded and rushed at the monkeys. He made several quick slashes and managed to disarm two of them, forcing them to retreat. The remaining two fired at Maz, who ducked, dodged, and blocked with the Laser Lipstick desperately. SheZow, using his super speed, charged at the remaining two monkeys and clotheslined them, knocking them unconscious as their heads hit the floor. In a rage, Virunga slammed his fist into a wall, knocking a huge hole in it. Maz tossed the Laser Lipstick back to SheZow, who deactivated it and put it away. Producing the Vanishing Cream, SheZow motioned for Maz to come closer. "Go find Tara. I'll take care of Donkey Kong." He then splattered the Vanishing Cream all over Maz, turning him invisible. SheZow put the Vanishing Cream away as Maz took off, and turned his attention back to Virunga. Maz began opening random doors.

Virunga opened his right eye. "Too bad for you. The boss is in the same room Tara is. He's going to kill that little friend of yours!" He lunged at SheZow.

"Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap!" SheZow's right hand grew even larger than Virunga's. Virunga chuckled. SheZow swung the large hand at Virunga, only to have it caught by him. Virunga began crushing SheZow's hand. "AAAAHHH!"

"Don't you GET it? You CAN'T OVERPOWER ME!" Virunga shouted in SheZow's face.

* * *

"Heh heh heh...HAHAHAHAHA!" Megamonkey laughed as he watched the fight between SheZow and Virunga on the monitor. Tara's eye twitched. "You see?"

"It's not over until it's over," Tara told. At that point, the door behind Megamonkey slowly opened.

"...Who's there?" Megamonkey asked. No one was there. Maz, still invisible, tiptoed around Megamonkey.

"What's the matter? PREOCCUPIED with something?" Tara laughed. "C'mon, I'm getting bored over here!" Tara was still lying on the floor due to Megamonkey's earlier kick. Maz knelt down behind Tara's ankles and produced a pair of scissors, slowly cutting into the rope. Tara smirked.

"You'll regret that." Megamonkey got out of his chair and walked closer, hitting Tara in the head with his scepter. "TELL ME WHERE THE SHE-LAIR IS!"

* * *

Virunga tossed SheZow over the table, sending him tumbling across the floor. He then picked the entire table up and smashed it down on SheZow. There was no movement afterward. Waiting for a minute before jumping to conclusions, Virunga let out a long sigh. "Heh heh...is that all it took? I ought to get back to the boss and help with that interrogation..." Suddenly, the floor caved in under Virunga, and he fell, falling below the floor below as well which already had a hole in it. "AAAAGGHHH!" SheZow stood along the edge of the hole in the floor below the main chamber, waving good-bye to Virunga as he fell. He landed on the floor below SheZow. After getting back up on his feet, Virunga jumped and grabbed the edge of the broken floor above him, but it crumbled under his weight and he fell once again. He cursed as his back slammed into the floor.

"Looks like you're too much of a one-trick pony," SheZow pointed out. He then jumped up into the main chamber, rolling as he landed. Knowing that Virunga wouldn't be out of the battle for long, SheZow began looking for Maz.

* * *

In the interrogation room, Maz almost had Tara's legs free. Megamonkey gasped as he saw Virunga bested by SheZow. He then growled and kicked the table over, still not having noticed Maz's presence. "I'll be back for YOU," Megamonkey told before activating his invisibility watch and leaving the room.

"So...who's there?" Tara asked.

"I'm the Hairatrooper. SheZow sent me," Maz whispered. He finished removing the rope on Tara's leg.

"Well, with Megamonkey gone, I don't need you anymore," Tara pointed out. She then angled her fingers toward the handcuffs and fired a volley of nails at them, breaking the cuffs but injuring herself in the process. With her hands free, she removed the clothespin from her nose and produced her Laser Mascara, using it to quickly cut the duct tape around her forearms, allowing use of her blasters. Turning to the wall opposite the door, she thrust her Laser Mascara into it and cut an exit large enough for her own use. Tara dropped down from it, jabbing the Laser Mascara into the side of the mountain once she got that far down, using it to slow her descent down the mountainside. The turrets' IFF programming did not recognize Tara as a hostile, as she had been removed from the threat matrix before the helicopter's return to base in order to prevent any accidental friendly fire; the turrets' programming was rather limited since they were based on future technology that Megamonkey had not finished mastering yet.

The Vanishing Cream wore off soon after. Maz ran into the hallway and spotted SheZow. "Hey! I freed Tara. Let's get outta here!"

"We're not going anywhere," SheZow contradicted.

"Wait, what?"

"Getting in here was tough. Beating Virunga was tough too. Megamonkey's on the run. This might be the only chance we get for a while to capture him and get his butt thrown in a jail cell," SheZow explained.

"...Okay, I'm with you," Maz assured. The two moved onward, looking for Megamonkey.

* * *

"Oooohhhh, Shebang!" Sheila chimed, appearing in hologram form from SheBang's wrist.

"Finally. I was getting tired of waiting," SheBang groaned.

"Two things. First, your next job. Tara was just rescued from Megamonkey's evil clutches! You know what that means?"

"Ummm...it's over?" SheBang asked.

"Oh, ha ha, you kidder. No, it means you're going to go and kill her!" Sheila informed, grinning.

"Wait. Your group just rescued her, and now you want her dead?"

"SheZow rescued her. She's a superhero, helping people in trouble is her job. However..." Sheila sighed. "Tara has information that I don't want being available to others. So you're going to silence her, permanently, while SheZow's hands don't get the slightest bit dirtied! It's a win-win."

"You're such a manipulative bi-"

"Do you want to know about that one power of yours?"

SheBang perked up. "Oh! Yes!"

"It's a power similar to the Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap, except while that one is designed for immense power in an arc, your equivalent is designed for moderate power and defense in a 360 degree angle. Great for handling mobs of enemies. It's called the Long-Haired Super She-Spin."

"Long-Haired Super She-Spin?" SheBang asked. On queue, SheBang's pigtails grew to four times their usual length, nearly touching the ground, and got thicker as well. They also felt much heavier, but thanks to SheBang's super strength, they were easily manageable. "Oh, I get it, and then I just start..." SheBang began spinning around and around quite a bit quicker than a person normally could, pulverizing the rocks around him. He continued to do so, giggling like a schoolgirl all the while. He didn't have super speed like SheZow, but the attack was still quite fast.

"Yes, just don't-" Sheila paused as SheBang came to a halt, dizzy from all of the spinning. "...Use it too much until you get used to it." He fell over and hit his head on a rock, passing out. "...Hey. Wake up. SheBang, wake up." Sheila paused for a moment, and then sighed. "Oh...fine. All things considered, it could've ended up much worse." Sheila's hologram then vanished.

* * *

SheZow and Maz continued to wander the halls of Megamonkey's lair. "SheZow...let's get out of here. Something's not right. What if that Virunga guy shows up for round two...?" Maz had a worried look on his face.

"That gorilla's dumber than a bag of hammers. I'll just whoop his sorry butt again!" SheZow assured.

* * *

Opening the door to one particular room on the lowest floor, Megamonkey shut it behind him as he deactivated his invisibility watch. "Always have a backup plan," Megamonkey reminded himself. He opened up a panel on the wall, revealing a gas mask, which he quickly put on. Megamonkey then pressed the red button inside the panel that was hidden behind where the gas mask had been sitting.

* * *

"What's that hissing sound..." SheZow looked back and forth. Gas was beginning to fill the lair's hallways and rooms.

Maz yawned. "Hey...I'm getting a bit...sleeeepy..." Maz then passed out on the floor.

"...Hey, Maz...MAZ!" SheZow knelt down beside his friend, lifting Maz's head onto his knee. Shaking him, SheZow continued to call his name, but he would not wake up.

"NO!" SheZow growled. He looked down at Maz. "If...if the gas got Maz that quickly, I might even be..." SheZow felt himself starting to get tired. Slapping himself in the face, he glared at the lair's wall. Carrying the sleeping Maz with one arm was no trouble at all; SheZow then charged forward, slamming his opposite shoulder into the wall, breaking through it. "...Uh-oh. That's a little high...!" SheZow fell, still hanging onto Maz. The turrets opened fire, when all of a sudden the She-C-10 flew toward their position. The jet's arms deployed, catching the two friends before Kelly flew away from Megamonkey's lair as fast as the She-C-10 could go without dropping the outside passengers. The She-C-10 took several hits from the lasers and was knocked around, but its sturdy exterior prevented any major damage.

* * *

The turrets stopped firing once the She-C-10 got out of range. Kelly pressed a button on the control panel, opening the cockpit up. The arms set SheZow and Maz down inside. SheZow sat down in the passenger seat with the sleeping Maz on his lap. SheZow rubbed his own eyes, slightly tired as well. Kelly chuckled. "Awww, is it past your bedtime?"

"Ugh...no...Megamonkey hit us with some kind of sleeping gas. I thought I was fine, but..." SheZow groaned.

"Well, get some rest when we get home. You both worked hard today. I'm impressed. Slightly," Kelly commented.

"Hehehe..." SheZow's eyes closed as he fell asleep, his head leaning against Maz's.

"Don't sell yourself short, either, Kelly. You did a good job as well," Sheila added.

"...I guess. But don't make me do this all the time, okay?" Kelly told. "There's only two seats in this thing." Kelly then steered the She-C-10 toward home.

* * *

Megamonkey walked around his ravaged lair, still wearing the gas mask. He had met back up with Virunga in the main chamber, who was barely affected by the gas at all. "Well? Don't just stand there. Start cleaning up what you can. Once my minions awaken, I'll put them to work and get this place looking as good as new."

"...Alright." Virunga sighed as he hung his head.

"What, you think it's over?" Megamonkey asked. He then laughed. "SheZow didn't even find out what I'm working on. I may have lost, but all is not lost!"

"I'll lend you my strength from here on out, until you, too, are free," Virunga assured, kneeling before Megamonkey.

Megamonkey crossed his arms and turned toward his chair, which had been miraculously untouched in the battle. "Enjoy your victory while you can, SheZow..."


	10. Inconsheivable Nightmare

(This chapter occurs after episode 5, _Guy & Doll / Family Tree_)

**Chapter 10: Inconsheivable Nightmare**

* * *

It was almost dawn. SheBang had spent the entire night climbing around on buildings and shooting indiscriminately into the streets. He had also taken the opportunity to break into a department store and steal some pillows, a mattress pad, and a comforter. In addition, he had stolen some food with a long shelf life such as crackers, in addition to some paper and pencils so that he had the option of drawing if he couldn't get to sleep. All of the stolen goods were stashed on the roof of the apartment building that he had used to escape from the police once as Morgan. After some more time had passed, the sun was rising, and SheBang knew that it was time for him to get some sleep soon. He teleported through the city until he reached the apartment building's roof, and laid down on the mattress paid and pillows. Shutting his eyes, he was forcibly transformed back into Morgan, as he had stopped causing danger. Morgan opened his eyes and reached over to the side, grabbed a box of cheese crackers, and ate quite a few of them before putting the box back and covering himself with the comforter. Closing his eyes and sighing, Morgan relaxed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Megadale's mall was quite busy; much to Morgan's surprise, not only was he SheBang, but there was nothing even remotely dangerous going on. He looked at his reflection in a store's window. "I...I'm not changing back?" SheBang teleported from one spot to the next. The other people in the mall didn't seem to be shocked by the use of that ability. SheBang took off running and giggling.

"You act funny for a boy!"

"...Hmm?" Morgan paused and looked around. The voice he heard sounded young, and female. He couldn't figure out who had spoken, though, so he shrugged it off and continued through the mall, thinking about what he wanted to do next. He paused suddenly upon noticing some prom dresses in a store's window. His eyes lit up as he smiled and got lost in his fantasies.

"Weirdo!"

SheBang teleported, re-appearing at the end of the corridor, and produced his Laser Hair Dryer. He proceeded slowly, looking back and forth. "Goodie, I haven't shot anyone all day! Where aaaaare youuuu..."

"BEHIND YOU!"

SheBang spun around and fired, but the person he hit was certainly not the person who had been taunting him. "P-Papa?!"

Morgan's father, Nathan, was laying flat on his back with a large wound on his chest from the shot that SheBang had fired. "Morgan...why would you-"

SheBang put the Laser Hair Dryer away and knelt down beside Nathan. "No, Papa! I didn't mean to!" Tears started to form in SheBang's eyes. Nathan's head leaned to the side. He wasn't moving at all. "PAPA! Not you too! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" SheBang cried into Nathan's chest.

"Did you see that? That girl just killed her own father!"

"What a horrible child!"

"She needs to be punished!"

"No, I didn't! That was-" SheBang stood up as everyone else in the mall, from kids to store employees to the elderly were staring at him. Without any warning, the crowd charged at him. "No, no, no! Long-Haired Super She-Spin!" SheBang's pigtails drastically increased in size as SheBang started spinning rapidly. As the crowd rushed at him, every single person was sent flying by SheBang's attack. Many of them slammed into walls, kiosks, benches, or garbage cans. One of them collided with a guide dog donation container, knocking it over. SheBang finally stopped spinning once he got dizzy. Tripping over something that wasn't there before, SheBang fell forward and landed on his face as his pigtails returned to normal.

"Heeheehee!"

SheBang looked up and teleported a good distance, getting back onto his feet. Strangely, all of the people who he had attacked with the She-Spin, as well as Nathan, had all vanished; SheBang was the only person left in the mall. Wiping the tears from his eyes, SheBang's expression turned from sadness to anger as he picked up a bench and threw it through a store's window. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" SheBang screamed. He was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking.

"Peek-a-boo!"

SheBang heard the voice once again. Looking toward the toy store, he saw a rather creepy-looking doll standing at the entrance; Baby Scarington. SheBang took a step back as Baby Scarington giggled. "What the hell are you supposed to be?!"

Baby Scarington gasped, putting her hands in front of her mouth. "You said a bad word!" She paused for a moment, before looking at the dog-shaped donation container that had been knocked over. Shaking her rattle, Baby Scarington smiled. "Sic 'im, boy!" The sound of growling came from the donation container's direction; SheBang teleported onto a bench and saw that the inanimate dog had been brought to life. It was a just like a regular golden retriever, but with a slot on the top of its head for inserting coins. The dog charged at SheBang, snarling. SheBang scoffed and produced a Shuribbon, throwing it and hitting the dog square between the eyes. It yelped and stumbled, hitting the ground. "Oh, that looks sharp!" As Baby Scarington shook her rattle, the dog was enveloped in a soft glow. When the glowing stopped, the dog was back on its feet, but a few of its front teeth had been replaced by segments of the Shuribbon's blades. The dog barked viciously as it lunged at SheBang, who quickly teleported out of harm's way.

"Then how about THIS?" SheBang produced his Laser Hair Dryer and pointed it at the dog, charging up a shot. Baby Scarington shook her rattle again; the Laser Hair Dryer itself began glowing orange, heating up excessively. "OW!" SheBang dropped the weapon, shocked by its sudden increase in temperature. The dog ran toward SheBang, but instead of attacking him, it grabbed the Laser Hair Dryer in its teeth.

"Good doggie!" Baby Scarington told. She shook her rattle and enveloped the dog in a warm glow once more; this time, after the glow stopped, the dog's tail had gotten longer and had the Laser Hair Dryer, minus the handle, attached to the end. Aiming its tail at SheBang, the dog fired several shots, which SheBang blocked with the Heart Shield. "Hee hee! My new favorite toy!" SheBang teleported again, appearing in front of Baby Scarington. He kicked her in the face, sending her flying into a metal shelf in the toy store. The dog attempted to get up close to SheBang again to bite.

"Long-Haired Super She-Spin!" SheBang spun around quickly as his pigtails increased in size, striking the dog and sending it tumbling across the corridor. This time, SheBang stopped quickly to avoid getting dizzy. His pigtails returned to normal. Baby Scarington laughed, not having been affected much at all by SheBang's strike. SheBang's eye twitched a little.

"How could a shrimp like you shrug off one of my attacks?!" SheBang's right eye glowed orange as he fired off the Heat Vision Wink. Baby Scarington swung her rattle to the right; SheBang's beam curved off in that direction as well, hitting a wall. Stopping his attack, SheBang stepped back. At this point, the dog had gotten in between Baby Scarington and SheBang and jumped, tackling SheBang to the ground. SheBang looked up at the dog, who tried to bite him, but was stopped as SheBang grabbed the sides of its head and held it back. "Even if you can curve the beam, at point blank range it won't matter!" SheBang fired the Heat Vision Wink once more, focusing it on the dog's face. It yelped; SheBang used the chance to throw the dog off of him. Staying close, SheBang kept the beam going until the dog's entire head had melted. Melted plastic and metal from the Shuribbon were dropping onto the floor from the remaining stump of the dog's neck. The dog fell over and twitched a little. SheBang shuddered a bit from what he had just done, despite knowing that the dog was never really alive to begin with. Getting up, SheBang looked around for Baby Scarington, but she was nowhere to be found.

"SURPRISE!" Baby Scarington yelled, jumping onto SheBang's back.

"Get off!" SheBang demanded, trying to reach back and grab her, to no avail.

"I know your weakness, MORGAN!" Baby Scarington giggled, grabbing SheBang's pigtails and pulling the ribbons off. Losing his powers, most notably the super strength, SheBang stumbled back and fell. Baby Scarington jumped off right before SheBang hit the ground. Circling around SheBang and laughing up a storm, Baby Scarington suddenly leaped onto SheBang's chest and jumped up and down. "Baby wants to play!" She then raised her rattle and started hitting SheBang repeatedly on the forehead with it.

"OW! Stop it!" SheBang protested, but Baby Scarington wouldn't let up. Reaching for his Cuteility Belt, SheBang produced a Shuribbon, being one of the last options he had access to without the Laser Hair Dryer or his powers. Baby Scarington, not paying attention to SheBang's hands and focusing on SheBang's pained expression, was given no chance to react as SheBang tightly gripped the Shuribbon and slashed Baby Scarington's torso open with it, revealing her cotton stuffing. Crying out in pain, Baby Scarington stumbled and was knocked aside by SheBang's left hand before he stood up and took off running. SheBang was trying to put as much distance between himself and Baby Scarington as possible.

* * *

SheBang arrived in another section of the mall, finding himself in the food court. There were still no signs of other people besides himself. He vaulted over one of the counters and put down the Shuribbon that he had cut Baby Scarington with behind it. Producing a pair of extra ribbons from his Cuteility Belt, he quickly re-tied his hair in pigtails, feeling his powers coming back. Peeking over the edge of the counter, SheBang jumped up before teleporting, landing on one of the many tables in the food court. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes open for Baby Scarington. The sound of footsteps was getting closer, but it wasn't Baby Scarington; it was the dog, still headless, and still toting the Laser Hair Dryer on its tail. As it was headless, it could not bark or growl; the only sounds it made were the sounds of footsteps and laser blasts. It pointed its tail at SheBang and fired several shots, to which SheBang responded by teleporting straight up into the air. SheBang dropped straight down from above and landed on the dog's back, grabbing its tail and ripping it off. He kept his assault up, ripping its limbs and body apart with his super strength assisted bare hands, leaving broken bits of plastic all over the floor. Aiming to ensure it wouldn't get back up, SheBang smashed the pieces into even smaller pieces with his fists, his breathing getting heavier as he did so. "SEE THAT, YOU STUPID DOLL?!" SheBang teleported away from the food court and appeared at a three-way split in the corridor, each leading to different stores. "Now come out, and let's settle this!"

Baby Scarington spoke up again, without revealing her location. "YOU'RE the one who should "come out"! Hee hee hee!" SheBang looked around frantically. He picked up a trash can and threw it down a corridor to try to scare Baby Scarington out of hiding. "Got your powers back? Not for long!" Baby Scarington popped out from inside the very garbage can that SheBang threw, surprising him. She raised her rattle and shook it; SheBang was enveloped in the same type of glow that had been used to bring the guide dog donation container to life. After Baby Scarington stopped shaking the rattle, the glow had vanished, and Morgan was standing where SheBang once stood. He looked at himself.

"What...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Morgan growled.

"Hee hee hee! Awwww, what's wrong?" Baby Scarington mocked. Morgan had a fierce look in his eyes. Keeping his eyes locked on Baby Scarington's, he made his way over to a nearby store and kicked the window as hard as he could a few times, before breaking it. He used his foot to snap a large shard of glass off of the broken part, and grabbed it, paying no mind to the chance that he could injure himself in the process. He looked at Baby Scarington's chest, which was still damaged by the earlier attack.

"You might have all the powers in the world, but you're not invincible. I'm going to catch you and rip you apart just like I did to that "toy" of yours," Morgan told. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"My...my toy? The doggie?" Baby Scarington took off running, looking around for the dog. She screamed as she saw its remains, the plastic shards scattered all over the foot court, only its tail with the Laser Hair Dryer attachment being left intact, although the weapon was unusable in its current state. Morgan approached her from behind, gripping the shard of glass in his right hand. He took note of the Laser Hair Dryer's presence as well.

"CHANGE ME BACK, NOW!" Morgan grabbed Baby Scarington by the arm and swiped at her face with the shard of glass, cutting her and revealing more cotton stuffing. Baby Scarington hit the shard of glass that Morgan was holding with her rattle, the edge of the glass cutting Morgan's fingers. Morgan flinched, allowing Baby Scarington the chance to free herself and put some distance between the two of them. The glass shard was intact still, although Morgan's fingers on his right had were bleeding.

"Change you back? How about this instead?" Baby Scarington giggled as she shook her rattle; Morgan was again enveloped in a warm glow. Afterward, he was still Morgan, but his hair was tied into short pigtails with red hair ties, and he was wearing the Megadale Junior High cheerleader uniform.

"This is...?" Morgan looked down at himself. He dropped the glass shard, causing it to shatter on the floor. Turning toward the nearest intact window, he saw his reflection, and his face turned red as he smiled. He could even feel that he wearing panties, just as he did in SheBang form. Sighing, Morgan could feel his anger subsiding, despite still being powerless and bleeding.

"HEE HEE HEE! You're so bad at being a boy!" Baby Scarington laughed. "You'd make the perfect doll! Let's play here, forever!" She then started growing in size, until she stood five times Morgan's height. Morgan's eyes widened as he watched it happen; he stepped back a bit. The giant Baby Scarington swung her giant rattle down at Morgan, who quickly dodged to the left.

"...Huh? Was I always this fast when I wasn't SheBang?" Morgan thought out loud. He had little trouble dodging Baby Scarington's attacks and didn't feel fatigued at all. Keeping his eyes on Baby Scarington's weapon, Morgan ensured to keep a good amount of distance between the two. Neither of Baby Scarington's injuries had healed, despite the growth ability implying some degree of control over her own self as well as others. "Hey, brat! You want to play, let's play tag!" As Baby Scarington swung her rattle down at Morgan, Morgan sidestepped and jumped onto the rattle, then ran up Baby Scarington's right arm and onto her right shoulder. Morgan touched Baby Scarington's face with his right hand, leaving a few bloodstains behind thanks to his fingers. "You're it!" Morgan dropped down, grabbing Baby Scarington's right wrist on the way down, before dropping the rest of the distance and landing safely on the ground. He sprinted in the opposite direction that Baby Scarington was facing.

"Tag! Tag!" Baby Scarington exclaimed, raising her rattle and chasing after Morgan. With a confident smile on his face, Morgan led Baby Scarington around the entire mall, sticking to the main corridors and not running into any stores to ensure that he didn't get cornered. Baby Scarington was starting to look irritated. "Hey! You're too fast! Slow down!"

"That's not how tag works!" Morgan pointed out. "But if you can't catch up to me like this, how about..." Suddenly turning around, Morgan ran straight toward Baby Scarington.

"Gotcha!" Baby Scarington raised her rattle, but as she was bringing it down, Morgan dropped to the round, sliding across the tile floor on his rear and going right underneath Baby Scarington's legs. Baby Scarington lost her balance, since she was only focused on Morgan's movements, and fell over onto her face. Morgan pushed himself back up on his feet using his arms and kept running, this time in the opposite direction that they were going before. Baby Scarington looked up. "HEY! No fair!" She got back on her feet and chased after Morgan again.

* * *

Arriving in the food court once more, Morgan ran to his previous hiding spot and vaulted over the counter. But the time he had done that, though, Baby Scarington had spotted his hiding place and began closing the distance, knocking tables and chairs out of the way in the process. When she got there, though, Baby Scarington discovered that she was too tall to fit through the opening between the counter and the fast food place's ceiling. Reaching through the opening with her left arm, she tried to grab Morgan, to no avail. "Grrr...you don't play fair at ALL!" Baby Scarington complained. She grumbled as she shrunk back down to her normal size. "Hee hee...but you're a wimp with no powers!" Jumping up onto the counter, Baby Scarington looked down at Morgan, who was curled up in a ball and trembling.

"No more..." Morgan cried. "You win."

"I...I win?" Baby Scarington asked. "But it's tag! It goes on FOREVER!" Morgan sniffled as Baby Scarington jumped down and approached him. "Now it'll be your turn to be it!"

Right as Baby Scarington got within a foot, Morgan raised his head slightly and looked at her. A wicked smile spread across Morgan's face. "...Just kidding!" Morgan grabbed Baby Scarington's right arm with his left and pinned it to the ground. He then produced the Shuribbon that he had hid behind this same counter earlier in his right hand, and used it as a melee weapon to cut Baby Scarington's right arm off at the shoulder. She screamed in pain. Morgan burst out laughing as he grabbed her dropped rattle and used the Shuribbon to shatter the head of it, spilling its contents on the floor. He casually tossed the handle away and looked down at his opponent, who was flailing about on the floor and crying. Raising the Shuribbon, Morgan pinned Baby Scarington down with his left hand and cut off her opposite arm, at the shoulder as well.

"W...WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Baby Scarington yelled. "I took your powers away! I turned you back to normal!"

"Hee hee...none of my gadgets can exist when I'm not transformed. They vanish. But for some reason, those rules don't apply right now, probably because I was transformed by you instead of the ring. I figured that out after I saw my Laser Hair Dryer still laying around even after I wasn't SheBang," Morgan explained. "I didn't start thinking straight until after you took my powers away. Thanks for your help!" Morgan smiled brightly. "I'm pretty sure now that this is a dream, or some kind of illusion. Except for you, maybe." Grabbing one of Baby Scarington's arms off of the floor, he held it in front of her. "You can't manipulate anything without THESE, can you? And that rattle plays a part, too. You gave me a lot of time to watch and figure out how you did things."

"You...I HATE YOU!" Baby Scarington snarled. She stood back up and kicked Morgan repeatedly, but it was futile. Morgan grabbed Baby Scarington by the neck and used the Shuribbon to press a button on the fast food place's microwave, opening the door. "Wait...no...not that!"

"Yes. That," Morgan confirmed. He tilted his head to the side, staring into Baby Scarington's eyes. "Anyone who interferes with my time as SheBang, dream or not...doesn't deserve to live. That goes for you, SheZow, and everyone else in this city...no, the WORLD!" Morgan then tossed her into the microwave and slammed the door before she could scramble out. He set the power to high and the time for ten minutes. Looking through the microwave's window, he waved to Baby Scarington before pressing the start button. The microwave started making noise as it heated up; Baby Scarington kicked on the door, but it was no use. Morgan vaulted back over the counter and put some distance in between himself and the microwave, bringing Baby Scarington's arms with him and disposing of them in a trash can. He sat down on a table and watched the microwave intently. After almost a minute had passed, smoke was starting to form in the microwave, as were a few small flames. Baby Scarington screamed for Morgan to let her out, but Morgan couldn't hear her, regardless of the futility of the request. Two more minutes passed and the microwave was completely full of smoke, with the flames being even larger. Morgan chuckled to himself as he hurled his single Shuribbon into the closest wall. "Baby go bye-bye."

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Morgan blurted out, sitting up suddenly. He was dressed in his usual outfit, sitting on the apartment building's roof. The sun was shining brightly; it was still fairly early in the morning. He looked at his right hand; there were no cuts on his fingers. He drew back the bit of glove covering his right ring finger, looking at the SheBang ring. It was still completely intact. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. "That WAS just a dream, right? An incredibly freaky dream...don't wanna go back to bed..." Morgan groaned as he clutched his forehead in his hands. "Papa...!" Tears began to form in Morgan's eyes as he felt an unpleasantness in his stomach. He threw up on the roof. "I want to see him!" Pulling himself to his feet, Morgan stumbled a bit, having only been asleep for two hours at the most. He jumped from the roof, forcibly transforming into SheBang on the way down. He hit the ground hard and drew the attention of the people in the area, but SheBang paid them no mind as he teleported away and headed for the more residential part of town. He placed several Compact Sticky Bombs on a few lamp posts as he moved along, ensuring to only use one bomb per post.

* * *

SheBang appeared in front of his house and produced the Laser Hair Dryer, pressing one button out of the ten on the back An explosion could be heard off in the distance, along with the sound of a car crash. He teleported a few times, looking through his house's windows, and stopped when he saw Nathan sitting at the kitchen table, dialing a number on his cell phone. SheBang stayed out of his field of vision, but got close enough so that he could hear the conversation, thanks mainly to his heightened sense of hearing that came with the powers.

"Any new news about Morgan, yet?" Nathan asked, holding his cell phone to his ear with one hand and a cup of coffee with the other.

"No, Mr. Durant. Have no fear, we've got officers looking every day."

"Nothing? Not even from the officers who spotted him that one day?" Nathan continued.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, I'm sorry that this city's police force is so useless!" Nathan shouted. "If you can't even find one missing child, it's no wonder that there's so much crime in Megadale!" He disconnected the call and shut the cell phone off. "DAMMIT!" He put the coffee and cell phone down. "I'm never going to see Ariana again...and now Morgan, too!"

"Papa..." Placing his free hand on the window, tears formed in SheBang's eyes as he saw Nathan start to cry as well. SheBang pressed the second button on the back of the Laser Hair Dryer, causing another explosion and another traffic accident. As Nathan got up and began to leave the kitchen, he noticed SheBang and his eyes went wide. He wiped his eyes and looked once more.

"Isn't that-" Nathan looked at the newspaper on the kitchen table, then back at SheBang. SheBang, finally realizing that he had been spotted, panicked and ran. "That's SheBang!" he commented, looking at an article in the newspaper about SheBang. SheZow had been interviewed, and the pictures that Maz had took of the two of them during their first battle were used due to their high quality. The article generally advised the public to keep their distance from SheBang. "But what would she be doing here? And she was crying, too..." SheBang pressed the third button on the back of the Laser Hair Dryer before teleporting away, causing yet another explosion and traffic accident. Nathan sighed. "I'd better get cleaned up. Have to go to work...and then look for Morgan again after. Gotta remember to eat dinner tonight, gotta remember."

* * *

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T GO HOME! STUPID!" SheBang cried as she teleported multiple times, heading back toward the apartment rooftop. "He'd just be in danger if I was there..." SheBang finally got back to his makeshift bed and was forcibly transformed back into Morgan. Morgan flopped down on his pillow. "Wait...I KNOW! I'll write him a letter!" Morgan dug the paper and a pencil out from inside the pillow case of one of his pillows and got to work.

* * *

Several hours had passed. Nathan's job always kept him quite busy, as he was an assistant manager at the grocery store in Megadale's mall. Whenever he wasn't handling desk work, he would always be out in the store itself, helping out employees who needed direction, and talking with them every so often. The rumors of the floating, talking brick were still circulating, which would always make Nathan roll his eyes in disbelief. Once the clock struck six, Nathan spent the next half finishing the last bit of paperwork he had to do that day, and said goodbye to the co-workers that he encountered on his way out of the store. He hurried out the rear doors and proceeded to his car. "Where should I look today?" Nathan asked himself as he opened the car's door and got in. His stomach growled, but he ignored it as he started his car up. "Maybe I'll go by that apartment building again."

* * *

In downtown Megadale, a fight had broken out between SheZow and SheBang. Maz wasn't with him that day, nor was the Shehicle. SheZow noticed that SheBang had gotten much better at fighting since their first encounter; although SheZow didn't know the reason behind it, it was due to SheBang spending almost all of his waking time in this form, by any means necessary. "Is that all you've got?!" SheBang mocked, locking hands with SheZow and forcing him back. "I'm going to be too strong for you, someday! THEN WHAT?!" SheBang headbutted SheZow, sending him tumbling.

"Like I'd ever lose to a coward like you!" SheZow boasted. He drew his Laser Lipstick and activated it. SheBang simply stood still and smiled. SheZow lunged.

"Let me show you a new trick! Long-Haired Super She-Spin!" SheBang's pigtails grew as he spun around rapidly, the sturdy pigtails clashing with SheZow's Laser Lipstick.

"Whoa!" SheZow jumped back, shocked by SheBang's new ability. "That's...your HAIR, right?" SheZow inquired, raising an eyebrow. He deactivated the Laser Lipstick and put it away. "What the heck is it MADE of?"

SheBang stopped spinning. "It's made of...ADORABLE!"

"Adorable? More like Adoramantium! How exactly do HAIRCUTS happen?"

SheBang scoffed as his pigtails returned to their normal size. "Like I'd ever get it cut! I LOVE my hair. Don't you love yours?"

SheZow stroked his bouffant with his hand. "Well...I've gotten used to it, at least."

"Hey, SheZow."

"What?"

"CATCH!" SheBang picked up a parked car and threw it at SheZow, who used both hands to bump it up into the air, volleyball-style. SheZow then charged toward SheBang. Their battle continued on for an hour or so before SheBang teleported away, SheZow being unable to track him.

SheZow was panting after the long battle. "What is WITH that kid? I really hope Sheila comes up with a more permanent solution soon."

Sheila's hologram emitted from SheZow's wrist. "Permanent? You could just...you know..."

"I'm NOT killing her, Sheila. That's not what heroes do," SheZow insisted. "Besides, you KNOW she runs whenever she thinks she's losing."

"You're going to have to end it, sooner or later. Do you really think a prison could contain her?" Sheila asked. "Take responsibility. You need to step up your game, otherwise more people will get hurt."

"But that's the thing. Almost no one gets seriously hurt most of the time. I wish I could just figure out what it is this girl wants. There's gotta be another way," SheZow explained, crossing his arms and looking up at the night sky.

Sheila sighed. "Fine, it's your show, not mine. But you're on your own in that department. I really have no idea why she's doing what she's doing, or how to convince her to stop outside of...traditional methods."

"I'm not really any good at figuring out that kinda stuff. Kelly might, though." SheZow used his super speed to head back to the She-Lair.

* * *

By the time ten o'clock had rolled around, Nathan could barely contain his hunger anymore, and drove home to make something easy for dinner and watch some TV to take the stress off. After pulling into the driveway and getting out of his car, he opened the mailbox and grabbed the contents before heading inside the house. He took his shoes and coat off and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Let's see...bill...bill...HA! If God exists, prove it by BRINGING MORGAN HOME!" Nathan angrily tore up the junk mail, leaving its bits in a pile on the kitchen table. He looked at the next piece of mail with curiosity; it was simply a folded piece of eight and a half by eleven blank paper without an envelope. There was no send address, return address, names, or stamp. Unfolding the paper, he immediately recognized Morgan's printing. The letter read:

"Papa: Please don't spend all of your time looking for me. I'm still in Megadale, and I really want to see you again, but I can't come home right now until I take care of a bunch of things. It's sort of rough out here, but I'm okay. I have food and a place to sleep. Also, don't work too hard. Mama might be gone, but that doesn't make it okay to make her worry. I love you, Papa. - Morgan."

Nathan blinked. "I love you? He hasn't said that since Ariana..." Nathan thought out loud, remembering his wife. He looked back at the letter. "Don't work too hard? Kiddo, you have NO idea how hard I'm gonna bust my ass looking for you now that I know you're okay." Setting the letter down on the table, Nathan leaned back in his chair and stared at the spinning ceiling fan. "I must be the worst dad in the world if he can't even trust me."


	11. The Ban-She

(This chapter occurs after episode 6, _Crash Thunder / Meet Dr. Frankenweather._)

**Chapter 11: The Ban-She**

* * *

Megamonkey stared in awe at what had just happened. Out of nowhere, a huge structure had fallen from the sky and crashed just a few kilometers from his lair, which put it quite far from Megadale itself. He had been alerted of a large falling object by his monitors and alarms, but expected something more along the lines of a meteor. Megamonkey grabbed a remote off of the table and pointed it at one of the many monitors in the room, pressing buttons until it displayed a view of the outside. A few more button presses were all it took to adjust the screen's view to be looking in the proper direction and zoom in far enough. "Heh heh heh...HAHAHAHA! Technology! Raw materials!" Frantically feeling around on his chair's buttons, he pushed one. "Virunga! Prepare a freight container and bring it out to the lot!"

"Right away, Boss," came the reply of Megamonkey's gorilla henchman through a speaker.

A few monkey minions were loitering in the main chamber. Megamonkey cleared his throat and looked at them. One of the monkeys had his finger up his own nose. "If you want to do some DIGGING, then do it at the crash site!" Megamonkey told. The monkey in question removed his finger and saluted. "The lot of you, come with me to the roof!" Forming a single file, the monkeys followed Megamonkey down the hall to the elevator. Megamonkey pressed the button, but nothing happened. Trying it once more, he waited for about a minute, tapping his foot. He looked at the monkey minions accompanying him. "And WHY hasn't this been fixed yet?" One of the monkeys looked at him and shrugged, to which Megamonkey responded by bopping said monkey on the head with his scepter. Grumbling, Megamonkey headed toward the stairs with the monkey minions still in tow.

* * *

At the Megadale police station, Kelly flew the She-C-10 down low. She used its mechanical arms to lower SheZow, who held the captured Dr. Frankenweather, as well as Maz in his Prisonerd costume, who held Dr. Frankenweather's lightning twister gun. SheZow gripped Dr. Frankenweather's arm tightly as he guided him into the station.

"OW! Easy with the handness!" Dr. Frankenweather protested.

SheZow ignored him as he made eye contact with one of the officers on duty. Fortunately, Boxter was not at the station. "Hello, officers! I brought you a villain to arrest!"

One of the officers grabbed Maz and was about to cuff him. Maz panicked. "No, not me, him!" Maz informed as he pointed at Dr. Frankenweather.

"Yeah, that's my new sidekick, the...Prisonerd." SheZow groaned after speaking Maz's sidekick persona's name aloud. "It's this guy here, Dr. Frankenweather! He's a kidnapper, and he tried to destroy Megadale with a lightning twister!"

"That's all a bunch of lies!" Dr. Frankenweather contradicted.

"Then whaddya call THIS?!" Maz demanded, holding up the lightning twister gun.

"That's..." Dr. Frankenweather paused, looking a little nervous. "That's a toaster oven."

Maz grinned. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see what happens when I pre-" Maz's plan was stopped as SheZow snatched the weapon from Maz's hands.

"You can't fire it in here!" SheZow yelled.

"Oh, right. Hahahaha..." Maz scratched his head and avoided eye contact with SheZow. No longer restrained by SheZow, Dr. Frankenweather tried to run, but one of the officers grabbed him.

The officer holding Dr. Frankenweather looked at SheZow. "We'll keep him in holding for now while we test that weapon in a safer location. If it's dangerous, that and your testimony will be pretty much all the proof we need."

"Oh, another thing!" Maz added. "He had a floating lab. It crashed somewhere outside town, though. Might want to check it out."

"We can have Officer Hamdon and Officer Wackerman look into it," the officer replied. "Can you be more specific as to the location?"

"Not really. Just a bunch of sand and rocks out there, and like...ONE road." Maz explained. "There's probably smoke coming from it, still."

"They're big boys, Prisonerd. They can find it. It's not exactly small," SheZow pointed out. "Now, let's go before one of them tries to arrest you again." SheZow took Maz's hand and pulled him toward the front door as two officers led Dr. Frankenweather to an empty holding cell.

"You haven't seen the last of me, SheZowness!" Dr. Frankenweather shouted in SheZow's direction. After stepping outside, SheZow grabbed Maz with both arms and hopped up onto the hovering She-C-10 with him. Kelly opened the cockpit to let them both in before closing it once more and flying back toward the She-Lair.

* * *

"Pilot! We're picking up a freight container and Virunga before we head to the crash site," Megamonkey informed as he sat down in his helicopter's co-pilot seat. In addition to the monkey pilot, there were two monkey soldiers manning the helicopter's turrets, four more armed with laser guns, and a team of eight monkey minions who would be doing a lot of the scavenging work. The pilot got the helicopter into the air before descending down the side of the lair, heading for the freight container that Virunga had set up. As the helicopter got close, Virunga jumped up and grabbed onto the helicopter's struts. The helicopter's winch was deployed, and used to pick up the freight container before the helicopter began gaining altitude again.

* * *

"I can't believe this! We have to drive all the way out of town just to investigate something that SheCow reported? 'Floating lab', yeah, right," Boxter groaned as he drove the police car further away from Megadale. He glanced over at his partner, Wackerman, who looked quite relaxed, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Maybe it's a UFO!" Wackerman suggested. "Make sure you get a picture of me with the aliens."

"Hey, Wackerman...look up there," Boxter pointed toward the sky in the distance.

"Oh, a helicopter. Is it one of ours?"

"Don't think so. It's bigger. And it's carrying some sort of heavy load."

"Maybe it's heading for the UFO!" Wackerman commented.

"It's not a UFO, and I refuse to believe ShePlow's story, either," Boxter insisted. "But I'm curious about the helicopter. I'm gonna follow it."

* * *

"Toaster oven!" Guy exclaimed. He burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor of the She-Lair.

"He's supposed to be some sort of genius and THAT'S the best he could come up with!" Maz laughed. He had already changed back into his usual clothes.

"Okay, okay...it was funny the first five times. It's getting old now," Kelly pointed out.

"So, what happened to the floating lab?" Sheila asked.

"...Huh?" Kelly stared blankly at Sheila's monitor.

"The LAB. The entire reason Dr. Frankenweather willingly went with you all is because it was falling from the sky, am I right?" Sheila continued.

"It landed out in the desert somewhere. I think the police are gonna check it out," Maz explained. "...Wait, wasn't it your dad that was going to be sent to do that, Guy?"

"Oh, well that's just gravy. Let's hope Megamonkey doesn't mind the company," Sheila commented. Guy, Maz, and Kelly all stared in shock. "What, did you all forget where Megamonkey set up shop?"

"I've gotta help Dad! You go, girl!" Guy transformed into SheZow and made his way toward the Shehicle.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I can find the crash site with the SheZow satellite and keep watch. I honestly don't think Megamonkey will do anything to endanger your father, but I know that you'll just go charging in if I don't do at least this much for you," Sheila explained.

SheZow looked back at Sheila. "But-"

"Stay put. You JUST fought a battle less than an hour ago. Take it easy for a while and leave this to me," Sheila insisted.

Maz walked over to SheZow and put his hands on SheZow's shoulders. "It'll be fine!" Maz assured. "Your dad's tough. Remember how he beat up Candy Rapper?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! That WAS pretty sweet," SheZow replied.

Kelly ran her fingers through her hair as a sour expression appeared on her face. "Blech. I could use a shower. It still feels like gum." She looked over at SheZow. "Want to keep my spot warm while I go clean up?"

"Sure thing, sis." SheZow walked over to the chair in front of Sheila that Kelly usually used, and sat down after Kelly got up and headed out of the She-Lair. Maz sat down beside him.

"I like how you're not changing back," Maz commented, grinning.

"Huh? Oh, right! She-yeah!" SheZow turned back into Guy before leaning back in the chair and putting his feet up.

"Take those feet off. Now," Sheila told.

"Okay, okay..." Guy sighed.

* * *

Arriving at the crash site, Megamonkey chuckled as he looked down at the area below. The lab itself was still partially functional, and was creating clouds. The clouds were quickly amassing, obscuring the lab itself from view and spreading out. "Okay, take us down. Drop the container right around here," Megamonkey ordered. The pilot nodded and hit a button, sending the container plummeting toward the ground. It connected with a loud crash, sending a cloud of dust up into the air. Megamonkey glared at the pilot, who in turn pointed right at him. The pilot then looked back at what he was doing, and retracted the helicopter's winch as he adjusted their course slightly. Once the helicopter was around twenty meters from the ground, Virunga let go of the struts and landed next to the freight container. The pilot then guided the helicopter to a clear area, positioned in between the crash site and the road leading through the area, and landed. Fortunately, the road itself had not been damaged or blocked by any falling debris. Megamonkey, the four armed monkey soldiers, and the monkey minion scavenging team disembarked and headed over to the crash site, meeting up with Virunga.

"We're going to need more than one container for this," Virunga pointed out.

"Of COURSE we will. But we're not taking every single thing. A lot of this is simply not salvageable," Megamonkey explained. "Once we get this container filled, I'll have the pilot take you and it back to my lair. You can prepare another container while my minions there sort through this first one. We'll keep going until I'm satisfied."

Virunga eyed the monkey soldiers' laser guns. "Why the weapons? You think there's going to be action out here? It's the middle of nowhere."

Megamonkey groaned before pointing at the crash site. "You see THAT? We'll be lucky if it's just police that show up. There are probably quite a few who would want whatever technology was used to keep it in the air, or the weapons on board. In addition to the heavy lifting, that's the OTHER reason I brought you along."

Virunga nodded. "Right. Use me as you will."

"I intend to. For now, leave most of this to the scavengers. If they ask for help moving something heavy, help them," Megamonkey told.

* * *

Boxter and Wackerman were almost at the area where the helicopter landed. As they got closer and the area was no longer obscured by rocks, the two officers could see nothing but a large gathering of clouds at ground level. Boxter accelerated. "Hey, slow down, there!" Wackerman told.

"You got the camera?" Boxter asked.

"Yeah. What, did you want a picture with the aliens, too?" Wackerman asked with a grin.

"Ha ha," Boxter scoffed, narrowing his eyes as the car approached the crash site. "Let's just be careful. Whatever it is, it could still be dangerous."

"Wanna turn around, or at least call for backup?" Wackerman inquired.

"It's not worth endangering more officers for a pile of junk. We're just going to get the evidence so we can lock up that quack, and leave. That's all."

* * *

Megamonkey could hear the sound of a car having pulled up close. "Hah, so they finally arrived," Megamonkey commented. Boxter and Wackerman stepped out of the car and began walking toward the clouded crash site.

Virunga growled and clenched his fists. "Do you want me to kill them? Or just cripple them so we can hold them hostage?"

"Idiot. Don't go overboard. Just knock them out and don't let them see you; use the clouds," Megamonkey ordered. Virunga nodded and listened well, positioning himself so that he would be able to blindside both of the officers without being seen.

"Hey, Hamdon, do you hear anything?" Wackerman asked.

"I hear YOU," Boxter replied.

"No, not that. I heard other voices, and footsteps," Wackerman informed. Megamonkey quickly moved away and hid himself among the debris.

"I heard something just now," Boxter confirmed. He drew his gun. "Keep sharp." Wackerman nodded and drew his own gun. The two of them stayed close and watched each other's backs. They were almost deep enough into the clouds to see the monkeys, but before they got that close, Virunga grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it, aiming in the direction of the road.

"Behind us?" Wackerman quickly spun around, surprised. Boxter looked that way as well, but saw nothing. Suddenly, Virunga made his move; he tackled both officers to the ground, knocking the guns from their hands. Before either of them realized what had happened, Virunga hit both of them in the head, taking care to hold back and use only enough strength to knock them unconscious as per Megamonkey's orders.

"Boss, I got 'em!" Virunga exclaimed.

Megamonkey emerged from his hiding spot and joined Virunga in looking down at the two officers. "Megadale's finest? Listen. I need you to put their guns back in their holsters, then put both of these officers back into their car. After that, take the car and move it away from here, out of view of the clouds. I don't know how long the clouds will last, and I don't want them to be able to get back here without the car's noise alerting us," Megamonkey instructed. Virunga scratched his head. "Did you need me to REPEAT that?"

"No, no. I got it. But Boss, why go to all the trouble? They're weak, I'm strong. I could make the police disappear if you asked."

"I'm not out to MAKE enemies. The police won't touch me as it stands. S.I.C.K. was nothing but others committing crimes, Tara has too much pride to ever testify against me, the following battle took place out here well away from the city, and my attempt on SheZow's life happened back in another time period."

"You should have brought ME with you for that!" Virunga growled. "Even if there were four SheZows, as long as I'm here, even a hundred SheZows is nothing!"

"Which is why you lost to the present day SheZow, even with the home base advantage and many soldiers at your disposal?" Megamonkey asked. Virunga angrily stomped on the ground. "Now, now, I don't hold that against you. SheZow is a strong opponent. I didn't bring you because I needed you to remain at the lair in case of any troublemakers...Tara might have come back looking for revenge, who knows? The damage to the lair from that one battle was...extensive, and I didn't want to take any chances." Megamonkey paused. "Getting back to what I was saying before, other than those few instances, everything I do is discreet. Weapons dealing, smuggling, really just sources of income," Megamonkey explained. "My top priority must always be SheZow. And perhaps that pigtailed girl who got spotted by the cameras when we had kidnapped Tara, and Tara herself, of course. Once the strong ones are out of the way, I can start operating out in the open more, and eventually take over Megadale."

"I see," Virunga replied.

"Until then, I don't need more thorns in my side, so try to refrain from damaging the city too much if you can help it," Megamonkey added. "The last thing I need is for things to escalate to the point where the military starts bombing my lair. Now go clean up that mess, and then get back to helping the team." Virunga nodded in response.

* * *

Sheila sighed. "Those clouds are a bit...problematic. Your father and his colleague went into the cloud, but haven't come back out yet."

"Oh man, oh man...I bet something bad happened. Like land mines or something!" Guy suggested.

"Don't you think any LAND MINES would have been set off by the giant lab that just smashed into the area?" Sheila asked.

"Oh...good point," Guy agreed.

"Any chance of Megamonkey wanting to get his hands on some of Dr. Frankenweather's stuff?" Maz asked.

"Not a clue. All WE can do is play it by ear," Sheila told. "It's doubtful he'd be able to scavenge anything really dangerous, especially since you turned in that lightning twister gun to the police. Raw materials, perhaps."

"Ugh...I wish we could've captured him that one time. It was all going so well," Guy sighed. "Well, no point over-thinking it. C'mon, Maz, let's see what's on TV." Guy stood up and walked over to the couch, vaulted over the back, and landed on it. Maz joined him as Guy turned the TV on and began changing channels. "Hey! Nice! Buttwipe is on! Check it out, someone was driving and texting at the same time, and they crashed into a bus! HAHAHA!"

"Guy, that's not Buttwipe, that's the news," Maz corrected.

Guy tilted his head and shrugged. "It's still funny."

* * *

Megamonkey kept Virunga and the scavenging team working around the clock, and thus was able to scrounge all of the materials he needed by 3 AM the next day. Every person that got too close, police or otherwise, was knocked out either by Virunga or the monkey soldiers' laser guns' stun blasts, and moved to various locations in the area out of each others' view. At this point, Megamonkey was in his workshop, taking a look at the mostly intact robot he had managed to obtain from the destroyed lab. "Hmmm...the head is too big and exposes too much, the hands lack opposable thumbs, and the arms and legs need more armor. Furthermore, where are the WEAPONS?!" Megamonkey complained.

Virunga stood next to him, wobbling slightly. "Will you need my help here as well?"

"At some point, but-wait. Why are you still awake? You've been using your super strength a lot. Get some sleep," Megamonkey advised.

"I can still-"

"SLEEP!" Megamonkey ordered. Virunga sighed and walked over to the corner of the workshop, sat down, leaned against the corner of the room and shut his eyes. Megamonkey rubbed his own eyes before slapping himself in the face. "Work to be done, yes." He looked over at the robot head that he had finished working on a few days back, before Dr. Frankenweather had come into the picture. Compared to the head of Dr. Frankenweather's robot, this one was about half the size, lacked visible facial features such as eyes and a mouth. It could still see, but its main camera was protected by a visor. "It shouldn't be hard to make you compatible." Sitting down at a computer, he opened a program containing the robot's original blueprints, and made a copy. Rubbing his eyes again, Megamonkey began making edits to the copy, incorporating Dr. Frankenweather's robot into it in order to save on time and resources. A group of monkeys entered the room, most of whom wore overalls and carried tool boxes, and the rest wearing lab coats. One of the lab coat monkeys walked over to Megamonkey, climbed onto his shoulder, and looked at the screen. "You're all here, finally? Start by stripping the parts off of the robot that we're replacing. Take a finger from each hand, as well; we can re-position them as thumbs so that it can grab things more easily." The lab coat monkey nodded and jumped off of Megamonkey's shoulder, motioning for the others to begin to work. The overalls monkeys did the manual labor while the lab coat monkeys either supervised or typed away on computers. "Don't bother trying to incorporate the boron nitride armor plating until Virunga wakes up. He'll be able to manage it more easily."

* * *

Around four hours later, Boxter and Wackerman awoke, both sitting in their car. Wackerman groaned and rubbed his forehead. He looked from side to side. "Hey, Hamdon...we...we didn't go out drinking after work, did we?"

Boxter took a look out the car's front window. "Wait, we were on our way to some...what was it again? Flying lab?"

"Dogs don't fly, genius," Wackerman pointed out.

"LABORATORY, Mr. Literal," Boxter corrected. He started up the car and began driving forward. After just a minute or so of driving, they arrived at the crash site. The clouds had vanished, and there was still a lot of wreckage that Megamonkey hadn't bothered with due to time constraints. Never having seen the entire lab, the two officers had no idea it had been scavenged.

"Hey, look!" Wackerman exclaimed, pointing at the road ahead. "There's someone there! And one over there, too!"

"Better let HQ know," Boxter advised. "Let's do what we can until the paramedics show up. We can get pictures of the crash site after."

* * *

A week passed. Megamonkey kept his team fresh by utilizing two teams of overalls monkeys and lab coat monkeys working in twelve-hour shifts. Although Virunga was instructed to ensure he gets his sleep, Megamonkey himself even stayed up all night a few times in order to speed things along. The new head had been incorporated into the robot, the arms and legs had two sections of boron nitride armor plating each, and each of the hands still had just three digits, but had been re-configured into a two-finger, one-thumb setup. Each forearm had a mounted laser blade emitter that could utilize blades around the size of SheZow's Laser Lipstick, and attached to the robot's back and pointing over its shoulders were a pair of twin laser cannons, capable of firing more powerful blasts than Megamonkey's scepter could. In addition, it was capable of using an invisibility field, which Megamonkey had previously tested in watch form. It stood around twelve feet tall, and had been given a new paint job as well, consisting mainly of black and dark purple, with a few details in light green. "Heh heh heh..." Megamonkey chuckled, looking over his creation.

Virunga woke up. He stretched and yawned. "Ugh. What time is it?"

"Time for SheZow to die!" Megamonkey exclaimed.

Standing up, Virunga looked at the robot. "So, this is it?"

"Yes. This is the Ban-She, my anti-SheZow robot."

"The 'Ban-She'? THAT'S its name?" Virunga asked, groaning.

"YES! A banshee is a death omen! There were military craft named after it as well! Not to mention the irony of-" Megamonkey paused, realizing he was beginning to ramble when there was work to be done. Virunga stared blankly as Megamonkey cleared his throat. "Now, the next step is to...to..." Megamonkey lost his footing and fell onto the floor face first, not moving. Shortly after, he could be heard snoring.

"Hey, Boss," Virunga went to try to wake him up, but some of the monkeys got in the way and shook their heads. "Alright, whatever you say. Let's get the mess cleaned up. After that, we can work on the lair some more until the boss wakes up," Virunga instructed. The monkeys saluted and got to work.

* * *

Megamonkey slept for 16 hours straight. When he woke up, it was 2 AM. He looked around the room, seeing just a few monkey minions keeping watch. He stood up, grabbed his scepter, and pressed a button on the wall. "Virunga! Get in here and report!"

A minute later, Virunga entered the room. "I've had the monkeys working on the lair. Got a crew fixing that elevator as well. It'll probably take a while, though."

"Right. Very good," Megamonkey commented. He looked at the clock. "Perfect. What do you say we give this Ban-She a test run?" Walking over to a control console that was connected to the Ban-She and a rather large power generator by several cables, Megamonkey pressed a few buttons. The Ban-She activated as the cables connected to it detached.

"BAN-SHE MK-1 ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS NORMAL," came the monotonous voice of the Ban-She. Megamonkey jogged over to the wall opposite the door and pressed a button near the corner. The wall itself opened, exposing that entire side of the room to the outside. It was still dark out.

"Ban-She, proceed to the clearing over there and await further directions," Megamonkey ordered, pointing to an area in the desert. He then turned to Virunga. "As for you, come with me to the roof. We'll be flying there and doing some tests; perhaps a mock battle." Virunga nodded and followed Megamonkey out of the room as the Ban-She jumped out of the lair. Utilizing the same technology that allowed Dr. Frankenweather's floating laboratory to float, it slowed its descent on the way down to the ground. Although the Ban-She could not fly for extended periods in the interest of energy conservation, its abilities were enough to control its course in mid-air after a jump or to recover from a fall. After making contact with the ground, it ran toward the area Megamonkey indicated, jumping over any large rocks that were in the way. Around ten minutes later, it was joined by Megamonkey and Virunga, who had come by way of helicopter.

* * *

In the She-Lair, Sheila had kept monitoring the crash site and the surrounding area, including Megamonkey's lair, via the SheZow satellite. "You all ought to see this, Megamonkey has built a-" Sheila paused when she realized that there was no one else in the She-Lair; Guy and Kelly were both asleep in their rooms, and Maz had gone home hours ago. "Right. No sense waking them up; Megamonkey isn't technically doing anything EVIL, yet. Though I'd still love to throw him a curve ball. With SheZow asleep, I guess I can't throw him two balls...have to settle for one."

* * *

Extremely girly music was blasting from a boombox on the roof of a building in downtown Megadale. Dancing to it was SheBang, who would periodically mix things up by firing a few shots from his Laser Hair Dryer at random buildings. By now, people knew to be careful whenever SheBang was around; some took detours to avoid him. "I love this song!" SheBang exclaimed.

"Alright, enough fun, down to business," Sheila told, her hologram emitting from SheBang's wrist.

"Oh, it's YOU again," SheBang muttered, pouting.

"Don't be like that, you got something out of it last time," Sheila reminded, recalling the time when the plan to kill Tara was foiled when SheBang knocked himself out with his own Long-Haired Super She-Spin.

SheBang turned off the boombox before firing a few more random shots, and then put the Laser Hair Dryer away. "Well, what do you want?"

"Remember where I sent you last time? You're going to go there again. Megamonkey's built a robot, and I want you to attack it," Sheila instructed. "If you lose, you lose, it's no big deal. I mainly want to test its capabilities against someone with powers comparable to SheZow's."

"And what's in it for me?" SheBang asked.

"Hmmm...why don't we leave that up to you? Do this for me, and I'll answer any two questions you have for me," Sheila offered.

SheBang smiled. "I like. I'll go pay Megamonkey a visit." At that point, SheBang teleported, heading for the desert.

* * *

"Ban-She, activate your laser blades," Megamonkey instructed.

"AFFIRMATIVE," the Ban-She replied. It raised its arms slightly as the blades materialized from the emitters on its forearms.

"Good, good. Now, target that mountain in the distance," Megamonkey ordered, pointing at a mountain opposite the direction of Megadale. "Fire at it with your laser cannons."

"AFFIRMATIVE." After deactivating the laser blades, the Ban-She adjusted its laser cannons, aiming at the mountain that Megamonkey indicated. It fired, blasting four large holes in the mountain.

"Heh heh heh..." Megamonkey rubbed his hands together in glee. "Let's shoot something else!" At that moment, SheBang appeared behind the group and fired a charged shot from his Laser Hair Dryer at the Ban-She's back. It was sent staggering, but there was no visible damage due to its thick, sturdy armor. The rotors of Megamonkey's helicopter began to spin as the pilot and gunners prepared to join the battle.

"What the?!" SheBang stared in disbelief at one of his strongest attacks having had no effect.

"YOU!" Megamonkey shouted. "You think I don't know what you did to my soldiers? Virunga, destroy her immediately!" Virunga pounded his chest and roared, before lunging at SheBang, who teleported above him and put the Laser Hair Dryer away. SheBang landed on Virunga's shoulders and wrapped his arms around Virunga's neck, attempting to strangle him. Megamonkey looked at the Ban-She, which had regained balance. "You'll have a turn as well. I just wanted to let Virunga blow off some steam."

"You're just a human girl. Even if you have super strength!" Virunga yelled, reaching back and grabbing SheBang around the waist, squeezing hard and causing SheBang to cry out in pain. He lifted SheBang up over his head and held him so that their eyes met. "Don't your types ever get the hint that there's no such thing as someone who's stronger than I AM?!"

"Oh, I just had a flash of inspiration!" Megamonkey exclaimed. "Let's ask our pigtailed princess where the She-Lair is! Virunga, hold her still, but make sure she can still breathe and talk."

Virunga turned SheBang around so that he was facing Megamonkey. "Owww..." SheBang cried. "Why couldn't you guys at least be human, not apes? It's no fun getting manhandled by apes..." The helicopter circled around, hovering to SheBang's right. One of the gunners kept the gun he was manning aimed at SheBang.

Megamonkey smacked SheBang in the forehead with his scepter. "Enough of that. Tell me where the She-Lair is!"

"Hee hee hee..." SheBang giggled. His right eye glowed orange. Suddenly, he fired a beam at the helicopter from his eye, melting the area of the hull that the primary rotor was attached to. The pilot lost control as the helicopter fell from the sky. Virunga slammed SheBang into the ground before running toward the helicopter, and was able to catch it, averting a crash. The three monkeys that were inside jumped out, and climbed down Virunga before reaching the ground. Virunga set what remained of the helicopter down.

"Ban-She, engage!" Megamonkey ordered. The Ban-She activated one of its laser blades and swung it at SheBang, who blocked with his Heart Shield. SheBang attempted another Heat Vision Wink, this time aiming at the Ban-She, but it was no use against the armor plating on the opposite arm that the Ban-She used to block the attack. SheBang pushed harder with his left hand, using his super strength to force the Ban-She back. Standing up, SheBang teleported twice, landing on top of the downed helicopter. He ducked inside briefly, then teleported again without being seen by any of his opponents.

"Tch. Hiding in there, is she?" Virunga growled. "Boss, do you care about the chopper at this point?"

"YES, I care about the CHOPPER," Megamonkey groaned. "Don't do anything ra-" Megamonkey paused when he heard the sound of the Laser Hair Dryer being fired from a distance behind them. Virunga got in front of Megamonkey and blocked the shots with his body. Virunga cursed in pain. "Ban-She, target that spot and fire!" Readying its laser cannons, the Ban-She fired several shots, but SheBang had already teleported away. "NOW! Stealth mode!" The Ban-She activated its cloaking field, rendering itself invisible. The monkey pilot and two monkey soldiers from the helicopter had readied their own weapons at this point; the soldiers standing next to Megamonkey, and the pilot sitting on Virunga's shoulder. Megamonkey raised his scepter and began firing indiscriminately, sending laser blasts all over the landscape. SheBang emerged from behind a rock and teleported, appearing right in front of Megamonkey and kicking the scepter from his hand.

"Did your new toy run away? Run out of batteries? Hee hee hee!" SheBang mocked, producing a Shuribbon. Virunga lunged at SheBang, only for SheBang to fling the Shuribbon into Virunga's right thigh.

"AAAGGGH!" Virunga roared, more in anger than in pain, despite the blood running down his leg. SheBang grabbed Megamonkey and put him in a headlock before he could grab his scepter from the ground.

"Back off, plane-swatter, before something happens to your boss," SheBang told.

"Well played," Megamonkey admitted. "You ALMOST got me."

"Almost?" SheBang looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I got you," SheBang told. Megamonkey smirked as four laser blasts were fired by the invisible Ban-She and hit SheBang in the legs, causing him to cry out in pain and let go of Megamonkey. Taking the opportunity, Megamonkey retrieved his scepter as the Ban-She re-appeared.

"Yes, this will do nicely. In fact, I don't care about the She-Lair now. Just kill her," Megamonkey ordered. Before the Ban-She could fire again, SheBang teleported away and didn't re-appear. Sighing, Megamonkey looked at Virunga. "I'm going to need you to carry the helicopter. We can repair it back at the lair."

"On it, Boss," Virunga replied. He approached the helicopter, but as he reached over to grab it, he heard several beeps. Before he could react, the helicopter was enveloped in pink explosions from the Compact Sticky Bombs that SheBang had discreetly planted earlier. Virunga and the monkey pilot were thrown back a distance and tumbled across the sand as pieces of helicopter rained down from above. Megamonkey began swearing up a storm after one of the pieces hit him on the head on the way down. Virunga groaned as he pulled himself up. "That bi-"

"Well that's just FANTASTIC!" Megamonkey yelled. He kicked a rock in anger. "Do you have any idea how expensive one of those IS?!"

"Uh...cheaper than the Ban-She?" Virunga asked, scratching his head.

Megamonkey sighed. "Yes. Cheaper. Than. The Ban-She." He looked over at his group of various minions. "Ban-She, take the head. Virunga, bring up the rear. It appears as though we're WALKING back."

"AFFIRMATIVE," the Ban-She confirmed.

Virunga growled as he pulled the Shuribbon out of his leg and tossed it aside. "Tch...alright." The Ban-She walked ahead, followed by Megamonkey and the two monkey soldiers, who kept a watchful eye to the group's right and left. The monkey pilot had climbed back onto Virunga's shoulder as Virunga followed along behind.

* * *

Arriving back in the city, SheBang teleported onto a rooftop, giggling the whole time. "I'd have loved to see the look on his face!" he laughed.

Sheila appeared before SheBang again. "Somewhat sloppy, but destroying that helicopter will, at the very least, inconvenience Megamonkey. I've got lots of data on that robot, as well. Blades, cannons, invisibility, strong armor."

"And YOU'RE going to keep your promise, right?" SheBang asked intently.

"Of course. Two questions. I'm all ears," Sheila confirmed.

"How did SheZow transform when there was no danger?" SheBang asked, recalling the time when he was tailing SheZow as Morgan.

"Oh, you SAW that? SheZow's alter-ego can transform into SheZow at will, using the magic words 'You go, girl!'," Sheila explained.

"Do I also have that ability?" SheBang asked.

"You do, indeed," Sheila confirmed.

"Hee hee hee...HAHAHAHAHA! Thanks, sucker! I'm done working for you!" SheBang laughed.

"We'll see," Sheila replied with a smile. She then vanished. Shebang teleported back to the apartment building rooftop where his makeshift bed and food stash were. Out of danger, SheBang was forcibly transformed back into Morgan.

Morgan grinned. "Yes! Yes! FINALLY! I don't have to listen to her anymore! You go, girl!" Nothing happened. Morgan blinked before clearing his throat. "YOU GO, GIRL!" Morgan yelled, spinning around. Again, he did not transform. "Wh-WHAT? Why?!" Morgan cringed as tears started to form in his eyes. "I was sooo...close!" He flopped down onto his comforter, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

* * *

An hour later, Megamonkey's group had gotten back to his lair. Lacking a means of air transport, they used the ground entrance; luckily, the elevator had been repaired at this point. The Ban-She found an empty spot among a few cargo trucks and kneeled on the ground, powering down at Megamonkey's request. Megamonkey, Virunga, the monkey pilot, and the two monkey soldiers stepped onto the elevator. "We're going to need to re-locate the Ban-She's control console and that generator to the lower level," Megamonkey told Virunga. "And by we, I mean you. But first, let's get that wound tended to."

"I'm fine," Virunga informed.

"You might FEEL fine now, but that's just the adrenaline talking. Not to mention, I don't need you dripping blood everywhere," Megamonkey pointed out. "At least I got all the information I needed. I can make a few small adjustments to the Ban-She's A.I., then it's just a matter of waiting for someone ELSE to start trouble in Megadale."

"Someone else?" Virunga asked.

"Yes. I don't want the Ban-She attacking the city itself. JUST SheZow. Remember what I mentioned earlier?" Megamonkey reminded.

"Right, right." Virunga nodded in response.

* * *

On the way home from school the next day, Guy felt his She-S-P kick in. He vaulted over a fence and ducked down as Maz followed him. At this point, Guy transformed into SheZow. Sheila's hologram appeared. "I hope you're not tired out from school. Mocktopus is causing a scene in Megadale," Sheila informed before showing some footage of Mocktopus. He had emerged from the ocean and slowly worked his way deeper into the city, attacking everything around him as he proceeded.

"Him again? C'mon, he's not even a challenge anymore," SheZow groaned. He looked at Maz, then at Sheila. "Wanna send the Shehicle over here, Sheila?"

"Of course," Sheila answered. "Don't have too much fun, now." Her hologram then vanished.

"Maz, do whatever prep work you need and bring the Shehicle once it gets here. I'm going ahead," SheZow told. He then took off using his super speed.

* * *

At a busy intersection in downtown Megadale, Mocktopus was making a mess of the traffic, knocking cars every which way. "ROOOOAAARRR!" Mocktopus shouted out, doing his best to scare the city folk. SheZow finally made his appearance, managing to stop in front of Mocktopus without tripping on his heels.

SheZow looked up at Mocktopus and tilted his head, not amused. "You don't actually think you're scary, do you?"

"'You don't actually think you're scary, do you?'," Mocktopus mimicked, rolling his eyes. He then lunged at SheZow with his tentacles, but SheZow was able to dodge backwards easily enough.

"What's with you, anyway?" SheZow asked. "Can't you go rampage in the ocean instead?"

"You people already do that, with your garbage dumping and oil spills!" Mocktopus pointed out, narrowing his eyes at SheZow. "An eye for an eye!"

SheZow suddenly moved in close with his super speed. "Aye-aye!" SheZow exclaimed, poking both of Mocktopus' eyes with his fingers.

Mocktopus cried out in pain and held his eyes in this tentacles. "You dirty little sneak!" He began flailing about randomly, forcing SheZow to back off once again.

* * *

"This will do! This will do nicely!" Megamonkey exclaimed while watching the live news report of the fight happening between SheZow and Mocktopus. Megamonkey hopped out of his chair and ran down the hall toward the elevator. Proceeding to the ground level, he made his way through the lair until he reached the makeshift garage where the Ban-She was being stored. He accessed the control console and activated the robot, watching as the power cables detached from its back.

"BAN-SHE MK-1 ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS NORMAL."

"Ban-She! SheZow is currently engaged in battle. Once you get dropped at Megadale's outskirts, head into the city, locate her, and destroy her!" Megamonkey ordered.

"AFFIRMATIVE," the Ban-She answered. It jumped onto the back of a flatbed truck. Megamonkey instructed the monkey who normally flew the helicopter to drive the truck, while he himself got into the passenger seat. Starting the truck, the monkey drove it out of the lair, accelerated after getting outside and headed for Megadale.

* * *

"You know what, Mocktopus?" SheZow asked.

"What?" Mocktopus inquired, still lunging at SheZow with his tentacles.

"Even if you keep smashing things up, it's just going to create MORE garbage that people will dump in the ocean," SheZow explained.

"...Say whaaaat?" Mocktopus paused and stared at SheZow blankly.

"What you SHOULD be doing is gathering up all that garbage, and dumping it somewhere else. Somewhere on land where no people live, like Antarctica, or Canada. Then EVERYONE'S happy!" SheZow suggested.

Mocktopus gasped. "That's a GREAT idea!"

"I'll even give you a hand!" SheZow added. "A Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap!" Before Mocktopus could react, SheZow attacked with his enlarged hand, sending Mocktopus flying over the cityscape and back into the ocean. At this point, Maz pulled up in the Shehicle. He had one dollar bills taped all over his usual clothes, and wore his usual black eye mask.

"Sorry I'm late, SheZow! I'm your new sidekick, Dough Boy!" Maz explained. "Villains will be so distracted with trying to get me, that they won't even notice you!"

"'Dough'? You do know it's called 'income' now, right?" SheZow asked.

"I can't believe I missed the action..." Maz sighed. "How about I treat you to some food? Something cheap, of course. These are all one-dollar bills."

"Alright, it's a date!" SheZow exclaimed, jumping into the Shehicle's passenger seat.

Maz had a look of shock on his face. "Date?"

"Speaking metaphorically, of course!" Maz fell silent and looked from side to side. "Um, Maz? You're not gonna be weird about this just because I'm SheZow right now, are you?" SheZow asked.

"Not that, I hear something. A bunch of thumping sounds," Maz informed. "Listen."

SheZow shut his eyes and listened carefully. "You're right. It's getting louder, too."

"Uh...it's getting REALLY loud!" Maz added. "It's getting closer, but I don't see anything!"

"Maz..."

"What?"

"She-C-10. NOW."

"On it!" Maz replied, hitting a button and transforming the Shehicle into the She-C-10. Mere seconds later, the Ban-She appeared in front of them, having used its invisibility to sneak up close. It activated a laser blade and swung it downward, but Maz flew to the left and avoided it.

"Thank you, She-S-P!" SheZow breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going out there. You can handle things in here, right?"

Maz gave a thumbs up. "You know it. Go teach that thing a lesson!" Maz opened the cockpit of the She-C-10, allowing SheZow to jump out.

"TARGET SHEZOW SPOTTED. OBJECTIVE: NEUTRALIZATION BY LETHAL FORCE," the Ban-She droned.

"Now THAT'S not a very good first impression," SheZow commented. The Ban-She lunged with the laser blade; SheZow activated his Laser Lipstick and parried the attack successfully. As this was happening, Maz brought the She-C-10 around and targeted the Ban-She, getting ready to launch the Fishnet Stocking Bombs. Before he could fire, though, the Ban-She swiveled one of its laser cannons around and fired repeatedly while continuing to push its blade against SheZow's, hitting the She-C-10 and causing it to spin out of control. It collided with a building and got stuck in it. SheZow narrowed his eyes at the Ban-She and jumped back. He produced the Boomerang Brush in his free hand and threw it at his opponent, but the Ban-She simply raised its arm and used the armored section to deflect it harmlessly. "Then how about THIS?" SheZow let loose a Sonic Scream, aimed right at the Ban-She's mid-section, but the armor there wasn't giving way, despite the Ban-She being pushed back by the force of the attack. Aiming its laser cannons, the Ban-She fired; SheZow took off running. Many of the shots ended up hitting cars and buildings in the attempts to hit SheZow.

"C'mon, move!" Maz muttered, struggling to get the She-C-10 out of the building without doing even more damage. The Ban-She continued to fire relentlessly.

* * *

A few minutes later, at Megamonkey's lair, Megamonkey's attention was suddenly called to the Ban-She's status monitor. "Power reserves...THIRTY PERCENT AND FALLING?! Wait, the heat monitors, too!" he blurted out angrily. "Did I forget to program some manner of power management into the A.I.? That's just what I needed. Great." Megamonkey hit a few buttons on the control console. "And perhaps the cannons had a little too much output. This is what I get for not running enough tests in a controlled environment."

* * *

Back at the scene of the battle, the Ban-She's laser cannons had overheated, preventing further use. It then opted to go for melee combat again, and charged toward SheZow. SheZow jumped up high into the air to go for the Ban-She's head, but was surprised when the Ban-She pointed its right arm up toward him and stretched it out, exposing the flexible forearm underneath the sturdy armor, completely unaltered from what Dr. Frankenweather had built. Before SheZow could use this knowledge to his advantage, though, the robot grabbed him, restraining his arms. The Ban-She used its left arm to hold SheZow's mouth closed, preventing the use of the Sonic Scream. It began crushing SheZow; unable to yell for help, SheZow could do nothing but do his best to attempt to struggle free.

"Wait, it's so obvious!" Maz exclaimed. He transformed the She-C-10 back into the Shehicle. The Shehicle, being smaller than the She-C-10, was able to free itself from the building it was embedded inside simply by reversing. Before the Shehicle hit the ground, though, Maz transformed it once again into the She-C-10 and flew, preventing a collision. "Hang on, SheZow!" Maz yelled, flying low and deploying the She-C-10's arms. He used one of the arms to grab onto the Ban-She by the legs and pull it along behind the She-C-10. Pulling up, Maz took the aircraft high into the sky and started doing loops, ensuring to keep a good speed going. Eventually, the force of the loops caused the Ban-She to drop SheZow, at which point Maz let the Ban-She go and flew down toward SheZow. He opened up the cockpit, but his aim was a little off; rather than landing in the passenger seat, SheZow landed on Maz's lap, hard. "AAAAAHHHH!" Maz cried out in pain. He lost his focus as a result and the She-C-10 started flying erratically. The Ban-She, on the other hand, used its hovering ability just enough to prevent itself from hitting the ground too hard.

"Maz! What's wrong, Maz?!" SheZow asked, concerned.

"The...the family jewels!" Maz blurted out. SheZow looked at where his knee was and gasped. He quickly moved over to the passenger seat. "Thaaaanks..." Maz groaned.

"Thanks, pal," SheZow told with a smile.

"Don't...mention it," Maz replied reluctantly.

"I think that robot's running out of power or something. It stopped shooting, and it hasn't used those laser swords, either," SheZow commented.

Maz took a few deep breaths. "Soooo, you wanna bomb it good?"

"That won't work. It's mostly covered in really strong armor. There's a few spots that look like they aren't like that, though, but I gotta get up close to try out my idea," SheZow answered. "Take us closer." Maz nodded and guided the She-C-10 back toward the ground. Before colliding with the ground, though, he pulled up and flew straight toward the Ban-She, slamming the She-C-10 into it and sending it flying across the street into a building.

"Now's your chance!" Maz told. He opened up the cockpit, allowing SheZow to jump out and run behind a car. SheZow produced a Boomerang Brush as well as the Vanishing Cream; he applied the Vanishing Cream to the Boomerang Brush, rendering it invisible. Putting the Vanishing Cream away, he produced the Laser Lipstick in his left hand while holding the invisible Boomerang Brush in his right. At this point, SheZow broke cover and charged toward the Ban-She as it was getting back on its feet. Seeing the Laser Lipstick, the Ban-She activated its right laser blade. SheZow swung the Laser Lipstick, counting on the Ban-She parrying rather than dodging, which it did. SheZow looked carefully at the left arm while pushing against the Ban-She's blade, noticing a gap between the shoulder armor and the upper arm's armor. Taking the opportunity, SheZow threw the invisible Boomerang Brush; the Ban-She was confused by the sight of SheZow seemingly throwing nothing, but suddenly turned its head a couple of seconds later to see that its left arm had been sliced off by the Boomerang Brush. Coming to the conclusion that the battle was lost, the Ban-She used its failsafe; a panel on its chest opened to reveal a bundle of four stun grenades. The opening of the panel pulled the pins on all four grenades at once; before SheZow had time to make his next move, they toppled onto the ground and detonated.

"AAAAAHHHH!" SheZow screamed, dropping his Laser Lipstick and holding his eyes; he stumbled and fell onto his back. The Ban-She grabbed its left arm off of the ground and took off. Maz flew the She-C-10 to ground level again and transformed it into the Shehicle.

* * *

Megamonkey and his driver were speeding toward Megadale as fast as they could in the flatbed truck they had used before. "Too close...so much work would have been lost!" Megamonkey growled. The Ban-She emerged from the city not long after, still holding its severed left arm. Megamonkey elbowed the monkey driver and he did a hard 180 degree turn, facing away from the city. After a jump, the Ban-She landed on the back of the truck and powered down. "GO!" Megamonkey ordered. The monkey floored the accelerator and the truck sped off. Megamonkey kept watch in the rear view mirror in case of pursuers, but no one came.

* * *

SheZow sat back up, finally opening his eyes. "I HATE those things!" SheZow complained.

Maz hopped out of the Shehicle and knelt down beside SheZow. "That was so cool! You sliced its arm off with your...psychic powers!"

"That was just a Boomerang Brush and Vanishing Cream combo, Maz. I don't have psychic powers," SheZow explained.

"Even better!" Maz exclaimed. "C'mon, let's get going! I kinda wanna SPEND my costume now."

"Speaking of costumes...you're not even trying anymore, are you?" SheZow asked.

"Hey! I was on a tight schedule!" Maz protested. The two friends jumped into the Shehicle and drove off.

* * *

"CURSE THAT SHEZOW!" Megamonkey bellowed, slamming his fist into the wall of the garage. The monkey minions looked rather nervous. Groaning, Megamonkey looked at the severely damaged Ban-She MK-1. "The laser cannons need re-designing, the invisibility is almost useless on something of this size against a smaller opponent...the boron nitride worked great, but there's still weak spots in the construction...using that Dr. Frankenweather's failed invention as a template was stupid, STUPID!"

Virunga stepped into the room. His leg was wrapped in a bandage, but the wound didn't seem to be affecting his walking at all. "Boss, what happened?"

"Its operational time is terrible...AGH! I should just start from scratch!" Megamonkey cursed. "This happened because I rushed things." Sighing, Megamonkey looked at Virunga. "Well, our first step is going to be securing some sort of new air transport. I have a gunship, but it can't carry a whole lot of cargo or passengers compared to the helicopter that was lost."

"We gonna steal something, or...?" Virunga inquired.

"No, I'll use legitimate methods. I don't want to risk damage to it on the way home," Megamonkey answered. He looked at the Ban-She. "Perhaps I can still get some sort of use out of this thing. Just not to destroy SheZow. Not at this point, anyway."

* * *

Maz parked the Shehicle near a restaurant in downtown Megadale; this was the same restaurant that the fight between Tara and Virunga had happened in front of. SheZow went wide-eyed. "Maz, what are we doing here? We can't afford this place!"

"Do you not see exactly how many one-dollar bills are taped to my clothes?" Maz asked. "I bet we can TOTALLY afford a couple appetizers, and maybe even a drink or two!"

"Or we could go to the grocery store and buy a whole lot of junk food," SheZow suggested.

"Oh, c'mon, I've always wanted to go here and pretend to be the middle-upper class. Not to mention there's something I want to test out," Maz admitted.

"Test out? What, exactly?" SheZow asked.

"You'll know it when we get inside," Maz assured.

* * *

SheZow and Maz entered the restaurant. It wasn't quite dinnertime for most people yet, so it wasn't overly busy. The seater dropped the menus he was holding. "Wow...it's SheZow! Wait just one minute, okay?" She took off jogging and went into the kitchen. A minute later, she came back with the restaurant's manager.

"SheZow! What an honor!" the manager exclaimed. He took SheZow's hand and shook it repeatedly.

"The pleasure's...all mine?" SheZow answered awkwardly.

"Hey, does SheZow get a VIP discount here?" Maz asked.

"MA-er, Dough Boy, don't be rude!" SheZow told.

"VIP discount? After everything you've done for Megadale, why not? How's fifty percent strike you, SheZow?" the manager asked.

"Wh-what?!" SheZow blurted out. Maz covered SheZow's mouth.

"That sounds rad," Maz answered. "Do I get the discount too?"

"You're just a colleague, right? If you two were a couple, I could probably see abo-" the manager paused as Maz put his arm around SheZow's waist. SheZow suddenly let out a girly squeal.

"Me and SheZow are TOTALLY dating. Right?" Maz asked, looking at SheZow as he moved his hand up and down along SheZow's waist. "We're a battle couple!" SheZow's face turned bright red.

The manager burst out laughing. "SheZow, no need to be so shy!" he assured. "Follow me, I'll try to find you a quiet spot to sit."

"Yes!" Maz whispered. "Pork back ribs, here I come!" Maz happily followed the manager. SheZow slowly followed along after Maz, still blushing. The two sat down at a small table, and the manager handed each of them a menu before heading back into the kitchen.

"Maaaaazzzz...!" SheZow growled.

"I'm Dough Boy!" Maz corrected.

"That was MEGA embarrassing!" SheZow protested.

"So? You're SheZow right now. It's normal for SheZow to date dudes, right?" Maz asked.

"Er...well, okay, that does make sense," SheZow admitted.

"And we get to eat for cheap, but pretend to be middle-upper class! Livin' the dream!" Maz added enthusiastically.

"So...you were just kidding about us?"

"What, dating?" Maz looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Of course I was! Chill out! It was all part of my master plan!" he whispered.

* * *

An hour passed, and SheZow and Maz both had their fill of soda and food. The two exited the restaurant, Maz looking particularly pleased with himself for saving all that money. "HEY!" SheZow blurted out.

"What?"

"The Shehicle's gone!" SheZow yelled. "We got jacked!"

As if on cue, the Shehicle pulled up in front of them. Kelly was driving. "And WHAT exactly were you two doing?!" Kelly asked in an angry tone.

"Having an early dinner?" Maz explained. He shrugged. "What's the big deal? You jealous of SheZow? I know I'm a nice catch, but..."

"Oh, shut it! No, that's not it!" Kelly told. "SheZow isn't exactly LOW-PROFILE. You could have gotten ambushed on the way out! SheZow has a lot of enemies, you know!"

"Huh...I never thought about that before," SheZow commented.

"You don't think about many things," Kelly groaned. "Well? Get in! I need to hear more about that robot that you two scrapped with once we get home."

"The robot's the one that got scrapped," SheZow corrected.

"Shotgun!" Maz exclaimed, jumping into the passenger seat. SheZow raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm gonna do, right?" SheZow asked.

"Wait, wait!" Maz cried, thinking of his private area's well-being. SheZow ignored his pleas, though, and jumped up, landing on his rear right on Maz's lap.

"AAAHHHH!" Maz's eyes went wide before he cringed from the pain. SheZow and Kelly burst out laughing.

"I feel sorry for guys sometimes," Kelly commented. She then hit the accelerator and got the Shehicle moving, heading for the She-Lair.


	12. Ice Weather We're Having

(This chapter occurs after episode 7, _Fortune Kooky / Black is the New Pink_)

**Chapter 12: Ice Weather We're Having**

* * *

Guy, Maz, and Kelly were all gathered in the She-Lair. It was a Friday and school was done for the day, so the trio had plenty of time to spend as they pleased. Unfortunately for Guy, Kelly was dead-set on him doing some extra training, after she had heard about how hard a time he had against the robot that had showed up in Megadale. Guy leaned back on the couch, doing his best to ignore Kelly's persistence as Maz was indulging in more of their Chipadillas. "Why does it matter, Kelly? Did you not hear the part where I said 'invisible Boomerang Brush'? Like anyone will ever be able to top THAT," Guy bragged. "Maz even thought I had PSYCHIC POWERS."

"Ugh. There's no such thing as an unbeatable tactic. I'll give you credit for your quick thinking, but you can't rely on cheap tricks to win your fights. You need to hone your actual fighting ability, too!" Kelly insisted.

"You worry too much! Besides, Maz has my back. Right, Maz?" Guy asked. Maz gave a thumbs up, unable to speak due to the mouthful of Chipadillas. Grinning, Guy slapped Maz on the shoulder, causing Maz to choke on the Chipadillas and cough a few times. He quickly grabbed his open Fizz Burp from the floor and washed them down with it.

Kelly snickered. "The only reason Maz is still ALIVE is due to luck. Sooner or later, he's going to get hit by a stray bullet. Or a Chipadilla."

Maz dug his wallet out of his pocket and began going through the contents. "One, two, three, four...so, how much are bulletproof vests, anyway?"

"Maybe Dad has one that he grew out of from when he was a kid," Guy suggested.

"Sweet, let's go ask!" Maz exclaimed. The two of them got up and headed for the She-Lair's elevator. They got on board and rode the elevator back up to the house.

Rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times, Kelly walked over to Sheila and looked up at her. "So, that robot was based on one of Weather Weirdo's, right?"

"Yes. It seems Megamonkey was able to scavenge one of them from the crash site. He likely got quite a number of other things, too," Sheila confirmed.

"You don't seem to be the slightest bit concerned," Kelly pointed out. She sighed, turning away.

"Me, concerned? I already knew what that robot was capable of. If I thought SheZow wouldn't be able to beat it with his own power, I'd have taken measures," Sheila explained.

"What 'measures'? And how did you know about the robot before the fight?" Kelly asked.

"You give me far too little credit. I was using the SheZow satellite to spy on the little 'tech demo', as it was," Sheila answered. She grinned as she often does. "Would you like to see the video?"

"Maybe later." Kelly looked over toward the elevator. "For now..." She continued to stare for several seconds. "Aaaany minute now..."

"Lame!" came the sound of Guy's voice as he and Maz rode the elevator back down to the She-Lair. "I can't believe Dad's childhood was so...boring!"

Maz shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"C'mon, Guy, I came up with a new training regiment for you!" Kelly exclaimed. She ran to the center of the She-Lair and patted on a tennis ball launcher.

"I already did that one," Guy pointed out.

"It's PRACTICE. You're going to be doing more than one session, you know!" Kelly informed. "And I watched the footage of your fight with that robot. You were jumping around way too much! If you had deflected the beams back AT the robot, you could have minimized damage to the city!"

"Easier said than done! Those weren't beams from the midgets' little squirt gun looking lasers! Those things even knocked the She-C-10 around!" Guy told. His expression had turned serious; a rare sight for Guy when he wasn't SheZow.

"And that's why training has to happen!" Kelly crossed her arms and glared at Guy. "Now get changed!"

"Oh, fine. You go, girl!" Guy transformed into SheZow and produced his Laser Lipstick.

"We're not going to blindfold you this time, but..." Kelly grabbed a tarp and removed it from its position, revealing a second tennis ball launcher. "...I noticed that robot had two guns, so I figure this is a good chance to get you more practice at blocking attacks from two different angles."

"Do I get a second Laser Lipstick?" SheZow asked.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kelly burst out laughing. "Nice try. No cop-outs this time."

"A second Laser Lipstick, you say..." Sheila commented.

"Hmm? Something on your mind, Sheila?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking out loud. Continue," Sheila replied.

"Maz, over here. We can use you for the manual labor, seeing as you're the only dude in the room right now," Kelly told with a grin.

"Yeah, Maz, hop to it!" SheZow added.

Maz sighed. "Yes, ma'ams."

"I'll just need you to adjust the launchers' positions every few minutes. Try to keep them about the same distance from each other as the robot's laser cannons to start, but later on maybe we can spread them out more to simulate multiple opponents," Kelly suggested. Maz nodded and adjusted the machines' positions; he then manned one while Kelly manned the other.

Maz gave a thumbs up. "All set. You, SheZow?"

"Give me everything you've got!" SheZow told, smiling intently. Maz started his machine up first, while Kelly timed hers so that it would create an alternating pattern. SheZow was swift in blocking the tennis balls.

"Oh, and you can't use your feet or bare hands! We're simulating lasers, here! Laser Lipstick ONLY!" Kelly yelled. At that point, SheZow got hit in the face with a couple of balls.

"Thanks for DISTRACTING me, Kelly!" SheZow complained. He got his rhythm back quickly enough, however.

Kelly raised an eyebrow before a sadistic smile appeared on her face. "Good idea! Maz, do your best to randomly distract him. Distractions happen in battle, am I right?"

"Distractions, huh? Yeah, I think I can manage that," Maz replied, winking.

SheZow looked nervous at this point. "Uh-oh."

* * *

"After ice silenced that SheZap girl for good, doing the same to SheZow will be easy!" Coldfinger boasted. There was no one with him in his room; he was simply talking to himself as he often did. He looked outside. "Looks like the perfect day to send her an invitation. HAHAHAHA!"

"Timmy! Are you doing what I think you're doing?" came the voice of Coldfinger's mother. She was standing on the other side of his door.

"Mother, I'm trying to get in the MOOD, here! Leave me to my ice-olation!" Coldfinger demanded.

"I haven't seen that little girlfriend of yours for a while. What was her name again?"

"SHEBANG ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Coldfinger protested.

"Well, you knew who I was referring to! Is she doing well?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen her since that time I came home late!" Coldfinger told.

"You should invite her over for dinner sometime. I'd like to talk to her more!"

Coldfinger growled and clenched his fists. "AFTER I take out SheZow, SheBang is next!"

"Don't play with girls' hearts, Timmy. Be faithful, understand?"

"AAAGGGHH!" Coldfinger promptly jumped out of the window, forming an ice slide in mid-air and sliding down to the ground outside. He then took off, aiming to put as much distance between him and his mother as possible. After about thirty seconds of running, Coldfinger stopped and turned around, facing his home. "And AGAIN, it's not 'Timmy'! It's 'Coldfinger'!" Coldfinger shouted at the top of his lungs. Pedestrians and drivers alike gave him awkward looks. Ignoring them, Coldfinger walked away, heading for Megadale's beach.

* * *

"SheZow!" Kelly interrupted. "Pick up the pace on the right!"

SheZow continued to block the barrage of incoming tennis balls, holding the Laser Lipstick in his left hand whenever he wasn't using a two-handed grip. He spoke without making eye contact with Kelly. "But it's further to reach!"

"You need to be more flexible with your whole body, not just your arms! Twist that waist, work those legs!" Kelly pointed out. "Here, try this on for size!" At that point, Kelly tilted the tennis ball machine that she was in charge of, causing the balls to fire at a lower angle. Maz tilted his own machine upward.

"Whoa...WHOA! Hey!" SheZow panicked, instinctively dodging rather than blocking, his rhythm having been broken. Kelly groaned and turned her machine off, motioning for Maz to do the same with his. SheZow breathed a sigh of relief and deactivated the Laser Lipstick.

"C'mon, where's my SheZow?" Maz asked, tilting his head and giving SheZow a funny look. He poked SheZow's forehead a few times.

"It was easier the first time. Even without being able to see, the She-S-P made up for it. But this time around, there's twice as many targets and I have fewer moves," SheZow explained.

"Well, you can't go trying to block lasers or even bullets with just your hands or feet. Even your cape got pierced by Tara's nails, remember?" Kelly reminded. "The Laser Lipstick, though...it's been able to block almost anything thrown at it! You just have to keep practicing."

"The whole tennis ball thing, though? That's lame. Don't you think it would be better if SheZow did this with real lasers?" Maz asked. "We could go see if that shady guy has any for sale!"

"I am NOT going back in there," Kelly stated. "But that's a good point. Can't practice reflecting with something that just gets sliced in half."

"Then how about we go find SheBang? She shoots lasers!" Maz suggested. He produced a camera. "And speaking of shooting..."

SheZow grinned. "I almost forgot about that! Those pictures made us some nice spending money."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at the two boys. "SheZow doesn't need money!"

"But...I do!" Maz pointed out. Kelly tried to snatch the camera away from Maz, but he held it out of her reach.

Sheila suddenly disrupted the conversation with her usual alert. "Shemergency. Shemergency."

Kelly grumbled. "You're off the hook this time, Maz." She sat down in her chair in front of Sheila. "What's the occasion, Sheila?"

"It's snowing at the beach," Sheila informed. The three others all stared in disbelief.

"Well, okay, that's WEIRD, but how is that a shemergency?" SheZow asked.

Sheila showed some footage of the beach in question, getting covered in snow. Even the water that was close was getting frozen over. At the center of this weather variance was Coldfinger, laughing like a madman. All of the beach goers had already fled. "As you can see, Coldfinger is ruining what was a perfectly good day for beach volleyball."

"Not the beach volleyball!" Maz exclaimed. "Let's go put a boot up his butt!"

SheZow raised an eyebrow. "A seaside battle, huh?" He then turned to Maz. "You wanna drive?"

"Remember, SheZow. Keep the battle on land. If you go underwater, it's all over," Sheila reminded.

"No worries, Sheila!" SheZow assured. "Maz will watch my back."

* * *

At the beach, no one had been attacked directly by Coldfinger. A few unlucky people had slipped on the snow, but it was nothing life-threatening. Knowing that a show of power like this would lure SheZow out, Coldfinger eagerly awaited his arrival. He produced a foot-long ice blade on his right arm. "I wonder which part of SheZow I should use this on first."

"It's bigger than before! I like that!"

"Oh, it's YOU," Coldfinger grumbled, turning to see SheBang sitting in the snow behind him, making snowballs and smiling brightly. "You've got my house rigged again, I assume?"

"You know it!" SheBang confirmed.

"What do you want?" Coldfinger asked, groaning.

"Nothing. You just caused a scare, and it was enough to transform me. So I'll just be enjoying myself. You just keep doing your thing and pretend like I'm not even here, 'kay?" SheBang explained. He flopped onto his back and started making a snow angel.

"Ugh...nothing you do or say makes any sense," Coldfinger muttered. He turned away from SheBang and looked at Megadale, continuing to wait for his intended guest.

"Actually, before you ignore me, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

* * *

On the way to the beach, SheZow couldn't help but snicker at Maz's new sidekick persona. "That's so lame!" SheZow mocked.

"What's lame about it? I'm The Driver!" Maz told. He was wearing a very tacky combination of a checkered sweater vest and plaid pants, along with a golf cap and his usual black eye mask. He also had a golf club strapped to his back, which would occasionally poke SheZow's side as Maz drove the Shehicle through town.

"Is your specialty FOREplay or something? It's just...tacky," SheZow explained.

"You're the one wearing leopard print," Maz pointed out.

"Okay, point," SheZow admitted. At this point, the beach was less than a kilometer away. "This is close enough. I'll run the rest of the way."

"Aaaand...what am I doing, exactly?" Maz asked, giving SheZow a funny look.

"Take a long way around and get the SS SheShell into the water. You'll be my trump card. I wanna play it safe to start," SheZow informed. "Just keep track of me and back me up if I end up in the water." Jumping out of the Shehicle, SheZow waved to Maz and then took off running. Maz transformed the Shehicle into the She-C-10 and flew off, heading around the city to approach the ocean from further away from Coldfinger's position.

* * *

"So that's what's happening tomorrow night," SheBang told. "Don't bother going to sleep."

"Hah, as if I need to help you with your plan! SheZow's time is done!" Coldfinger boasted.

SheBang giggled. "Look, I'm not laying a finger on her today. Think what you want, but the whole SheZap thing was a two on one fight, and it was in a much smaller space. You can't freeze over the whole ocean. You're gonna lose."

"Once she's in the water, I'll encase her in ice. Like what I did to you, except I won't bother leaving a way to breathe!" Coldfinger replied. He then burst out laughing. "HA HA HA HA! By the time the ice melts, it'll be too late for her!"

"She won't just use her scream or super strength to bust out before that happens?" SheBang asked.

"Oh, right, you don't know her weakness."

SheBang sat up and looked up at Coldfinger. "Wanna tell me?" SheBang asked.

Coldfinger smirked and looked away from SheBang. "What's in it for me?"

SheBang teleported right in front of Coldfinger and wrapped his arms around Coldfinger's shoulders. He gazed into the other boy's eyes intently. "C'moooon! A cute girl is asking nicely!"

"I asked what's in it for ME. You're acting like this for yourself," Coldfinger pointed out.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would you lay on the charm when you could just threaten my mother like you always do?" Coldfinger criticized.

"What a smart cookie," SheBang complimented, rubbing his inner thigh up against Coldfinger's hips while leaning into him. Catching a glimpse of SheZow nearing the beach, Coldfinger punched SheBang in the gut with his left hand before throwing him to the side, onto the snow. SheBang looked up at Coldfinger, laying in the snow, with a pained expression on his face. "SPOILSPORT!" he cried.

"Looks like the main course is here. Sorry, Pigtails, but dessert can wait," Coldfinger told, raising the icy blade on his right arm and giving SheBang a final glance before focusing on SheZow. SheZow jumped from the road down onto the sand.

"Ummm..." SheZow looked back and forth between Coldfinger and SheBang. SheBang was still laying in the snow, tears starting to form in his eyes. "What is this, a lovers' spat?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" Coldfinger protested.

"Yeah! He's just an easy target, is all!" SheBang added. "Any guy would do!"

"YOU'RE the one who's eas-" Coldfinger started, but he paused as SheZow cleared his throat.

"So, can I go now? I had other plans today," SheZow asked, crossing his arms and sighing. Off in the distance, the She-C-10 transformed into the SS SheShell and plummeted into the ocean, but Coldfinger was too focused on SheZow to notice. He slashed at SheZow with his blade, but SheZow was easily about to jump up and over the slash, landing behind Coldfinger with his back to the ocean. SheBang merely watched the battle, not doing anything. SheZow put his hands behind his back. "This makes...how many fights? Three? Well, four, counting this one. Let's see. I won the first one, the second one you RAN AWAY, and then I won the third one too! You need a hat, so I can start calling you Hat Trick after three humiliations in a row!" SheZow mocked, sticking his tongue out at Coldfinger. Coldfinger was furious at this point, gritting his teeth and glaring at SheZow. Little did Coldfinger realize that SheZow was merely buying time; behind his back, SheZow was busy applying Vanishing Cream to the Boomerang Brush he held in his right hand.

"Why, you!" Coldfinger growled, raising his blade and preparing to charge forward, only to pause when SheZow suddenly exposed his right arm, appearing to be empty-handed. SheZow swung his arm to the left, throwing the Boomerang Brush. Coldfinger raised an eyebrow, and before he knew it, the invisible Boomerang Brush sliced off the icy blade on Coldfinger's right hand. He cried out in pain. "GAAAAH! Wh-what?!" He looked at SheZow with an expression of horror. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just my...PSYCHIC POWERS," SheZow lied. Coldfinger bought it, never having seen this tactic of SheZow's before; he trembled slightly. SheZow had his hands behind his back again as he smiled brightly. "Still wanna fight?"

Coldfinger conjured up several of his snowman minions as SheZow applied the Vanishing Cream to another Boomerang Brush. "Charge! Destroy her!"

"HAAAAH!" SheZow yelled, making a similar motion as before and throwing the Boomerang Brush even harder than the first time. It flew in an arc, beheading the snowmen as it hit each one. In order to avoid being hit on the Boomerang Brush's return, SheZow posed again, this time kneeling down and looking up at Coldfinger as the Boomerang Brush flew over him. It landed in the snow near SheBang, getting his attention. SheBang looked down at the Boomerang Brush shaped hole in the fresh snow, tilting his head in curiousity. He reached down and touched it, grinning at the discovery.

"Ps-psychic powers?! Since when? You've never had that ability!" Coldfinger protested.

"Coldfinger!" SheBang chimed, holding up the invisible Boomerang Brush. Coldfinger turned to face SheBang as SheBang sprinkled snow onto the Boomerang Brush, revealing its existence and the secret behind SheZow's supposed new ability.

"Ooohhh. Ice see," Coldfinger commented, grinning. "Nice try, SheZow, but that trick won't work a third time!"

SheZow had used the distraction to prepare a third invisible Boomerang Brush. "You still can't see where it'll come from!" SheZow spun around and flung the Boomerang Brush.

"Then I'll just defend all around!" Coldfinger told, conjuring up a thick tower of ice around himself, leaving an opening only at the top. The tower extended about twenty meters tall, and only about three meters in diameter. The Boomerang Brush hit the tower, but it was far too thick to pierce all the way through, and simply got stuck in the ice.

SheZow tilted his head, eyeing the tower. He could still make out Coldfinger's silhouette inside it. Jumping up into the air, he eyed the opening at the top as he made his way down into it. "Nowhere to run now, you-"

"YOU'RE the one with nowhere to run!" Coldfinger assured. As SheZow descended into the tower, Coldfinger aimed his hands upward and blasted a blizzard directly upward, filling the entire interior of the tower with wind and snow. SheZow was hit with it easily, and although he had landed safely, his hair had been messed up by the blizzard. Trapped in close proximity to his opponent and rendered powerless, SheZow produced the She-Lac spray. Before he could use it, though, Coldfinger snatched it away from him and quickly encased it in ice, sticking it to the wall.

"...Uh-oh," SheZow whimpered, finding himself with his back against the wall of the ice tower. Coldfinger grabbed SheZow by the hair and began punching him in the face repeatedly, causing him to cry out in pain as Coldfinger laughed. SheZow reached for his Beautility Belt and produced the Laser Lipstick, but Coldfinger grabbed SheZow's right wrist and held it back with his left hand, preventing him from using the blade on Coldfinger.

"HA HA HA! Nice try. You can't overpower me without your super strength!" Coldfinger boasted. Still pinning the arm holding the Laser Lipstick, Coldfinger went to punch SheZow again, but SheZow reached for his Beautility Belt with his left hand.

"Turbo Tweezers!" SheZow declared, producing the Turbo Tweezers. Rather than using them for their intended use of grabbing things, though, he held them like a dagger and immediately stabbed Coldfinger's left shoulder, leaving the Turbo Tweezers embedded inside. As Coldfinger howled in pain, SheZow took the opportunity to kick Coldfinger in the crotch as hard as he could, to the point that SheZow cringed from what he had just done, knowing what it was like for a man's testicles to be hit. Water leaked out from Coldfinger's shoulder wound, although he was now mainly in pain down below. SheZow took the chance to cut a hole in the ice tower with the Laser Lipstick, cutting it around the spot where the She-Lac had been stuck. After the piece of ice was cut loose and it fell onto the snow, SheZow jumped out and pointed the Laser Lipstick at the chunk of ice, aiming to cut the She-Lac loose without damaging it. This was all for naught, though, as SheBang teleported in between SheZow and the ice chunk.

"SheBang!" SheZow exclaimed. "What exactly are you-" SheZow paused with a look of shock on his face as SheBang casually picked up the chunk of ice, with the She-Lac still in it, and threw it into the ocean. SheBang looked back at SheZow and tilted his head.

"What? Was that thing important? Better go get it, then, girlfriend," SheBang suggested. He then burst out giggling. SheZow took a swing at him with the Laser Lipstick, only for SheBang to teleport away. Not wanting to take any chances, SheZow turned back toward Coldfinger, who was still struggling to get up. Coldfinger looked at SheZow as SheZow ran toward him, wielding the Laser Lipstick in his left hand rather than his right. He attempted to stab Coldfinger, forcing him to drop to the ground to avoid it. SheZow then grabbed the handle of the Turbo Tweezers with his right hand, yanking them out of Coldfinger's shoulder with all of his might. Gazing at the tower, SheZow swung his Laser Lipstick at it several times, cutting it apart. Coldfinger was subsequently buried under the pile of ice chunks.

SheZow looked over at the ocean. "At this point, nothing to lose, right?" he thought out loud as he put away both of his held weapons. He winced from the pain from the beating he had received from Coldfinger. SheBang continued to watch him intently, sitting atop a palm tree a safe distance away, as SheZow ran toward the water. The pile of ice chunks began to shift a bit, which distracted SheBang.

"Oh, he's tough!" SheBang exclaimed, clapping his hands as Coldfinger emerged from the ice pile. He looked back and forth, searching for his opponent. SheBang waved to Coldfinger to get his attention, and then pointed at the ocean.

* * *

Although currently powerless, SheZow could still swim just fine; his biggest concern was finding the She-Lac. Fortunately, SheZow had been following the ice chunk's path through the air closely after SheBang had thrown it, so he had a general idea of what area it landed in. The tides were weak that day, so there was a good chance it hadn't deviated from that position much. Little did SheZow know, though, that Coldfinger was approaching. Coldfinger was using his powers to form an ice path along the surface of the ocean as he walked further and further away from the shore. Finally spotting the chunk of ice with the She-Lac encased inside floating on the surface of the water, SheZow swam toward it and produced his Turbo Tweezers, using them to hold the ice and prevent it from bobbing around too much. He produced his Laser Lipstick in his other hand and activated it, using its energy to slice away the ice enough to expose the She-Lac. "Phew. That was a close call," SheZow sighed, grabbing the She-Lac and putting it back in the Beautility Belt.

"You think so? Ice seem to have caught up with you," Coldfinger warned, approaching SheZow as he continued to conjure up an ice path with one hand. In his other hand, he held a swirling mass of ice. Before he could attack, though, SheZow dove underwater.

SheZow re-surfaced to Coldfinger's side. "Hey, over here!" Coldfinger formed a large spiked ball of ice in both hands, having stopped extending his path. He threw the ice ball at SheZow, but SheZow simply dove underwater again. The ball of ice floated on the surface of the water, not having made contact with its target. SheZow resurfaced again. "Looks like I'm not the only one who can't do sea battles!"

"SHUT UP!" Coldfinger shouted, firing a blizzard at SheZow. SheZow dove underwater; the blizzard froze a small area of the water's surface, but it didn't hinder SheZow at all. Coldfinger looked around; when SheZow re-surfaced again, though, he was not alone.

"Surprise!" SheZow exclaimed, standing atop the SS SheShell which had just surfaced below him. SheZow applied the She-Lac to his hair as Maz targeted Coldfinger with the submarine's torpedoes. "Hit him hard!" Maz fired a pair of the torpedoes off, hitting the ice path that Coldfinger had made and sending him flying into the water. At this point, Coldfinger was panting; he had used his powers a lot in quite a short time span, and the hot weather that day wasn't making it easy for him. He didn't conjure up any ice; instead, he simply began sinking into the ocean.

SheZow knocked on the SS SheShell's cockpit window. Maz opened it up and SheZow jumped in. "Nice job! I doubt Coldfinger can swim very well in those heavy clothes."

"Are we just gonna...leave him?" Maz asked. "I mean, yeah, he's evil, but..."

"We've seen him melt before. Do you really think a guy who's made of ice can drown? I don't think so," SheZow explained.

* * *

SheBang had observed the entire battle, not having moved from his spot. He watched as the SS SheShell transformed into the She-C-10 and took off, flying past him and heading back toward the She-Lair. Sheila's hologram appeared before SheBang. "And WHAT exactly was that about?" Sheila asked. "SheZow only had that much trouble because of you. And if you had fought alongside Coldfi-"

"Oh, look who it is! It's my BEST FRIEND, Sheila!" SheBang exclaimed, holding his cheeks in his hands as his eyes went wide. He smiled brightly.

"Have you forgotten the position you're in?" Sheila asked, frowning. "Maybe SheZow ought to know your weakness. Actually, I could spread it far further than just her."

"Why don't you do this city a favor and tell me how to transform whenever I want?" SheBang asked. "Otherwise I'm going to burn it."

"Empty threats won't work on me," Sheila told.

"Tomorrow night, I'll turn the whole city into a battlefield!" SheBang growled. "Unless you TELL ME! NOW, HAG!" At this point, Sheila's hologram vanished. Desperately trying to hold back a burst of laughter, SheBang lost his balance and fell off of the palm tree he was sitting on, landing on his back. "HEE HEE HEE HEE!" SheBang rolled back and forth on the ground a few times before flailing his legs about wildly. He continued to giggle uncontrollably until he ran out of breath. Panting, he held his forehead with one hand. "This is the way it should be! Tomorrow night, everythi-" SheBang paused when he felt the forced transformation about to kick in. Quickly teleporting a few times, he found an empty alleyway and got safely inside it before he transformed back into Morgan. "Tch. Well, whatever. One more day. One more day and my dream won't just be a dream anymore," Morgan thought out loud, collapsing to the ground and leaning against the wall. He shut his eyes.

* * *

Back at the She-Lair, the Shehicle was back in its usual spot, and Guy and Maz were back to their usual selves, sprawled out on the couch and enjoying Chipadillas. Kelly turned her chair and looked over at the two friends, sighing. "That's sort of impressive. Nearly killed earlier and he's just pretending like nothing's happened," Kelly admitted.

"Keep note that I'm just talking to myself, but..." Sheila sighed. "It would be a good idea if all of you got a lot of sleep tonight. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow night."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "What? Why, exactly?" she asked, curious.

"It's feminine intuition. Surely you know how that works," Sheila responded. "You just KNOW things."

"I don't think it works for computers," Kelly commented.

"Oh, Guy, I forgot to tell you something important that I found out!" Maz blurted out.

"Huh? What's up?" Guy asked.

"Make sure that if you're eating Chipadillas, that you wash your hands or at least lick your fingers off before you stick your finger in your nose," Maz advised.

Guy stuck his index finger into his nostril. "Why, what's the big-AAAAAAHHHH!" Guy screamed, wincing. "Sink, sink, siiiiink! Where is it?! Kelly! Where's that manicure thing?!"

"You're NOT using that to wash Chipadilla spices out of your nose," Kelly told. "Geez, just go to the bathroom!" Guy took off toward the elevator and got onto it, hopping up and down. He rode the elevator up out of the She-Lair.

"I KNEW he'd do it!" Maz laughed. He rolled off of the couch and laughed even harder.

"You two ARE friends, right?" Kelly asked. "And how did you even know about that whole Chipadilla-in-the-nose thing?"

"I learned the hard way, like most people do with spices and nostrils," Maz explained. Kelly groaned as she turned back to Sheila and went back to reviewing footage from the day's battle.

* * *

At Megadale's beach, the source of the snow had been stopped and most of it was melted, resulting in a lot of wet sand. Many kids were using the wet sand to build sandcastles as Coldfinger emerged from the water, dripping wet and panting. He gazed at Megadale as he removed his coat and squeezed out a lot of the salt water from it. "Ice should visit the ice cream man before I go home. Might be the last chance I get for a while," Coldfinger sighed before putting his coat back on. He kicked over one of the kids' sandcastles in anger before he began walking away from the beach, ignoring a kid's cries as he thought about what was going to happen the next night.


	13. Sheaseless Uproar

**Chapter 13: Sheaseless Uproar**

* * *

Midnight had already struck; Coldfinger would likely already be in bed by now, but he couldn't help but stay wide awake. Although he was worried about what was about to happen, there was no way out without putting his mother in danger. Looking around for something to kill time, Coldfinger grabbed one of his SheZow comic books and sat down to read it. "Ice seriously hope that crazy girl gets here soon," Coldfinger muttered, before letting out a yawn. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window, and Coldfinger looked to see SheBang waving at him. He put the comic book down and walked over to the window, opening it up.

"You're awake! That's good," SheBang greeted.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Coldfinger asked.

SheBang produced a map of downtown Megadale with a small circle drawn around one area and handed it to Coldfinger. "Go to this spot and wait," SheBang instructed, producing a Shuribbon. He held it in front of Coldfinger. "If you see one of these stuck in a wall, you're in the right place."

"And what am I DOING, exactly?" Coldfinger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chilling out. You're good at that, right? At least, that's what you'll be doing until I lead SheZow to you," SheBang explained. "Once that happens, you can do whatever you like with her. Cripple her, kill her, I don't care. Just keep her busy one way or another."

Coldfinger grinned. "Oh, I think I can manage that."

"Sure. Wanna tell me SheZow's weakness now? If I can trigger it before I lead her to you, it'd make things easier, right?" SheBang asked.

Coldfinger paused and crossed his arms. The two looked at each other for about a minute. "Fine. SheZow's weakness is her hair. Specifically, if it gets messed up, her powers don't work. She can still use her gadgets, though."

SheBang burst out giggling. "Hehehe! Aww, thanks for being so helpful. I'll bring you your playmate soon enough. It might take an hour or two, so you might want to bring more than one comic book."

"Comic books? No, I'll be busy turning that spot into the COOLEST place in town!" Coldfinger assured. SheBang suddenly teleported, appearing to Coldfinger's left, and kissed him on the cheek. Coldfinger's jaw dropped as SheBang winked at him and teleported again, landing on the windowsill.

"Fight the good fight, handsome!" SheBang encouraged before leaning backward and teleporting away. Coldfinger rubbed his cheek and scowled, looking away from the window.

"I'm DEFINITELY settling the score with you once SheZow's dealt with!" Coldfinger growled.

* * *

"Hee hee! That boy is so easy to tease! Even without rigging his house, there's no way he's going to back down now," SheBang exclaimed before teleporting again. He had needed the Compact Sticky Bombs for other things, which lead him to using other methods to persuade Coldfinger. It didn't take SheBang long to be within visual range of the Megadale Prison. He stood atop a tall tree and looked at the prison intently. "Hmmm...of course they'd have all the entrances guarded." He teleported up into the sky above the prison and looked straight down, producing his Laser Hair Dryer. As he fell, SheBang's right eye glowed orange before he fired off a Heat Vision Wink, aiming in it a circle on a small area of the roof, as he charged up his Laser Hair Dryer. Once the shot had built up enough power, SheBang fired, hitting the spot in the middle of the circle and blasting a hole in the roof. The guards outside ran around looking for the cause of the attack as an alarm sounded, but SheBang teleported directly through the hole and landed inside the prison. SheBang looked around; he had actually landed inside an empty cell. He put the Laser Hair Dryer away and grabbed the cell door, using his super strength to rip it loose and toss it aside. Stepping into the corridor, the prisoners were all looking at him; some were talking amongst their cell mates as several guards ran down the corridor to see what the commotion was all about. They paused when they saw SheBang.

"Wait a sec...what's a little girl doing in h-" the guard that had spoke up suddenly paused when he noticed that one of the cell doors had been ripped loose. He looked at SheBang.

SheBang looked at the guard with upturned eyes. "Help me, mister! I'm lost, and I don't know where I live!"

The guards, at this point, lowered their guns as they stood around SheBang. A couple of them headed off in opposite directions to see if there was anything else out of the ordinary. SheBang grabbed onto the guard who had spoken and began to weep into his shirt. "Hey now, calm down...how did you even end up in here?" the guard asked, putting his hand on SheBang's head.

At this point, another guard walked down the hall and looked at the scene with an expression of shock on his face. "Wh-what the?! HEY! That's SheBang! Get away from her, she's dangerous! Doesn't anybody read the damn newspaper anymore?!" He then pointed his pistol at SheBang, despite the group of guards in close proximity.

"Hey, put that thing away! She's just a kid who got lost, she's not da-"

"Long-Haired Super She-Spin!" SheBang's hair grew longer as he spun around, hitting the guards that were around him and sending them flying into the walls and cell bars. The guard that knew of SheBang got up close and produced a taser, but SheBang teleported away before the taser could make contact, landing on the opposite side of the guard. The other two that were in that corridor joined in, firing their guns at SheBang. He blocked the shots from behind with his cape, and the ones in front with his Heart Shield.

The guard who knew of SheBang grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt and held down a button on it. "We've located the source of the attacks. Target is armed and super-human. She deflects bullets! Send bac-" The guard was silenced as SheBang teleported in front of him and punched him in the gut, sending him tumbling down the corridor. SheBang crushed the walkie-talkie under his boot before producing two Shuribbons and throwing them both at the same guard; one hit the guard's right arm, making him drop his gun, and the other hit his bulletproof vest, piercing it but not causing a serious wound. Blood began flowing from the wound on his arm, however. The remaining guard produced a flashbang of his own, but before he could use it, SheBang let loose a Heat Vision Wink and targeted the guard's wrist, making him drop the flashbang before he could arm it. He went to fire at SheBang again, only for the gun to harmlessly click; he had run out of bullets after his initial attack.

SheBang grabbed the guard by the waist and slung him over his shoulder. "Yay! A hostage!" He then walked through the corridor, using his free hand to rip the cell doors from occupied cells. "All you prisoners! Don't run off on your own, or I'll kill you." The prisoners suddenly paused. "You saw what I just did, right? Killing you all would be easy. The only reason I'm letting you loose is to help me. If you don't wanna play, then just stay put. Otherwise, get out here, loot whatever stuff you can, and follow me. We're taking this whole place, and then we're taking Megadale itself!" SheBang declared. More guards came down the corridor; SheBang threw his hostage to one of the prisoners as he produced his Laser Hair Dryer and fired at them several times; enough to take them down but not outright kill them. "Look, guns! Bulletproof vests! Grab 'em!" SheBang teleported past the guards that he had just taken down and continued onward.

One notable prisoner, Candy Rapper, emerged from his cell. He looked at the chaos caused by SheBang and whistled. "Daaaaamn. That girl is off-the-walls crazy." He grabbed a gun from a fallen guard and aimed it the opposite direction that SheBang went.

"Hey, man. You're doing it wrong."

"Huh?" Candy Rapper turned to see anther prisoner standing beside him.

"Why're you holding the gun sideways?" the prisoner asked. "You won't be able to hit anything."

"Get off my case, punk!" Candy Rapper protested. "This is my style." The prisoner groaned before kneeling down in front of another guard. The guard was still moving slightly, so the prisoner punched him in the forehead, hard, before beginning to strip him of his equipment.

* * *

Megamonkey was sitting in his usual chair in the main chamber of his lair. Repairs to the lair had been finished for the most part. A monitor on the wall was showing the view of Megadale Prison from the outside; the lair and the prison were closer to each other than the prison and Megadale itself, so it wasn't difficult to keep the place under constant watch. Pressing a button on his chair, Megamonkey took a deep breath. "VIRUNGA! Get in here, now!" he shouted. A minute later, Virunga walked into the room and saluted.

"Orders?"

"Not orders, questions," Megamonkey told. "I need the Ban-She. What is its status?"

"The minions are still working on it. They haven't made much progress, since the lair was the bigger priority, and it's only been a few days sin-" Virunga paused when he saw a look of rage on Megamonkey's face.

"I need it ready to go within the next HOUR! I want that doctor, you hear me?!" Megamonkey demanded.

"Doctor? What doctor, Boss?" Virunga asked.

"Right, you don't know. Dr. Frankenweather, the man who built that floating lab, and the robots, one of which would later become the Ban-She. He was imprisoned very recently after there was proof that he had planned to destroy Megadale with an artificially-induced lightning twister," Megamonkey explained.

Virunga crossed his arms and sneered. "A HUMAN? What good are they?"

"This human's goals overlap with my own, somewhat. Not to mention that I could make use of his skills. So you and the Ban-She are going to capture him in the confusion," Megamonkey instructed.

"I can do that alone, why send the Ban-She?" Virunga asked. "It's still all smashed up!"

"Why? It used to be one of the doctor's robots. It won't have any trouble locating him," Megamonkey pointed out. "Remove the cannons and the remains of the left arm, attach a seat, seat belt, and a tarp...no, a cloak, to the left side of its body to hide the passenger AND the damage..." Megamonkey thought out loud, turning away from Virunga. "Ha ha ha...I can prepare a temporary weapon for it as well. Yes, that will do, and getting it done within the hour is feasible. Come with me, I'll need you for the manual labor while I make some adjustments to the A.I. to compensate for the change in setup. I'll have one of the minions take one of the seats out of a flatbed."

Virunga muttered something under his breath before looking at Megamonkey. "Right away."

* * *

An hour passed. Spit Bubble and Dr. Frankenweather had joined the group of escaped cons that SheBang was leading throughout the prison; the guards had been dispatched by SheBang alone, for the most part. A large portion of the criminals had armed themselves, as SheBang had used his super strength to break open the door to the armory. To ensure no friendly fire happened, Candy Rapper gave up his gun to a prisoner who had more experience with firearm handling and simply relied on his powers to fight. "We're heading into Megadale now. It's all about speed. Once we're inside the city, it's not going to be easy for the cops to handle this many at once," SheBang instructed.

"What makes YOU our boss? You're just a little g-"

"Shut up," SheBang told, shooting the prisoner that had spoken up with his Laser Hair Dryer. He fell over and didn't move. "When we get there, just go nuts. Do whatever you like; break stuff, steal, kill. Take hostages, whatever. I'LL take care of SheZow." A few of the prisoners began clapping; few became many, and many became most as the applause echoed throughout the prison. SheBang smiled and turned away, scratching his head. "Oh, and don't worry, I have something special planned. A bunch of explosives will go off at some point. EVERYBODY, when you see or hear them, go to the building that they damaged and head inside. That'll be the key to tipping the scales!" SheBang assured, winking. "Off we go!" SheBang declared, pointing toward Megadale and leading the charge. SheBang's group numbered around 500; the rest of the prisoners had either escaped in the confusion, or remained in the prison.

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to be off, Dear?" Droosha asked, before yawning. She rolled over to see Boxter putting on his police uniform. She had been woken up by the sound of Boxter's cell phone ringing a few minutes earlier. "And when was the last time you worked a late shift?"

"It's part of the job," Boxter told. He rubbed his eyes. "Every officer in Megadale who's able is being called in. There's been a mass breakout at the prison and they're heading this way. They have weapons."

"You know I always say this, but...be careful," Droosha told. She got out of bed and put her arms around Boxter, giving him a kiss before he left the room.

"Thanks, but you know I-" Boxter paused as he opened the door; Guy and Kelly were both there, having been listening in on the conversation. "And what are you two doing up? I don't care if it's Sunday tomorrow, go to bed. It's past 1 A.M.!"

"Dad, is that true? Some kinda riot?" Guy asked.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure SheZow will help out," Kelly added. She looked at Guy and nodded.

"She'd better not. There's hundreds of escaped cons. The entire police force and the riot squads will be out there, doing things by the book. We'll have this cleaned up by morning, just you wait," Boxter assured. He hugged Guy and Kelly with one arm each before heading down the hall and out of the house.

"Kids, just...go back to bed, okay? Your dad is tough, he'll be fine," Droosha told. Kelly could tell that she was worried sick.

"Okay, Mom. Good night," Kelly replied, slowly shutting the door. She and Guy then headed over to Guy's room.

"Sheila sure can call 'em, huh?" Guy commented.

"Yeah. I don't like it," Kelly sighed. "Go get Maz. I'll head down to the She-Lair ahead of you and find out what exactly is going on out there."

Guy nodded. "You go, girl!" He transformed into SheZow and opened the window of his bedroom before jumping out and taking off down the street with his super speed. Kelly used the hidden elevator in Guy's room to descend to the She-Lair.

* * *

Outside, SheZow could hear the sounds of gunshots and crashes off in the distance. He held back the urge to rush over there and proceeded to Maz's house. Fortunately, Maz also lived in the suburbs, well away from downtown where the riot was taking place. It didn't take SheZow long to reach Maz's house; he jumped up and tapped on Maz's window. Maz, who had been anticipating SheZow's visit, opened up the window, allowing SheZow to jump inside. "Hey, Maz, you all set to...what is that?"

Maz stood in front of SheZow dressed in a blue military uniform with a black belt. He wore a small backpack and also wore 4 rings on each hand; the rings were a very simple design. He reached into the backpack and produced a large metal ring, about the same size as a frisbee, and held it high. "This is one that I've been saving for a while. I'm Ring Commander!"

"Looks like you're really raRING to go," SheZow commented.

"I had to scrounge these big rings from the garbage dump. I don't even know what they're FROM," Maz informed. He put the large ring back in the backpack and zipped it up.

"Gross. Anyway, let's go," SheZow replied. He turned away from Maz and bent his knees. "Get on."

"Gross."

"Look, just do it! We gotta get back to the She-Lair quick!" SheZow told.

"Okay, okay," Maz agreed, climbing onto SheZow's back. SheZow then jumped out the window and took off running the way he came, carrying Maz the whole way.

* * *

SheBang teleported to the rooftop of a building as his makeshift army flooded the streets of Megadale. Candy Rapper had taken around a hundred other prisoners and split off from the main force; Spit Bubble did the same, whose group included Dr. Frankenweather. The main group was heading straight for the city hall. The riot control officers and the regular police force had been deployed, and everyone in the area had been advised to stay on upper floors and not leave their houses for any reason. Taking aim at an APC, SheBang charged up his Laser Hair Dryer for around thirty seconds before firing off the energy, blasting a hole right through the APC, causing it to fall apart. The prisoners joined the attack by firing their pistols at the riot officers, but the shields were able to block the 9mm hollow point ammunition easily enough. "These guys aren't gonna be much help, huh? Oh well," SheBang sighed.

"SheBang." Sheila's hologram suddenly appeared before SheBang. "What do you intend to do with this...mess you've caused?"

"Hee hee hee. I told you yesterday. I'm going to make Megadale burn. Of course, I'll gladly stop all of the prisoners myself if you tell me how to transform at will," SheBang assured.

"I'm not negotiating with the likes of you. SheZow will take care of it, and you as well," Sheila told, before vanishing.

"OH YES, PLEASE!" SheBang yelled. "Send SheZow my way!" He then fell over, rolling back and forth, giggling wildly.

* * *

"Sheila. SHEILA!" Kelly yelled. Sheila's hologram then appeared on-screen.

"Oh, Kelly. Did I keep you waiting long?" Sheila asked.

"You're ALWAYS here, I've never had to wait. Where else would you be, anyway? The Shehicle's still here, and I bet if I asked SheZow, he wouldn't mention anything about you talking to him...her," Kelly replied.

"What are you getting at?" Sheila inquired.

Kelly's eye twitched as she glared at Sheila. "Nothing. Nothing at all." A few minutes later, SheZow and Maz had arrived at the She-Lair.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's bring you all up to speed," Sheila stated, bringing up a view of the riot from the SheZow Satellite. "As you can see, there are quite a few. A few supervillains are in the mix, as well. Candy Rapper, Spit Bubble. But most notably, SheBang."

"Wait, SheBang's helping them? That's not like her at all! She was always a troublemaker, but she never seriously HURT anyone!...Well, besides me," SheZow admitted. "And maybe SheZap."

"Take it as a sign of how serious she is this time. Unfortunately for the police, SheBang's presence is making it hard for them to contain the riot. SheZow, you need to get over there and stop her, for GOOD this time," Sheila told.

"For good?" SheZow asked. "You mean-"

"Kill her. Do you really think a prison could contain her?" Sheila pointed out.

SheZow looked away. Kelly looked at Sheila. "That's not what the old SheZow...or ANY SheZow, would do, Sheila!" Kelly protested.

"Look." Sheila showed more detailed footage of the streets; stores being broken into, civilians being dragged outside and used as human shields, and police being knocked out by SheBang's liberal use of his powers. "Isn't your father out there? Do you really want to risk this sort of thing happening again? This isn't about SheZow, it's about you. What do YOU think is right, Guy?"

"...Dad!" SheZow exclaimed. "You're right. I'll take care of SheBang properly, I promise."

"SheZ-" Kelly started, but Maz interrupted her.

"I've got your back, SheZow!" Maz assured. He gave a thumbs up.

"Kelly, you're going to be flying the She-C-10 once again. Use the arms to carry SheZow and Maz to the site of the riot. Maz, the majority of the convicts don't have guns, so do your best to focus on those ones and stay indoors while Kelly handles the armed ones from the air with the Fishnet Stocking Bombs. SheZow, SheBang is your priority, but if you have a chance to help the police break any stalemates, don't hesitate," Sheila instructed.

"I'll try to grab a bulletproof vest for you, Maz," SheZow added. He put on the earpiece that he had used during SheZow Con, which had been upgraded to allow for two-way communication, in order to keep in touch with Kelly this time. Kelly got up from her chair and headed over to the Shehicle, jumping into the driver's seat and transforming it into the She-C-10. She ascended slightly, deploying the jet's arms and grabbing SheZow and Maz.

"I'm counting on you," Sheila told. The She-C-10 took off, heading out of the She-Lair and toward downtown Megadale. Sheila smiled.

* * *

"Now THIS is what I'm talkin' about!" Candy Rapper exclaimed, holding up a jar of grape jelly. He unscrewed the lid and drank down the entire jar in one go. His group had gone for Megadale Mall. The mall was closed; the only staff inside were the nighttime cleaning crew, who had been taken as hostages. The horde of convicts' first priority was some decent food; they had gone straight for the grocery store and were helping themselves to everything in sight. There were some police outside, but they weren't able to make any moves since the convicts had hostages.

"Hey, Candy Rapper!"

"Call me "Bro", Bro," Candy Rapper corrected. "We're all bros here, aren't we?"

The convict groaned. "Bro. I found a bunch of the guys down the hall, stuck to the walls with some sort of...green stuff. I couldn't pull them loose. Anything you can do?"

"Alright alright, I got this," Candy Rapper assured. He threw the empty jelly jar over his shoulder, letting it shatter on the floor as he headed out of the grocery store. "C'mon, guys, let's get a crew going, here! Whoever's here, we'll just gang up on 'em!" Around ten other convicts, three with guns, put down the food they were eating and followed, knowing that Candy Rapper was the main advantage they had over any police officers. The twelve of them proceeded down the corridors; as they moved along, they saw about twenty other convicts stuck to the walls, floor, and ceiling by gobs of snot. "That...that's messed up, yo."

"Muahahahaha!"

"Who's there?!" one of the armed convicts demanded, raising his gun.

"Ah-aaahhh-CHOOO!"

"Wha-AAAH!" The convict was knocked to the floor and covered in snot.

"Another one goes down!" Tara gloated, stepping into view. She had been hiding behind a bench. "After I take care of all you VILLAINS, I'm going to take ALL the credit!" she boasted. Candy Rapper fired off a volley of exploding candy rocks at Tara, which she blocked with her Laser Mascara. In response, Tara readied the laser blaster on her opposite arm and fired at Candy Rapper and the armed convicts. The convicts all dove for cover behind trash cans, potted plants, anything they could find.

Two more convicts stepped into view, along with a janitor they had taken hostage. One held a gun to the janitor's head. "HOLD IT! We've got a hostage! Surrender, or we'll-"

"Heh heh heh..." Tara chuckled before building up a large ball of snot.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Ah-CHOOOOO!" Tara launched an incredibly large ball of snot, big enough to hit both of the convicts and the janitor at once, pinning them to a wall in between a toy store and a clothing store.

At this point, the unarmed convicts had armed themselves with various items such as a fire extinguisher, a ladder, and a baseball bat. It was all for naught, though; Tara put away her Laser Mascara and brought out her second blaster; she fired relentlessly, ensuring to only use enough power to stun, not kill, the convicts. The gun-toting convicts had no opportunity to counterattack, as Tara's weapons did not need reloading.

"C'mon, Bro! Don't you have a plan?" a convict asked, looking at Candy Rapper.

"Yeah. EVERY BRO FOR HIMSELF!" Candy Rapper declared, taking off running. Tara looked his way, but didn't fire at him; she was occupied with keeping the other convicts pinned down.

"Easy. Too easy!" Tara boasted. "Where's SheZow? I feel like I can even take her down today!" She turned toward the grocery store, hearing voices coming from there. "AFTER I take care of the rest of the rabble."

* * *

In another part of town, Spit Bubble's group was trying to take the police station; not only did Dr. Frankenweather insist that his lightning twister gun was still in there, but a lot of the other convicts liked the idea of getting more weapons. They regarded the police station from a distance. The officers stationed in the area were under strict orders to keep the police station secure.

"Imposssstttthhbbble," Spit Bubble commented, drooling as he spoke. He ducked down behind a car.

"He's right," another convict added. "Place is swarming with cops. DUH! It's a freakin' cop shop!"

"My inventionness is IN THERE!" Dr. Frankenweather protested. "With that lightning twister gun, we can destroy the entire police force effortlessly! SheZow too!"

"Then YOU go first!" the convict replied, narrowing his eyes at Dr. Frankenweather. There were many police officers at the station, but they didn't make any moves against Spit Bubble's group; the group had a small number of guns compared to Candy Rapper's and SheBang's groups, and thus would have a difficult time with a frontal assault.

"We could try going in tttttthhhh-" Spit Bubble paused a second to slurp up the saliva. "...Back."

"Oh, sure, they won't have any guards THERE."

"You have any better ideas, geniusness?!" Dr. Frankenweather demanded.

"Aren't YOU a doctor of some sort? Aren't you the brains of this outfit?"

"I'm not a HANDS-ON genius!" Dr. Frankenweather insisted. "I had a floating laboratoryness, and robots, and all sorts of wonderful technology! And then SHEZOW ruined everything!"

Another convict spoke up. "The cops aren't moving. There's no HARM in checking the back, right?" he asked.

"A go-getter, that's what we need! Spit Bubble, care to lead the way?" Dr. Frankenweather asked.

"Sure ttttttthhhhhing," Spit Bubble agreed. He wiped his mouth as he stood up, leading Dr. Frankenweather and a large group of convicts around the block, taking the long way around. For the most part, they were being ignored; the main police force was busy trying to contain SheBang's group.

* * *

As the She-C-10 approached SheBang's group, it swooped down low and let SheZow and Maz off in a parking lot. Kelly then flew it back up into the sky and surveyed the area from above. "SheZow, can you hear me?" Kelly asked.

"Loud and clear!" SheZow responded.

"According to Sheila's info, there's three groups. One is at the mall, and another is near the police station. The big one is here, near the city hall. This is the one that SheBang is with," Kelly informed.

"Thanks for the heads up!" SheZow replied.

"Oh, and don't listen to Sheila. Do NOT let Maz get separated from you. This is dangerous. Even if you have to bring him with you to go face SheBang, don't let him out of your sight, okay?" Kelly advised.

"I won't let anything happen to him!" SheZow assured.

"Isn't that my line?" Maz asked, tapping SheZow on the shoulder and grinning.

"I'm going to start softening up the group here. It looks like the police at the mall are making a move and going inside, and the group of convicts near the police station aren't doing much, so don't worry too much about the other groups," Kelly told. She flew the She-C-10 in circles around a few blocks, getting a good look at where most of the convicts were positioned. "SheBang's on a rooftop."

"Alright, Maz, let's go!" SheZow exclaimed. He produced his Laser Lipstick and ran ahead, not using his super speed so that Maz could keep up. As SheZow ran past a corner store, a convict stepped out of the entrance and pointed his gun at the back of SheZow's head.

"Now you're done f-" the convict was suddenly silenced as Maz jumped up and punched him in the back of the head using the rings on his finger. The convict fell forward onto the ground. SheZow paused and looked back, seeing Maz punch the convict a couple more times to make sure he was down.

"Wait, Maz, do you really need to go that far?" SheZow asked.

"No one tries to hurt SheZow on my watch!" Maz declared. He took the bulletproof vest from the convict and put it on. It was a little big, but it fulfilled its purpose. As Maz was about to reach for the gun, SheZow ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"No."

"But-"

"NO!" SheZow insisted. "If you want to be my sidekick, you're not going to kill. I'm not going to either. Okay?"

"But didn't you say to Sheila that you were going to take care of SheBang?" Maz asked.

"I will, but there's certain lines I won't cross. And SheBang...well, this entire situation is extreme, but something tells me that if I talk to her enough, find out what she REALLY wants...that it'll work out somehow," SheZow explained.

"So you lied," Maz replied.

"Yep. Problem with that?" SheZow asked.

Maz grinned. "Hahaha. Nope!"

"Trust me, I'd rather Sheila hold a grudge than Kelly," SheZow pointed out. Suddenly, a huge ball of energy flew overhead and blasted a hole in a tall building. The two friends took off running again, seeing SheBang standing at the edge of a rooftop, firing wildly. He had his Laser Hair Dryer out, trying to hit the She-C-10, but his own reflexes and target-leading abilities weren't enough to compete with the She-C-10's speed. SheZow charged into the middle of the street, standing in between the police and the convicts. He let loose a Sonic Scream, knocking many of the convicts and the vehicles they were using as cover flying down the street. SheBang fired several shots at SheZow, but was foiled by SheZow's Laser Lipstick. SheBang teleported down to ground level and took off running down another street. "Officers! Now's your chance! If you've got anything big, use it!" SheZow told. "Ring Commander, let's go!" SheZow chased after SheBang with Maz in tow.

"Hmph," Boxter scoffed. He was dressed in full riot gear; he glared at SheZow as he left the scene. "Well, at least now we might get to see that sound cannon I've heard about."

"Here it comes!" Wackerman exclaimed. A humvee pulled up; in the back was a large sound cannon. It aimed down the street and fired. Many of the convicts took off at that point, eager to put distance between themselves at the sound cannon. More of them were captured by Fishnet Stocking Bombs fired by the She-C-10.

"Oh, hell!" a convict cursed, looking out from the building he was holed up in. He looked around. "A damn SOUND CANNON?! SheBang!...Wait, where's SheBang?! HEY!"

* * *

SheBang led SheZow and Maz down several blocks before turning and heading down an alley. He peeked out from around the corner and fired a few shots, which were blocked by SheZow, before he continued further in. "Stop running away!" SheZow complained, anxious to end the battle as soon as possible. As he turned the corner, he slipped on the ground; it had been completely frozen over. Maz, as well, slipped on the ground, not expecting ice. He dug his rings into the ground and came to a halt as SheZow used his Laser Lipstick to do the same.

"Wait, where'd she go?" Maz asked, looking around.

"Ice see you've arrived, SheZow! And whoever you are," Coldfinger greeted, stepping out from behind a dumpster. In addition to the frozen ground, the alley's walls had been frozen over, and there were long, sharp icicles protruding out to the sides.

"Coldfinger?!" SheZow exclaimed, standing up before falling over once again. He looked up at Coldfinger, who produced a pair of icy claws.

"I might only have one power, but it can be used in so many ways!" Coldfinger boasted. He raised his claws only to be hit by SheZow's Sonic Scream and knocked back a ways. However, the ice on the ground did not affect Coldfinger's stability.

"And I have a bunch of powers!" SheZow pointed out, putting away his Laser Lipstick. He raised his fists into the air, smashing the ground and cracking the ice with his super strength. He did this several more times in quick succession thanks to his super speed. Coldfinger retracted the claws and pointed his hands at SheZow, but Maz produced a large ring from his backpack and hurled it at Coldfinger, hitting him in the head. Maz was still in a seated position, but this didn't affect his throwing ability.

"OWW! Why, you-!" Coldfinger growled.

"Leave him to me!" SheBang exclaimed, dropping down from a rooftop and holding a Shuribbon in each hand. He threw them both, hitting both of Maz's knees.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Maz cried out in pain. He clutched his legs; they were bleeding badly. SheBang teleported again, getting out of SheZow's sight.

"She-C-10!" SheZow yelled, pressing a button on the earpiece. "Get over here, on the ground! Get Ring Commander OUT of here! He's hurt, bad!" SheZow pulled himself toward Maz.

"WHAT?! Right, I'm on the way," Kelly replied.

"Should you really be worried about him right now?!" Coldfinger asked. He blasted a blizzard at SheZow, messing up his hair and sending him sliding out of the alley along with Maz. Coldfinger then conjured up a large ball of ice and threw it, but SheZow grabbed Maz and rolled to the side with his arms wrapped around him, avoiding the ice ball as it landed on the ground with a loud thud. "HAHAHAHA! What's wrong, SheZow?"

SheZow produced the She-Lac. He applied the She-Lac to his hair, restoring his powers. SheZow sighed and looked up. "Looks like that's my best bet." He leaped into the air, landing on one of the buildings overlooking the alley. Coldfinger blasted another blizzard up at SheZow, but SheZow used the building as cover as he heard Kelly pull up in the Shehicle. SheZow tapped the earpiece. "Kelly, get Maz outta here, quick! Stay on ground rather than flying. SheBang is still around, and she's more likely to notice something in the sky!"

"Don't worry, I've got him," Kelly assured. She helped Maz to his feet and guided him to the Shehicle, helping him into the passenger seat.

"SheZ-OOOWWWW!" Maz cried out. He winced from the pain.

"Enough about SheZow. She'll be fine," Kelly pointed out. She then got into the driver's seat and stepped on the accelerator.

"Now it's just you and me! HAHAHA!" Coldfinger laughed. Pointing his palms at the ground, he conjured up a tower of ice, standing on it as it grew taller. "Or is SheBang here as well?"

"Not likely," SheZow replied. He produced his Boomerang Brush and threw it at Coldfinger, who dodged by jumping up and landing on the rooftop that SheZow was standing on. Aiming his palms straight down once more, Coldfinger began freezing the entire area of the rooftop. Before SheZow could figure out his next move, the ice overtook him and froze his feet to the rooftop, leaving him immobilized.

"Now I'm gonna ice you!" Coldfinger shouted, producing an icy double-bladed axe on his right hand and charging forward.

"Perfect! A chance to try out my..." SheZow held his right hand up high. "Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap..." SheZow's hand grew to an immense size. "...CRUSH!" He brought the hand straight down, slamming Coldfinger down onto the ice. SheZow raised the enlarged hand and brought it down on Coldfinger once more.

"GAAAAAH! STOP IT! STOP, YOU-"

"Hmmmm...one more," SheZow struck once more. The force of the impact shattered Coldfinger's icy axe and left him nearly motionless, flat on his stomach. Coldfinger slowly looked up at SheZow. SheZow's hand returned to normal before he punched the ice where his feet were trapped, freeing himself. SheZow sat down and looked at Coldfinger, drawing his Laser Lipstick. "So, you must've been working with SheBang. What's her plan?"

"What PLAN?! She didn't tell me anything! She just wanted me to keep YOU busy for some reason!" Coldfinger growled. He struggled to move, but the pain was too severe.

SheZow tilted his head. "Ooookay. Sure."

"She told me last night how she was going to bust into the prison and free all the prisoners. Let them loose in Megadale. But I have no idea WHY!" Coldfinger continued. SheZow turned back to the scene of the battle in front of the city hall. The sound cannon was being used to great effect in suppressing the prisoners.

"Well, I hope you've learned your lesson THIS time. Probably not though, right?" SheZow asked. Coldfinger slammed his fist on the ice before SheZow jumped off of the rooftop. SheZow looked around. "SheBang...ugh, I don't know where she is! Guess I'll just take care of the rest of them until she shows up again."

* * *

Spit Bubble's group had successfully gotten behind the police station. There were officers stationed at the back, too. "I told you," one of the convicts mentioned. "So now what?"

"Wait," Dr. Frankenweather warned. "No, run! Everybody run! Nowness! Something big's coming!"

"Hey, what are you-" Suddenly, the sounds of loud stomping could be heard coming toward them. The group fled, getting as much distance between themselves and the police station as possible. Most of them had split off, either running away entirely or re-joining the group near city hall, leaving Spit Bubble, Dr. Frankenweather, and around ten other convicts in the group. They ran all the way down the street, heading toward the park. Before they could get there, though, their path was blocked by Virunga, who had jumped down from a tall building and landed in front of them.

"Humans..." Virunga growled. He raised his fists, only for the armed convicts to fire their guns at him. The shots that hit Virunga's armor did nothing, but the ones that hit his flesh drew blood. He winced a bit, but swung his fists, knocking four of the convicts aside.

"VIRUNGA!" came the sound of Megamonkey's voice from an earpiece that Virunga was wearing. "I told you NOT to attack needlessly! Just get the doctor and return!"

Virunga grumbled as the other convicts backed away. Spit Bubble, however, paused while the others were still getting distance. "I'm not ssssshhhhhcared of you," Spit Bubble told. He blew a bubble, sending it flying toward Virunga. Suddenly, the Ban-She decloaked and activated its laser blade, slicing the bubble in half. It held a blaster in its hand, only a little bigger than the ones the monkey soldiers were issued, which it pointed and fired at Spit Bubble. He frantically dodged, and took off running afterward. The Ban-She did not pursue.

"OBJECTIVE LOCATED," the Ban-She stated, looking at Dr. Frankenweather. It deactivated the laser blade.

"Listen, scum," Virunga told. "Hand over Frankenweather or we'll slaughter you all." Virunga slammed his left fist into his right palm. The Ban-She aimed its laser blaster.

"S-sure! Take him!" one of the convicts agreed. He grabbed Dr. Frankenweather and tossed him forward onto his stomach before running off. The remaining convicts followed him.

"You're mine, old man," Virunga gloated. He picked up Dr. Frankenweather with one hand, opened the Ban-She's cloak, and fastened Dr. Frankenweather to the seat.

"What are you doingness?!" Dr. Frankenweather demanded.

"Megamonkey thinks you'll be of use to him. You'd better hope you are," Virunga told.

"Virunga! Stop threatening our new colleague and return to the lair!" Megamonkey ordered via the earpiece.

"Yes, Boss," Virunga replied. He turned to the Ban-She. "We're leaving." The gorilla and robot then began walking back in the direction of Megamonkey's lair to meet up with a truck en route that would take them the rest of the way. Little did they know, though, that they were being followed. Blood from Virunga's wounds dripped onto the ground as he walked.

Tara peeked at the two of them from behind a parked van. She had headed to the police station after helping out at the mall, but was drawn to this location by the sound of laser fire. "The gorilla! And a robot?" She looked back and forth to make sure there were no more escaped prisoners in the area. "Time for a little payback." Noticing the blood, Tara was able to stay a safe distance away and use the blood to keep track of their position.

* * *

Kelly and Maz were approaching the entrance to the She-Lair. Stopping the Shehicle, Kelly waited for the entrance to open, having detected the Shehicle's presence. Suddenly, SheBang appeared next to Kelly, sitting in the passenger side on Maz's lap. He pointed the Laser Hair Dryer at Kelly and glared at her. SheBang had a scary expression on his face as he pressed the mass detonation button on the Laser Hair Dryer, causing several explosions off in the distance. "Call for help, and I'll kill you. Take your hands off the wheel, and I'll kill you. Drive the car anywhere but into that entrance, and I'll kill you," SheBang growled. Kelly was trembling in fear as she looked down the barrel of the Laser Hair Dryer. She took a deep breath and turned toward the entrance, driving the Shehicle inside.

* * *

"Guys! That's SheBang's signal!" one of the escaped convicts shouted. "It's that warehouse over there! C'mon!" He took off running, followed by the others. Word spread fast and more of them followed. At this point, the only group remaining was the one that was going for the city hall; the police followed after them.

"Heh! Yes, I bet SheBang's gonna ambush the cops and kill them all at once!" another thought out loud. Flooding into the warehouse in droves, it wasn't long before the streets were all but cleared of the convicts' presence. The Compact Sticky Bombs that had been placed on the warehouse had blown the front entrance and the surrounding area of the front wall wide open, but otherwise the building was completely intact. When the riot control officers reached the outer perimeter of the warehouse, they paused for a moment while they received new orders.

The first convict looked around. "I don't see SheBang anywhere."

"THAT BITCH!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Look at this!" a convict exclaimed, pointing toward a computer. A text program was open on it, containing a message. "Actually, screw that, I'm just going to read it out loud. 'Thanks for helping me get what I want! I meant what I said, that the explosions would be the key to tipping the scales. You're all trapped inside a building with nowhere to run. The cops are gonna be all over that. Trash should always be cleaned up, right? Later! Signed, SheBang.'."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"You mean that little-"

"Whose idea was it to trust that little shit?!" Infighting immediately broke out among the convicts, but it didn't last long; the riot control officers began firing tear gas canisters into the warehouse, and it wasn't long before the entire building was completely flooded with it. The humvee with the sound cannon pulled up next and took aim.

SheZow arrived at the scene and looked toward the warehouse. "Wow, you guys sure know your stuff."

One of the officers turned to him. "We can't just rely on you all the time, SheZow. Still, though. Thanks. You really helped us out earlier."

SheZow smiled and gave a thumbs up. "No problem!"

"I wonder why they all suddenly ran in there, though," the officer added.

* * *

Virunga and the Ban-She, along with Dr. Frankenweather, arrived at the city's outer perimeter. A flatbed truck pulled out from behind a boulder and drove onto the road, heading toward them, only for one of its wheels to be shot by Tara. The monkey driver suddenly stopped to ensure the truck wouldn't tip. "GORILLA!" Tara yelled. "It's time for a grudge match!"

"YOU! If only the boss had just let me kill you in the first place!" Virunga growled.

"Virunga! Status!" Megamonkey demanded through the earpiece.

"It's that human woman we captured once. She attacked the truck. I can kill her, right?" Virunga asked.

"Prioritize the doctor's safety. I'm on my way," Megamonkey told. Tara readied her Laser Mascara as Virunga raised his fists. The Ban-She activated its laser blade.

* * *

The Shehicle parked in its usual spot within the She-Lair. SheBang lifted Maz from the Shehicle with one arm and kept the Laser Hair Dryer pointed at Kelly. "Where do you want this guy?" SheBang asked.

"Huh...?" Kelly tilted her head, confused by SheBang's sudden change in behavior. "Just, over here...on that thing. The Shegeneration Module," Kelly answered. She led SheBang over to the section of the She-Lair where the Shegeneration Module was set up. SheBang placed Maz down onto it. Kelly went for the controls, but SheBang grabbed her by the arm.

"Not yet. Not until I get what I want," SheBang told.

"I don't get it. What DO you want?" Kelly asked.

SheBang took a deep breath. "SHEILA! I know you're in here, witch! Show yourself!" SheBang screamed. He turned to Kelly. "You're one of SheZow's allies. I want you to witness every detail of this." Kelly nodded in response.

Sheila appeared on her usual monitor. "Wait, SheBang?! Kelly, what have you done?!"

"Like I had a choice?!" Kelly retorted.

"Finally, I'm face to face with you!" SheBang exclaimed. He let go of Kelly. Sheila tried to scan SheBang with the same device she had used on SheZow when he met Sheila for the first time, but SheBang teleported away and fired a shot from the Laser Hair Dryer, destroying the scanner. "And now there are some questions I want you to answer. And in case you're wondering, SheZow is occupied right now. I win, Sheila." Sheila suddenly vanished from the monitor.

* * *

"SheZow, SheZow!" Sheila appeared in hologram form in front of SheZow.

"Hey, Sheila! What's up? We're just taking care of the leftovers ri-" SheZow was cut off as Sheila continued.

"Get back here, quickly! SheBang is inside the She-Lair! She's going to KILL Kelly and Maz! Your mother might be in danger, too!" Sheila warned.

"WHAT?!" SheZow blurted out. "I'm on the way! Do whatever you can!" SheZow told. He took off with his super speed, leaving the police to finish up at the warehouse.

* * *

"Tell me how to transform at will! Now! What are the magic words?" SheBang asked.

"Magic words? Like SheZow's?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, those. I want to be able to transform at will, too," SheBang told.

"Why, though? You don't need your powers all the time, right?" Kelly inquired further.

"It's not JUST about the powers, although they're a nice bonus," SheBang explained. He turned back to Sheila. "Tell me, or I'll paint this room red," SheBang warned, pointing the Laser Hair Dryer at Kelly.

"You don't have the nerve to do it," Sheila commented.

"Sheila, just tell her! At the very least, it wouldn't make the situation any WORSE!" Kelly encouraged.

"If I can transform at will, I don't have any reason to do evil anymore," SheBang added. "But if you won't talk, I will." Sheila said nothing. Turning to Kelly, SheBang lowered the Laser Hair Dryer. "Remember when the Shehicle got taken? I'M the one who got it back," SheBang informed.

"Wait, how do you even know about that?" Kelly asked.

"Sheila blackmailed me, saying she would tell SheZow my weakness if I didn't," SheBang pointed out.

"Kelly, she's lying! How would I know SheBang's weakness? I've never even spoken with her once!"

"Sheila also had me help out with the attack on that lair to rescue that Tara lady. She tried to have me kill her, too," SheBang added. Kelly's eyes went wide. "Not only that, but she told me that she's trying to make sure that SheZow and I never become allies! I even managed to find out SheZow's weakness."

"Sheila! Explain yourself!" Kelly demanded.

"Those are all lies! She's trying to trick you!" Sheila insisted.

"Why? For what? Maz is badly hurt. I'm practically defenseless against her. There's nothing to stop SheBang from destroying this entire place, if that was her goal. But it's not, right, SheBang?" Kelly asked, turning to SheBang.

"I couldn't care less about any of that. I just want to be able to control my transformation," SheBang confirmed. The conversation was interrupted, though, when SheZow arrived on the scene and blasted a Sonic Scream at SheBang, sending him flying into Sheila's control console.

"Made it! Everybody okay?" SheZow asked.

"SheZow, stop!" Kelly told. "This is pointless! This whole battle, all of it!"

"But SheBang was going to kill you and Maz!"

"No, she wasn't! She just wants to transform without-"

"Okay, you win, SheBang," Sheila interrupted. "Listen well."

SheBang got back up, rubbing his head which had slammed into the control console. "About time. Tell me."

"Repeat after me: sheality," Sheila stated.

"'Sheality'...?" SheBang repeated. He was enveloped in red energy before transforming back into Morgan. Morgan immediately saw his reflection in an inactive monitor. "Wh...WHAAAAT?!" He frantically looked around, from Sheila, to Kelly, to SheZow. His legs buckled before he fell to the ground and gagged.

"SheBang is...a BOY?!" Kelly exclaimed. She walked toward Morgan slowly, but stopped as Morgan began vomiting. He was trembling as well.

"SheZow, finish the job! Now is your chance!" Sheila ordered.

SheZow stood, watching the pathetic sight that SheBang had become. "You can't be serious."

"Do it!" Sheila insisted.

"She-yeah!" SheZow suddenly transformed back into Guy. Morgan looked up at him. "There, SheBang. Now we're even. I've seen your true identity, and you've seen mine. Now, let's settle this like men." Guy raised both of his fists, but Morgan showed no interest. He sat up, buried his face in his legs and began to cry.

"I don't care about fighting or settling anything! I hate this! Give...give SheBang back!" Morgan cried.

"Wait, you're the kid from the park!" Guy pointed out.

"You know him?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and Maz met him at the park when we were skateboarding. Quiet guy, kinda low-energy. Nothing like SheBang at all. It's hard to believe they're the same person, even putting aside the gender bit," Guy replied.

"Same goes for you, Guy. You and SheZow don't act the same, either," Kelly pointed out.

"HA! That's a good one, Sis," Guy laughed. Kelly sighed, and began explaining to Guy everything that had happened since they had arrived in the She-Lair. Guy looked at Sheila. "So?"

"I have nothing to say to you. There's a villain in front of you and you do nothing about it," Sheila scoffed.

Guy walked over to Morgan and pulled him to his feet, turning him to face Sheila. Guy shook him back and forth vigorously before letting him go. Morgan fell to the ground and continued to cry. "This is just a girly boy who had his favorite toy taken away," Guy muttered. "Right now, he's the lamest villain I've ever faced."

"Sheila, this isn't like you. There has to be a REASON behind this," Kelly insisted.

"Oh...fine. At this point, it's a lost cause. So have a seat and listen, without interrupting, please." Kelly walked over to the Shegeneration Module and started it up as Guy sat down on the ground next to Morgan and poked him.

"Hey, girly boy. You should probably pay atte-whoa," Guy paused as he saw Morgan's eyes. He was clearly sleep deprived. "Well, just TRY to listen, alright?" Kelly walked back over and sat down on the opposite side of Morgan.

"We're all ears, Sheila," Kelly confirmed.

"It all started about 40 years ago. Agnes was still SheZow, obviously, and she and Tara were on good terms still. Tara, however, was simply an occasional ally, not a sidekick or partner. She wasn't ALWAYS there when Agnes could've done with a helping hand," Sheila explained. She paused. "Now, I don't know how it came about or who had the means to do such a thing, but Agnes wanted a sidekick that she could rely on to back her up, so she used her influence to enlist help in more or less duplicating the ring."

"Wait, hasn't the ring been around since the beginning of ti-" Guy paused.

"No interruptions. Yes, SheZow's ring dates back to prehistoric times, as you well know. I honestly don't have any information on it. I didn't participate in the copy's creation. Anyway, it wasn't a true copy. The powers, look, gadgets...were all different. And even though the process took ten years, shortcuts had to be taken. As such, SheBang's ring doesn't do much in the way of keeping its user on the straight and narrow path," Sheila continued. "When it was completed, Agnes entrusted it to a good friend of hers whom she had known for years. This friend...she was kind, and wanted to help people more than anything. But..." Sheila paused, sighing. "Although the ring's power was great, SheBang herself was weak. She lacked the same fighting spirit that both Agnes and you possess, Guy. And then...then the aliens invaded."

"Aliens?! What aliens? Aliens are real?" Kelly blurted out.

"I'm not going into detail on the aliens. It's not important right now. Regardless, they invaded. SheZow, SheBang, and Tara all teamed up to repel the invasion. SheBang even used an enormous Heart Shield to stop a death ray from hitting Earth. However, it took everything she had, and the aliens took advantage of that. SheBang was killed in battle. Her very first battle, and she died. There was nothing Agnes could do," Sheila told. "Although the aliens were defeated in the end, Agnes blamed herself for pushing SheBang too hard. She vowed, at that point, to work alone. That's when she started to distance herself from Tara, as well. Tara knew of SheBang's death, but didn't know that that was the reason behind Agnes...'leaving her behind'." Guy and Kelly nodded and continued to listen intently. Morgan was listening as well. "Agnes told me to ensure that no record of SheBang remained, and that she was going to dispose of the SheBang ring. It was a waste, but Agnes took SheBang's death hard, and wanted to forget about her entirely." Sheila sighed. "That's all I know. I assumed the ring was gone. I have no idea how that boy got it."

"What's your name, anyway?" Kelly asked.

"Morgan," Morgan replied. He had mostly stopped crying at this point.

"Where did you get that ring?" Kelly continued.

"I found it on the ground on the way home from school one day. A lot of other kids passed by before I did. Not sure why none of them grabbed it, because I noticed it right away," Morgan answered.

"Ring knows who is meant for," Guy quoted.

"Why are you talking like a barbarian?" Kelly asked, groaning.

"Sorry. Heard it from my greatest aunt," Guy replied, scratching his head.

"Then I put it on, and I saw myself...it was the greatest feeling in the world," Morgan admitted. "SheBang was adorable and full of energy. I wanted to live as her instead of me. I didn't want it to end. It eventually did, though. Days passed, I messed around, ended up figuring out that danger triggered the transformation."

Kelly grinned. "Very interesting."

"Anyway, that's why I did what I did. By keeping the two of you as enemies, I figured that you would eventually take care of SheBang, or that I could get SheBang killed in other ways," Sheila admitted. "I made a promise to Agnes, so I had to keep it no matter what."

"I guess you're still a computer, in the end. Computers are designed to perform functions, after all," Kelly sighed.

* * *

Tara lunged at Virunga with her Laser Mascara. Virunga used the armored section of his arm to block the attack. The Ban-She fired several shots at Tara, forcing her to dodge as well as block. Off in the distance, Megamonkey's gunship was approaching, piloted by Megamonkey himself. "Oh, hell!" Tara cursed. She put the Laser Mascara away and readied both of her blasters. She fired at the gunship, only for Megamonkey to take evasive maneuvers. The gunship deployed a pair of laser gatling guns and began firing a flurry of shots at Tara as Virunga and the Ban-She each dodged to a separate side. Tara had no time to react as the shots hit her, stunning her.

"ALRIGHT, BOSS!" Virunga cheered. "Now I'll-"

"Leave her," Megamonkey ordered via earpiece. "Any enemy of SheZow's should be left alive until SheZow has been dealt with. SheZow is top priority. Understand?"

"...Understood," Virunga grumbled. Another flatbed approached; it stopped in front of Virunga and the Ban-She. The two of them got on board as Megamonkey deployed his gunship's winch to grab the damaged flatbed and carry it back to the lair. The undamaged flatbed followed after it.

* * *

"Still..." Guy looked at Morgan. "You did a lot of bad stuff. The city's a mess and the prison's even worse. Not to mention all the stuff you stole."

"But, Guy, if not for him, the Shehicle would be gone. And what good would it do to imprison him? No prison could contain SheBang," Kelly pointed out.

"Ah-well, okay, point," Guy admitted. "Well, Morgan, anything to say for yourself?" Morgan said nothing.

"Morgan," Sheila spoke. "Repeat after me: girls will be girls."

"Why? You're just tri-"

"Oh, just do it," Sheila interrupted.

Morgan took a deep breath. "Girls will be girls!" Morgan then transformed into SheBang. SheBang looked at himself. "It...it's REAL!" SheBang jumped up and down with glee as Maz sat up. It didn't take the Shegeneration Module long to heal Maz, since his wounds were minor.

"GAH! SheBang!" Maz panicked. He took a large ring out of his backpack and hurled it at SheBang, hitting him in the forehead. The ring landed on the ground with a clang. "No teleport?" SheBang looked at Maz, tears in his eyes. "Hey, what gives?" Maz looked around. "Guy! Why aren't you SheZow? What's going on?"

"Sorry, Maz. I guess you got left out of the loop, ha ha ha..." Guy laughed, looking away. Kelly sighed and explained everything to Maz as SheBang playfully danced around the She-Lair, giggling and admiring his reflection any chance he got.

"Soooo...SheBang is a boy? And not really all THAT evil? And...ugh, it's too much all at once!" Maz groaned.

"Sheality!" SheBang transformed back into Morgan.

Maz's jaw dropped. "You're that kid from the park!"

"Uh-huh," Morgan replied.

"Getting back to what we were talking about before...imprisoning Morgan is a waste of time. I recommend a healthy dose of community service," Kelly suggested.

"Community service?" Morgan asked.

"Yep. Get out there and help out however you can with rebuilding or whatever. Not to mention fighting crime," Kelly explained. "I'm sure...ten years or so ought to make up for what you did, after factoring in the good stuff too."

"TEN YEARS?!" Morgan blurted out.

"Hey, I'm going easy on you because I feel sorry for you," Kelly pointed out.

"She's telling the truth," Guy whispered to Morgan. "She's harsh."

Maz yawned. "What time is it...?" He looked at his watch. "ALMOST 4 A.M.?! I gotta get home and get to bed!"

"I'll drive you!" Guy told. "You go, girl!" Guy transformed into SheZow and hopped in to the Shehicle.

"You should get going too, Morgan. Come back here at noon sharp, and we'll talk more. I have a good plan in mind," Kelly told. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Okay," Morgan agreed. "Wait...PAPA! I have to get home! Girls will be girls!" Morgan transformed into SheBang and teleported once. "Wait, where's the way out?"

"Just hop in, stupid," SheZow told. "I'll lend you Maz's lap."

"Hey, my lap is MY lap, not yours!" Maz protested.

* * *

At Megamonkey's lair, Megamonkey sat at the table in the main chamber. Virunga stood beside him, and Dr. Frankenweather sat in the chair opposite Megamonkey. The room was populated by quite a few monkey soldiers as well. "Welcome, Dr. Frankenweather. My apologies for the rough journey here."

"What is all this?" Dr. Frankenweather asked. "All these monkeys...not a human in sightness!"

"Yes, monkeys," Megamonkey confirmed. "As for what this is...it's my lair. I, Megamonkey, deal in many things. Weapons, raw materials, cutting edge technology. Anything anyone needs, I can provide it. For a price. However..."

"However...?"

"I've seen my own future. SheZow captures and imprisons me. I have to destroy her, no matter what. To that end, I'm recruiting other able villains to join S.I.C.K.: the Society of Incredibly Callous Kriminals!" Megamonkey exclaimed.

"Boss, doesn't 'criminal' start with a 'c'?" Virunga asked. Megamonkey raised his scepter and smashed it against Virunga's belly. It was completely ineffective, but Virunga got the hint and dropped the subject.

"Doctor, I'm offering you a great position: head of research and development. I have a full team of scientists and greasemonkeys ready to do your bidding. As much as I love to dabble in that sort of thing as well, having a dedicated head will allow me more time for other things. Or, you can refuse, and you can go back to prison," Megamonkey offered, grinning.

Dr. Frankenweather looked around, and then down at the prison garb he was still wearing. "Can I destroy Megadale?"

"Now? No. In the future? It's a possibility!" Megamonkey answered.

"Alright, I'll do it! I'll work with youness!" Dr. Frankenweather agreed.

"There's no one by that name here, but I'm glad you made the right choice," Megamonkey commented. "Get to work immediately. I have a Ban-She that needs repairs and an overhaul. You may be familiar with its basic design already." Megamonkey then shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He burst out laughing; Dr. Frankenweather laughed along with him.


	14. Shecrets Revealed

**Chapter 14: Shecrets Revealed**

* * *

Once the Shehicle exited the She-Lair, SheZow drove it in the direction of Maz's house. Maz and SheBang were both technically in the passenger's seat, although SheBang was in Maz's lap. The suburbs were quiet, even with a riot just having happened not too far away.

"Hey, Maz..." SheBang started.

"Yeah?"

"No hard feelings about the whole slicing-up-your-knees thing, right?" SheBang asked, scratching his head and looking away.

"Oh, right, that," Maz replied. He suddenly started tickling SheBang's sides; SheBang burst out giggling uncontrollably, flailing around. He fell onto SheZow's lap, causing SheZow to lose control of the Shehicle for a few seconds.

"I'm TRYING to drive, here!" SheZow complained.

"There, SheBang. That settles the score, I think. The pain was worth it to try out the Shegeneration Module!" Maz exclaimed. "It was like taking a bath, except less bubbles." SheBang's face was red and he was panting as he sat back upright.

"Bubble baths? Really, dude?" SheZow asked, holding back laughter.

"I'm secure about my manhood," Maz pointed out.

"I want a bubble bath so baaaad..." SheBang sighed.

"Actually, you could probably use one," SheZow commented. "How long have you been living out on the street for?"

"I don't remember exactly how long. Two or three weeks," SheBang answered.

Maz shuddered upon hearing that, since SheBang was sitting on him. "Good thing I only use each sidekick costume once."

SheZow stopped the Shehicle. "Well, here we are, Maz! You sure you're alright?"

"Of course! Good as new!" Maz assured. SheBang teleported up into the air to allow Maz to hop out unimpeded. SheBang landed in the now unoccupied passenger seat. The Shehicle's two occupants waved goodbye to Maz before SheZow stepped on the accelerator.

"Oh, right, forgot. Where do you even live, SheBang?" SheZow asked.

"I can actually make do from here. Two or three teleports and I'm home," SheBang told.

"Whatever you like. See you soon! Try not to let Kelly push you around too much. You're a dude, after all," SheZow reminded.

SheBang avoided eye contact. "Yeah, okay." He then teleported straight up into the air before teleporting once more, disappearing from SheZow's sight. Letting out a loud yawn, SheZow rubbed his eyes with his free hand before turning the Shehicle around and driving back to the She-Lair.

* * *

In just a few seconds, SheBang was finally back home. Nathan's car was parked in the driveway, and the house's lights were all off. "Sheality!" SheBang transformed back into Morgan in order to access his pockets. However, when he checked them, he discovered that his keys weren't there. He paused for a moment. "DAMN! That's right, I left them at home on the last day I went to school, since I thought I wasn't coming back." Morgan looked up at the night sky. "Well, one last time won't kill me." After finding a relatively comfortable spot on the lawn near the fence, Morgan laid down and shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep due to having exhausted himself that night.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, the sun had risen already, but Morgan was still sound asleep. The front door opened and Nathan stepped outside, wearing his usual work clothes and talking on his cell phone. However, he paused and dropped the cell phone in shock. "Wait...Morgan?!" he blurted out, running across the lawn and kneeling down next to the sleeping boy. "You look like hell. And you smell like-" Nathan paused as Morgan let out a girlish moan and shifted a little, but didn't wake up. Groaning, Nathan got back up and returned to the door, grabbing the cell phone from the ground. It had gotten scratched up a bit from the concrete, but was still functional. "Sorry, sir. Something's come up. I won't be coming in for my shift today...yes, I KNOW that. But I just found Morgan asleep in front of our house, and right now he needs me more than you do. You can finish filling me in tomorrow. This is more important. Yes. Goodbye." Nathan disconnected the call and turned the phone right off, putting it in his pocket. He walked back over to where Morgan was sleeping and picked him up, carrying him toward the house.

"Pa...Papa?"

Nathan looked at Morgan's half-awake face. "Hey, Kiddo. Back from your vacation?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. After walking inside, Nathan closed the door with his leg and headed into the living room, carefully placing Morgan on the couch. Morgan said nothing, but the silence was broken by the sound of his stomach growling. He curled up, placing his chin on his knees. Nathan chuckled. "We can talk in a bit. I'll make you something to eat." It didn't take long before Nathan had assembled eggs, milk, cheese, and butter from the fridge; he got to work on making a cheese omelette after the stove was hot enough. A couple of minutes passed; Nathan had been focused on cooking, and hadn't noticed that Morgan had gotten up until Morgan wrapped his arms around Nathan's waist.

"Papa!"

"Hey, careful!" Nathan exclaimed, the sudden surprise almost making him mess up the omelette. "Geez, you reek. After you get some food in you, go get cleaned up."

"Okay," Morgan replied, smiling. A few more minutes passed; Nathan turned the stove off and scooped up the omelette, putting it onto a plate and handing it to Morgan along with a fork. "No ketchup?"

Nathan sighed, opening the fridge door and grabbing the ketchup before handing it to Morgan. "Finally getting to eat a home cooked meal again and you're still griping about the details." Morgan squirted some ketchup onto the omelette and then returned to the couch. He immediately began wolfing down the omelette. "Hey, slow down, it's not gonna run away," Nathan laughed, putting the frying pan into the sink and running some water inside it. Once Morgan finished the omelette, he brought the plate and fork into the kitchen and left them on the counter.

"I'm gonna have a bath now!" Morgan informed before taking off out of the kitchen, down the hallway and up the stairs.

"And change your clothes, too! You look like you went dumpster diving!" Nathan yelled.

* * *

After finishing up in the kitchen, Nathan was sitting on the couch, watching the local news. The riot that had taken place the night before was still the center of attention; several key points were mentioned including the fact that the prison had been broken into from above, hundreds of prisoners had been rioting in the streets, and that there were still escaped prisoners out there who hadn't been caught yet. There were also a few pieces of footage showing SheBang; one showing him walking down the street leading to the city hall with hundreds of prisoners in tow, one of him blasting a hole through a police APC with his Laser Hair Dryer, and another of him trying to shoot down the She-C-10 from a rooftop. Fortunately, the news helicopter hadn't been hit by any stray blasts. The news also went into detail about the break-in at the mall, showing scenes of police officers capturing escaped convicts, as well as a short interview with Tara. An hour passed; Morgan had always enjoyed long baths. Finally done getting cleaned up, Morgan headed back downstairs and over to the couch, climbing onto Nathan's lap and giving him a big hug. "Hey, what's all this? You haven't been this clingy since Ariana-" Nathan paused and shut his eyes, hugging Morgan. "Now, you'd better tell me where the hell you were all this time, Morgan. I got your letter, but I want to know EVERYTHING."

"I was out playing," Morgan replied.

"For weeks on end? C'mon, there's more to it than that. Last time I saw you was before you left for school that one day. Please don't tell me you fell in with a bad crowd," Nathan inquired.

"It's kind of hard to-" Morgan started, but paused when he heard the news playing behind him. He turned to look at the TV, seeing the news having gone on to a feature about SheBang himself, starting with his first fight against SheZow and Maz in his Cambo persona, and the resulting interview with SheZow. Morgan grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "It's a long story."

"Well, you don't have school today, and I'm skipping work. So get comfortable and talk," Nathan told. Morgan adjusted himself on Nathan's lap and grabbed Nathan's arms, pulling them around himself. Nathan took the hint and held Morgan close.

"That stuff you saw on the news..."

"What about it?" Nathan asked.

"That was me," Morgan admitted.

"Oh, very funny."

"It's the truth!" Morgan cried. He trembled and held his forehead in his hands, telling Nathan everything; starting from when he found the ring, up to his first battle with SheZow, and the following battles with many other opponents. He also mentioned how he slept in the park at first but relocated to the roof of an apartment, stole food, and bathed by using hoses in random peoples' backyards.

"You're a THIEF?!" Nathan growled. Morgan whimpered as Nathan grabbed him by the arms and turned him around. "I thought I raised you better than that! Ariana sure as hell raised you better than that!"

"Wait, that's what you're mad about?" Morgan asked. "Not the whole SheBang part?"

"You're obviously making that up," Nathan retorted. "You've never even been in a fight, that I know of! How do you expect me to believe that you're-"

Morgan struggled, catching Nathan by surprise and freeing himself. He jumped over the coffee table and landed facing his father. "I'm not lying! Here's the proof! Girls will be girls!" Morgan was surrounded by red energy; he then stood in the living room as SheBang, smiling.

"W-w-wait...did you just-" Nathan paused. "Did you just turn into a girl?"

"No, I'm still a boy down there. I just look cute now," SheBang pointed out. He spun around and struck a pose. "Don't I?"

"So that was YOU on the news? You broke into the prison, attacked the police..." Nathan groaned, burying his face in his hands. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Papa, I only did that to lure out SheZow and distract hi-her. I spent a while coming up with that plan, and it was almost perf-" SheBang paused as he saw Nathan's hand shaking. Nathan suddenly struck SheBang across the face, but SheBang didn't flinch. "Papa..."

"QUIET! I can't believe this! Morgan, you're a criminal! A murderer!"

"I didn't kill anyone! I was only trying to-"

"Those prisoners killed people! Police, and even people who had nothing to do with it! You think you're not responsible for that?!" Nathan demanded. Tears began to form in SheBang's eyes.

"Pa-Papa, you can hit me all you want, but first..." SheBang produced his Laser Hair Dryer. "This is my main w-weapon, the Laser Hair Dryer..." He then dropped it and kicked it away to the opposite end of the room. "And this is my weakness!" SheBang cried, untying the ribbons that held his pigtails up, letting his hair fall. He placed the ribbons on the coffee table. Tears were streaming down his cheeks at this point. "Now...now I don't have super strength, a-and...I can't teleport, and I can't shoot beams from my eye. I'll feel it now, so...so! Just get it over with!" At this point, SheBang dropped to his knees and started bawling. Nathan got off of the couch and took a few steps, looking down at SheBang. He gave SheBang a single slap across the face, but didn't use as much force as the first time.

"Why...that long hair...stop crying! You look just like Ariana, so-" Nathan paused as he began to cry as well.

"I'm sorry, Papa!" SheBang sniffled, grabbing onto Nathan's leg. "I couldn't transform into SheBang without danger forcing it! I tried, and tried, and nothing else worked! I HAD to bust into the prison! I didn't find out how to transform whenever I wanted until a few hours ago!"

Nathan wiped the tears from his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He sat down in front of SheBang. "Why go to those extremes? I Every kid wanted superpowers at one point, sure. I know I did. But look at yourself. Do the powers really make dressing like that worthwhile?"

"Papa...it's not the powers that make the appearance worth it. It's the other way around," SheBang pointed out. "I like looking like this." SheBang smiled, tears dripping onto the floor. "But the only way I could do it is by making sure that I, or someone else, was in danger."

"Stupid kid," Nathan muttered before wrapping his arms around SheBang and pulling him in close. "You said you can't take off the ring, right? So it can't be helped. You're going to fight and protect, until you've made it up to those who died. As much as a few months in juvie would set you straight, I doubt that place could hold you after what you did to the adults' prison."

"So...you're not mad?" SheBang asked.

"Yes, I'm MAD. But with those powers, think of all the extra weight you'll be able to pull around here!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I don't have super speed," SheBang mentioned. "Oh, and um...this just stays between us, right?"

"Of course. I don't want to be on the news," Nathan replied. "And in the end, you're still my kid. I think I'd rather put up with this shit than end up alone."

"PAPA! You swore!" SheBang complained.

"Oh, grow up. You're in middle school now; you'd better get used to foul language, Morgan," Nathan advised.

"Call me SheBang. I'm SheBang right now!" SheBang pointed out, smiling.

"Fine, SheBang. Do you have plans today?"

"I do! Kelly wanted me to come over," SheBang told.

"Kelly? Who's Kelly?" Nathan asked. "I may have just told you to grow up, but it's too soon for a girlfriend."

"AHAHAHAHAAAAA!" SheBang burst out laughing, falling onto the floor and flailing his legs. After about half a minute, he stopped and looked up at Nathan. "LOOK at me, Papa. Do you really think I'm interested in girls?"

"Oh, right. Ah ha ha..." Nathan laughed awkwardly, looking away.

"I even kissed a boy! Don't worry, I did it as SheBang!" SheBang exclaimed, giggling. He then paused all of a sudden as his eyes widened. "I hope I didn't accidentally get him killed or arrested."

"Take it SLOW, please. This is a bit difficult to wrap my brain around all at once," Nathan admitted. "Right, I think another cup of coffee or five is in order. Clean up your stuff." SheBang nodded with a smile as he wiped the last of his tears away; he got up, grabbed the Laser Hair Dryer and put it back into the Cuteility Belt before grabbing the ribbons from the coffee table and re-tying his pigtails.

"Hey, Papa!" SheBang yelled from the living room.

"What?" Nathan asked. SheBang then teleported directly in front of Nathan, landing in a seated position on the kitchen counter. Nathan had a look of shock on his face for a few seconds at the sight of SheBang's ability, but then glared at him. "Off."

"Don't you think it's c-"

"OFF the counter."

"Aww," SheBang whined, sliding off of the counter.

"This isn't a jungle gym. Go outside if you want to do that sort of thing," Nathan told. "And speaking of jungle gyms, I'm worried about how much school you missed."

"School doesn't have a jungle gym," SheBang pointed out.

"Don't dodge the subject. What are you going to do?" Nathan asked.

"Hmmmm..." SheBang pondered. He looked at Nathan with upturned eyes before standing on his tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Papa!"

"I love you, too. But there'll be hell to pay if you get held back," Nathan explained.

"Oh, fine! I'll just cheat and make Kelly help me," SheBang concluded.

* * *

A few hours passed. In the She-Lair, Guy and Maz had just arrived along with Rick the brick after some early morning goofing off. Maz placed Rick on Sheila's control console. Kelly had already been in the She-Lair for about an hour, writing notes on a whiteboard with a black marker and not paying attention to her surroundings. Guy sneaked up behind her and clapped his hands. "HEY!"

"GAAAAH!" Kelly blurted out, dropping the marker. She turned around to see Guy laughing up a storm along with Maz. She said nothing as she picked up her marker and turned back to what she was doing.

"So, what's all this?" Guy asked.

"Plans," Kelly stated. She continued to write for about another minute before stepping aside to allow the two boys to see what she had been doing.

"That looks like...a schedule?" Maz asked. "What for?"

"Once I finish breaking in SheBang, I-" Kelly started, but paused as she heard Guy groan.

"Just because SheBang doesn't have a reason to do evil anymore, doesn't mean he's going to start being all buddy-buddy with us," Guy pointed out.

"I'll persuade him. This is important," Kelly insisted. She pointed to a timetable, showing Guy's sleeping habits. "You usually go to bed around eleven, or sometimes midnight. And then you wake up around seven or seven-thirty in the morning. School starts at eight-thirty, lets out at three."

"Are you stalking Guy or something?" Maz asked. Guy shuddered.

"No, I'm not. LOOK. We can't expect SheZow to be ready for action around the clock. The lack of sleep would be a huge problem, both for Guy and for Megadale," Kelly told. "But if we did this..." Kelly wrote SheBang's name on the timetable and began writing a sleep schedule for him. "You see? If Morgan goes to bed at four o'clock in the afternoon and wakes up around eleven or midnight, SheBang can be at the ready when Guy is sleeping."

"Going to bed almost right after school? Harsh," Guy commented.

"SheBang's a night owl. I reviewed a lot of footage that Sheila captured of SheBang's activities. Most of the time, you didn't intervene, because you were asleep," Kelly informed. "I won't have a hard time convincing him."

"I don't think Morgan's interested in girls," Maz pointed out.

"He's definitely not interested in YOU, Kelly," Guy laughed. He held up his hand as Maz gave him a high five. Kelly sighed.

"Trust me, Kelly has things well in hand. I'm impressed, really," Sheila commented, appearing on the main screen. "And look who it is!" Sheila then displayed live footage of SheBang, loitering around the entrance to the She-Lair that the Shehicle had used on the night of the riot.

"What gives? Is it broken?" Guy asked.

"No, it's just only programmed to automatically open for the Shehicle. I'll just give it a little nudge," Sheila replied. A few seconds later, the hidden door to the She-Lair opened, allowing SheBang to teleport inside. Sheila closed the door once SheBang was in. After another few seconds, he had teleported in front of Sheila. He turned to the others and waved.

"I'm here. Now what?" SheBang asked. Kelly walked over to him.

"Transform. I want to talk to you ALONE for a little while, upstairs," Kelly told.

"Sheality!" SheBang transformed back into Morgan, tilting his head and giving Kelly a funny look. "It's not going to work, though."

"What isn't?" Kelly asked.

"I don't want to do that sort of thing with a GIRL!" Morgan complained. Guy and Maz snickered.

"CALLED IT!" Maz bragged.

"Oh, all of you shut up! Come on," Kelly growled, grabbing Morgan by the wrist and dragging him along, leading him to the elevator and heading up to the house.

* * *

Upstairs, Kelly and Morgan walked through Guy's room, into the hallway and then into Kelly's room. Kelly shut the door and sat down in front of her desk, opening her laptop. "So, Morgan, we haven't gotten to talk much..." Kelly commented. Morgan was looking all around the room, intrigued. "Hey, Earth to space cadet."

"Sorry. I've just never seen a girl's room before," Morgan replied. He sat down on Kelly's bed.

"Anyway, I think that you and I should form a sort of...alliance," Kelly suggested.

"Huh?"

"I help you, you help me, and no one else has to know about any of it," Kelly added, smiling. "You see, I have plans for SheZow, but I need someone to do some testing on, first." She turned to her laptop and began typing. A minute later, she brought up a web page. "You don't know this yet, but SheZow's power relies on beauty. Sheila mentioned this morning that yours relies on cuteness. In short, when you guys get older, become adults...you'll end up looking like this, and then your powers will be shot," Kelly continued, showing Morgan an image on her screen. "You'll get killed in battle, looking like this."

Morgan put his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. "I...I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Aww, poor thing," Kelly chuckled. "Don't you wish you could stop that? There's a way, you know." She clicked and typed for another half a minute, bringing up another page. "They make medicine for it. It's usually tough to get through a doctor at our age, but I've been looking into this for a while for SheZow. There's side effects, though...so I want to test it on you first and see how it works before I try anything with SheZow."

"I should probably ask Papa..." Morgan mentioned.

"Why? This is for your safety, not to mention Megadale's. And it'll make you happy, right?" Kelly asked, smiling. "It has nothing to do with your dad."

"But what about SheZow? Guy likes being a guy, right?" Morgan asked.

"Then I guess he'll either adapt someday, or he won't," Kelly answered, grinning. "And if he lets his pride get in the way of SheZow, I'll be ready to take that ring after his inevitable defeat."

"That's scary," Morgan pointed out.

"I'm going to ensure that Megadale has a PROPER SheZow to protect it, one way or another," Kelly added. "Of course, this just stays between you and me."

"How do you know I won't tell Guy?" Morgan asked.

"You won't. I have other things you want," Kelly assured.

"Hey, Kelly! You home?"

Kelly's eyes went wide. "Uh-oh."

Suddenly, Kelly's door was opened from the outside, and Boxter was standing in the doorway. He still hadn't changed out of his police uniform, and he looked incredibly tired. Fortunately, he hadn't gotten injured during the riot. "Kelly, your mother would like some help with-" Boxter paused. He looked at Morgan, then at Kelly, then back at Morgan and stared. "Kelly, who is this boy?" Boxter asked, crossing his arms. Morgan rolled backwards and landed on the floor behind the bed. He peeked at Boxter, keeping himself mostly hidden.

"Morgan, calm down, that's just Dad," Kelly sighed. She looked at Boxter. "He's just a friend of mine."

"A friend, huh? What sort of friend, and how long has he been here?" Boxter inquired, suspicious of what was going on since he never saw Morgan come into the house. Morgan began to tremble and lowered his head.

"He's my effeminate friend. I'm going to use him as a dress-up doll and make him pretty. Want to watch?" Kelly asked, grinning at Boxter. A look of intense shock appeared on Boxter's face. Not saying a word, Boxter slowly backed out of the doorway and carefully closed the door before heading back downstairs. Morgan climbed back onto the bed.

"Ooohhh...that was good," Morgan complimented. "He didn't even realize you were kidding."

"I wasn't," Kelly corrected. Morgan froze as Kelly started going through her dresser.

"Wait, what?" Morgan asked.

"You don't have any problem with it, right? Feel free to transform and bust out of here if you want," Kelly suggested. Morgan said nothing, remaining seated on the bed and watching Kelly intently. "I'm going to give you a complete outfit to keep. I think your feet are bigger than mine, though, so you're on your own for shoes." A couple minutes later, Kelly had assembled a fitted white t-shirt, a light purple long-sleeved v-neck knit top, and a pleated black and dark purple skirt. She also handed Morgan a pair of white knee-high socks and white panties.

"Wait, underwear too?!" Morgan blurted out.

"You already wear it as SheBang," Kelly replied. "Don't worry, it's all clean."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Normally, no, but this is important to your...development," Kelly assured. She motioned for him to leave. "Go change in the bathroom."

Morgan smiled. "Okay!" He grabbed the pile of clothes and left the room.

Kelly listened for the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. "Hehehe! Perfect," she giggled.

* * *

Five minutes later, Morgan returned to Kelly's room, quickly closing the door behind him. He had changed into the clothes Kelly gave him, and held his own clothes under his arm, including his boxers. His face was red. Kelly, who was now sitting on her bed, gave a thumbs up. "I knew that would suit you! But we're not done yet."

Morgan dropped the armful of boys' clothes and tilted his head. "What next?" he asked, puzzled. Kelly produced a hairbrush, some hairspray, an eyelash curler, and a white hairband adorned with little ribbons.

"The icing on the cake, of course!" Kelly exclaimed. She patted the bed, motioning Morgan to sit down next to her. He did, without saying anything. Kelly adjusted herself so that she was sitting behind Morgan, and began brushing his hair.

"OWW!" Morgan cried, feeling a knot get caught in the brush.

"Weeks of not washing your hair..." Kelly groaned. "Luckily, this hairspray is REALLY good." She continued brushing his hair for a couple of minutes to ensure that the bottom of his hair had a consistent, slightly curvy shape, before spraying the hairspray all over Morgan's hair. Morgan sneezed. At this point, Kelly added the hairband and then got the eyelash curler ready.

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"Keep your eyes open," Kelly told, as she moved the curler closer to Morgan's eyelashes.

"O-okay..." Morgan reluctantly agreed. Fortunately, it didn't take Kelly long to make Morgan's eyelashes stand out properly. She held a small mirror in front of Morgan. A wide smile spread across Morgan's face as he held his cheeks in his hands. "CUTE!"

"Cute!" Kelly agreed. "Let's go show Mom!"

"Let's not!" Morgan contradicted. Kelly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. After a few seconds, Morgan gave up resisting.

"Mooooom!" Kelly yelled, leading Morgan down the stairs. "Look what I made!" She then grabbed Morgan and pushed him forward. Droosha and Boxter were both sitting at the dining room table, eating hot chicken sandwiches; Boxter had finally gotten around to changing his clothes.

"Oh, and who might this be?" Droosha asked, looking at Morgan. Boxter promptly choked on his food when he saw how Morgan was dressed. After coughing a couple of times, he took swig of water.

"This is my latest project, Morgan!" Kelly introduced.

"Keeping busy, as usual! Good for you!" Droosha exclaimed. "Although...I don't really get what it is you did. She looks perfectly normal to me."

"Morgan's a boy," Kelly and Boxter replied in unison. They looked at each other in surprise for a second.

"Ehehehe..." Morgan laughed nervously, his arms behind his back and avoiding eye contact.

"Honey, where's my camera?!" Droosha demanded. Morgan's face turned red.

"How would I know? Wherever you left it," Boxter replied, getting back to his lunch and keeping his eyes focused on the plate.

Droosha's eyes lit up when she spotted the camera on top of the fridge. "There it is! I must've not used it since I wanted to show off that pu pu platter."

"That WHAT platter?!" Morgan blurted out.

Grabbing the camera, Droosha turned it on. "Kelly, why don't you two pose like those girls in that something-Cure show you always watch?"

"Alright! Morgan, stand like this...no, more like this. Now hold still. And smile!" Kelly told. Droosha began taking pictures of the two while Kelly coordinated Morgan. After a few minutes, Boxter had been pressured into appearing in some of the pictures as well, putting his arms around the two kids in order to avoid his wife's killer stare. A few minutes more, and the battery in the camera was dry.

"Aw, I forgot to charge it," Droosha complained. "Oh well. I got lots of good ones!" Morgan was in a complete daze. Kelly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a few times. "A bit shy, is he?"

"'A bit' is an understatement," Kelly sighed. She then clapped her hands on Morgan's cheeks.

"OW!" Morgan cried. "What was that for?"

"You were daydreaming or something. Come on, let's go find those two guys and show them as well," Kelly suggested. Without giving him a chance to respond, she grabbed Morgan and led him back upstairs, into Guy's room and down the secret entrance to the She-Lair.

"I feel sorry for that kid's dad," Boxter groaned.

* * *

In the She-Lair, Guy and Maz were in the Shehicle, doing donuts despite the rather limited space they had. The car stopped when Kelly and Morgan entered. Morgan hid himself behind Kelly. "GUY!" Kelly yelled angrily. "Stop abusing the Shehicle! And who exactly is going to clean those marks off of the ground?"

"Oh, c'mon, Kelly! We were just hanging aROUND. Like a DONUT!" Guy explained. Maz snickered.

"Morgan, what are you wearing?" Sheila asked, appearing on-screen.

"Ummm...clothes!" Morgan answered. Kelly suddenly spun around, grabbed Morgan, and pushed him ahead of her as Guy and Maz hopped out of the Shehicle.

"THIS is the future!" Kelly proclaimed, looking extremely proud of herself as she presented Morgan. Guy and Maz both burst out laughing, causing Morgan to hide his face in shame. "Hey, what's so funny?!"

"It's...it's just...HAHAHA! It's HILARIOUS how good he looks in that!" Guy laughed. He slapped his knee.

"Are you SURE he's not a girl, Kelly?" Maz inquired, trying to contain his laughter. Morgan began to walk away.

"Hey, Morgan, where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"Home," Morgan replied.

"Dressed like that?" Kelly asked, grinning. Morgan paused.

"Hahahaha...c'mon, Morgan. I didn't MEAN anything by that," Maz told, scratching his head.

"Yeah, we're all pals here. Loosen up a bit!" Guy added.

Morgan walked back toward the others. "Kelly, you said that both Guy's and my own powers more or less rely on femininity, right?"

"Well, beauty for him, which isn't going so well. Cuteness for you, which is getting better," Kelly confirmed.

"Then I should be more powerful at this point, right? Guy, let's have a practice fight," Morgan suggested.

"Sure, I'll take you on!" Guy agreed, grinning.

"Girls will be girls!"

"You go, girl!"

"HOLD IT!" Kelly shouted, getting in between the transformed SheZow and SheBang. "I don't want the She-Lair getting any MORE messed up."

"Soooo...what? We go fight out on the street?" SheZow asked.

"No, but in the interest of the fact that it's a mock battle, and to keep everything around you two safe, there needs to be rules," Kelly pointed out. She looked at SheBang. "No Heat Vision Wink." She then looked at SheZow. "No Sonic Scream." Crossing her arms, she eyed them both. "And NO gadgets. That goes for EVERYTHING in the Beautility Belt and the Cuteility Belt."

"A bare-knuckle brawl, eh?" SheZow pounded his right fist against his left palm. "I'm up for that!"

"Okay, if you insist," SheBang agreed.

"I know I can't really say "no super strength", but PLEASE try not to break anything," Kelly pleaded. "Anyway, the fight will last until one of you two gives up or is knocked down for 10 seconds. Maz, you'll be the referee for this glamazon mock battle."

"Sure thing!" Maz agreed. He stood in between the two aptly-named glamazons, looking back and forth between them. "Before we start...does anyone have to take a dump?"

"No, I'm good," SheZow replied.

"I'm fine," SheBang confirmed.

"Alright! On your marks, get set..." Maz all of a sudden leaped back twice. "FIGHT!" SheBang immediately teleported out of SheZow's view as Maz jumped into the Shehicle, peeking out from inside it.

"Oh, c'mon, Maz! It's not like they'll bite!" Kelly told, sitting down on her usual chair in front of Sheila, completely relaxed.

"Have you ever SEEN a cat fight? Yes, they'll bite!" Maz replied. He ducked down a little.

"This is supposed to be a fight, not hide and seek!" SheZow yelled, looking around for SheBang. SheBang dropped down from above, landing feet first on SheZow's head and kicking him away. SheZow got back up quickly, gritting his teeth and raising his fists. Wasting no time, he used his super speed to get right up close to SheBang in a flash, but SheBang teleported once again. Instead of staying out of SheZow's sight, though, he used short teleports to constantly change his position, remaining within a meter of SheZow at all times. SheZow quickly lost count of how many times SheBang had teleported. Although in terms of response time, the super speed and the teleport were evenly matched, SheZow wasn't used to dealing with SheBang at close range and couldn't find an opportunity to strike without leaving himself open to a counterattack. A minute passed, and SheZow still couldn't make a move.

Maz hopped out of the Shehicle and sat down in the empty chair beside Kelly. "Why isn't SheZow doing anything?"

"He can't," Sheila pointed out. "SheZow's super speed and SheBang's teleportation are very different. While super speed is the more flexible of the two and can be used for attacking and other purposes besides just mobility, teleportation is far faster and more dependant on the user's focus rather than their physical abilities. It looks like SheBang's a lot more focused now than he was all those other times. I wonder why that is..."

Kelly grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Isn't it obvious? All it took was a little nudge in the right direction."

"Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap!" SheZow's right hand grew vastly as he raised it into the air. He swung, but didn't connect. SheBang re-appeared about five meters in front of SheZow. "Enough of that, I don't want to be here all day!"

"Fine. I'll let you hit me just once," SheBang told. He put his right hand on his hip and tilted his head. SheZow raised the enlarged hand and charged forward, swinging at SheBang. SheBang extended his left arm in response. "Heart Shield!" SheBang conjured up a Heart Shield from his palm, stopping SheZow's attack. To SheZow's surprise, the Heart Shield, which was normally only the size of a trash can lid, was now bigger than even the Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap hand. SheZow tried to force the attack through, but SheBang's strength was proving to be too much.

"No way! There's NO WAY Morgan is stronger than Guy," Maz commented in disbelief.

"SheZow is going to lose," Kelly sighed.

"You can't say that for sure," Maz argued.

"Their powers might be similar enough, but Morgan has more control over his at this point. Since I corrected Morgan's appearance a little, and Morgan has stopped doing evil, he and SheBang are more compatible than Guy and SheZow are, now," Kelly explained.

"Is...THAT why you dressed Morgan up like a girl?" Maz asked.

"Exactly. The more femininity, the more power."

SheZow broke the stalemate by jumping back. "What gives? You were never this strong before," he pointed out. His hand returned to its normal size. SheBang said nothing and teleported. SheZow was caught by surprise when SheBang appeared in front of him, holding the large Heart Shield directly ahead. SheBang charged forward, slamming the energy into SheZow. At this point, the Heart Shield was so large that SheZow could not hit SheBang with any attack from the front. SheZow used his super speed and super strength together, delivering a flurry of punches to the Heart Shield, but it didn't break. SheBang put even more energy into it, making it even thicker; he could no longer be seen through it. SheZow leaped into the air to attack from above, only for SheBang to angle the shield upward. Right when SheZow was about to connect his feet with it, though, SheBang dispelled it; he hadn't been standing at its center, which resulting in SheZow missing and landing on the ground right next to SheBang. Taking advantage of this, SheBang grabbed SheZow by the cape and threw him, sending him flying into the side of the Shehicle. SheBang teleported, grabbing SheZow and slamming him against the Shehicle several more times.

SheBang sighed. "How boring. Long-Haired Super She-Spin!" SheBang's hair grew to a far longer length as SheBang began to spin rapidly. Over and over, SheZow was pummeled by the long, hardened pigtails.

"Hey, Kelly, stop them already!" Maz protested.

"Forfeit or knockdown only, they both agreed on those rules before they began," Kelly reminded. "Besides, would any villain just give up and spare SheZow if he ended up facing one that was stronger?" Maz gulped as his eyes went wide. At this point, SheBang stopped spinning as his hair returned to normal. SheZow stumbled, holding his head in his hands.

"Ugh..." SheZow groaned.

"Give up?" SheBang asked. "C'mon, you're only w-" SheZow interrupted by punching him right in the gut, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"YEAH!" Maz cheered. SheBang got back up quickly.

"Long-Haired Super..." SheBang started. SheZow charged at him with a raised fist. "...NOT!" SheBang teleported, appearing to SheZow's right, and knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

"Now they're just trading sucker punches. It's like their first fight," Maz thought out loud.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting you were there," Kelly commented.

"That fight was ALL me!" Maz bragged. SheBang teleported, landing over by the couch, and ducked down behind it. SheZow rushed over to that spot as well, but SheBang had teleported again, this time appearing on the hood of the Shehicle, sitting down with his legs stretched out. He smiled at SheZow. SheZow put the super speed to use again, zigzagging on the way to SheBang to try to throw him off. As he got into hand to hand range, SheZow threw a strong punch. SheZow's eyes went wide as SheBang revealed the six-pack of Fizz Burp that he had grabbed from near the couch. Holding it in the path of the attack, SheBang closed his eyes as the six cans burst from the impact of the punch, getting soda all over the two of them, most notably in SheZow's hair.

"HEY! That was perfectly good Fizz Burp!" SheZow complained. However, with his hair messed up from the soda burst and not being allowed to use any gadgets, SheZow was helpless as SheBang grabbed him and tossed him up a few meters into the air before teleporting away. SheZow landed on his stomach with a loud thud on the Shehicle's hood. He didn't move.

"FOUL! Waste of Fizz Burp!" Maz objected.

"Oh, shut it," Kelly responded. "Although I suppose I forgot to account for the whole weakness bit. I guess the next mock battle will have to be everything allowed, but out in the desert or something with no people around."

SheBang grabbed SheZow and slung him over his shoulder, walking over to Maz and Kelly. He placed SheZow on the ground in front of them. "I won, right?" SheBang asked.

"It was incredibly cheap, but yes," Kelly sighed. SheBang nodded and reached for SheZow's Beautility Belt, grabbing the She-Lac spray from it and applying it to SheZow's hair. SheZow's eyes suddenly opened. He looked at SheBang.

"I kinda sucked," SheZow laughed, scratching his head. SheBang handed the She-Lac back to him. SheZow returned it to the Beautility Belt. "She-yeah!"

"Sheality!" SheBang transformed back to normal along with SheZow. Guy grinned at Morgan.

"You owe me six new Fizz Burps," Guy pointed out.

"What?!" Morgan blurted out. "I don't have any money!"

"And what's with that smug look, Kelly? It's not like YOU'RE the one who kicked my butt," Guy asked. Kelly continued to smile at Guy, narrowing her eyes at him. Guy backed away a bit. "Oookay. Come on, Maz, we have a board meeting to attend. Morgan, wanna tag along?"

"Morgan's busy," Kelly intervened, grabbing Morgan's arm. "Actually, no, he's not. What do you wanna do, Morgan?"

Morgan pondered. The thought of going outside while dressed as a girl both frightened and excited him. Coming to the conclusion that he could just transform if anything bad happened, he smiled at Guy. "I'll come watch!" Guy and Maz grabbed their skateboards and protective gear, heading out of the She-Lair with Morgan.

"Why did you change your mind at the last minute like that?" Sheila asked.

"I was worried at first that Morgan might pick up some bad habits from those two. But on the other hand, the more Guy is around this side of Morgan, the more Guy will get used to the...concept of it, you know?" Kelly answered. "One step at a time. First, I've got to OPEN Guy's mind."

"You seem to have things well in hand. I suppose I'll leave it to you, after all," Sheila commented. Kelly yawned before leaning back and shutting her eyes.


	15. Boss-She Sister

**Chapter 15: Boss-She Sister**

* * *

"See, Morgan? I told you it'd be fine!" Kelly exclaimed. School had let out for the day; Kelly was heading down the hallway toward the main entrance, followed by Guy, Maz, and Morgan.

Morgan sighed as he stared at the floor. "I feel like I've been eating nothing but cookie dough and frosting all day long..." He was dressed as a girl, same as the day before. Although his father had advised against doing that sort of thing all of a sudden, Kelly insisted that it would be a lot easier for everyone to adjust to the change after Morgan had been gone for weeks. The teachers' biggest concern wasn't Morgan's new look, but rather how far behind he was on schoolwork. Reactions were mixed, but no open bullying had occured yet, mainly due to Kelly watching him like a hawk.

"Cookie dough and frosting? That sounds good!" Guy commented. "Maz, let's make it happen."

"I'll have to pass, Bro," Maz replied. "I really should study for that test..."

"What test?" Guy asked, tilting his head.

"The test that Mrs. Creature was talking about for almost half an hour?" Kelly reminded.

"Oh, THAT test!" Guy laughed. "A real man faces challenges as they come, head on!"

"You're going to get held back, Guy," Kelly groaned. The group left the school and moved toward the sidewalk, but paused when a car pulled up and stopped near them.

"PAPA!" Morgan chimed. He hopped up and down in excitement. Nathan rolled the window down and gestered his thumb toward the passenger seat.

"Get in, Morgan. I know you gotta try to get to sleep soon, but you need new clothes, right?" Nathan asked. "I'm back to work for five days tomorrow, so today is the best day for this." Morgan nodded and ran around to the opposite side of the car.

Morgan waved good-bye to the others. "See you tomorrow! Or...later tonight, maybe?"

"See ya!" Guy exclaimed, waving back. Kelly and Maz waved as well as Morgan got in the car. He gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek before Nathan stepped on the accelerator and began driving in the direction of Megadale Mall.

Kelly grinned. "Such a good girl," she commented. Turning toward Guy, her expression turned sour. "Unlike some people."

"Huh?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Kelly lied.

"I might come by later, but I gotta hit the books for at least a couple hours," Maz told. He parted ways with the others, heading in the direction of his house.

* * *

In Megamonkey's lair, Dr. Frankenweather was working on the Ban-She's repairs and upgrades. A few of Megamonkey's greasemonkeys were assisting him, following his instructions exactly. Megamonkey himself entered the garage, followed by Virunga. "How are things coming along here, Doctor?" Megamonkey asked, walking up to the Ban-She and tapping his scepter on its armor.

"This machine was a worker drone! Made for manual laborness!" Dr. Frankenweather protested. "It's not a combat model!"

"How amusing. The only issues were with power consumption," Megamonkey explained.

Dr. Frankenweather motioned toward the left side of the Ban-She, which was still missing an arm. "You may have added the boron nitride armorness, but there's openings. Here, here..." he added, pointing at a couple of areas on the legs. "We need to start from scratch, use the ideas that worked...with a new design."

Megamonkey growled, glaring at Dr. Frankenweather and clenching his fist. He then sighed and relaxed. "I suppose you're right. Still, repair this one. I have a feeling it will be useful in the future at some point."

Virunga tapped his foot. "Why bother with any of this, Boss? Send me to take care of SheZow and you won't even have to bother giving this human a place to stay."

"Hmph. I gave you an opportunity to destroy SheZow, and you BLUNDERED," Megamonkey scoffed. Virunga growled, avoiding eye contact. "Now, leave the doctor and I to our work, Virunga. I'll call for you when you're needed."

Virunga paused, looking back and forth between Dr. Frankenweather and Megamonkey. "Right," Virunga obeyed. He turned around and left, making his way back to the upper levels of the lair.

* * *

In the She-Lair, Guy and Kelly were sitting in the chairs in front of Sheila. Kelly turned to Guy and narrowed her eyes as Guy leaned back and put his feet up on one of Sheila's instrument panels. "You know, if you want to skip out on your homework, fine, that's YOUR life," Kelly sighed. "But don't even THINK about skipping your training." She stood up and poked Guy's forehead. "Get transformed. I've got something new planned for today."

"Something new? Does it involve playing video games to increase my reaction time?" Guy asked.

"Ha ha ha! No! But, you were close. We'll be working on your reaction time and balance, but in a MUCH more effective manner than video games!" Kelly assured.

Guy slid off of the chair and onto his feet. "You go, girl!" He then transformed into SheZow. In the meantime, Kelly was walking over to the Shehicle. She hopped in the driver's seat and started it up. SheZow followed, but before he could get into the passenger's side, Kelly transformed the Shehicle into the She-C-10. It began hovering as Kelly opened the cockpit up.

"Jump onto the front!" Kelly yelled.

"The front? You mean...that?" SheZow asked, pointing to the front of the She-C-10's hull, which was smooth and had absolutely nothing to hold onto.

"That's right!" Kelly exclaimed. SheZow backed away, but Kelly simply glared at him until he finally gave in and jumped onto the She-C-10. "Now, I'm going to tilt this thing around a bit. Do your best not to fall!" She then shut the cockpit before SheZow could respond. Making a spinning motion with her finger, Kelly's eyes met SheZow's. SheZow took the hint and turned around, facing away from his sister so he couldn't see how she was manipulating the She-C-10's controls. Surprised by the sudden motion, SheZow staggered a bit, but didn't fall as Kelly leaned the She-C-10 to one side.

* * *

"Something...something! There must be SOMETHING around here!" Virunga growled, scouring Megamonkey's lair, searching room after room for something he could use against SheZow. A couple of monkey minions were following him around; Virunga knew he wasn't alone, but didn't care that he was being watched. Even after the two minions climbed onto his shoulders, he still paid them no mind. Fifteen minutes passed before Virunga finally happened upon an armory for the soldiers. A couple of said monkey soldiers were standing guard in front of the door while a few more patrolled up and down the hallway. Virunga pointed at the door. "Open it. Inspection." One of the soldiers saluted and turned to a panel outside the door; he pressed his hand against it. A beep was heard, followed by a click, and the door slid open. Virunga stepped inside, his eyes darting every which way as he searched for an appropriate weapon. "Too small, too small..."

* * *

Meanwhile, SheZow had fallen off of the She-C-10 a few times. Kelly's training was getting increasingly more difficult. The direction changes were more frequent and random, and she had increased altitude to the point where SheZow not only had to watch his footing, but also duck and sidestep to avoid the stalactites on the roof of the She-Lair. Much to SheZow's annoyance, Kelly had informed him that he was not allowed to destroy the stalactites, as this was an agility exercise, and his position had been changed from the front of the She-C-10 to atop the cockpit, where he had even less room to maneuver. After a sudden jerk in one direction, SheZow tripped over his feet before hitting his head on a stalactite and tumbling down the side of the She-C-10, landing on his back down on the ground. Kelly sighed and flew over to the usual parking spot before turning the She-C-10 back into the Shehicle, shutting it off and jumping out. "LAME!" Kelly scoffed, crossing her arms.

SheZow groaned, slowly sitting up. "You're crazy! Expecting all of that of me at once!"

"You can't ever stop trying to improve yourself, SheZow. What, you think all the baddies are just twiddling their thumbs? They could be training, or planning, or gathering followers, or building things to destroy you with. The more you can do, the easier a time you'll have!" Kelly insisted.

"I already have all these powers and gadgets. Not to mention my keen intellect," SheZow bragged, grinning. Kelly didn't buy that last part. "What more do you want?"

"You lost to SheZap, you lost to SheBang..."

"That loss against SheBang didn't count. I only lost because of those stupid rules you set up for the fight!" SheZow complained, pointing his finger at Kelly.

Kelly didn't back down. She glared at SheZow. "If you could actually resonate with SheZow better, Guy, this wouldn't be an issue. You'd be as strong as Aunt Agnes was, maybe even more, someday!"

"Fine! I'll prove to you that I can get things done here and now!" SheZow declared, turning his back to Kelly. "I'm going to look for SheZap. I'm not coming home until she's worm food." With that, SheZow took off, leaving the Shehicle behind.

"Wait, SheZow!" Kelly shouted. SheZow was long gone by the time Kelly even spoke.

"Well, that went rather well," Sheila commented, appearing on-screen.

"Why wouldn't he want to get stronger?!" Kelly questioned.

"As something resembling a male, he has his pride," Sheila pointed out. "I'm sure he just needs to blow off some steam. He'll be back before you know it!"

Kelly sat down in a chair with a look of utter disgust on her face. "Just keep an eye him, alright, Sheila?"

"Of course. I'm always watching, or listening. Or both," Sheila assured.

* * *

In order to avoid drawing too much attention from Megadale's citizens, SheZow mainly stuck to the rooftops, using super speed and well-timed jumps to travel around the city. However, he actually didn't have the slightest idea where SheZap was or what he normally did with his time. The only lead SheZow had, the one particular alley that he followed the goo trail to before their first meeting, turned up nothing. SheZow took a deep breath. "SHEZAP! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! COME GET SOME!"

* * *

"Too small, too small..." Virunga sighed. Pausing for a moment, he looked over in the corner of the room. He grinned as he laid eyes on a rather large weapon. It resembled an autocannon in design and featured a large handle with a trigger mounted on top rather than below, as well as a foregrip on the left side. Not needing to use the foregrip, Virunga grabbed the handle and lifted the weapon. Virunga turned to one of the monkey minions riding on his shoulder. "You know how to turn it on?" he asked. The monkey shrugged and pointed at the button on the back of the unit, which had a small light above it. Virunga pushed the button; the light glowed green as the weapon powered up with a faint humming sound. The cannon's four barrels extended, doubling the weapon's overall length. Next to the green light were a series of five other lights; all of them glowed yellow. There was one larger light below those; it was colored red, but wasn't lit. "This must have to do with its battery or whatever. Why wasn't the boss using this thing for anything?" Virunga thought out loud. He then pressed the power button again, which silenced the humming and retracted the four barrels. "You two, get lost. You'll just be in the way." One of the monkeys slapped Virunga on the side of the head and blurted out many sounds in the monkeys' native tongue. Virunga's eye twitched. "Fine. If I know you little guys, you'll run away on your own if it gets dangerous." Carrying the energy autocannon, he left the armory and headed toward the nearest window, opening it. "One of you guys close up behind me," Virunga told the patrolling soldiers before jumping out the window, plummeting toward the slanted mountainside. His feet connected right before he slid down the side of the mountain, while the two monkey minions were clinging for dear life.

* * *

Several hours passed. It was dark, and getting close to bedtime for Guy. However, he was still SheZow, and despite having gone around the whole city so many times that he lost count, he continued to search for SheZap. He had not been contacted by Kelly or Sheila. "Wait...what if she's been following me the whole time, and is just waiting for the right moment to jump me?" SheZow paused and looked around from atop the building he was standing on. He then looked toward the east, regarding the desert that contained Megamonkey's lair, among other things. "I guess there's fewer hiding places out there. Maybe that'll lure her out!" SheZow exclaimed, taking off toward the desert.

* * *

Virunga's unauthorized weapon testing was interrupted by the sudden panic of one of the monkey minions. He jumped up and down, making noises and shaking his finger toward the direction of Megadale. Virunga lowered the autocannon and looked at the minion. "Calm down and speak slowly." The monkey took a deep breath before making more noises. "You saw SheZow? Are you SURE?" Virunga questioned. The monkey nodded several times. Virunga focused his attention in the indicated direction; sure enough, a cloud of dust was being kicked up by SheZow's super speed. Virunga aimed his weapon. "Been wanting to test this thing out on a human for a while now..." The energy indicator still had four out of five of the lights lit, indicating that there was still plenty of power left. Keeping his eyes on the dust cloud, Virunga waited; after a minute, the dust had mostly settled. He then squeezed the trigger, firing shots wildly in that general direction. A few seconds after firing, SheZow rushed toward Virunga's position. "You two, go hide somewhere," Virunga instructed. The monkey minions saluted and took off, hiding behind a large rock nearby.

* * *

"Oh, look who's here," Sheila commented, displaying real-time footage of SheBang standing near the land entrance to the She-Lair. After scanning for other traffic and confirming none, Sheila opened the entrance for just long enough to let SheBang teleport inside. A few seconds later, SheBang was standing in the main room of the She-Lair.

"Hey, you're here a little early," Kelly greeted, rotating her chair to face SheBang. She still had a sour look on her face.

SheBang tilted his head. "You look mad."

"I'm not mad! Guy is just an idiot!" Kelly blurted out.

"What?"

"Allow me to explain," Sheila offered. SheBang gave her a skeptical look; he still had trouble trusting her as a result of past events. "Kelly and SheZow had an argument regarding SheZow's development and what does or doesn't need to be done."

"It's NOT an argument when one person is obviously right!" Kelly interrupted.

Sheila ignored her and continued. "So SheZow decided to try to settle things by going and defeating SheZap, presumably due to the result of their first battle."

SheBang had a look of worry on his face. "Wait...did you say SheZap? But..."

"Is something the matter, SheBang?" Sheila asked.

"Well...SheZap's kinda...well, dead," SheBang informed.

"What?! When?!" Kelly demanded.

"Like, back before that lady got kidnapped and I had to attack that lair," SheBang told. "So it was a while ago. Me and Coldfinger ganged up on her, and Coldfinger ended up drowning her in sewer water. Since she has the same weakness as SheZow."

"Well, THAT'S interesting," Kelly replied. "Anything else major that you did that you haven't told us about?"

"I don't know what counts as 'major'!" SheBang protested. "Anyway, SheZow's just wasting time."

"I'll let her know." With that, Sheila vanished from the monitor.

* * *

"You! I remember you, you're the one who kidnapped Tara!" SheZow exclaimed. He drew his Laser Lipstick as Virunga aimed the autocannon at SheZow and fired. Thanks to the earlier training as well as all of the blocking training he had done even earlier than that, he didn't have trouble blocking most of the shots and avoiding the rest. Virunga stopped shooting.

"And I remember you, SheZow. You're the one that the boss wants dead more than anything!" Virunga growled. SheZow took advantage of Virunga letting down his guard and charged, moving in to take a swing with the Laser Lipstick, only for Virunga to use the autocannon to parry the attack. For some reason, the laser could not cut through whatever the autocannon was made of; it merely made a small nick.

"Is that the same metal that was on that robot...?" SheZow muttered. He used his free hand to produce a Boomerang Brush and threw it. Virunga swung the autocannon, deflecting the Boomerang Brush before he jumped high up into the air and aimed downward, unleashing another volley of shots. SheZow used his super speed to get away from the area he had been standing in.

"SheZow, are you available right now?" Sheila asked, appearing in hologram form on SheZow's wrist.

"KINDA busy right now," SheZow replied. He let loose a Sonic Scream; Virunga raised his free arm to block the attack. He was pushed back, but unharmed. "Damn, this g-"

"SheZow, I have no idea what you're doing right now, but you're wasting your time. SheZap was killed by SheBang and Coldfinger a while back," Sheila told.

"Look, can we talk LATER? I'm busy," SheZow pointed out.

"I'll send SheBang to-"

"Tell SheBang to stay out of this!" SheZow yelled.

Sheila sighed. "Fine. But if you stop moving for more than a minute, I'm going to assume you're in trouble and ignore that request." She then vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Frankenweather continued his work, supervised by Megamonkey. The doctor paused. "Megamonkey, could you call for that thug of yours? I could use his helpfulness."

"That's what he's here for," Megamonkey agreed. He walked over to a console and pressed a button. "Virunga! Report to the workshop on the garage level, there is work to be done!" he ordered. Turning to Dr. Frankenweather, Megamonkey grinned. "Virunga's always eager to make himself useful. Such a loyal tool. He ought to be along shortly."

A few minutes passed. Megamonkey was tapping his foot. Dr. Frankenweather reviewed his notes before looking over at Megamonkey. "Shortly?"

Megamonkey pressed the button on the console again. "VIRUNGA! REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

"More than a minute? Who does Sheila think I am?" SheZow gloated. He moved in close to attack with the Laser Lipstick, only for his arm to be caught by Virunga's. Virunga twisted SheZow's arm so that the blade was pointing away from him.

"What a short memory. I'm STILL STRONGER!" Virunga laughed. When SheZow went to use his free hand to counterattack, Virunga leaned in close and bit down on SheZow's wrist with his sharp teeth, drawing blood. Right before SheZow was about to use his Sonic Scream once again to free himself, Virunga dropped the autocannon and used that hand to grab SheZow's throat, preventing him from making so much as a peep. SheZow had a look of utter terror on his face as Virunga increased the pressure.

"...And that's how it is," Sheila finished.

"Pride? How STUPID!" SheBang scoffed. He then burst out giggling. "Did he SERIOUSLY make himself a target for THAT?! Hee hee hee!"

Kelly sighed. "Alright, alright, that's enough. You and Guy are very different, in more ways than one."

"SheZow isn't moving," Sheila informed. She displayed a bird's eye view of the battle that she had located using the SheZow satellite. "SheBang, you'd be-"

"Two minutes. Wait two more minutes," Kelly told. "SheZow got himself into this, and I want to see if he can get himself out."

* * *

SheZow's vision was starting to blur. Unable to reach for the Beautility Belt or even move his arms at all, SheZow's options were limited. He tried kicking Virunga in the stomach repeatedly, but with every kick, Virunga's jaws tightened on SheZow's arm, drawing more blood. Shifting his right hand which held the Laser Lipstick, he tried to twist it toward Virunga's arm, but the blade was facing the wrong way. Running out of time, SheZow tried one more move. Although he couldn't move his right arm thanks to Virunga's grip, he could still move his wrist and fingers. After deactivating the Laser Lipstick, he used his fingers to spin it 180 degrees and activate it again. Using the reverse grip, SheZow made a single motion; the Laser Lipstick slicing Virunga's left hand off at the wrist. Virunga's forearm armor did not protect him, as it did not extend far enough to protect his wrist. Blood gushed out from the stump where Virunga's hand once was; he roared out in pain. SheZow grabbed Virunga's right arm with his unarmed hand, and then used the Laser Lipstick to cut Virunga's right hand off as well. Dropping to his knees, Virunga had completely lost the upper hand. He watched as SheZow pulled the severed gorilla hand from his throat and tossed it aside. SheZow looked Virunga in the eye as he put away the Laser Lipstick. "Good luck getting any use out of that weapon without THOSE." Not giving up, Virunga promptly slammed his forehead into SheZow's, sending him tumbling across the sand. The two combatants' blood had made quite the mess of the area they had been standing on.

"The boss will have his freedom, even if I have to die for it!" Virunga proclaimed. He jumped up into the air, aiming his legs down at SheZow's stomach. SheZow rolled to the side.

"Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap!" SheZow's right hand increased in size; however, instead of attacking Virunga, he slammed the enlarged hand straight down onto the ground, creating a big cloud of dust around the two. Looking at his own wounds and hearing the sound of a helicopter approaching, SheZow opted to retreat, producing his Vanishing Cream and applying it to himself before he took off. It didn't succeed in completely hiding him, as the dust cloud created in his wake exposed his position. The helicopter, Megamonkey's gunship, fired a pair of rockets toward SheZow, but the super speed proved more than a match for the rockets' velocity. They exploded on the desert surface, completely missing SheZow.

Megamonkey cursed under his breath, steering the gunship toward the dust cloud that Virunga was in. "That blasted underling of mine..."

* * *

It didn't take long for SheZow to get back to the She-Lair. "Heeey..." SheZow greeted, waving with his unharmed arm. "Did I...miss...anything?" He wobbled slightly, but SheBang teleported next to him and held him upright.

"SheBang! Get him over to the Shegeneration Module! That thing we used for Maz that one time, remember?" Kelly instructed. She was frantically pointing toward the spot. SheBang helped SheZow walk over to it. Once they got there and the device deployed, SheZow pulled himself onto it without SheBang's help. SheZow looked over at Kelly.

"See? I told you I could handle myself as-is..." SheZow proclaimed as his eyes closed. The Shegeneration Module began humming as a feint light enveloped SheZow.

"Whatever. I watched the footage. You used some of today's training. But..." Kelly paused as she walked over to where SheZow was laying, and looked down at him. "I might have been a little harsh. You handled yourself okay, and at the very least, I doubt that gorilla is going to be hurting anyone else again."

"SheBang?" Sheila appeared on her monitor. "Things here are well in hand. You can head out on your patrol now. Try not to get into TOO much trouble."

SheBang jumped up and down with excitement. "My first night out as the new me!" He teleported, vanishing from sight and heading out of the She-Lair.

Kelly looked at the spot where SheBang once was. "I'm glad she-er, he's on our side now. And I'm REALLY glad Maz isn't here to see you like this, SheZow," she commented. SheZow smiled, his eyes still shut, and didn't say anything.

* * *

"FOOL!" Megamonkey shouted, smashing his scepter across Virunga's face. Virunga's handless arms had been bandaged up; his hands sat in a bowl on a table. Virunga remained silent and avoided eye contact, ashamed of himself. "Doctor, treat Virunga! Reattach his hands!" Megamonkey demanded.

"I'm not a MEDICAL doctor! Technology is my fieldness," Dr. Frankenweather replied, stepping back.

"Then...hmmm..." Megamonkey pondered. "I really need that OTHER kind of doctor at my command. FRANKENWEATHER!"

Dr. Frankenweather paused. "Wh-what...?"

"It looks like Virunga is strong enough to wield the H4-1L cannon. And here I thought it was nothing but a design failure. I want to make use of that strength, but without hands, he can't pull a trigger. Therefore, you will design new MECHANICAL hands for him," Megamonkey ordered.

"A cyborgness? I've never done that before-"

"Are you saying you can't DO IT?!" Megamonkey demanded, raising his scepter.

"I CAN DO IT!" Dr. Frankenweather insisted. "Designing and building the hands is child's playness. But linking them with a biological user..."

"Very well, I'll see about finding a medical doctor to assist you. Do what you can in the meantime, and then get back to your other projects. And Virunga..." Megamonkey turned to Virunga, scowling at him. "NEVER go off on your own again. I direct my pawns in such a way to minimize risk, not only to myself, but them as well. I don't like wasting RESOURCES!" Megamonkey yelled.

"I...apologize," Virunga responded. He lowered his head.

Megamonkey grinned. He always enjoyed it when others humbled themselves before him. "This may yet be an advantage. But will you be able to face your kind again as a cyborg?"

"You mean, return to the mountains? I don't belong there anymore. Once you're rid of SheZow, I'm going to devote myself to slaughtering every last human who hunted my kind," Virunga declared.

"Heh heh heh...HAHAHAHAHA!" Megamonkey laughed. "I look forward to it."


	16. Bitter Sacrif-Ice

**Chapter 16: Bitter Sacrif-Ice**

* * *

Although SheZow himself very rarely went out patrolling randomly, Kelly had suggested it to SheBang so that he could look at Megadale from the view of a protector, rather than a troublemaker. SheBang had no problem with that. The cool nighttime air was also helping him stay awake; SheBang's new sleep schedule as a result of Kelly's plans to utilize the two Glamazons individually, rather than as a team, would take some getting used to. SheBang teleported from rooftop to rooftop; a mild headache hit him as he started teleporting, but he ignored it and continued further into the downtown area.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the She-Lair, Kelly looked half-asleep. She had a thermos of hot chocolate and a plate of apple slices on Sheila's control console. SheZow was still asleep on the Shegeneration Module. Kelly munched on an apple slice as she used her free hand to operate the keyboard. "Anything suspicious yet, Sheila?"

"Your behavior, for one," Sheila pointed out. "You look exhausted. You really should get to bed."

"Uh-uh. I need to keep an eye on SheBang. With SheZow, he's got Maz with him, but SheBang is flying solo. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure the police are still after SheBang," Kelly replied.

"Let's hope he doesn't decide to 'accidentally' do harm to any officers that try to apprehend him," Sheila commented.

"I told Morgan that if he hurts any police officers, or anyone who's not being aggressive toward him, that I'm not giving him any medicine," Kelly explained, grinning.

"'Medicine'?"

"Oh, right, I haven't told you yet. I'm going to test the effects of certain pills on Morgan. I want to make sure there won't be any...issues...before I start on Guy's TREATMENT," Kelly answered. "Estrogen, spironolactone. They haven't arrived, yet, but the idea is to power up SheBang by increasing Morgan's femininity even further."

Sheila paused. "And regarding Guy...he doesn't have any objections?"

"He doesn't KNOW. And for the time being, he doesn't need to. It'll be months before we'll start seeing any major changes in Morgan, anyway. Assuming it works. Who knows? It's never been done on a Glamazon like either of them before," Kelly informed. "But it needs to be tried, at least. It's for their survival in the future. Not to mention how happy Morgan will be."

"Is Morgan transgendered? Wouldn't it be more fitting to refer to Morgan as 'she'?"

"Oh, probably. But I'm not going to TELL Morgan that. I need him to rely on me, and no one else. If he knew about the concept of transgenderism, he could go talk to a therapist and eventually get things dealt with himself. I need him, not only as a guinea pig, but I need him to keep his mouth shut and behave. Guy will FREAK if he finds out what I'm planning. And that means making sure that Morgan is firmly on my side," Kelly admitted. "If I can offer Morgan something tangible that Guy can't, Morgan won't tell him squat. That's the kind of person he is."

"Well, I can understand your concern for their lives, but I'm not sure I approve of your methods," Sheila sighed.

"Look who's talking," Kelly muttered. The two remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"I hate to change the subject, but I just noticed something interesting happening downtown," Sheila reported. "Would you like to take a look at the live footage?"

Kelly's half shut eyes suddenly opened all the way. She grabbed the thermos and took a swig. "Of course! Let's see!" she exclaimed, hot chocolate dribbling down her chin. Sheila then displayed footage on the main monitor of a bird's eye view, via the SheZow satellite, of the shop that Kelly and Maz had visited once back when Maz was having doubts of his worth as a sidekick. In front of the shop, there was a black box van parked. Wooden crates were being unloaded from the van and taken into the shop. The shopkeeper was standing outside, keeping count of the crates as they were brought inside. Carrying the crates were none other than Megamonkey's monkey minions. Due to their small size and the weight of the crates, it took two monkeys to carry a single crate inside, making the process a slow one. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW that guy was up to no good! He's in cahoots with Megamonkey!"

"Kelly, calm down."

Kelly pressed a button, activating the audio-only communication between the She-Lair and SheBang. "SheBang! Get up into the air and find a black van with monkeys unloading it! Don't get violent right off the bat, but confront the guy supervising!"

The sound of SheBang's voice came through a speaker. "Alright, I'll get on it."

* * *

Looking up into the night sky, SheBang teleported straight up. He looked around quickly, checking for signs of movement. When he spotted the van and the monkeys, he went to teleport once again, but his vision blurred and he teleported way too high, landing back first on a nearby building's roof with a loud thud. "DAMMIT! Owww..."

"What was...that?" the shopkeeper thought out loud, looking around. He looked at the monkeys, who paid the noise no mind. "Eh, you guys aren't terribly observant." Sighing, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He waited a few seconds until the recipient answered the call. "It's Victor. Things are going smoothly so far. I'll be able to send the cash with your helpers on their way back. And tell them to take a goddamn bath." He then paused for a moment, allowing the other party to speak. "That so? Well, I don't personally know anyone who PERFORMS those kinds of procedures, but I know someone who's likely RECEIVED one. That Tara broad, who was involved in that Glamageddon thing? She's got blasters INSIDE her arms. Wanna find a surgeon who also knows machines, you talk to her." Victor paused again for about fifteen seconds. "That's none of my business. If you screwed up, YOU screwed up. Want me to be the middle man, you better cut me a deal on this hardwa-" His words were cut off by the other party's sudden response. "...Shut the fuck up. What, you wanna sell this stuff out in front of that 'lair' of yours, like a garage sale? No? Then the deal stands as-is. I already gave you information for free that I'd normally charge for. Goodbye." He then pushed a button on the cell phone, ending the call before putting it back in his pocket. Right at that moment, SheBang jumped down from the roof he was on top of and walked toward Victor and the monkeys. He stopped about two meters away from Victor.

SheBang looked back and forth between Victor and the monkeys. The monkeys, whose job it was simply to load and unload cargo, not to fight, ignored SheBang's presence. "Hey. Why a delivery past midnight? What's in those boxes?"

"Take a look around, little lady. My shop is small. Having a van this size, receiving a load this big during the day would be...intrusive," Victor pointed out.

"The boxes. What's IN them?" SheBang demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, I remember you! You were all over the news...SheBang! That's it. Wow. You pissed off a LOT of people..."

"Don't change the subject."

"You want to know what's in the boxes? Come back with a search warrant, bitch," Victor goaded. "Speaking of which..." He then produced his cell phone again and dialed a number. "Hello, police? Yeah, I'd like to report a sighting of that SheBang girl, the one who beat the crap out of all those prison guards and put a boot up the city's ass. She's standing right in front of me, making threats. You want a picture? I can take a picture if you want." SheBang began trembling with anger. He instinctively reached for the Cuteility Belt, but paused when he remembered what Kelly had said. Less than a minute later, a police siren could be heard in the distance, getting closer. SheBang took off running as a police car rounded the corner and was gaining on him quickly. The car got ahead of him, did a quick ninety degree slide and stopped in front of him. The two officers got out of the car and drew their guns.

"Hands in the air!" one of the officers demanded.

"You think you can kill me with those? Go for it," SheBang dared.

"There's no reasoning with her. Take her down!" the other officer ordered. The two of them opened fire, but could not hit SheBang as about a hundred short-range teleports within the span of fifteen seconds made their shots miss. After each of them had spent all thirteen shots in their clips, SheBang teleported further away, but again, missed the mark and landed on one of an apartment building's many balconies. He tripped, slammed into the railing, and coughed up blood. The officers reloaded their guns, but SheBang was too far away for them to get a clear shot. The two of them got back into the car and sped down the road.

"AAAAAHHHH!" SheBang screamed in pain as he teleported again, re-appearing high above Megadale. He curled up in mid-air, clutching his head as he cried. "Wh-what is WRONG with me?" Before he picked up too much speed from plummeting, he eyed a familiar location and forced one more teleport, landing on the roof of an old accomplice. The roof was that of Coldfinger's house. SheBang landed stomach-down, coughing up blood right in front of him on impact.

* * *

"This isn't good," Sheila commented.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked. She was continuing to enjoy her snack, assuming that SheBang had the situation under control.

"SheBang has been increasing the use of his teleportation power too much in too short a time frame. He hasn't been able to get used to the increased mental pressure yet. Although he's much more feminine than before, his mental fortitude has likely weakened, actually...as a result of being less...driven," Sheila explained.

"That makes sense. That rapid-teleporting thing he did against SheZow, I'd never seen him do that before," Kelly added. "I can't imagine what it actually feels like to have and use that power."

"The user's head basically throbs with every teleport. Distance doesn't affect it, but doing it repeatedly in quick succession is like being pummeled," Sheila continued. "He'll get more used to it over time, but for now, he's trying to do too much too quickly. SheBang needs to learn to use it in moderation and make use of his other abilities when possible."

* * *

"...Huh? What time is-what's going onnnn...?" Coldfinger murmured, wiping drool from his cheek as he sat up, looking at the clock in his room. He had been awoken by the sound of a crash directly above his room. Growling, he got out of bed, grabbed his coat, and put it on. As he walked toward the window in his room, he suddenly paused when SheBang dropped down from above and landed on the balcony, staggering and grabbing onto the railing with one hand and holding his forehead with the other. "SheBang? She looks like she's in a lot of pain. Maybe I should...DEEPEN it. A little payback." Coldfinger grinned as he opened the balcony door. SheBang walked right past him and sat down on the floor, not saying anything. Ensuring that he had no way out, Coldfinger closed the balcony door and locked it right after SheBang came in. "So, you still REMEMBER me?"

SheBang looked up at Coldfinger. "What do you mean?"

"You left me for dead that night!" Coldfinger protested. He glared at SheBang. "I thought we were on the same side!"

SheBang snickered, the pain having subsided a little. "Same side? As you? Listen, I never cared about whether SheZow lived or died, right from the start."

"WHAT?!" Coldfinger blurted out. "But you've lost to her so many times! Where's your pride?"

"Pride?! Who cares about pride?" SheBang laughed. Coldfinger's eye twitched. "I can transform whenever I want, now, thanks to that stunt I pulled. You, the cons I freed, me attacking SheZow's sidekick...were all nothing but tools for me to get what I wanted."

Without any warning, Coldfinger blasted SheBang with a blizzard, obscuring his vision and preventing him from moving. "I CAN'T STAND YOU! GO AHEAD AND DIE!" Coldfinger kept up the pressure, knowing that as long as SheBang couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't use the Heat Vision Wink, nor could he teleport. SheBang was forced up against the wall, as ice began to form on him.

"L...Lo...Long-Haired Super She-Spin!" SheBang's pigtails grew in size as he began to spin rapidly. The speed and force of the spinning was actually enough to prevent Coldfinger's attack from affecting him more, by forcing the blizzard to the sides. SheBang moved progressively closer to Coldfinger as he spun, forcing him to back up. After SheBang stopped spinning, his hair returned to normal as Coldfinger lunged, punching SheBang in the face and sending him tumbling back against the wall. Completely consumed by anger, Coldfinger rushed to where SheBang was, grabbed him by the throat, forced him right up against the wall and began punching him in the stomach repeatedly. He paused for a moment, formed a thick layer of ice around his fist that resembled the head of a mace, and then continued punching SheBang. However, SheBang's own arms were completely free, allowing him to punch Coldfinger in the nose and send him flying into the opposite wall. SheBang coughed up more blood as he produced his Laser Hair Dryer and pointed it at Coldfinger, charging up a shot.

Coldfinger's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen. "Uh...ehehehe..." Their eyes met. Knowing that SheBang would fire the second he moved, Coldfinger stayed completely still. SheBang's hand began to shake. A minute passed. Finally deciding that enough was enough, SheBang dispelled the charging energy and put the Laser Hair Dryer away.

"I'm sorry."

"...What?" Coldfinger questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I said I'm SORRY, OKAY?!" SheBang cried. Coldfinger didn't buy it, and produced an icy blade on his right wrist. He stood up, walked over to SheBang, and raised the blade. SheBang put his left hand forward, conjuring up the Heart Shield and holding it directly in between the two of them. "Let's bury the hatchet."

"Bury the hatchet?! Who do you think you are?" Coldfinger blurted out.

"I'm not asking to be your friend. I'm not asking for you to put an end to your ways. But you and I...well, we're NOT on the same side," SheBang told, dispelling the Heart Shield. Coldfinger stepped back, confused as to what was going on. "I joined SheZow's side. Doing my part to protect Megadale. I have to. Papa won't forgive me if I don't."

Coldfinger's jaw dropped. "She actually TRUSTS you?! Ice see I probably hit you in the head a little TOO hard."

"I don't know if she trusts me," SheBang replied. "But the next time you and I meet, it'll be as opponents. And I'll fight you if I have to. But I'm not going to threaten your mom anymore, or force my problems onto you."

"You...you...!" Coldfinger growled, clenching his fists. He trembled with anger as he stared SheBang down.

"I took advantage of your weaknesses a lot. I know what they are. So what do you say I tell you MY weakness, and then we call it even?" SheBang proposed.

"Your weakness is your hair being messed up, right? No, wait, the blizzard didn't disable your superpowers..." Coldfinger mentioned.

"It's this," SheBang told, removing the ribbons that were holding up his pigtails, letting his hair fall naturally. He put the ribbons in the Cuteility Belt. "No pigtails, no powers."

"Ha ha ha...HAHAHAHA!" Coldfinger laughed. He grabbed SheBang by the wrists and forced him down onto the floor. "You're right! You're so WEAK without your super strength! What if I just killed you right here and now?! It's not like some She-Lac spray can instantly re-tie your pigtails!" Coldfinger burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You won't."

Coldfinger paused. "Huh? Why would you think that? I'M EVIL!"

"Good or evil doesn't matter. You have a lot of pride. Too much pride to kill an opponent who purposely weakened themselves right in front of you. You're the type who wants to win fights the old-fashioned way...with your own wits and power," SheBang pointed out. "It's the one thing about you that makes you...a COOL guy. Hee hee."

"REALLY, NOW?!" Coldfinger shouted, raising his fist and punching. However, he simply punched the floor directly to the left of SheBang's head. Coldfinger burst out laughing at SheBang's shocked expression. "I had you. I TOTALLY HAD YOU! HAHAHAHA! You really need to learn to doubt people!"

"So do you," SheBang replied, wrapping his arms around Coldfinger's shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him on the lips. Coldfinger's eyes went wide as he tried to speak, but couldn't. The kiss continued for about five seconds before Coldfinger finally got over the initial shock and forced himself away from SheBang. "Hee hee hee! Your tongue feels like a popsicle."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Coldfinger demanded, wiping his mouth. "SheZow would never do-"

"I'm not SheZow."

"And didn't you just say we're not on the same team?!"

"Yeah, I'm on the other team."

"Then WHY?!" Coldfinger questioned.

"Because you're a boy, and you're THERE," SheBang admitted, licking his lips and narrowing his eyes. He sat up and crawled toward Coldfinger as Coldfinger backed away, soon finding himself up against the wall. "I notice you still haven't killed me yet."

"I'm going to kill you on MY TERMS. SheZow as well! Now GET OUT!" Coldfinger protested. His fighting mood was completely gone; he wanted nothing more than to forget this night had ever happened.

"TIMMY! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Coldfinger's mother blurted out as she knocked on the door. "What is going on in..." She paused after opening the door, seeing SheBang with messy, untied hair, his arms wrapped around Coldfinger.

"Oh, hi, Coldfinger's Mom!" SheBang chimed.

"TOO YOUNG! There's a certain order to things, you know!" she criticized.

"MOTHER! She's NOT my girlfriend!" Coldfinger pointed out. He was panting, completely out of breath from the fight and the following stress.

"We're not doing anything bad, we're just playing!" SheBang added. "Coldfinger, huuuug!" SheBang squeezed Coldfinger and rubbed his cheek up against his, smiling cutely. He looked at Coldfinger's mother. "Ah, so refreshing, like an ice pack!"

"Oh, I can't stay mad at a sweetie pie like you, SheBang!" Coldfinger's mother exclaimed. "But, Timmy, next time you want to have a sleepover, just...tell me, okay?"

"But MOTHER-"

"I'll let you two get back to your games now, but don't stay up too much later!" Coldfinger's mother added before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

The second Coldfinger's mother had left, SheBang narrowed his eyes and grinned slightly. "Your mom is SO amusing."

"You shut up abo-"

"Hey, I said I'd stop threatening her. I didn't say I'd stop talking about her behind her back," SheBang added.

"Just go home..." Coldfinger groaned.

"No sleepover?"

"NO!" With that, Coldfinger got up, pulled SheBang to his feet, and then forced him over to the balcony door. Coldfinger used his free hand to unlock the balcony door and open it. He then pushed SheBang out onto the balcony and shut the door before SheBang could get back up. SheBang looked at him intently, through the glass, and smiled. He moved his face closer to the glass; for some reason, Coldfinger couldn't look away. Once SheBang's face was within half an inch of the glass, he began licking it. Coldfinger made a rude gesture with one hand before closing the curtains, taking off his coat, and heading back to bed.

"HEE HEE HEE! What a loser!" SheBang giggled, producing his ribbons from the Cuteility Belt and re-tying his pigtails. The police had given up their search.

Kelly's voice could be heard from SheBang's wrist. "SheBang!"

"Huh? Oh, Kelly."

"What's been going on? You've been at that location for a while. I saw what happened with the police. Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"More or less," SheBang answered.

"No, seriously. Are you okay? You sound like you just crashed after having one too many blue Smarties."

"I'll come back to the She-Lair for a while," SheBang told. With that, he jumped down from the balcony. "Sheality!" SheBang turned back into Morgan in case of any random police encounters. With his new girly look, he didn't mind not being transformed.

* * *

Victor finally received the entire shipment. He grabbed a crowbar from behind the counter of his shop and used it to pry open one of the crates, revealing a load of the energy weapons that had been used by some of Megadale's criminal groups. Grinning, he grabbed one of the guns and looked it over. "Looks good." After putting the gun back into the crate, Victor grabbed a briefcase from behind the counter. He put it onto the ground in front of a monkey minion and opened it, showing him the cash within. "We've been doing this a while now. Still need to count it, or...?" The monkey minion shook his head and raised his hand. Victor nodded, closing the case and handing it to the monkey minion, who then headed back outside to join the others. He hopped into the back of the van while another monkey minion closed the back doors before hopping into the passenger seat. The van then drove off. Victor locked the front door of his shop and regarded all of the crates. He sighed. "Better get all this stuff into the basement before I call it a night..."

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE THIS!" Megamonkey cursed. He was pacing back and forth in the garage of his lair. Dr. Frankenweather was still working on the Ban-She's repairs. "TARA! TARA, of all people!"

"You've been at this rantness for...I've lost track of how long," Dr. Frankenweather complained.

"SILENCE!" Megamonkey ordered. "I want that surgeon, but with both Virunga and the Ban-She unable to be of any use right now..." He paused and sighed. "I suppose patience is a virtue. Perhaps another opportunity will present itself between now and the completion of the Ban-She's repairs." He then stormed off, heading to the upper levels to check up on Virunga.

"Finally, a little quietness," Dr. Frankenweather muttered, continuing his work.

* * *

"That was a nice...nap..." SheZow yawned as he sat up. His wounds were healed.

"You, bed. Now," Kelly told, pointing toward the elevator.

"But I just-"

"NOW."

"Okay, okay!" SheZow agreed. "She-yeah!" He turned back into guy and wobbled a bit after sliding off of the Shegeneration Module and onto the floor. "Can I skip school in the morning?"

"No way. I'll wake you up personally if I have to," Kelly denied. Guy groaned and headed over to the elevator, taking it up to his bedroom.

Almost an hour later, Morgan arrived back at the She-Lair. Once he got to the main room, he waved to Kelly, who looked mostly asleep. "Sorry, Kelly. I couldn't get any info out of that shopkeeper guy."

"Nothing 'evil' really occurred outside that shop, either, that I could get on the satellite camera. Can't be helped. We'll just have to wait for another chance," Sheila added. "Kelly?"

Morgan walked over to Kelly, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "Wakey, wakey!" he exclaimed.

"Huh...?" Kelly gave Morgan a spaced-out look.

"So, when exactly do YOU sleep?" Morgan asked.

"Uh..."

"You can go now, if you like. Sheila will let me know if any other trouble starts. Right, Sheila?" Morgan asked, looking at Sheila's monitor.

"Without a doubt," Sheila confirmed.

"Oh. Yeah. That's...a good idea," Kelly agreed, standing up and looking around, confused. Morgan tapped her shoulder and pointed in the direction of the elevator. "Right, right! I'm fine!" She then walked over to the elevator and pushed a button. When the door opened, she walked in, tripping on her way in and slamming face-first into the back of the elevator before the door closed. Morgan stared in disbelief.

"She can't help it, Morgan. Kelly wants to keep watch on you AND SheZow," Sheila commented.

"I don't know how she expects to do both, unless she sleeps during school or something," Morgan suggested.

"I certainly hope that will never be the case," Sheila replied. "And as for you, transform. I have one more promise to keep."

"Huh? Okay. Girls will be girls!" Morgan transformed into SheBang once more.

"Back when you retrieved the Shehicle, I mentioned having something that belongs to you. With the difficulties you've had regarding teleporting, I think now is the time to give this to you," Sheila informed. A panel on the floor then opened up, and from inside the gap, a platform rose, displaying a red motorcycle adorned with the same style 'S' as what was on SheBang's costume.

"...WOW," SheBang commented.

"This is the VRS-She. It was never completed in time for the previous SheBang to use it, but I kept it here. I always figured someone might get some use out of it someday. Why don't you give it a test run?" Sheila suggested. "Just be careful. Its speed is more than you've ever handled. Go easy to start."

SheBang hopped onto the VRS-She, rubbing his chest up and down on the chassis. "Hee hee hee...I love it!" He then put his hands on the handlebars and twisted the throttle; the VRS-She flipped over, landing on SheBang. Fortunately, there was no damage to the VRS-She. SheBang had hit his head in the process, however. "Owww..." The VRS-She tipped over onto its side, taking the pressure off of SheBang.

"You're really not helping the women of the world to shake the stereotype that women can't drive," Sheila sighed.

SheBang lifted the VRS-She upright. "I just need to practice!" he assured. "There's just not much room in here. Maybe I'll head to the desert where there's no cops."

"Yes. Do that. And try not to drive within firing range of the defenses on Megamonkey's lair," Sheila advised. SheBang nodded, rotated the VRS-She so that it was pointing to the Shehicle's exit route, and got back on. He twisted the throttle more gently this time, driving along the path and exiting the She-Lair. The platform that the VRS-She was originally on lowered back into the floor before the panel closed. "...Why did I give him that...?" Sheila groaned.


	17. Cheers To Victory

**Chapter 17: Cheers To Victory**

* * *

A couple days had passed since SheBang had gotten the VRS-She. It was currently 7:00 AM, and Kelly was in the She-Lair talking to Sheila as she often did. The lack of sleep was really starting to get to her. "Hey, Sheila..." Kelly sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Sheila asked.

"SheBang's gotten stronger, he even got that excessively cool motorcycle. But when Guy saw it, he didn't get jealous at all! Morgan even offered to let him use it if he needs to!" Kelly protested.

"Well, that's just how things are around here. You and Maz have both gotten to drive the Shehicle as well," Sheila pointed out.

"Still, this isn't working. I need to push Morgan even further, REALLY power him up and make Guy feel completely outclassed," Kelly stated.

"That's not very sisterly of you," Sheila commented.

"If Guy doesn't start taking things seriously and powering himself up, he's going to die early!" Kelly blurted out. "That battle with the gorilla was WAY too close! And what if SheZow had gotten ambushed on the way back to the city by some OTHER baddie?"

"I understand your concern, but people don't just change overnight," Sheila advised.

"That's not an excuse to give up," Kelly declared. "I'll talk to Morgan at school today. He might have an idea." With that, Kelly got out of her chair and headed out of the She-Lair to get ready for school.

* * *

Later that day, it was currently lunch time at Megadale Middle School. After the preceding class had ended, Kelly grabbed Morgan and led him around until they found a relatively secluded spot outside. "If this is a confession, I'm going to make you cry," Morgan pointed out.

"No, stupid. We just need to talk about our...plans," Kelly informed. "We need to make you even MORE feminine."

"Well, that medicine hasn't arrived yet, has it?" Morgan asked.

"I was thinking less along the lines of that, more along the lines of lifestyle, hobbies...Guy doesn't do a single remotely non-masculine thing when he's not SheZow, so it's a good way for you to get ahead," Kelly suggested.

"Like...BEING A CHEERLEADER?!" Morgan blurted out, putting his hands on his cheeks as he smiled. He was so loud that some of the other students looked at the two of them. Kelly put her hand over Morgan's mouth and waved to the onlookers.

"Quiet! But now that I think about it..." Kelly's thoughts halted her sentence. A few seconds later, she grinned. "That would probably do the trick. We'll go with that!"

"But..." Morgan's bout of happiness subsided. "They probably wouldn't let me on the squad. This school only has girl cheerleaders, right?"

"Right! Which means someone like you, who lacks any sort of masculinity, would be perfect for the squad! And I've seen you run and jump around, even when you're not transformed. They'd be stupid not to let you in," Kelly encouraged.

"Well..."

"Come on, what have you got to lose from at least giving it a shot?" Kelly inquired.

Morgan sighed. "Okay, but you have to come with me. I'm not going by myself!"

"No problem," Kelly agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Guy and Maz were hanging out in another area outside, eating their lunches and talking about recent events. "I'm sorry, dude," Maz sighed. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Well...I just didn't really think it was that important," Guy laughed, scratching his head and avoiding eye contact.

"Still, if I had known you were going out looking for trouble, I'd have put off studying!"

Guy put both of his hands on Maz's shoulders and shook him a little. "Get a grip, man! Your life can't revolve around 'her'. You have to take care of yourself too, you know."

"Then why don't you ever study?" Maz asked.

"Besides the fact that it's boring? My future's already set. Even if I wanted to do something different for a living, it wouldn't matter one bit," Guy explained.

Maz raised an eyebrow. "You never know. Something might happen someday that'll turn you back to normal for good."

"Fat chance. I think you just don't wanna study all by yourself," Guy snickered, elbowing Maz.

"Well...maybe. I guess I'm just used to hanging out with you all the time. And Kelly. Heck, I'm even getting used to Morgan," Maz admitted.

Guy patted Maz on the back. "Well, I MIGHT try doing homework more often if we do it as a team."

"You mean, you copying my answers?"

"C'mon, am I really that sneaky?" Guy inquired.

"Two words: family tree," Maz pointed out.

"But Kelly and I have the same family tree! There only needed to BE one report!" Guy protested. "Hey, are you gonna eat that pudding?" Guy tried to snatch the pudding from Maz's lunch, but Maz held him back.

"It's a good thing you ended up the way you did. You'd make a terrible dad," Maz pointed out.

"And you wouldn't?"

"Eeeehh...I dunno," Maz replied reluctantly. "Not sure I even wanna have kids. I'd never have any time to spend with them, because of...you know."

"Wait, are you telling me that you plan on being my sidekick even ten or twenty years from now?!" Guy exclaimed.

"Why not? Livin' the dream! Everyone wanted to be a superhero at some point in their lives, and this is pretty close!" Maz confirmed. "I can't let you deal with all this yourself, with Kelly breathing down your neck the whole time. Friends aren't friends unless they're there for the good AND the bad, right?" Maz asked, holding up his hand.

Guy gave him a high five. "Thanks, Maz."

* * *

After lunch had ended, three hours of classroom time went by. When the day was over, Morgan went to leave, by Kelly grabbed him. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

"Ummm...home? Bed?" Morgan replied half-heartedly.

"I think not! Come on," Kelly ordered, pulling Morgan along and leading him toward the exit that led to the back of the school, where the football field was, among other things. Both the football team and the cheerleading squad were practicing there. They did not run into Guy or Maz in the halls, mainly due to Kelly's speed. Ideally, she didn't WANT to meet up with them and be forced to explain the situation; the less Guy knew about the grand scheme of things, the better. A couple of minutes later, they were making their way across the field. A couple of the guys on the football team snickered when they saw Morgan being pulled along helplessly, but immediately silenced themselves when they saw Kelly's glaring predator eyes locked onto them.

Vicky, a black-haired ponytailed cheerleader, waved to Kelly. "Hey, Kelly, what's up?"

Kelly pulled Morgan to the squad. "I brought you girls a new recruit!"

"No way a bookworm like you could ever-"

"Not me, him!" Kelly chimed, pulling Morgan in front of her and pushing him forward. Morgan looked incredibly nervous with all of the eyes on him.

Wanda, the blonde captain of the squad, tilted her head. "Wait, I remember...Morgan, right? The new kid? All sorts of rumors have been flying around."

"Not a new kid, exactly. He's been here the whole year, but no one really started to noticed him until after he went missing and came back with a new look," Kelly explained.

"Hmmm..." Wanda pondered, looking over Morgan. "There's no denying he's cute. But..."

"Morgan, show them what you can do," Kelly ordered.

"Like...what? Like this?" Morgan asked before doing a cartwheel. Vicky clapped and smiled.

"Looks like a natural, to me!" one of the other cheerleaders commented.

"But isn't he a boy?"

"We've never had male cheerleaders before, right? We don't even have uniforms for them."

Kelly scoffed at the last cheerleader's comment. "LOOK at him. He'd be right at home in the same outfit you've all got on! And I bet some guys would appreciate that as well." Upon hearing this, Morgan's face turned slightly red and he stared at the ground.

Wanda sighed. "I don't know. Look, I don't have any problem with people like Morgan. But as the captain, I have to look at the big picture. Morgan doesn't have any major problems here, at this school, but the squad goes to other schools for away games. And would make use of THEIR locker rooms. There could be trouble not just for Morgan, but for the whole squad if he was in the girls' locker rooms there. And if he went in the boys'..."

"I'd be less worried about him getting beaten up and more about him not being able to take his eyes off all the shirtless dudes," Kelly giggled. The cheerleaders joined her.

"KELLY!" Morgan blurted out, his face even more red.

Wanda paused for a moment to regain her composure. "Anyway, I don't want to risk that sort of thing. It's my responsibility to look out for the whole squad. Sorry, Morgan."

Morgan's embarrassed expression suddenly turned blank. "You b-" Kelly quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Ah, okay, no worries!" Kelly blurted out, keeping one hand on Morgan's mouth and the other on his right arm. "We'll just be going!" She quickly pulled Morgan away and to the bleachers on the side of the field. Wanda tilted her head in confusion for a minute.

"Hey, are we still practicing?" Vicky asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, for sure!" Wanda responded. The squad went back to their usual training menu.

* * *

A few minutes later, Morgan was seated on the bleachers, glaring at the cheerleaders. Kelly was trying to get his attention. "Hey! Wanda explained herself. I don't personally agree with her opinion, but it's not like she made the decision she did out of spite."

"Yeah, so?!" Morgan asked. He had a scary expression on his face, the same kind he used to sport all the time when he still dressed like a boy. "I TOLD you they wouldn't let me in. I got humiliated for no reason," Morgan growled, glancing at Kelly briefly before turning his attention back to the cheerleaders.

"What's gotten into you?!" Kelly demanded, regarding Morgan's mood change. "I thought you had gotten past that whole side of you."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

Kelly slapped Morgan's cheek. "I wouldn't have pushed you this hard if you hadn't looked so excited about the notion of doing this!"

Morgan's eyes teared up. "Well...what...do you WANT me to do?!"

Kelly sighed. "Look, let's just-" Kelly paused when Morgan suddenly jumped. He climbed up the bleachers and jumped down behind them, out of sight, before his She-S-P forcibly transformed him into SheBang. Kelly climbed up the bleachers and looked down at SheBang. "Hey, what's up? Why the sudden transformation?"

"I don't know," SheBang replied.

All of a sudden, a very non-intimidating voice could be heard across the field. "LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! I'm turning this school into a boot camp to train soldiers for my army!" Standing in the center of the field was none other than Major Attitude, who had jumped over the fence to get into the school grounds. He didn't have any sort of vehicle, weapons, or any kind of backup with him, but he nonetheless stood tall, with confidence. Some of the players from the football team took his sudden intrusion as a challenge of sorts and charged at him. Major Attitude, however, used his super strength to dispatch them easily, sending them flying in random directions across the field.

SheBang jumped back onto the bleachers. He saw Major Attitude, then looked at the cheerleaders, and then at Kelly. "Hee hee hee..."

"What are you waiting for? Go get him!" Kelly told.

"No, I don't think I will," SheBang refused.

"...WHAT?"

"I'm just going to grab a seat and enjoy the show!" SheBang proclaimed, teleporting onto one of the field's goal posts. Rain clouds were starting to gather in the sky. "This is karma."

"Any deserters will be severely punished!" Major Attitude declared. He then picked up one of the bleachers that no one had been sitting on and threw it across the field, hitting the entrance to the school. It broke into pieces; fortunately, no one had been in that area when it hit. "NOW FALL IN LINE!" Fearing for their lives, the remaining football players, the cheerleaders, and even some of the other wandering students lined up in a row in front of Major Attitude. Kelly hid behind the bleachers that Morgan had transformed behind. "All of you, drop and give me fifty push-ups!" The students obeyed.

"Hey, Major Attitude!" came the voice of SheZow, who stood on the school's roof, looking down at the villain. He was so focused on Major Attitude that he hadn't noticed SheBang's presence.

"SheZow!" Major Attitude exclaimed.

"If you're so tough, why do you need an army? A real man fights with his own two fists!" SheZow mocked, jumping into the air and landing a few meters away from Major Attitude.

"An officer leads soldiers! That's how it's always been!" Major Attitude informed. At this point, Maz finally caught up; he had to take the long way around since the closest entrance to the football field had been blocked. Maz was wearing a high-visibility orange and yellow vest and carrying a stop sign in his hand. He also wore his usual black eye mask and had a whistle around his neck.

"I'm the only backup SheZow needs, villain! I'm Safety Man!" Maz declared. "I'll protected the SAFETY of this school!"

"That's so corny," SheZow groaned, slapping his own forehead. The students took the opportunity to scatter as Major Attitude had been distracted, but they stayed close enough to watch the battle that was about to take place. Major Attitude lunged at SheZow, locking hands with him and trying to overpower SheZow with pure brute strength. Although Major Attitude was bigger and more buff, SheZow's powers were more potent, putting the two in a stalemate. "Wind Winkers!" SheZow's eyelashes grew bigger, and he was now using the windy force of the Wind Winkers as well as his own physical strength to push against Major Attitude, which was enough to knock him down.

"GAH!" Major Attitude blurted out, not having time to get up before SheZow pressed his boot onto Major Attitude's stomach.

"I love it when the fights are over quick and easy like this," SheZow commented, winking at Maz. Major Attitude took advantage of SheZow getting ahead of himself to grab his ankle and swing him in a 180 degree arc, smashing SheZow face down on the field right next to him.

"Ha ha ha!" Major Attitude laughed, pulling himself up.

"Oh no, you don't!" Maz exclaimed, getting up close to Major Attitude and readying the whistle. Raindrops began to fall from the sky. Maz blew the whistle hard. The sharp noise was heard by everyone, but Major Attitude was affected the most thanks to the incredibly short distance between him and Maz.

"AAARRGGH! STOP THAT!" Major Attitude ordered, but Maz didn't listen. He kept blowing on the whistle until he was blue in the face. Panting, Maz jumped back; Major Attitude followed, but by that point, SheZow was back in action and hit Major Attitude from behind with a shoulder tackle, sending him sprawling.

"Nice assist!" SheZow complimented, giving Maz a thumbs up. Maz responded with his own thumbs up. "Wait..." SheZow held his hand in front of him, noticing the raindrops hitting it. "Oh no." As if hearing his fear, the rain started coming down harder. It didn't take long for SheZow's hair to be messed up by the downpour.

"SheZow, your h-" Maz paused when SheZow glared at him.

"Not a WORD, Safety Man!" SheZow told. Maz hung his head in shame.

"HA! Boot camp doesn't get canceled just because of a little shower!" Major Attitude laughed, looking up at the sky. He turned his attention to SheZow after getting back up, who looked quite disgruntled.

"Even like this, I can still..." SheZow muttered, producing the Vanishing Cream and the Boomerang Brush. He applied the Vanishing Cream to his weapon, but it could not take effect before the heavy downpour washed the Vanishing Cream right off. "...You've gotta be kidding me." Turning this attention to Major Attitude, SheZow threw the Boomerang Brush. "HAH!" However, lacking super strength, the attack was not nearly what it usually is, and Major Attitude easily caught the Boomerang Brush and tossed it aside. "What kind of shoddy effort was THAT, soldier?!"

Kelly ran over to the goal post that SheBang was sitting on. SheBang was ignoring the rain completely and staring at the scared cheerleaders with a sadistic smile on his face. "SHEBANG! HEY!"

Major Attitude charged at SheZow once more, but Maz wouldn't let him have his way. "Hey, over here!" Maz yelled. As SheZow rolled to the side, Maz caught up to Major Attitude and jumped on his back, using his sign to obscure their opponent's vision. He held the whistle with just his mouth, and blew it again, hard. Not being able to see or hear, Major Attitude flailed about randomly until Maz was thrown off. He landed in the mud with a splat.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Kelly shouted. "If you want to cheer, then just do it! You don't need any of them! The most important thing is your SPIRIT!"

SheBang scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like anyone would buy that."

"Hang in there, Safety Man!" SheZow encouraged. However, he paused when he realized he was out of options. Major Attitude got up close once more, but the muddy field caused SheZow to lose balance. Not missing his chance, Major Attitude hit SheZow with the back of his fist, sending him sliding across the mud. He laughed arrogantly, but still hadn't caught onto what it was that had weakened SheZow, assuming that it was merely his own strength winning him the battle. SheZow pushed himself up with his arms and looked around at Maz and the other students. Letting out a sigh, SheZow regarded Major Attitude with a look of pity. Suddenly, SheZow produced the Laser Lipstick. "Listen, May-jerk. Take a hike. I don't want it to come to this." SheZow pointed the Laser Lipstick toward Major Attitude, narrowing his eyes.

"What kind of soldier hesitates on the battlefield?! If you think you can defeat me, then DO it!" Major Attitude goaded. SheZow walked toward him, his blade at the ready.

"Wait, SheZow..." SheBang thought out loud, seeing what was about to happen.

"No...no way. Don't do it!" Kelly yelled.

"If I have to choose between keeping SheZow's record clean, and helping those who are in trouble...it's an obvious choice," SheZow told, not having heard Kelly's protests.

Maz got back up and noticed the Laser Lipstick. "SHEZOW! What're you doing? You'll kill him if you use that!"

"HAAAAH!" SheZow yelled, swinging the Laser Lipstick at Major Attitude. Maz covered his eyes. However, the attack didn't succeed; Major Attitude had caught SheZow's hands, keeping the laser blade away from himself.

"A weapon is only as good as the soldier who wields it!" Major Attitude shouted, swinging SheZow around and around before tossing him, sending him sliding across the mud once more. The Laser Lipstick cut a long line in the field until SheZow's sliding stopped. Maz sprinted over to SheZow as he got back up and readied the Laser Lipstick again.

He produced the Turbo Tweezers in his off hand. "This time, I'll-"

"SheZow, that's not cool," SheBang told after teleporting in between SheZow and his opponent. His eyes met SheZow's as Major Attitude began closing the distance once more. "Do you really want THIS guy to be the one who pushes you off the heroic path?"

"SheBang?! What're you-" SheZow blurted out, stopping in his tracks. Major Attitude paused as well, never having seen SheBang before.

"It's not worth it. One of the things Kelly told me is that a hero should always use reasonable force. Sort of like a cop," SheBang advised.

"I CAN'T use 'reasonable force' right now. You know what happens when I get like this," SheZow replied, pointing toward his own soaked hair. "And if you were here, why didn't you help?!" SheZow demanded.

"I...I was enjoying the scared look on the cheer squad's faces," SheBang admitted. "But seeing that isn't worth seeing you spill the blood of some third-rate loser, or seeing Kelly's and your sidekick's reactions to it." He paused, looking away from SheZow.

"SheBang?" SheZow looked at him, puzzled, and tilted his head.

"You're all nice to me, even though...listen. I'll fight in your place. And I'll do it cleanly, just like you normally would," SheBang assured. He then turned around, focusing his attention on Major Attitude.

"Who are YOU, some sort of knock-off? I'll-" Major Attitude was cut off by a sudden burst of energy around SheBang. Jumping back, Major Attitude looked at the energy in awe.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Kelly asked, running closer to the battle. About thirty seconds passed before the energy subsided. SheBang stood in the same spot, but he looked different than he did before. His costume now had a cheerleader motif; he no longer wore the unitard underneath, and his Cuteility Belt was now on his right thigh rather than his hips. He also wore a small scarf in place of a cape, and his hair was more wild but still in pigtails. The trademark 'S' which was once a chest adornment was now a hair clip.

"Whoa," Maz commented.

"Sweet!" SheZow added.

"A new costume? I wonder if his abilities and gadgets are any different...?" Kelly thought out loud.

SheBang looked down at his new costume and smiled. "Whatever's in my repertoire now, I'll find out later. This guy...I just want to punch him right in the face."

Major Attitude glared at SheBang. "So, SheZow had more reserves after all! Like that matters!"

"But it DOES matter," SheBang replied before teleporting. He appeared right in front of Major Attitude. "You're exhausted, and I'm in top form." Leading off with his left, SheBang slugged Major Attitude in the gut before he could react, right before hitting him in the face with a right uppercut, sending him flying across the field. Major Attitude slid through the mud until he slammed, head-first, into the goal post opposite the one SheBang had been observing the fight from. The goal post tilted slightly. Rendered unconscious from the impact and his exhaustion, Major Attitude was no longer a threat.

"Hee hee hee!" SheBang giggled. "Look! LOOK! This costume is CUTE!"

"It also doesn't COVER much," SheZow groaned. "You better be careful with close-range mid-air combat, or someone might see the goods."

"I'll be moving too fast for them to see," SheBang assured.

"SheZow, let's do a photo shoot again with you two!" Maz suggested. "MONEY!"

"I'll do that for free!" SheBang chimed.

"SWEET!" Maz exclaimed.

"Now's not the time or place!" SheZow complained. He looked at himself, covered in mud and soaking wet. "Let's go home already." He turned and nodded to Kelly, who had to keep her distance in this situation so as to not let on her connection to the alter-egos.

* * *

Later, the police arrived to arrest Major Attitude. He hadn't regained consciousness yet, so cuffing him and hauling him off was easy for the two officers. SheZow and Maz in his Safety Man costume were there to keep an eye on things, but SheBang had ensured to discreetly change back into Morgan before the police arrived. SheZow told the officers that SheBang also helped, but they had a hard time believing it at first. When SheZow got persistent about it and relayed the whole story, though, they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. A few minutes later, the two officers put Major Attitude into the back of their paddy wagon and drove off toward the station. SheZow transformed back into Guy and then waited for Maz to put his Safety Man gear back where he had borrowed it from. Maz later met back up with the group.

"That went well!" Guy exclaimed. "Look, even the rain's starting to slow down!"

Kelly glared at him. "That was sloppy."

"What was I SUPPOSED to do? Even if I used the She-Lac, it wouldn't have solved the problem!" Guy protested.

"I...well, okay, you're right. It was a bad situation," Kelly reluctantly agreed. I'll talk to Sheila and see if we can come up with any sort of countermeasure for this."

Guy turned to Morgan. "Thanks. You really helped out today!" he exclaimed.

Morgan blushed a little. "I just didn't want Kelly to get mad again."

"Oh, c'mon, pal! Don't be like that," Guy laughed, putting his arm around Morgan's shoulder.

"That was so cool, the way your costume changed like that! How'd you do it, anyway?" Maz asked.

"I don't know," Morgan answered.

Kelly grinned. "I have...ideas. But we can talk about that in the you-know-where. LATER. Morgan, you really should be going to BED," Kelly scolded.

"...Oh! Right!" Morgan replied. "See you all later, then." He found a secluded spot out of peoples' field of view and hid himself. "Girls will be girls!" SheBang then stood where Morgan was, and quickly teleported out out the school grounds.

"Don't worry, Guy, I promise I'll figure something out as soon as I can," Kelly assured.

"I might have an idea of my own, but thanks," Guy added.

"We all set to head home, then?" Maz asked, looking at the two siblings. They both smiled and nodded.

* * *

On the way to the station, Major Attitude suddenly woke up. When he realized the situation he was in, he started thrashing about wildly, shaking the paddy wagon.

"HEY! What the-" the officer driving the vehicle blurted out. Major Attitude broke the handcuffs with his super strength, got up, and then swiftly kicked the wall closest to him right off of the paddy wagon.

"Uh-oh," the other officer commented as Major Attitude jumped out of the moving vehicle, rolling as he landed.

"What happened?" the driver asked.

"He...just busted the back open," his partner reluctantly informed, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Are you se-"

"Hey, watch the road!" However, the officer's warning came too late; the paddy wagon came to a sudden halt as it rear ended a pickup truck that was stopped ahead of them due to a red light. The paddy wagon's airbags activated.

"I'll be back!" Major Attitude declared, removing a manhole cover and jumping down the opening, into the sewers, and making his way away from the scene of the accident.

* * *

Much later that night, after Guy and Maz had gone to sleep, Kelly and SheBang were in the She-Lair. Sheila was scanning the new SheBang. "Hmmm...very interesting," Sheila commented.

Kelly tilted her head, giving Sheila a skeptical look. "That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what you expect from me. I've only been around since Agnes' time, and by the time I was created, Agnes already had the costume that Guy currently uses as SheZow," Sheila informed. "I simply haven't had enough 'specimens' to examine."

"Do you have any idea at ALL what caused the change?" Kelly asked. SheBang remained quiet, listening.

"Well, based on what you told me, it could be the fact that SheBang finally did something in the best interest of someone else rather than for himself. The most logical possibility, though, is that costume changes are brought about by exceeding one's predecessor. That theory could explain why SheBang changed before SheZow did; Agnes is a large hurdle to overcome. The previous SheBang, on the other hand, was quite weak and underwhelming," Sheila suggested. "That would also explain SheZow's lack of evolution despite his good heart and his determination to win...he's incredibly lacking in one element."

"Femininity," Kelly sighed. "Well, thanks anyway. Even though I don't quite get it, this is good. Something like this is BOUND to make Guy question his own worth."

"Speaking of Guy's worth, I looked at the footage from the battle today..."

"RIGHT!" Kelly blurted out. "That's the other thing I wanted to ask you! Can anything be done to keep SheZow's hair out of the rain?"

"Well, I have one idea," Sheila replied. "It may not be the most reliable, but it should be easy enough to implement, IF it works.

Kelly made herself comfortable in her chair. "I'm all ears."

"So, can I go out on patrol now?" SheBang asked.

"Not right now you're not. You need to figure out if your powers and gadgets were affected at all by this change," Kelly told.

"Alright," SheBang agreed. "Where do I start?"


	18. Pre-She-Pitation

**Chapter 18: Pre-She-Pitation**

* * *

A day after the sudden battle with Major Attitude, it was still raining in Megadale. After school had let out for the day, Maz was nowhere to be seen. Guy wandered the school halls looking for his best friend, but ran into Kelly and Morgan first. Morgan waved. "Hey," Guy greeted. "Have either of you seen Maz? I got distracted watching a couple of dudes duke it out back there, and he just vanished."

"Nope," Morgan answered.

"Maybe he just needed some 'alone time'. He does follow you around a LOT," Kelly suggested.

"I...guess. It's just weird. He didn't say anything before he bolted," Guy sighed.

Kelly grabbed Guy's arm and tugged. "Whatever. We've got bigger concerns right now. Namely the..." Kelly paused and cleared her throat before pointing her thumb at a nearby window. "...WEATHER."

"I stayed up more than usual yesterday, so I should probably get home as soon as possible. Phone my house if 'she' needs help in the rain. Papa knows about me," Morgan told. Kelly nodded. Morgan then headed out the school's main doors. After finding the perfect spot and ensuring no one was watching, he clenched his right hand. "Girls will be girls!" After transforming, SheBang teleported out of sight.

Kelly turned to Guy. "Let's get going, too."

"But what about Maz?" Guy asked.

"He has a life, too," Kelly replied. Guy began to space out a bit before Kelly poked him in the forehead. "Come on."

* * *

Later that day, Maz was walking through downtown Megadale, heading for a particular shop he had been to once with Kelly. Earlier, he had gone to an outdoor sporting goods store and gotten himself an EDC bag and some free-runner shoes. Maz's pants were tied around the cuffs, and he wore a hoodie that had built-in shoulder, elbow, and wrist guards. His hood was up, and he wore the black eye mask that he wore with most of his sidekick get-ups, as well as a pair of fingerless gloves. On his belt were a survival knife and a multi-tool that he had also picked up at the store he had been to earlier that day. However, this new setup of Maz's was still lacking in certain areas. After fifteen minutes of walking, he arrived at the entrance to Victor's shop. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Maz opened the door and walked in. Victor, alone as usual, was manning the register. There were no other customers at the time. "Hey, a pint-sized customer. I don't see too many of those," Victor commented with a smirk.

"Hey," Maz responded, not paying Victor much mind as he looked around at the merchandise. He eyed the concealable kevlar vests with interest and took a look through the sizes. After managing to find one in his size, he promptly gagged when he saw the price tag. Although he had been making a lot of money off of selling choice photos of SheZow and SheBang, which he kept secret from his parents by hiding the cash and not depositing it in his bank account, this was the first time he had made a purchase this big. He brought the vest to the register and placed it on the counter. Victor grinned at him.

"Planning on going out and getting shot up, kid?"

"Something like that," Maz laughed.

"I like you. What's your name?" Victor asked.

"You can call me...Mazquerade," Maz answered.

Groaning, Victor put his hand on his forehead. "What, you some kind of vigilante superhero wannabe?"

"Someday, I'm going to be SheZow's new sidekick! I want to do ANYTHING I can to protect her!" Maz declared. "But...not yet." After Victor rang the purchase through and Maz paid him, he took the tags off of the vest and took off both his hoodie and the t-shirt he wore underneath. He put the t-shirt into his bag, put the vest on, and then put the hoodie on over top of it. "This'll come in handy." Maz then got back to browsing the shop's wares. He eyed some knives and steel batons that were on display; these were far less expensive than the vest. Deciding that the less-lethal baton would be the best choice, Maz pointed at the display case. "That twenty-one inch steel baton? I'll take it."

"Excellent choice," Victor replied with a nod. He walked over to the case and unlocked it with a key, opening it up, and grabbing one of the boxed batons from behind the display model. He brought it over to the register and began ringing it through. Maz dug a couple more bills out of his wallet.

"You know..."

"What, something I can help you with?" Victor inquired. He took Maz's money and finished things up on his end before handing the baton to Maz.

"This stuff is pretty nice, but I'm looking for something with a bit more...punch," Maz stated before putting the boxed baton in his bag.

"What, you want some scorpion venom? Or something that spits lead? Kid, you're not even old enough to own one of THOSE sorts of toys," Victor chuckled.

"Spits 'lead'? Nah, I wanna see..." Maz started, narrowing his eyes, "...the REAL goods."

Victor scowled. "Are you implying that I have some kind of under-the-table inventory that I only offer to certain clients? Because that could get a man in trouble."

Maz laughed a little. "Trouble? What's wrong with a little...MONKEYING around?" Victor laughed along with him, slapping his hand on the counter and laughing even louder.

"HA HA HA! Okay...you got BALLS, kid," Victor pointed out. "But you really don't know what you're getting yourself into, here. Look, I'm gonna give you one chance to just turn around and leave. We'll never speak of this again." He crossed his arms and looked down at Maz, locking eyes with him. Maz stared back, not moving a muscle.

"I'm serious. I want to protect SheZow, and I need power to do it," Maz insisted.

"Fine. No turning back," Victor told. He walked over to the front door of the store and locked it, rotating the 'open' sign so it showed the 'closed' side. Pausing for a moment, Victor pointed at the counter. "Leave ALL your shit on the counter. Your bag, and anything in your pockets."

"Huh?"

"Not 'huh'! DO IT, kid."

"Even my wallet?" Maz asked.

"Listen, 'Mazquerade'. I don't care if you have 5 paper routes and deal drugs. You can't afford what I'm about to show you. I'm showing you because I know that someday, when you're older, you WILL be able to afford some of this stuff. That, and I know you won't talk."

Maz put his bag onto the counter. "How do you know I won't talk?" He removed the knife and multi-tool from his belt and put them next to the bag, and also removed the taser that resembled a smartphone from his pocket and added it to the pile. Victor raised an eyebrow and grinned upon seeing the taser.

"Couple reasons. First is that look in your eye. A man is never more serious than when he wants to protect his woman. Now, I don't know if anything is going on with you and SheZow, but I can tell that if anyone harmed a hair on her head, that you'd fuck 'em up if it was within your means," Victor explained. "Having noisemakers will give you MORE means." Maz nodded. "Reason number two...is that thing," Victor added, pointing to the taser. "I only sold ONE of those to someone your age in the last few months. I know who you are. It wouldn't be hard for me to find you, or that girl you were with. I remember customers that stick out like a sore thumb."

"Uh..." Maz gulped. "Whoops."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the She-Lair, SheZow was all set to test out his anti-rain idea. He did a few leg stretches while he had a confident smile on his face. Kelly groaned. "This is idiotic," Kelly commented. "Even for you."

"What? Super speed is one of those powers that lets you get away with a lot of stuff," SheZow pointed out. "It's like wind messing around with the tides at the beach."

"But wind is-nevermind. Just go give it a shot. It'll give Sheila and I a chance to have an intelligent conversation," Kelly informed. SheZow grumbled a bit before running along the path that the Shehicle would normally take, heading toward one of the She-Lair's exits. With a burst of super speed, SheZow took off running down the road after exiting, but only mere seconds had passed before his hair was drenched and he was back to normal speed. He paused and ran his hand through his hair. SheZow had noticed that although his initial burst had made the rain part ways to an extent, it only worked for the rain around him, not directly in front. Stomping on the ground angrily, SheZow turned around and started walking, only for the Shehicle to arrive alongside him on auto-pilot. "Convenient!" SheZow commented, hopping into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Don't worry. This is actually ideal. Each of us will know one of the other's secrets. It's a contract that protects both parties," Victor pointed out. "Now, follow me." Victor walked toward the door on the opposite end of the room, followed by Maz. Opening it, Victor motioned for Maz to go first. Through the door was an office; there was a desk with a computer set up on it, a couple of chairs, several filing cabinets as well as a safe.

"Wait, this is it? No way you keep ALL those things in that safe!" Maz protested.

"You don't know the HALF of it. Come stand on this side of the room," Victor ordered. Maz complied. The latter half of the room was mostly bare; most of the furnishings were on the opposite side. The exception was a single filing cabinet. "Face the wall." Nodding, Maz obeyed, curiosity having completely taken over his mind. Victor produced a key from his pocket and opened the filing cabinet's top drawer. He removed the false bottom from the drawer, grabbed a key card that was under it, and then replaced the false bottom before re-locking the drawer. After checking to make sure Maz wasn't looking, he waved the key card under a potted plant that was mounted on the mall; a beep came from under the planter and the floor started to vibrate.

"What the h-?!" Maz blurted out. Victor remained calm, putting the key card in his pocket.

"Dealing with my client lets me make certain purchases for myself. At a discount, even. When it comes down to it, he really takes care of anything he considers a resource," Victor explained as the entire half of the room, which was actually a big elevator, began lowering itself down. It stopped just one floor down from where they had been.

"Your electricity bill must be through the roof," Maz commented, looking up at Victor.

"This elevator, and a few other aspects of the deal, are powered by a generator. The rest of the store runs off of standard power," Victor informed.

"Who's this kid?" came the voice of a girl. "Don't tell me he's BUYING."

Maz raised an eyebrow. "Uh..."

"Shut your mouth, Marina. You're not being paid to talk," Victor told. Marina stood a full head taller than Maz, looked about sixteen years old, and wore a black tank top, urban camouflage capri pants, and was completely barefoot on the concrete floor. She wore a pair of safety goggles on her forehead, and her wild, dark blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Most notably, she was holding a laser rifle in one hand, resting it against her shoulder. The room itself was essentially one big workshop that was basically the size of Victor's shop and office combined. There were many crates stacked against the wall, a few workbenches set up, and tools spread out everywhere along with the energy weapons. There was also a small kitchen-like area in a corner with a mini fridge and a few other essentials. Another corner had a sink and a toilet, completely exposed. Almost every bit of wall was covered in mountable shelving units or hooks, which typically held crates on the lower shelves and tools on the upper ones. A single stepladder leaned up against the wall, and one upper corner of the room had a couple of TV screens showing live surveillance footage. "Clean this shit up! And throw me a P3W, will you? One that WORKS."

"Here," Marina replied, swiping one of the firearms from a workbench. She tossed it to Victor, who caught it easily. It was similar in size and overall shape to one of the laser blasters that the midgets who had nearly caused Koalageddon had used; except that this one was far less colorful. Clearly, the midgets had made some cosmetic modifications to their own weapons, or had someone else do so.

Victor held the gun in front of Maz. "This is one of the earlier models in the P3W series. It's like an SMG for a midget, or a large pistol for you or me." Victor informed. "One of these is your best bet. There's a lot of them, so replacement parts are cheap and easy to get, in comparison to a lot of other models." He lifted up a section of the floor that had a pair of handles mounted on it, revealing a staircase. "There's a small firing range down here. I'll let you try it out."

* * *

"Kelly, no," SheZow told as he applied the She-Lac spray to his wet hair, restoring his powers.

"I let you try your stupid idea, and now you get to try THIS idea," Kelly argued.

"Fine, let's get it over with," SheZow reluctantly agreed. Kelly had found a pink hazmat suit in the She-Lair, and had come to the conclusion that it would easily keep SheZow's hair out of the rain. A few minutes later, SheZow had put the hazmat suit on over his usual outfit.

"ALRIGHT!" Kelly exclaimed. "A perfect fit!"

"Slight problem," SheZow informed, pointing to his hip.

"Problem?"

"Well, I can't reach something."

"You'll just have to be a big girl and hold it in."

"The BEAUTILITY BELT!" SheZow yelled.

Kelly paused for a minute, staring in disbelief. "...Oh."

"Wind Winkers!" SheZow's eyelashes grew suddenly.

"Hey, WAIT!" Kelly panicked and stepped back, but then noticed that no wind was being produced.

"This helmet blocks the Wind Winkers. And I don't even wanna TRY the Sonic Scream," SheZow added.

"Wow. I'm impressed you're thinking this much. And...I'm kind of shocked that I didn't think of any of it," Kelly sighed.

"I've been SheZow for a while now. If there's one thing I know, it's my own abilities, and I notice pretty fast if I'm not playing with a full deck," SheZow added. "I've got extra blind spots to my sides as well. I think I have more options with my hair wet."

"You should have listened when I tried explaining why Agnes never made use of that suit aside from during particular circumstances," Sheila commented.

SheZow looked at Sheila, then back at Kelly, and scowled. Kelly laughed a little. "Sorry," Kelly apologized. "I just get a little excited when it comes to SheZow gear. Although...this DOES give me a different idea. It might take a few days to put it into practice, though. I need to go find a few things. You two can keep brainstorming in the meantime." With that, Kelly quickly made way to the elevator and rode it up to the house. SheZow took off the hazmat suit and put it away. He then sat down in one of the chairs in front of Sheila.

"Let me ask your opinion on a possible workaround. It won't solve the underwater issue, but it may work in the rain. Multiple applications of the She-Lac spray. That is, applying it every time you lose your powers," Sheila explained. "Thoughts?"

SheZow crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Practical but risky. I don't think the She-Lac runs out, but I've lost it once before, and I can't really 'reset' the belt without transforming. If I keep having to whip it out, it might get knocked out of my hand or even shot or something."

"Right, right. And I suppose that sort of tactic would make it more likely for your opponents to discover your weakness," Sheila concurred.

"...I may have just thought of a less risky idea. I'll be right back!" SheZow exclaimed, jumping from the chair and taking off running.

* * *

On the floor below the workshop, there were a series of targets lined up side by side. A few different weapons were stored on wall mounts, both energy weapons and conventional ballistic weapons. There was even a crossbow among them. Victor had lent Maz the P3W to try out. Before Maz could fire off a shot, he was suddenly surprised by the sound of Marina yelling.

"Hey, Dipshit!" she cursed. "Don't even THINK about shooting Vic and taking off with that thing. I'll trap you down there and drown your stupid ass! Those fancy laser guns don't do shit underwater!"

"That's charming," Maz muttered.

"She's right, though. If you ever manage to get your hands on one of these, keep in mind that they're water resistant, not waterPROOF," Victor confirmed. "And yes, trying to shoot me would be a bad idea. I have a lot more experience." He then brushed back one side of his jacket, revealing a holstered pistol.

Maz raised an eyebrow. "You don't use the laser ones?"

"I stick with what I know for my own use. Marina knows quite a bit more than I do about these," Victor replied, pointing to the P3W in Maz's hands. "Now, feel free."

Nodding, Maz turned and pointed the P3W at a target and fired. His shot hit the target, sizzling the spot that it connected with. "Hey, that's cool! It's like those light gun games at the arcade."

"Since laser blasts don't have mass, recoil isn't an issue like it is with good old-fashioned guns," Victor pointed out. "Not to mention you can adjust its output, from delivering a minor shock, to stunning, to killing a human target. Stronger models could likely even kill large animals...or things even more powerful...with just one shot."

"Uh...you seem to know quite a bit about these things. So what do you need that girl for?" Maz asked.

"I remember things that I hear. But really, I'm not an engineer or a scientist, I'm a businessman. Marina, on the other hand, is more mechanically-inclined and learns fast. I save a lot of money and get more stock by letting my supplier throw in some heavily used and damaged pieces and letting Marina restore them, rather than only buying unused ones. Hell, the only thing stopping her from making them from scratch is the lack of raw materials," Victor answered. "I even sometimes get the occasional scrounger who finds one of these things and brings it in to sell to me. And I'm more than happy to rip them off."

Maz fired a few more shots at the targets before stopping. Eying the weapon with glee, his mind began wandering, cooking up all sorts of imaginary scenarios. He then turned to Victor and handed the P3W back to him. "This thing's awfully cool; how much DO they go for?"

"Kid, don't even go there. There's a reason you don't see every gang and petty crook using these things. Even the cheaper ones involve four digits."

"You mean like...$10.99?" Maz asked with a nervous laugh.

"Thousands," Victor corrected. "With these, you can recharge the cells with pretty much any source of electricity, preferably someone else's. You don't have to buy bullets, and jamming doesn't happen. Keep it out of the water and don't use it as a club, and one of these will last quite a while. Of course, some idiots lose them robbing banks and end up crawling back to me later. Of course, I'm more than happy to take their money again." After a brief chuckle, Victor turned around and took the stairs back up to the workshop. Maz followed along behind him.

* * *

"Alright, here goes nothing!" SheZow exclaimed. "Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap!" SheZow's right hand grew to an enormous size, but instead of attacking with it, he held it over his head like an umbrella. Exiting the She-Lair, he walked around in the rain, adjusting the hand's angle to account for wind as needed. SheZow burst out laughing. "It works! I can't WAIT to rub it in Kelly's face!" After a few more minutes of testing, SheZow returned to the She-Lair, to find Kelly sitting down on the floor surrounded by sewing materials. At the same time, Sheila was showing footage of SheZow's new technique on one of her monitors.

"Have fun?" Kelly asked.

"I did!" SheZow replied. "I figured out a way to keep that pesky rain out of my hair!"

"Well, I'll admit that it was a good idea in theory..."

"AND in practice!"

"No," Kelly argued. "Yes, it protects your hair, but it also means you can't use your right hand or see above you. That'll cause OTHER problems."

"But...ugh. Okay, I get it," SheZow grumbled. "Now what, then?"

"Definitely keep that trick of yours as an option, but I'm working on a little something that might help without occupying one of your hands," Kelly informed.

"A little something?"

"Remember Little Red Riding Hood?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember!...But I forget, did the hunter use a gun or an axe on the wolf?" SheZow wondered out loud. "Or was it a woodsman and not a hunter?"

"Missing the point," Kelly sighed. "Little Red Riding Hood's...well, hood. I'm making one for you, in SheZow colors, of course."

"Will that work?"

"It'll work as long as you go easy on the super speed and don't let the hood get shredded or fried by some baddie," Kelly confirmed. "It's not fool-proof, but it's an extra option that you'll have. I'm going to make a lot of them, so if something happens to it when you're out fighting, there'll be a replacement for you when you get back."

"Well, the weather around here is usually pretty nice, so hopefully it won't happen too often," SheZow commented. "Guess that's all for today, then? She-yeah!" With that, SheZow turned back into Guy and jogged over to the TV. "Hey, Maz, wanna wa-" Guy paused when he remembered that Maz wasn't there.

* * *

Victor and Maz had returned to the store level, with Victor ensuring that Maz didn't see how the elevator was operated. Victor turned to Maz and grinned after he unlocked the front door and returned the sign to its normal position. "That's all the for the tour. Just keep in mind that you're the only one who I've gone into this kind of detail with, because I have a feeling in my gut that I can TRUST ya. The great thing about only sharing this info with a single outsider is that I'll know who's responsible if some cop shows up with a search warrant."

Maz gulped as he gathered up his stuff off of the counter. "No worries! Why would I rat out the guy I wanna buy cool stuff from?"

"That's right, that's what a smart person will keep in mind," Victor commented. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you. Come back if you need to buy any more gear, 'Mazquerade'. And remember that I also deal in information..."

"That's...interesting," Maz replied. "I'll definitely be back." With that, he left the shop, and began walking in the direction of his house.

"Oh, I KNOW you will. You have information I want, after all," Victor chuckled.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. Guy let out a loud, whiny groan as a result of his boredom. "This sucks. Where's Maz?"

"You just need to DO something to take your mind off of things. I could teach you how to sew!" Kelly suggested.

"Sorry, but I'm SEW not interested in housewife training," Guy snickered.

"It's a practical skill. Lots of guys can do it, and well," Kelly pointed out.

A few minutes later, the elevator to the She-Lair opened and revealed Maz. He was wearing his usual outfit and didn't have any of the gear that he had purchased that day with him. "Hey, everybody! What's up?"

"Maz!" Guy exclaimed. "Where've you been? Saving the world?"

"Maybe," Maz teased. He turned his attention to Kelly. "What's that?"

"I'm making a Little Pink Riding Hood for SheZow, to keep his hair out of the rain," Kelly explained.

"Little Pink Riding SheZow..." Maz got lost in his thoughts. "So I guess you're the GRANDMA, Kelly."

Kelly grumbled while giving Maz a sideways glare. "And you'd be the big bad wolf, what with all the wolf whistles you give SheZow."

"I've NEVER done that!" Maz protested.

"Yeah, out loud."

"Uhh...heh heh heh..." Guy laughed nervously. "This conversation's getting a bit weird."

"Oh, maybe I'll make some in red for Morgan, too!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Why go to the effort?" Sheila asked. "SheBang's weakness is having his pigtails untied, not messed up hair in general. He has nothing to fear from all but the very worst of weather conditions. In fact, there's a good chance his weakness won't be an issue as long as it stays known just among us."

"'Why'? Because Little Red Riding SheBang would be cute, and if I don't make him one, he might cry or something," Kelly answered.

"You're probably right about that," Guy agreed.

"Anyway, Guy, this should be ready in a few days. Do your best until then," Kelly told.

"Will do," Guy replied. "Maz! Stop being a stranger. Let's get some gaming time in!"

Maz nodded. "Sounds good!"

* * *

Several hours passed. In the Durant household, Nathan as sitting on the couch with some coffee and cookies, watching the local news. He was able to relax a little more after his workplace had finally been cleaned up after the riot. The next day was an afternoon shift for him, so he didn't need to be in bed for a while. Upon hearing a loud thump from upstairs, Nathan muted the TV and turned around. "Morgan! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Papa!" came the voice of Morgan, who had just gotten out of bed and promptly walked head first into the wall when he emerged from his room. He was wearing a white, lacy silk nightie. Morgan came running down the stairs, through the hallway, and into the living room. "Papa!" Morgan was trembling with excitement. "I wanna show you something cool!"

"Put some clothes on," Nathan told. "I wouldn't mind having company over every so often, but not when I have to worry about whether you'll come barging in semi-nude. I can see THROUGH that, you know."

"Who cares? I'm wearing panties."

"I think I'm going to have to have a chat with this 'Kelly' friend of yours. I think she's cutting corners on your 'training'," Nathan suggested.

"C'mon, Papa! You're a boy, so stop griping about the details!" Morgan exclaimed, jumping onto the couch and giving Nathan a hug.

"I'm a MAN. A previously married man. Which means that my head is still full of nagging. I'm just slowly letting it out," Nathan explained. Morgan squeezed Nathan tighter, rubbing his cheek against Nathan's and giggling. "Morgan, stop it. You're being weird."

"Oh, right, that cool thing I wanted to show you!" Morgan blurted out, ignoring Nathan's complaints. He got up off of the couch and struck his transformation pose. "Girls will be girls!" He transformed into SheBang and spun around, showing off his new costume. "Look! I'm a cheerleader, even though the stupid captain wouldn't let me on the squad!"

"That's better. At least that's not transparent in any way," Nathan approved. "So how exactly did that happen?"

"Oh, it just kinda...did. Kelly thinks it has something to do with me finally doing something heroic," SheBang explained.

"You did something he-" Nathan paused when he saw the news showing some rather low quality footage of SheBang in his new costume, facing Major Attitude at the school. It had likely been taken by one of the students' phones. Nathan un-muted the TV and motioned for SheBang to hit down next to him. SheBang picked up on this and did so without saying a word.

"...And there you have it," came the voice of a reporter through the TV. "SheBang: villain turned hero, or rowdy student rebelling against a gym teacher?"

The other reporter interjected. "I think that second theory's off the mark. Major Attitude may be a well-known supervillain, but he isn't nearly evil enough to qualify as a gym teacher."

Nathan snorted and held back his laughter. SheBang tilted his head. "It's true, though! Gym teachers ARE more evil," SheBang commented. Nathan rubbed the top of SheBang's head and grinned.

"I'm proud of you, Kiddo. If you keep this up, you might be able to change Megadale's opinion of you," Nathan told.

"Oh, I haven't shown you the motorbike yet, have I?!"

"...MOTORBIKE?!" Nathan blurted out, grabbing SheBang by the shoulders. "Where is it?!"

"The VRS-She is at the She-Lair!" SheBang informed.

"Any chance of moving it here? Permanently?" Nathan asked. He was ecstatic. Before he become the assistant manager at the grocery store he worked at, Nathan did basic maintenance and paint jobs on motorcycles as a side job, but had to give it up when his new position demanded more flexibility. He had a motorcycle of his own, but rarely rode it, as he it would always bring back old memories of the fun he had before.

"NO, Papa. The bad guys might see, and try to hurt you," SheBang murmured. "And then I would have to kill them all. And THEN you'd get mad at me!"

"...Right. I wasn't thinking right. Well, get me some pictures or a video or something," Nathan requested.

"Alright!" SheBang agreed. "Actually, I should probably get going to the She-Lair pretty soon. But first..." SheBang eyed the cookies on the coffee table, and grabbed half of them, stuffing his cheeks full.

"HEY! Brat!" Nathan protested, but SheBang teleported across the room before Nathan could do anything. SheBang burst out giggling, crumbs falling out of his mouth.


	19. Tara-Ble Principles

(This chapter occurs after episode 8, _Mr. Nice Guy / Dental Breakdown_)

**Chapter 19: Tara-Ble Principles**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Tara was sitting alone at home on her couch on a Friday night, watching the local news. She had already been enraged by the fact that she got no credit for assisting the police during the riot that occurred following the Megadale Prison break-out. However, to see SheBang, the one responsible for starting that riot, not only appear on the news but in a positive manner simply for assisting SheZow against Major Attitude, completely pushed her over the edge. Bursting out screaming, she readied one of her forearm blasters and fired a shot at the TV, putting a hole right in the middle of the screen and silencing it. Several minutes passed, which consisted of Tara clutching her head and gritting her teeth, thinking about all of the horrible things she wanted to do to the two Glamazons. Tara snapped out of her fantasy when she heard the sound of her phone ringing. It was an older phone, a land line that didn't have caller ID. Letting out a loud groan, she stood up, walked over to it and answered. "Hello?"

"I see you finally answered your phone, Tara," came the voice of a woman.

Tara paused. "Who is this?"

"Dr. Bellamy! You were in my office earlier this month. Remember? Your surgeon?"

"Oh. Oh! I'm...I'm sorry, Doctor. Today's been stressful," Tara informed.

"I'm assuming you're still not open to the idea of more therapy?" Dr. Bellamy asked.

"Pah! Therapy?! Don't you look down on-"

"Calm down. I just called to make sure you were okay. Your body was in rough shape after that injury you told me about. That energy bomb. You're lucky you've spent so much on your cybernetic enhancements. Most people wouldn't have gotten back up from that," Dr. Bellamy pointed out. "And while I don't mind treating your injuries, you ought to...learn some self-control. What's going to happen if you run out of money for these sessions?"

"I don't care how much I have to spend. It's better than living out the rest of my life as a shadow!" Tara protested.

"There's more. What happens if you were to lose a limb? I don't mean dismemberment. I mean LOSING it. Something along the lines of disintegration, or another scenario where you can't retrieve it," Dr. Bellamy continued. "Surgery is my specialty. I know enough to implant, maintain and repair cybernetics, but I DON'T have the aptitude to build new ones from scratch. The doctor who originally designed your cybernetics...he's been missing for years. If you get seriously injured, I might not be able to help. There are other doctors out there who can, but I don't personally know of any others in Megadale."

Tara froze. Her hand that was holding the phone began to tremble. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I told you from the start that cyborg bodies are difficult to treat since they require two skill sets. It's still a very new concept in this world. So don't be reckless, especially at your age," Dr. Bellamy advised.

"SheZow and SheBang. I just have to take down those two," Tara growled. "Then, Megadale will welcome me back as its hero with open arms! I'll become the hero again, no matter the cost. I'LL contact YOU if I need your assistance. Good bye." With that, Tara hung up the phone and headed into her kitchen, looking for a drink.

* * *

Dr. Bellamy hung up her phone and sighed. "You're so obsessed with being seen as a hero, that you've forgotten what it is that MAKES a hero..."

* * *

The next morning, the She-Lair was bustling with activity. There was no school as it was the weekend. Kelly was simultaneously working on a hood for SheZow and directing SheBang's flexibility training; since SheBang had relied on teleporting so much, he wasn't very flexible with his body movements compared to SheZow. The training consisted of SheBang playing a solo game of Twister, with half of the circles whited out. Rather than the moves being randomized by spins, Kelly would deliberately call out the move that she thought would be the most difficult for SheBang to perform. Meanwhile, Guy and Maz were watching Saturday morning cartoons, with Maz snapping pictures of SheBang during commercial breaks. "Will you give it a rest, Maz?" Kelly asked.

"Why? The football team loves SheBang, and I love their money. It makes sense, since SheBang's a cheerleader," Maz pointed out.

"No, he's not. He got rejected by the squad, remember?" Guy snickered.

Upon hearing this, SheBang promptly lost his balance and faceplanted on the Twister mat. He then looked up. "I'm BETTER than the squad! And I'll prove it! At the next game, I'm going to kiss every single player on our team! DURING the game!" SheBang proclaimed.

"I don't think you should do that," Kelly advised. "Some of them have girlfriends."

"So?" SheBang questioned.

"Do you even know any of the MOVES used in cheerleading?" Kelly asked. "Like...oh, I don't know. How about 'L'?"

SheBang formed a letter 'L' with his thumb and index finger, holding it close to his head. "LOSER!"

"What was that, exactly?"

"L'."

"That's NOT what an 'L' in cheerleading is," Kelly informed, sighing.

"But I see most of the squad doing that all the time in the halls!" SheBang argued.

Kelly groaned. "I really hope you don't embarrass yourself doing whatever it is you have planned at that game."

"Don't worry about it! Look, I even have these!" SheBang exclaimed, producing a pair of red pom poms.

"Hey, put those away! I KNOW they explode!" Kelly blurted out.

"They don't explode RANDOMLY. Only when I press this," SheBang explained, pressing a button on each of the pom pom handles. Three seconds later, he threw them into the air, and they exploded into pink energy bursts. The bursts didn't connect with anything, however. SheBang then produced two more.

"Will you STOP?!" Kelly growled.

Maz grinned. "Hey, SheBang, hide the lower half of your face with your pom poms-"

"They're Pom Bombs," SheBang corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, hide the lower half of your face with 'em and look away," Maz finished.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, perfect!" Maz exclaimed, taking pictures. Normally, Guy would be in on this as SheZow, but he was too distracted by cartoons.

"Why do you even need that much money, Maz?" Kelly inquired.

"Because it needs to be spent on some expensive swag!" Maz answered. "Right, Guy?"

"Right!" Guy agreed. "We could get a bouncing car!"

Maz raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? The Shehicle is way more awesome than anything you could buy. Well, besides the color." Maz paused for a few seconds. "Hey, it didn't seem to affect the SHEHICLE's performance, so why don't we pai-"

"NO," Kelly interrupted. "Maz, you're banned from making any aesthetic decisions in regards to anything SheZow-related. Forever."

"Awwww..." Maz complained.

"We interrupt this program for an urgent news update!" came the voice of a reporter from the TV.

"HEY! JERK! I was watching that!" Guy spat. He threw an empty Fizz Burp can at the TV. Suddenly, he was forcibly transformed into SheZow as the reporter explained the nature of the event, involving a bridge that was intended for pedestrians to use to cross over a busy street having been cut down by something and now blocked the traffic. Many vehicles had been damaged, and some people had been hurt in the collapse and the resulting accidents. "Let's go!" SheZow told. Maz put the camera away and went to put a costume together, but SheBang had already teleported onto the VRS-She and started it up.

Kelly stood up from her chair. "Hey, SheBang, hold on!"

"Papa takes that road to work!" SheBang cried. He flipped the manual override switch on the VRS-She to ensure that Sheila couldn't take control of it before twisting the throttle and zooming out of the She-Lair. He had been practicing riding, and no collisions happened.

Kelly pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead. "If the police are there, and SheBang runs into the wrong ones..."

"I'll go after him!" SheZow assured, hopping into the Shehicle and starting it up. He stepped on the accelerator and drove off after SheBang, leaving Maz behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Maz protested.

"Tough luck, Maz," Kelly commented.

Sheila appeared on the main screen. "Care to join me in looking over the immediate area? I can almost guarantee that that collapse wasn't accidental."

"Good call," Maz replied. He jogged over to where Kelly was sitting and sat down in the chair next to her.

* * *

"Papa...Papa..." SheBang murmured, heading toward the downed bridge as fast as he could. He made use of the VRS-She's small size to weave in between traffic. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep up on the ground, SheZow transformed the Shehicle into the She-C-10 and flew overhead, slowly gaining on SheBang.

"SheBang, turn around," Sheila ordered, appearing in hologram form on SheBang's wrist. "It's too risky for you to be out in the open like this. SheZow can handle this situation alone."

"Stick it in your disc drive!" SheBang growled. The She-C-10 began to descend toward SheBang with its arms deployed, but SheBang produced his Laser Hair Dryer and pointed it up at his ally. He fired a couple of warning shots. "I'm not letting anybody touch Papa!" The She-C-10's arms retracted as SheZow pulled up, ascending and putting some distance between him and SheBang, although continuing to follow him.

* * *

"Kelly, I thought you said we could TRUST SheBang," SheZow complained, appearing on one of the She-Lair's monitors.

"It's a work in progress, okay? I don't have Morgan completely figured out yet," Kelly replied.

"Well, SheBang helped out with that thing at the school. Maybe the police won't give him-er, HER, any trouble," Maz suggested.

"I don't like 'maybe' odds," Kelly sighed. "But I guess that's how it's going to play out this time."

"I know SheBang well enough to know that he'll escape if he feels he has to," Sheila commented.

* * *

At the site of the downed bridge, the police and paramedics were already on the scene, as well as a fire truck. All of the emergency response crew who weren't handling other matters were working on removing rubble. A tow truck arrived immediately before SheBang did. Skidding to a halt, SheBang jumped off of the VRS-She and teleported to the top of the rubble pile, looking around frantically. One minute passed before SheBang breathed a sigh of relief; Nathan must have either passed through beforehand, or taken another route after the fact.

"Hold it right there, little girl," came the voice of Boxter, who was among the police in the area. He and Wackerman approached SheBang. "You might look a little different, but you're SheBang, aren't you? Wackerman, let's take her downtown." SheBang suddenly had a scary expression on his face as he picked up a large piece of rubble and glared at Boxter. Before he could make a move, though, SheZow arrived on the scene, jumping out of the She-C-10 and landing next to SheBang. Sheila took control of the She-C-10 remotely, flew it away from the road, transformed it into the Shehicle and parked it next to the VRS-She.

SheZow cleared his throat. "Now now, officers, SheBang is only here to help clean up. Right, SheBang?" He elbowed SheBang in the side, snapping him out of his trance. SheBang tossed the piece of rubble onto the small pile that had been formed along the side of the road before nodding. "She's in MY custody and doing some community service like a good girl. I mean, it's not like you guys could take her down even if you really tried, right? And forget about trying to imprison her," SheZow pointed out. "Between the two of us, we can have this mess taken care of in no time!"

"Oh, great, as if one rule-breaking femme fatale wasn't enough..." Boxter muttered.

Ignoring Boxter, SheZow turned to SheBang. "C'mon, let's lend a hand," SheZow told.

"Sounds good to me!" SheBang agreed. The two of them got to work on clearing the rubble, leaving the emergency crews to tend to the wounded, redirect traffic, and anything else that needed to be done in the meantime.

"See? That wasn't so-" SheBang was suddenly interrupted as he was hit from behind by a laser blast and knocked onto his face.

"Oops! Sorry, my hand slipped!"

SheZow raised his head and growled. "Tara."

"GO TARA!" Boxter chimed. The other officers gave him angry looks, and he opted not to say anything more.

Stepping out from behind the parked fire truck, Tara smiled. "SheZow! What a delightful surprise! And..." Tara paused, looking at SheBang. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" She grinned, locking eyes with him.

SheBang shrugged. "I don't expect women to remember my name."

"Are you the one who wrecked the bridge?" SheZow asked.

"It's not nice to make false accusations," Tara argued.

"And here I thought old ladies LIKED bridge," SheZow commented. SheBang snickered as Tara clenched her fist and growled. She produced her Laser Mascara as SheZow produced his Laser Lipstick.

"Hey, SheZow, wanna see something cool?" SheBang asked.

"What's up?"

"Bolt Baton!" SheBang exclaimed, producing a red cheerleading baton. "Stiletto Baton!" He then produced a second cheerleading baton, this one a darker shade of red. He connected the two batons together and held the Stiletto Baton end. With a press of the Stiletto Baton's tip, the Bolt Baton began crackling with electricity. SheBang swung the baton to the side with both hands and stood ready. "And THIS is the Cross Baton. One version of it, anyway."

"Okay, that's pretty cool, but I'm still way better than you at close combat," SheZow bragged.

"As much as I prefer shooting, I don't want to accidentally hit you," SheBang admitted.

"You didn't have a problem shooting at me earli-" SheZow paused as Tara rushed at him and swung. SheZow parried Tara's blade with his own. Taking the opportunity, SheBang thrust his baton into Tara's side and electrocuted her before she could react, causing her to fall to her knees. She dropped the Laser Mascara; it deactivated.

"That was nice and quick," SheBang commented. Tara remained motionless and silent, her head tilted downward. SheBang separated the Cross Baton and put the two batons back in the Cuteility Belt.

"I'm glad we usually work separately. This would get boring, fast," SheZow added, deactivating his Laser Lipstick.

"Nails of Annihilation!" Tara exclaimed, firing a volley of nails from each hand at each of her Glamazon foes. Both SheZow and SheBang were hit in the torso, the nails drawing blood. She quickly grabbed her Laser Mascara from the ground and stood up, re-activating it and readying a blaster on her opposite arm. She displayed the blaster arm to her opponents. "LOOK at me. Did you really think a little jolt of electricity would be enough to defeat someone like this?"

SheBang touched his own chest wounds and looked at the resulting bloody mess on his hand. He then looked to SheZow. "Hey, she knows where the She-Lair is, right? We should kill her."

"We're not killing anyone," SheZow told. "And Tara...well, the whole thing with her is sort of my fault."

"I think I'm just going to shoot her," SheBang sighed, producing his Laser Hair Dryer. He fired at Tara, who blocked with the Laser Mascara. Tara fired at SheBang with her own ranged weapon, but SheBang blocked those shots with his Heart Shield. SheBang took aim again.

"Ah-CHOOOO!" Tara fired a snot ball before SheBang could fire; it hit the Laser Hair Dryer's barrel, clogging it. SheBang tried to fire, but although it was making sounds, no shots were coming out of the weapon.

"What IS this stuff?" SheBang wondered out loud, making a disgusted face. He tossed the Laser Hair Dryer aside and brought out his two batons again. This time, he connected the opposite end of each one together; upon connecting, a long metal spike emerged from the Stiletto Baton. The Bolt Baton wasn't producing electricity. SheBang held it like a spear; this Cross Baton configuration was longer than the other one.

"SheBang, that thing looks dangerous," SheZow commented.

"It's your standard stabby spear. That's the idea," SheBang explained.

"You're not the only one with more tricks. Turbo Tweezers!" SheZow produced the Turbo Tweezers in his free hand, while reactivating the Laser Lipstick with the other.

SheBang's right eye glowed orange. "What now, Tara?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Megamonkey's lair, Megamonkey was sitting in the main chamber, observing the battle between the Glamazon duo and Tara via live footage recorded by one of his monkey minions at the scene. Virunga was watching, as well, while a few monkey minions were loitering. Without hands, Virunga couldn't do much work, so he had taken it upon himself to watch and listen to everything he could, and learn how Megamonkey's enemies fought. "This is a perfect opportunity," Megamonkey commented.

"For what, Boss?" Virunga asked.

"Heh heh...to tail Tara back to her residence, of course. I can install a tap in the utility box," Megamonkey answered. "I would rather spend a little time listening to her phone conversations rather than deal with her directly."

Virunga blinked. "That sort of method seems dated. Don't you have any fancy tech that can do the job easier?"

"Cost, my dear enforcer. It's all about investment. I usually don't have to resort to spying on phone conversations for anything I do, so I'm not about to waste time and money on a device that I might not get much use out of. The existing methods will do fine," Megamonkey explained.

"And what if she loses to those two and gets hauled off to a...cage?" Virunga asked. He cringed upon saying the word 'cage'.

"Oh, I have something special planned, just in case."

"So, uh...WHY are we tapping her phone?"

Megamonkey glared at Virunga. "WHY?! I'll tell you why," Megamonkey growled, pointing at Virunga's hand-less arms with his scepter. "Because...I. Want. That. SURGEON!"

* * *

A powerful tremor could be felt at the scene of the battle. SheZow and SheBang looked from side to side, but couldn't see anything. Tara, not being so easily distracted, fired several shots at SheZow and forcing him to dodge while swinging her Laser Mascara at SheBang. SheBang, however, blocked the slash with his Cross Baton. "How?! A physical weapon like that shouldn't be able to block an energy blade!" Tara protested, pushing her blade even harder. SheBang, making use of his super strength, pushed back suddenly, sending Tara staggering backwards.

"Even apes can block energy blades these days, Tara," SheZow commented. "Sometimes." He let loose a Sonic Scream, sending Tara tumbling down the road. She hit her head on a parked tow truck. Despite feeling dizzy, Tara forced herself to stand back up.

"Nails of Anni-" Tara's attack was interrupted by SheBang suddenly teleporting in front of her and driving the spike of his Cross Baton through her shoulder. She screamed out in pain as blood began to flow from the wound. Glaring at SheBang, who had a confident smirk on his face, she pulled back her opposite arm, which held the Laser Mascara.

SheBang turned to SheZow, who was running toward the two of them. "I think I'm pretty good at close combat now, SheZ-"

"EYES FRONT, IDIOT!" SheZow yelled. However, it was too late; Tara drove her Laser Mascara's blade right into SheBang's stomach.

"Just because you're more powerful doesn't mean you know how to fight," Tara muttered. She pulled the Laser Mascara free and turned her attention to SheZow. SheZow frantically looked at SheBang, then Tara, then SheBang again. SheZow put both of his melee weapons away and raised his right hand.

"Heavy-Handed Super She-Slap!" SheZow yelled, his hand growing. He struck Tara with it, sending her flying off into the distance. A crash could be heard near the point of impact. Not wasting any time, SheZow grabbed SheBang and tossed him into the Shehicle along with the Cross Baton. SheBang was panting; his stab wound was still bleeding heavily as tears formed in his eyes. "Sheila! SheBang, home, NOW!"

Sheila's hologram appeared on SheZow's wrist. "Right away." She took control of the Shehicle and drove it toward the She-Lair. SheZow jumped onto the VRS-She, started it up, and twisted the throttle, driving down the road toward the spot where Tara had landed. SheZow's She-S-P kicked in, causing him to instinctively swerve to the left. A laser blast flew past him and put a hole in the wall of a building. Not being used to the VRS-She, however, SheZow fell off of the bike and rolled over several times. He coughed a couple of times when he stopped.

SheZow looked in the direction the shots originated from. "What the-"

"PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: NEUTRALIZATION BY LETHAL FORCE."

* * *

Thanks to Sheila's precise driving, it didn't take long for the Shehicle to arrive back at the She-Lair. Sheila appeared on the main monitor. "I suggest the two of you get SheBang out of the Shehicle and onto the Shegeneration Module immediately," she told.

"SheBang?!" Kelly blurted out. She got up and ran over to the Shehicle, followed by Maz.

"Holy..." Maz gasped, looking at the blood all over the Shehicle's interior. Kelly gagged due to the sight and stepped back. Maz looked over at her; she clutched her head with both hands. Turning back to SheBang who still hadn't said a word, Maz opened the passenger side door of the Shehicle, reaching inside and grabbing SheBang. SheBang's eyes opened. Maz helped SheBang out of the Shehicle.

"Maz...?" SheBang greeted. He tilted his head, dizzy from the blood loss.

"You can walk, right?" Maz asked. He wrapped one of SheBang's arms around his own shoulders and helped him get to the Shegeneration Module, which Kelly was setting up.

"Wait," Sheila advised.

SheBang sat down on the Shegeneration Module. "It hurts..." He suddenly began to cry.

"Wait? Why? We need to get him treated!" Kelly protested.

"I agree. But look at his upper torso. The Shegeneration Module more or less super-speeds up natural healing and can restore broken bones, disinfect...but one thing it CAN'T do is remove foreign objects," Sheila pointed out. "And if we want the healing to go smoothly..."

"Foreign objects? You mean..."

"Tara's nails. One of you is going to have to remove them manually," Sheila stated.

"Oh god, no..." Kelly murmured.

Maz sighed. "Just sit there and watch. I got this," he assured. After walking back to the Shehicle, he reached into the interior and grabbed SheBang's Cross Baton. He eyed the spike that protruded from the darker half.

"Maz, NO. What are you going to do with that?" Kelly asked. She began to tremble. "Can't you just use tweezers or something?"

"I can't stand to see him like this any longer than I have to. Unless you have tweezers within arm's reach right now, I'm using this." Maz twirled the weapon around a few times before gripping it firmly and walking toward SheBang. Kelly did not have any tweezers near her. "He'll be fine. He has super strength." Standing in front of SheBang, who eyed him curiously, Maz looked at the nails. "They're almost all the way in. MAYBE I can..." Maz tried grabbing at the edge of one of the nails with his fingers, but there wasn't enough protruding to get a firm grip.

"Maz..." SheBang murmured. "Let me see the baton." Maz nodded and handed it to him. SheBang then separated the two parts, dropping the Bolt Baton onto the floor and handing the Stiletto Baton, with the spike still deployed, back to Maz. "It should be...easier to use now."

Maz nodded. "Thanks. Now, I know you're already in a lot of pain, but...it's gonna get worse." Kelly was curled up on the ground, her face buried in her knees, trying to think about something else.

* * *

SheZow quickly grabbed the VRS-She, stood it up, got on, and sped toward the source of the laser blast. SheBang held the handlebars with only one hand, holding his other hand on his chest wound. Standing in the middle of the road was none other than the Ban-She Mk-1, finally having been repaired. Not only were its cannons re-attached, it still had the hand-held blaster that it had used during the events of the prison riot, which SheZow had never seen it use before. "TACTICAL ASSESSMENT: PRIMARY TARGET SIGNIFICANTLY DAMAGED. ENGAGING," the Ban-She droned.

"Oh hell, this I do NOT need..." SheZow muttered. Speeding directly toward the Ban-She, SheZow bailed from the VRS-She, letting it slam into the Ban-She's leg. The attack had no effect, but it gave SheZow a chance to run past the Ban-She, forcing it to turn around. "That thing's probably improved...but I have something new this time, too." Remembering that SheBang had discarded the Laser Hair Dryer earlier, he used his super speed to cover as much ground as he could and locate it. The gun was still clogged with Tara's mucus; SheZow produced his Laser Lipstick and used it to disintegrate the mucus. The Ban-She opened fire with its laser cannons, but SheZow used his super speed once again to avoid the blasts. Holding the Laser Lipstick in one hand and the Laser Hair Dryer in the other, he turned his attention to the Ban-She.

* * *

"SheBang...SheBang?" Maz waved his hand in front of SheBang's face. SheBang forced a smile. Maz held the Stiletto Baton in his right hand and touched the tip to the base of one of the nails embedded in SheBang's chest.

"AAAH!" SheBang cried. Tears streamed down his face. His right eye glowed orange; he fired a beam from the eye; it flew past Maz, scorching one of the walls.

Maz was unphased. He placed his free hand on SheBang's cheek and rubbed it. "Calm down. You're a good girl, right? SheBang's a good girl."

"I'm...a good girl?" SheBang replied, smiling brightly.

Maz then rubbed the top of SheBang's head. "You like that?" SheBang giggled; Maz held his breath and took this chance to drive the Stiletto Baton into SheBang's chest, widening one of the wounds but allowing Maz to remove the nail. Maz exhaled. "Got it."

SheBang was trembling from the pain. "Owww-" SheBang suddenly stopped complaining as Maz stroked the top of his head again.

"See? You're fine," Maz assured. He raised the Stiletto Baton and took a deep breath. "Four more."

* * *

Tara walked along the sidewalk, keeping as brisk a pace as she could. Bitterness filled her mind, as she had again failed to take down SheZow, although she knew well enough that the idea of taking on two opponents of SheZow's strength at once was a bad idea. She had used a glob of snot to seal her shoulder wound, but she knew she'd need to see Dr. Bellamy to have it treated properly sometime soon. Although she had no cybernetics in her shoulders, Dr. Bellamy was the only doctor that Tara trusted; some of Tara's enhancements were legally sketchy, and dealing with most doctors was a hassle as a result. Being so focused on getting home, she didn't notice the pair of monkey minions following her. "SheZow...SheBang...even if I die early, I'm taking you two down FIRST."

* * *

SheZow let loose a barrage of shots from the Laser Hair Dryer. The Ban-She tried to block them all with its left laser blade, but was hit several times. SheZow smirked. "I get it. You were built to take ME on. You don't know how to deal with SheBang's weapon!" Squeezing and holding down the other trigger, SheZow began charging up a blast. The Ban-She fired its blaster at SheZow, but SheZow used his Laser Lipstick to block the shots and kept the Ban-She in front of him. "And your other flaw...you don't move fast enough." SheZow continued to block the barrage of blaster fire for a good minute before deciding he had charged the shot long enough. Aiming at the Ban-She's torso, he fired; the Ban-She tried to block the shot, but the force of the blast was too powerful and knocked the Ban-She onto its back.

"FORCIBLE IMPACT ALERT. ACTIVATING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE," the Ban-She warned.

"...What?"

* * *

"SheBang, just-"

"Maz, look out!" Kelly warned.

"NOOOO!" SheBang fired another blast of heat vision from his right eye. Maz ducked to avoid it. There were just two nails left in SheBang's chest now, but SheBang's wounds were far more serious as a result. "PAPA!"

"Yeah, I'm done with THAT..." Maz muttered. He put the Stiletto Baton down momentarily and sat down on the Shegeneration Module next to the hysterical SheBang. Putting his arm around SheBang's shoulder, he rubbed SheBang's upper arm. "SheBang, would you like a nice massage?"

SheBang perked right up and looked into Maz's eyes. "Uh-huh!" He smiled and blushed.

"You'll love it. I'll just get behind you and..." Maz suddenly grinned as he grabbed SheBang's pigtails, "...take these ribbons off!"

"WHAT?!" SheBang blurted out.

"Maz, don't! Without the super strength, he could die right now!" Kelly warned.

"Huh? Oh...oh yeah. Right. My bad, SheBang," Maz admitted, laughing a little. "But can you PLEASE try to control your eye beam temper tantrums?"

"I'm sorry..." SheBang whimpered. He avoided eye contact with Maz.

"Smile! It's cute," Maz told.

"...C-cute?!"

"Cute!" Maz insisted.

SheBang squealed. "A boy thinks I'm cute!" Maz suddenly grabbed the Stiletto Baton and jabbed it under one of the two remaining nails "I could just-" SheBang paused as Maz quickly pulled the spike out and stuck his fingers into the bleeding mess, removing a nail. "OWWWWW!"

* * *

"UNIT WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS."

"HEY! NO WAY! You better sto-"

The Ban-She ignored SheZow's protests. "UNIT WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TWENTY SECONDS."

"DAMN!" SheZow cursed, putting the Laser Lipstick away and dropping the Laser Hair Dryer. He grabbed onto one of the Ban-She's legs and starting spinning around and around.

"UNIT WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN SECONDS."

"HAAAAAH!" SheZow let go, sending the Ban-She flying off into the sky, toward the east. The recoil of the powerful throw, in addition to fatigue, made SheZow stumble and drop to his knees. He grabbed hold of the Laser Hair Dryer once more. "Well...at least that thing won't be an issue anymore. Just a few more seconds..." SheZow heard nothing. He quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop to reach the highest point and looked in the direction that he had thrown the Ban-She. There were no signs of a blast or any smoke, and no sound was heard. "Wait...that thing can turn invisible, can't it?" SheZow groaned. "I can't believe I just got suckered by a ROBOT." Slapping his own forehead, he decided to call it quits for now. SheZow leaped back down to ground level, ran over to the VRS-She and started it up before riding back toward the She-Lair. "But why did it even show up?"

* * *

Finally arriving at home, Tara opened up the front door and stepped inside, locking it behind her. The monkey minions emerged from a bush after about a minute; the one that was holding the camcorder captured footage of Tara's house, making sure to include the house number and the street sign in said footage. The other monkey was simply a lookout. Inside, Tara slumped down on her couch, her eyes feeling heavy. "I'm not getting old, I'm fine, I don't need a n...nap...not old..." The fatigue having finally caught up with her, Tara drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Yes...YES!" Megamonkey cheered, slamming his fist onto the table as he watched the live footage of Tara's house. He pressed a button on his chair. "FRANKENWEATHER! Prepare a wiretap immediately, for a utility box! Have a minion bring it to the main chamber once it's ready!" He then regarded his invisibility watch. Chuckling, he pressed a button on it, rendering himself invisible. He then pressed another button, deactivating the effect. "Good. Everything I need is in the palm of my hand." He turned his attention to the window as he saw the Ban-She floating, closing in on their location. "I love it when everything works out like this."

* * *

"Hee hee hee!" SheBang giggled as he playfully kicked his legs in the air. Maz was giving him more head rubs following the removal of the final nail. Blood was still flowing from SheBang's numerous wounds, but the physical contact was giving SheBang a lot of energy.

"That's enough, Maz. Let the Shegeneration Module do its work," Kelly grumbled.

"What, do you want some of my magic head rubs too?" Maz asked.

Kelly scoffed at him. "No, I do NOT."

Suddenly, the VRS-She sped into the She-Lair. SheZow slowed it to a halt near the Shegeneration Module, noticing Maz rubbing SheBang's head. "Awww, look who made a new friend!" SheZow exclaimed, dismounting from the bike and putting the Laser Hair Dryer on the ground next to the Bolt Baton and Stiletto Baton. Maz looked at SheZow and noticed Tara's nails embedded in his chest, too. At this point, SheBang had calmed down and drifted to sleep as the Shegeneration Module's energy began to tend to his wounds.

"Uh-oh," Kelly commented.

"SheZow, we're going to need to remove those nails of Tara's before the Shegeneration Module works its magic on you," Sheila pointed out.

"Oh. Okay then," SheZow replied. He produced the Turbo Tweezers from his Beautility Belt as he felt his chest with his free hand. "Right abooooout...here!"

"Hey, let me-" Maz suddenly paused as he watched SheZow plunge the blade into his chest and make a single slice horizontally, exposing all of the nails; the pain made SheZow flinch. He plucked them out one by one and dropped them on the floor. Looking at Maz, SheZow raised an eyebrow.

"What were you saying?" SheZow asked. He grimaced a bit. "That kinda smarts."

Kelly was in utter shock at what she had just witnessed. "YOU'RE a barbarian!"

"Oh, shut it. You HEARD what Sheila said, Sis," SheZow argued.

"LOOK at all that blood! Look at it!" Kelly yelled. "What were you thinking?!"

Maz suddenly took off his outer shirt and wrapped it around SheZow. "I don't know how long that thing will take to treat SheBang, so try not to move around much, okay? And DON'T transform back to normal."

SheZow's eyes began to close. "Yeeeaaah. Sure thing, Maz..." Maz helped SheZow over to the couch and sat him down, holding the shirt on SheZow's chest to help control the bleeding. SheZow leaned his head on Maz's shoulder as he fell asleep. Kelly walked over and joined them.

"I really hope you're not planning on becoming a doctor someday," Maz commented.

"I was thinking law," Kelly replied. She looked at the sleeping SheZow, put her hand on his forehead, and sighed. "I wonder how things played out, out there..."

"They played out in a very unexpected fashion. Care to see for yourself?" Sheila offered.

Kelly turned her attention to Sheila. "'Unexpected'? Sounds interesting. Play it."

* * *

Later that night, Megamonkey, a monkey minion, and a small group of monkey soldiers were journeying to Tara's residence by way of truck. The soldiers were riding in the back, hidden from view so as to not attract attention. The minion was driving the truck while Megamonkey sorted through the parts he would need to set up the wiretap. Once the group had arrived at the utility box, Megamonkey got out alone and motioned for the truck to keep going. It parked in the unoccupied driveway of a house with all of its lights turned off. A single monkey soldier kept watch on Megamonkey, with a laser gun in hand, ready to stun any potentially dangerous passersby. Megamonkey put his tool box behind the utility box and activated his invisibility watch. No longer needing to worry about being discovered, he focused his attention on the task at hand.

* * *

About a couple of hours later, the wiretap had been installed and tested, and Megamonkey and his crew had returned to Megamonkey's lair. Virunga greeted Megamonkey as Megamonkey entered the main chamber. "That was a productive trip," Megamonkey commented. He then turned his attention to the plans he had laid out on the table.

"Boss, is that something you're going to be building? I thought you were against attacking openly like that," Virunga commented, regarding the plans.

"Me, personally, yes. I am COMPLETELY against exposing myself to risk, which is why I work behind the scenes," Megamonkey explained. "This...the Ice Caliber 1.0. I'll need someone...someone to take all of the responsibility and, of course, all of the blame if it fails. It's experimental, you see. I've produced smaller versions..." Megamonkey paused, lifting a crate up front the floor and putting it on the table. Virunga's interest was piqued as he looked. Inside the crate was a canister, a pair of belts, and a monocle-like device with a headband and an antenna. "Really not practical for the soldiers, though. The coolant tanks are too heavy and would impact their mobility, not to mention tire them out faster. I'm thinking about selling these to the right buyer; humans might have an easier time using them."

"PAH! Humans!" Virunga scoffed.

"Speaking of humans, I do believe I have a candidate in mind to...shoulder the responsibility of the Ice Caliber. Heh heh heh..." Megamonkey chuckled as he sat down in his chair, pondering his next move.


	20. Sinister Dev-Ice

**Chapter 20: Sinister Dev-Ice**

* * *

Coldfinger was suddenly awoken by the sounds of energy weapon fire. He knew of their existence thanks to news reports, but he had never actually heard them being fired off so close to his house before. Looking out his window, Coldfinger could see the pitch dark sky; it was currently 2:00 AM on Sunday. Longing for the days when he could still get a good night's sleep, he rolled out of bed, grabbed his coat and put it on before looking out the window. The sounds were coming from the front of the house, preventing Coldfinger from seeing anything from his position. Coldfinger slapped his own cheeks a couple of times to wake himself up, and then conjured up an ice slide, curving it around the house as he slid down it. Landing on the ground in front of the house, Coldfinger looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary aside from a black car that he didn't recognize parked nearby. "Was it just my imagination?" Coldfinger thought out loud.

"Still awake at this hour? Just because it's not a schoolnight doesn't mean kids should be up this late."

"WHO'S THERE?!" Coldfinger blurted out. His hands glowed a light blue as many ice spikes suddenly protruded from the ground all around him.

Megamonkey suddenly appeared visible, having hit the deactivation button on his invisibility watch. He had been standing just a couple of meters clear of the outermost ice spikes. Giving Coldfinger an arrogant smile, he took a few steps forward and tapped one of the ice spikes with his scepter. "Is this your usual greeting? I'm here to talk, not have a clash of power."

Coldfinger glared at the unexpected visitor. "Who are you, exactly?" With a snap of his fingers, the ice spikes all shattered simultaneously. He then conjured an ice blade from his right wrist.

"Not an enemy. Of yours, anyway. My name is Megamonkey; you and I...well, we have similar goals, Coldfinger," Megamonkey explained.

"How do you know my name?" Coldfinger asked, producing a second blade on his opposite hand.

"Don't play the fool. You've been on the news before. You think your little temper tantrum at SheZowCon would just be glossed over?" Megamonkey chuckled. "Won't you accompany me to my lair? I have a proposition for you, regarding SheZow's destruction."

Coldfinger's eyes lit up. "Destruction, you say?" He dispelled the ice blades immediately.

"I have access to resources, and state-of-the-art technology greater than any human military has. There just so happens to be a device that I've designed that you'd be able to make great use of," Megamonkey continued. He then turned around and headed toward the parked car that Coldfinger had noticed before. Coldfinger followed, giddy about having another chance to get SheZow out of the picture for good.

* * *

"C'mon, let me take him down!"

"No, SheBang. They may be villains, but they haven't actually done anything yet," Sheila pointed out. She was talking to SheBang via two-way voice-only communication. SheBang was laying prone on a building across the street from Coldfinger's house, having been drawn to the area by the sound of the energy weapon fire, which hadn't actually done any damage to anything. It had most likely just been fired off into the sky randomly. "Just follow them and try not to let them spot you. Find out what you can."

"Oh, fine," SheBang grumbled. He put away his Laser Hair Dryer.

"I'll track the car's movements with the SheZow Satellite and transmit its location to you live on this map," Sheila informed as a hologram map of Megadale and the surrounding region appeared above SheBang's wrist. In addition to an icon for the car and an icon for SheBang, Megamonkey's lair was also marked; it was quite far from Megadale, about 50 miles to the east.

* * *

In the black car of Megamonkey's, Megamonkey and Coldfinger were sitting in the back seat. A monkey minion was driving, while a lone monkey soldier rode shotgun. Unknown to Coldfinger, four more monkey soldiers were in the trunk. "Apologies for the long drive. I HAD a helicopter that accommodated passengers, but a certain pigtailed troublemaker destroyed it," Megamonkey growled.

"SheBang?" Coldfinger asked.

"You know of her? Wait, of course you would. She's not exactly just a rumor anymore. News reports and the like," Megamonkey sighed, leaning back. "My minions have gathered some new information about her. SheBang seems to be on SheZow's side now, but typically operates independently of SheZow, and without a sidekick of her own. In contrast to SheZow, SheBang is usually seen in the late hours of the night. Midnight to sunrise, thereabouts."

"Minions! That sounds handy. I can summon some, but they can't do much besides move forward and hit things..." Coldfinger muttered.

"Sounds like you could use some extra help. Sadly, my minions are spoken for, but I'm sure there are many animals or moronic humans out there who would love to work for an up-and-coming young villain such as yourself," Megamonkey suggested. "There are plenty of animals and moronic humans in Megadale Zoo. Perhaps try there."

* * *

About one hour later, the car arrived inside Megamonkey's lair. SheBang had followed them, but took care to stay out of a direct line of sight, mainly to avoid the lair's formidable automated defense turrets. Coldfinger got out of the car first, followed by Megamonkey and the two monkeys in the front. The truck then popped open and the hidden soldiers jumped into view, joining the one who had been riding shotgun. All five of them carried laser blasters. "Not very trusting?" Coldfinger asked.

"With your first impression? I'm perfectly justified," Megamonkey commented. Megamonkey led the way alongside the lone minion, while Coldfinger followed behind, tailed by the five soldiers.

* * *

"Hmmm...if only SheZow were here. With the Vanishing Cream combined with my teleporting, getting past the defenses would be easy," SheBang commented, hiding behind a rock.

"I'm not waking him up for this. The situation you're in? Work with it," Sheila stated.

"Thanks for nothing, as USUAL," SheBang muttered.

* * *

"So, you dabble in technology as well?" Megamonkey asked.

"A little. I don't have much to work with," Coldfinger replied.

Megamonkey grinned at the other villain. "Then this is perfect. You see, this device I'm entrusting you with, the Ice Caliber...I've made the plans, and I can provide the raw materials. However, it will function best in a cold area, such as your home. Not to mention my minions would be quite uncomfortable being in close proximity to it. They've grown accustomed to the desert enviornment, you see. If you feel comfortable that you can build it, you're free to use it as you see fit. For example, against SheZow?"

"Heh heh heh...HA HA HA HA!" Coldfinger burst out laughing, staring at the blueprint that Megamonkey had handed to him. "Yes, THIS I can do!"

Megamonkey nodded and smiled. "Very good. Regarding the parts, I'll send them to you tomorrow night. I have a distraction planned to keep any meddling individuals from catching on to this...plan of ours."

"PRIORITY ALERT. SHEBANG DETECTED WITHIN TERRITORY," came a monotonous voice through the lair's speaker system. "DEPLOYING PERIMETER DEFENSES."

"Location?!" Megamonkey demanded.

"UNABLE TO DETERMINE."

Megamonkey stomped angrily. "BLAST!"

"A favor for a favor?" Coldfinger asked, grinning as he put the blueprints into his coat. "Ice so can take care of SheBang for you. Open a window."

Giving Coldfinger a cynical look, Megamonkey clicked his tongue. "Well, I suppose I have nothing to lose. Just be careful of the defenses. They don't see you as hostile, but they're not going to have any problems with you becoming collateral damage if it means hitting SheBang." Megamonkey then lead Coldfinger out of the main chamber and down a hallway until they came to the first window. After opening it, Megamonkey watched as Coldfinger conjured up an ice tower, continuously making it grow taller and taller until its tip reached that of the lair. Coldfinger jumped off of the ice tower and onto the lair's roof, where a monkey pilot was starting up Megamonkey's gunship. Energy blasts flew every which way in the surrounding area outside; the turrets were trying their best to hit the rapidly teleporting SheBang. Megamonkey returned to the main chamber and hit a button on his chair. "Frankenweather! Deploy the Ban-She at once!" he ordered.

"Boss! Let me fight!" Virunga demanded, charging into the room.

"YOU stay put. You're unarmed. You won't be very handy in battle," Megamonkey pointed out. Virunga growled in response. Megamonkey pointed to the door."In fact, just go down there and wait. Just in case."

"In case what?" Virunga asked. Megamonkey said nothing, and just smiled.

* * *

"SheBang, this isn't like you," Sheila commented, appearing in hologram form. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Shut up and watch," SheBang told, firing his Laser Hair Dryer indiscriminately at the sides of the mountain that Megamonkey's lair was perched upon, and teleporting to avoid the turrets' attacks. "If you won't help, I'll do this by myself." Coldfinger tossed his own ice bolts into the mix, but the darkness of night made it difficult to track the already difficult target. His attacks ended up freezing a few rocks and a few patches of sand around the area. Coldfinger muttered a few choice curse words as a squad of monkey soldiers emerged from the elevator door. They formed a perimeter around the roof of the lair. The gunship took off, gaining altitude rapidly. Shortly after, the Ban-She emerged at ground level, running toward SheBang's position. SheBang had stopped teleporting randomly, and was standing atop a nearby plateau. He stood far enough back that the plateau itself obscured the turrets line-of-sight, and they stopped firing. However, the gunship, the Ban-She, and Coldfinger himself via an ice slide were all closing in on SheBang's position. SheBang could still easily see the lair itself from where he stood.

"I don't suppose you'd consider forgetting about this whole farce and returning?" Sheila asked. SheBang giggled in response. He fired several blasts from his Laser Hair Dryer, forcing the gunship to evade before it could launch its own projectiles. Just as Coldfinger arrived on the plateau, SheBang looked right at the lair and teleported.

* * *

"Why di-" Megamonkey paused. "Computer, disengage turret auto-tracking, and put up a barrage!"

"Too late."

"Wh...WHAT?!" Megamonkey blurted out. SheBang had used the open window to his advantage, teleporting directly from the plateau into the hallway of the lair. Just one door later, and SheBang had come face-to-face with Megamonkey.

SheBang pointed his Laser Hair Dryer at the villain. "What's going on with you and Coldfinger?"

"What, I'm not allowed to have guests?" Megamonkey asked, crossing his arms.

"Guests? Then why the lasers?"

"I own this land, and it's my right to defend it from trespassers, especially dangerous, armed trespassers such as yourself. I did nothing illegal, and yet here YOU are, putting dents in my wallpaper," Megamonkey scoffed. "Now, leave."

"What are you scheming?" SheBang continued. "Coldfinger's got a problem with SheZow, but he wouldn't work with someone like you."

"Kids these days! Thinking they know anything at all is already laughable, but claiming to understand how someone such as MYSELF thinks is completely ridiculous!" Megamonkey exclaimed, bursting out laughing and repeatedly slamming his fist onto the table in the middle of the main chamber.

"You're not as smart as you think. You're the one standing on the wrong end of a gun," SheBang pointed out. He fired a warning shot, but Megamonkey didn't so much as flinch.

"And what do you suppose YOU'RE standing on the wrong end of?" Megamonkey asked.

"What are yo-" SheBang was cut off as Virunga charged through the open doorway, slamming into SheBang with his right shoulder and sending him flying into the wall on the opposite end of the room. The Laser Hair Dryer harmlessly landed on the floor. Before SheBang could recover, Virunga had made his way to him, and began furiously stomping on SheBang's back. SheBang cried out in pain. He was facing the wall, and thus couldn't teleport anywhere.

"Ah, the simple things in life..." Megamonkey sighed happily. "If only it were SheZow in that position." What Megamonkey hadn't noticed, though, was that SheBang was using his Heat Vision Wink to weaken the floor around his head and shoulders. Thanks to the strength and frequency of Virunga's stomps, it was impossible to keep the beam focused on a single spot, but between the beam's power and the force of Virunga's attacks, the floor in front of SheBang broke, sending him falling down to the floor below. Megamonkey ran over to the hole with his scepter at the ready, but SheBang was already gone. A group of monkey soldiers charged into the room. "Find that nosy cheerleader, NOW!"

* * *

"If Megamonkey won't talk, I'll just search the place," SheBang thought out loud. Sheila appeared in hologram form once more.

"Do you have some sort of...ulterior motive here, SheBang?" Sheila asked.

"I want to crush this plan of Megamonkey's, completely, so Coldfinger never wants to work with him again. I'm fine with a little rough playtime with Coldfinger, but..." SheBang paused and shut his eyes.

"Coldfinger is a lost cause. It was only a matter of time before he started getting serious. Same as what Tara did," Sheila advised.

"He's not THAT bad! I'M worse than he is!" SheBang protested.

"Nonsense. I'm responsible for most of what you did. Coldfinger, on the other hand, is consciously choosing the path of evil, because of his hatred of SheZow," Sheila continued. "I don't know if anything has happened between the two of you, but take my advice and DON'T get involved with him any further." SheBang ignored Sheila and began kicking down doors. Some of the rooms were populated by unarmed monkey minions, who exploded with chatter upon SheBang's sudden entrances. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Who cares?"

"Should you really be treating this so casually?" Sheila questioned. Not one minute later, a flurry of laser blasts flew down the hallway, which SheBang barely blocked with his Heart Shield. The squad of monkey soldiers had caught up to him. "Sloppy movements on your part. You got hurt badly because of that gorilla, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up already!" SheBang spat, wincing as he threw a pair of Shuribbons at his attackers. One of the Shuribbons hit a monkey soldier's weapon; it malfunctioned and began making a horrible noise before the monkey threw it away.

"SheBang, return to the She-Lair NOW," Sheila ordered. Coldfinger appeared at the opposite end of the hallway; SheBang was now surrounded at the front and back.

"FREEZE!" Coldfinger told. He burst out laughing, blasting a blizzard at SheBang. SheBang teleported into the room to his left, causing the blizzard to send the monkey soldiers sprawling. Just as Coldfinger sprinted down the hall and made a sharp turn into the room SheBang had entered, SheBang promptly clotheslined him, knocking him down. SheBang then picked him up, hurled him into the wall opposite the door, and slammed the door. Producing two Shuribbons in each hand, SheBang threw them into the door frame, preventing the door from being pushed open from the outside by any attempts from the monkeys.

"Hee...hee hee hee..." SheBang giggled as he closed in on the dazed Coldfinger, licking his lips.

Coldfinger rubbed his forehead, groaning in pain. He gave SheBang a funny look, noticing the expression on SheBang's face. "Really? Here? Now?" Coldfinger asked.

"Yes, here, now," SheBang confirmed. Pounding could be heard on the door, but SheBang ignored it and jumped on Coldfinger. SheBang's face was red and he was breathing heavily. "I wonder if you're made of ice DOWN THERE, too." Wiping away some saliva from his mouth, SheBang reached for Coldfinger's crotch with his free hand. However, SheBang suddenly froze when he felt a strange sensation. "EEEEP! NO!" SheBang cried, hiding his own crotch with one hand and producing his Bolt Baton in the other, using the weapon to stun Coldfinger. Tears began to form in SheBang's eyes as he put the Bolt Baton away, charged straight through the door with his super strength, and trampled the monkey soldiers who had been trying to break into the room. Spotting a nearby window, SheBang jumped right through it, shattering it before teleporting away from Megamonkey's lair as fast as he could. Coldfinger lay stunned in the room; some monkey minions were on the scene not long after, hauling Coldfinger and the soldiers off to the medical room.

* * *

SheBang stopped once he had gotten back to Megadale. He hid on a rooftop, waiting for his body to calm down. "Stupid thing almost exposed me!"

"Did someone get a little excited?" Sheila asked mockingly. Tears were still streaming down SheBang's cheeks. "So, you didn't care at all about the danger that you recklessly threw yourself into, but when your 'baton' acted up, that was enough to make you finally do what I told you to?"

SheBang sniffled. "Is this going to happen again? I...should probably stay away from him from now on."

"Or you could learn some self control," Sheila suggested. SheBang ignored her and leaned back, sprawled out on the rooftop and staring at the night sky.

* * *

A few hours later, Coldfinger woke up on the sidewalk in front of his house. He groaned before shaking his head side to side a few times. Looking around, he realized where he was, and quickly conjured up a set of ice stairs to ascend to the balcony connected to his room. "What is WRONG with that girl...?" Coldfinger thought out loud as he got into his room, tossing his coat onto the floor and flopping down on his bed. However, no sleep could be had, as the loud sound of a helicopter kept him awake. Specifically, it was Megamonkey's gunship, carrying cargo using its winch. It was making multiple trips, dropping just a single crate each time.

* * *

"Break's over, SheBang. There's something I need you to lo-" Sheila suddenly paused for a few seconds. "Shemergency. Shemergency."

SheBang sat up. "What's up?" he asked.

"Mocktopus. He's attacking the docks at the beach. It's strange; I've never known him to be a night owl," Sheila commented.

"I'll go put him to bed," SheBang declared. He stood up and teleported away.

* * *

"RRROOOOAARR!" Mocktopus' voice broke the silence around the docks. He then followed up by using his tentacles to pick up a boat and promptly tossed it onto the beach. Pausing, he sighed. "Working for Megamonkey sure is dull. 'Destroy this, destroy that.' And it's SO unreasonable for me to want to be IN on his plans." Amidst his complaints, Mocktopus took his frustration out on the docks themselves, slamming his tentacles into them and breaking them apart.

SheBang sighed after teleporting onto the scene. "It's JUST you? I was hoping Senor Yo-Yo would be here, too."

Mocktopus paused and gave SheBang a funny look. "That loser is your type?" he questioned.

"Not him SPECIFICALLY. I wanted to ask if he has a son or a younger brother. Hispanic guys are hot," SheBang explained.

"'Hispanic guys are hot!'," Mocktopus mocked, doing his best SheBang impression. "Can you please take this seriously? SheZow would have already started beating me up by now. I DO have a life outside of this, you know."

"Laser Hair Dryer!" SheBang exclaimed. However, when he reached for the Cuteility Belt, he was not able to conjure it. "I said, 'Laser Hair Dryer'!" After blinking a few times, SheBang snapped his fingers. "OH! Right. I dropped it in Megamonkey's lair. Oops." Mocktopus burst into a fit of laughter, only for SheBang to toss a pair of Pom Bombs onto the dock where Mocktopus was perched. The Pom Bombs went off, breaking the dock underneath Mocktopus and dropping him into the water, interrupting his laughing. Rather than waiting for Mocktopus to surface, SheBang teleported and plummeted into the water to go after him. The sight of SheBang following him through the water surprised Mocktopus; he was used to having to fight his opponents on dry land. Assuming he had the upper hand underwater, Mocktopus took the initiative and lashed out with his tentacles, but SheBang avoided them by teleporting. SheBang's teleport, however, was short-range; he couldn't see nearly as far underwater as he could normally. Mocktopus took advantage of the teleport's limited effectiveness and spun around, attacking with his tentacles again; he managed to grab SheBang's left leg and attempted to crush it with brute force. Despite the pain, SheBang reached over and grabbed the attacking tentacle, and put his super strength to work ripping the tentacle in half before it could do too much damage to him. At this point, Mocktopus had a look of sheer terror on his face, looking at the half a tentacle remaining. Blood flowed out into the water. Fearing for his life, Mocktopus panicked and fled. SheBang followed after him, eager to finish the job, and produced his Stiletto Baton.

* * *

Yawning, Kelly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Staying asleep for extended periods was proving difficult for her, with how much was on her mind as of late. She instinctively headed for the She-Lair, eager to bring herself up to speed on any events. After Kelly's arrival, Sheila greeted her with a command. "You've GOT to stop SheBang, now."

"Huh...? What's going on?" Kelly asked. She grabbed an energy drink from the supply she kept under Sheila's control console and opened it.

"He won't listen to me, and he's about to KILL Mocktopus."

"Kill?!"

* * *

Megamonkey's plan was working like a charm; with SheZow asleep and SheBang distracted, his gunship was easily able to deliver all of the crates of parts for the Ice Caliber to Coldfinger's backyard without any snooping from any Glamazons. Although they were numerous, they looked like perfectly innocent crates, and unassembled, the parts were completely harmless. There would be nothing to fear regarding leaving the crates out in the open, as Coldfinger lived in a relatively good part of the city, and most of the people in the area knew that wronging him was a bad idea. Despite the noise of the helicopter, Coldfinger refused to get out of bed; he was dead set on getting at least a bit of sleep before he started work on the Ice Caliber the following morning.

* * *

SheBang was struggling to keep up with Mocktopus. If nothing else, the creature was a fast swimmer even with the wounded tentacle, and the darkness of night combined with the underwater location was severely limiting SheBang's vision and thus his teleport distance. Multiple teleports were needed to keep up the pace.

"SheBang, you already chased him off! Leave it at that!" came the voice of Kelly via sound-only communication. Since SheBang couldn't talk underwater, he surfaced, losing sight of Mocktopus in the process.

"How come?" SheBang asked, floating on the surface of the ocean. "He's just an animal. Humans kill animals all the time for worse reasons than protecting Megadale. And there wouldn't have been any witnesses out here, so no harm done to my reputation. Not to mention that SheZow wouldn't need to worry about as many water battles without Mocktopus around."

"Why didn't you listen to Sheila when she told you to stop?"

"Who cares what Sheila says? I don't trust her."

"Anyway, Mocktopus may not be a human, but he's still sentient. And a hero doesn't go around killing sentient beings unless it's NECESSARY to protect others or themselves! It's supposed to be the absolute last resort!" Kelly exclaimed. SheBang said nothing. A minute passed. Kelly sighed. "SheBang, if you don't do what I say, you don't get any medicine. And you'll get UGLY when you grow up. No man will EVER want you!"

SheBang, upon hearing this, started screaming at the top of his lungs as he began to cry. "I'M SORRY, KELLY! I promise to never disobey you!"

"Good. Now, come back to the She-Lair."

* * *

Half an hour later, SheBang arrived back in the She-Lair, soaking wet and with an ashamed look on his face. Kelly pointed at the ground in front of the chair she was sitting on; SheBang teleported to that spot. SheBang noticed that Sheila had been unplugged. "Oh look, a little doll," Kelly greeted. She then stood up from her chair and looked SheBang in the eyes with intense anger. "NEVER FORGET WHO HOLDS THE KEY TO YOUR FUTURE..." Kelly paused, taking a breath and smiling slightly. "...And thus, is your master."

"Mmm-hmm," SheBang murmured, staring at the ground. Kelly walked toward a cabinet, grabbed a pink towel, and wrapped SheBang in it. At this point, Kelly decided it was the time to plug Sheila back in, and did so, ensuring to run the backup after sitting down. A few minutes later, Sheila was back to normal.

"Sorry about that, Sheila. I was a bit groggy and tripped on your cord," Kelly lied.

"It happens to the best of us. Just try to be a bit more careful from now on," Sheila advised. "Just don't let Guy or Maz duct tape the cord to the ground. Spare me the indignity."

"Of course not! It's not like this is gonna be an ongoing issue, anyway," Kelly pointed out as she stood up. She grabbed another pink towel from the same cabinet, came back and patted her hand on the other chair in front of Sheila. SheBang sat down in it, tilting his head and looking at Kelly. She then started drying SheBang's hair off with the towel.

* * *

Around 3:00 PM the next day, Coldfinger rolled out of bed and landed face first on the floor. Grumbling, he fumbled around for his coat, put it on, and walked over to the balcony. He was surprised to see just how many crates littered his backyard; it was going to take him quite some time to go through them all. "Minions..." Coldfinger thought out loud. "Minions, huh?" Coldfinger jumped off of the balcony, conjuring an ice slide in mid-air to quickly get down to the backyard. He began looking over the crates; each one was labeled as to its contents. After taking time to find the right crate, Coldfinger conjured up an ice crowbar on his right wrist and used it to pry the lid off. Inside were the smaller versions of the Ice Caliber that Megamonkey had designed as prototypes. Grinning, Coldfinger picked up the crate and used his powers to form an icy staircase, walking up it back to his room. He put the crate inside his closet before going back outside. Rather than going back to the mess in the backyard, he headed away from his house, intent on visiting Megadale Zoo.

* * *

"You! Be my minion!"

"Wait, what?" asked the confused zoo worker, giving Coldfinger a funny look.

"I'll pay you with all the ice cubes you can eat!" the villain continued. Snickering, the zoo worker walked away. Coldfinger growled while clenching his fist. He got lost in thought for a moment, pondering his options. "I wonder if this zoo has any polar bears..." Wandering around, Coldfinger regarded each cage he came across, but the animals within were either too useless or too dangerous to make effective minions. About fifteen minutes later, one particular cage caught his eye; there were many penguins inside. The penguins' size made them perfect to use the prototype Ice Calibers, and the fact that they prefer cold environments would prove useful in working alongside Coldfinger. The only problem was the situation; there were people everywhere, from employees to tourists. It was broad daylight, and there was no way to use a stealthy approach. Although it would be quieter at night, Coldfinger knew that if he waited until that time, he would be dealing with SheBang instead of SheZow. Coldfinger considered SheZow to be the more skilled of the two Glamazons, but he acknowledged SheBang's powers as being more dangerous to him personally. After carefully weighing his options, Coldfinger put his rather daring plan into motion. Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, he focused his power and brought forth a snowstorm that engulfed the entirety of Megadale Zoo. Between the cold and the reduced visibility caused by the snow, the people and many of the animals began to panic; most of the people ran, looking for shelter. A few of the zoo employees went to check on some of the animals, but for obvious reasons, the penguins weren't on their list. Opening his eyes and grinning, Coldfinger placed his hand on the top of the padlock on the penguin cage door and began forming ice down through the metal loop, intending to use pressure to force the lock. Not long after, the lock popped open. Coldfinger tossed it aside and opened the cage door. Between the cold, the reduced visibility, and strong winds muffling the sounds, nobody knew what Coldfinger was doing. The snowstorm began to die down after Coldfinger jumped into the water; he swam underneath a large ice floe that had been in the penguin cage even before his arrival, and conjured some ice claws on his wrists, using them to stick to its underside. He had no problem breathing underwater, since he himself was made of the exact same stuff, just in solid form. The villain closed his eyes, hoping he could get a little extra sleep despite the uncomfortable position.

* * *

A few minutes later, the She-C-10 arrived on the scene. Maz was flying it; he opened the cockpit momentarily, enough to allow SheZow to jump out. SheZow searched the area on foot while Maz went up for a bird's-eye view; the two of them were looking for the cause of this freak blizzard, which they knew was most likely Coldfinger's work.

* * *

In the She-Lair, Kelly was watching SheZow and Maz's work via the SheZow Satellite's camera. "First Coldfinger goes off to make nice with Megamonkey, and then a blizzard at the zoo the very next day? There's got to be a connection," Kelly commented.

"I'm not seeing Coldfinger anywhere," Sheila reported. "Whatever he went there to do, it was subtle. We'll have to leave it up to SheZow and hope he has an eye for detail."

"When it comes to cleaning, no. But something like this? I'll trust him," Kelly replied.

* * *

"So, a missing lock on the penguin cage?" SheZow asked. Half an hour had gone by; SheZow was talking to one of the zookeepers who had been on the scene after checking out the zoo for himself.

"Yes. We found the lock and put it back, but the lock itself hadn't been damaged at all. Either someone with a key opened it, or someone picked the lock. Picking would have been tough in that snowstorm, though," the zookeeper answered.

"And the penguins are all still there, unharmed?"

"Safe as can be."

"Hmmmm..." SheZow pondered. He took a look inside the penguin cage. The penguins looked completely carefree; they were clearly enjoying the cold weather. "This doesn't make any sense. Did the guy just do this for giggles?" Looking toward the sky, SheZow fired off his Sonic Scream for a second, to signal Maz to come pick him up. He then used his Sonic Scream again to clear the snow out of the zoo. Not long after, the She-C-10 appeared overhead and deployed one of its arms, grabbing SheZow and flying away from the zoo.

* * *

"NOTHING?!" Kelly blurted out, grabbing SheZow and shaking him violently. SheZow and Maz had arrived back in the She-Lair and relayed the information to Kelly and Sheila.

"Calm down!" Maz exclaimed. "We did our best."

"Yeeeaahhh...!" SheZow added, wobbling a bit from dizziness. He held his forehead for a few seconds before looking back at Kelly. "Ugh...I talked to one of the zookeepers and took a good look around. Someone unlocked the penguin cage lock, either with a key or a pick, and then did nothing. I didn't see any trace of Coldfinger besides the weather."

"Well, Dr. Frankenweather is behind bars, and we don't know any other weather manipulation villains. We have to assume it's Coldfinger who caused the snowstorm," Kelly pointed out. "But...well, I guess we'll just have to play it by ear again. I don't like this, though. Things happening only for nothing to actually HAPPEN."

"She-yeah!" With the shout of the magic words, SheZow turned back into Guy. He turned to Maz. "Let's head upstairs and get some gaming in. I haven't embarrassed you yet today."

Maz snickered. "Yeah, and you're not going to. Bring it!" The two boys then headed up to the house.

"You didn't tell them about last night?" Sheila questioned.

"If they ask anything, I'll tell them. But I'm not about to go just handing over information if I don't think it'll help the situation. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. Especially other peoples' ignorance. Right, Sheila?" Kelly asked, giving Sheila a bright smile.

"Erm...right."

* * *

Coldfinger waited hours for the zoo to close up for the day and the sun to set. Wanting to ensure to take action before SheBang tagged SheZow out for the night, Coldfinger used his ice claws to move across the bottom of the ice floe, all the way to the edge where he climbed out of the water and on top of it.

"Feeding time!" came the voice of a zookeeper. Coldfinger hadn't been noticed yet, as it was dark and he blended in well with the icy habitat. He waited for the sound of the lock being opened and the door creaking before he made his move, firing a burst of ice bullets from his hands in the direction of the zookeeper, who was instantly frozen solid in a chunk of ice. The lock had fallen to the ground. Coldfinger chuckled, making his way to the cage's entrance and grabbing the bucket of fish; he removed the fish from within and tossed the bucket into the water. He then promptly kicked the frozen zookeeper into the water as well.

"Feeding time!" Coldfinger exclaimed. "If you want to eat, follow me!" Most of the penguins didn't go for it; however, four of them did. They swam to the edge of the water and pulled themselves onto dry land, following after Coldfinger. Four was enough help for Coldfinger, so he turned around and started walking, using the fish to lure the penguins. Coldfinger took care to use a stealthier approach on the way out, managing to avoid the attention of any other zookeepers.

* * *

The penguins were either quite obedient, or quite hungry. They followed Coldfinger throughout Megadale, mainly through the side roads and alleys, all the way back to his own house. He tossed the fish up onto the balcony, and then threw each penguin after them, one at a time. As the penguins began feasting on the fish, Coldfinger conjured a set of ice stairs to ascend to the balcony. He grabbed the remaining fish and went into his room. The penguins, still hungry, followed him inside. Coldfinger grinned, tossing the fish onto the floor and using his powers to freeze over the balcony entrance. As an additional measure, he froze over the inner door to his room as well. "Welcome to your new home!" Coldfinger exclaimed, grabbing the crate of Ice Caliber prototypes from the floor. The penguins eyed Coldfinger curiously.

* * *

Several days passed. Vigorous training and seafood-related rewards had resulted in the penguin quartet becoming relatively obedient and competent at performing basic tasks, as well as attacking using the prototype Ice Calibers. At this point, Coldfinger had begun contructing the full-size version. His mother didn't seem to have a problem with this, as at the very least, Coldfinger was doing something new with his time. Of course, she had no idea what the Ice Caliber was for, nor where the penguins came from. The penguins assisted with manual labor while Coldfinger directed their efforts. Stopping only to sleep and have the occasional meal, the Ice Caliber 1.0 was complete in mere days.

* * *

It was a little past midnight. Megamonkey was busy designing plans for his next weapon when he received an alert from one of his monkey minions in the field. "Oh, what's this?" Megamonkey hit a few buttons on his chair, and one of the monitors in the main chamber showed live footage of Coldfinger's house. The Ice Caliber 1.0 had been elevated up through a mechanical roof entrance. "HA HA HA HA! Magnificent! And I don't have to take a single real risk with this. Do your worst, Coldfinger!"

* * *

"Morgan, get dressed. I'm not sure what this device is..." Sheila told, showing footage of the Ice Caliber 1.0 on the roof of Coldfinger's house. "...But it can't be good."

Morgan had been talking to Kelly about boys when he was interrupted. "Girls will be girls!" Morgan shouted, transforming into SheBang. He teleported in front of Sheila. "Is that a death ray?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. All I know is that it looks dangerous, and you need to get over there," Sheila insisted. "Take the VRS-She." SheBang looked over at Kelly. Kelly's eyes met his as she nodded. SheBang nodded back as the VRS-She was deployed from its floor hatch. After teleporting onto it, SheBang twisted the throttle and zoomed out of the She-Lair, heading for Coldfinger's house. Kelly walked over to Sheila, who was still displaying the footage of Coldfinger's new weapon.

"THAT would explain his involvement with Megamonkey!" Kelly exclaimed, slapping herself in the forehead. "Sheila, I'm heading out in the She-C-10 to back up SheBang."

"With the VRS-She at the scene, I can back him up just fine," Sheila assured. "There's no need to risk yourself."

"Fine, I'll leave it to you," Kelly agreed. She sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back, shutting her eyes. "Getting a bit tired, actually..."

* * *

"HeheheheHAHAHAHA!" Coldfinger laughed as he stood on the roof of his house, admiring his creation and regarding the surrounding area. "With this Ice Caliber, all of Megadale will be my hostage! SheZow will be forced to face me...and my new minions!" Coldfinger proclaimed. The penguins squawked in response. "Now, what should I shoot first?" Coldfinger took a few steps. "OH! No score too small to settle! Target the convention hall!" One of the penguins nodded, and walked over to the Ice Caliber's targeting panel, beginning to push buttons. "...Wait!" Coldfinger blurted out, hearing the sound of a motorcycle getting closer and closer. He stared in disbelief as the VRS-She flew straight up into the air in front of him, pointed upward. SheBang had rode it straight up the wall of Coldfinger's house.

"Surprise!" SheBang exclaimed. As he was reaching the peak of the jump, he looked right at Coldfinger and threw the VRS-She at him before teleporting.

"WHA-" Coldfinger was interrupted when the motorcycle hit him in the gut, sending him flying into the base of the Ice Caliber. Coldfinger coughed violently before taking a few deep breaths. The attack of SheBang's had done a lot of damage, as it was unexpected. Coldfinger focused his powers on restoring his body to fighting form. "You! Charge up the Ice Caliber!" Coldfinger ordered. One of the penguins nodded and flipped a switch. The Ice Caliber began to build up power; the area around the weapon became increasingly colder. This also benefitted Coldfinger directly; the colder the temperature around him, the more effective his powers became.

"Hey, does this thing have an off switch?" SheBang asked. He was standing on the Ice Caliber's barrel, looking down at Coldfinger, taking care to use his hand to cover the front of his panties.

"It does, but I'm not telling you which one it is!" Coldfinger laughed. SheBang's right eye glowed orange as he began to fire the Heat Vision Wink at the Ice Caliber. "That ability! Why, you!" Coldfinger blasted a blizzard in that direction, simultaneously cooling the barrel and knocking SheBang off balance. As SheBang fell from the top of the Ice Caliber, he teleported once again. "Minions! Surround the roof and keep an eye out for her!" As ordered, each of the four penguins took one corner of the roof. When SheBang re-appeared on another rooftop and produced a Shuribbon in his right hand, one of the penguins fired an ice beam from its monocle, freezing the Shuribbon to SheBang's hand.

"Those PENGUINS have ice powers, too?!" SheBang yelled.

"I think it's about time for some reinforcement," came the voice of Sheila, appearing in hologram form on SheBang's wrist.

"And what are you going to do? Nag him into submission?"

"Better." With that, the VRS-She was enveloped in energy as it transformed into a turret. It was propped up by four legs, and was equipped with a large plasma cannon and a smaller laser gatling gun slightly below. There were manual controls, but at this very moment, Sheila took control electronically.

"Wait, what's that?!" SheBang demanded. He used his super strength with his left hand to crush the ice on his right, allowing him full movement again. That right hand was still a bit numb, though, and SheBang dropped the Shuribbon as a result.

"This is the Shequalizer, one of the VRS-She's two alternate forms," Sheila explained as she began firing the Shequalizer's laser gatling gun at the penguins, who scrambled for cover.

"You're not destroying my project!" Coldfinger growled, conjuring up a wall of ice in between the Ice Caliber and the Shequalizer. The Shequalizer fired a blast from its plasma cannon, which did considerable damage to the ice wall, but Coldfinger then doubled up on the wall's thickness. Another ice beam was fired by a penguin; SheBang, this time, used the Heart Shield to block it. "Over here!" Coldfinger mocked, standing away from the ice wall protecting the Ice Caliber, completely exposing himself to attack. The Shequalizer aimed at him, but before it could fire, Coldfinger fired an ice bullet at the base of the Shequalizer, freezing it and thus preventing it from rotating.

"Gonna fight dirty? I can do that too!" SheBang yelled, pouncing on Coldfinger and knocking him, and himself, off of the roof. Coldfinger avoided the worst case scenario by conjuring an ice slide, but since he couldn't see what he was doing, it was crooked. The deformed ice slide sent the two combatants crashing into the fence along the perimeter of the yard. Two of the penguins regarded the situation from the roof and fired their ice beams; one of them managed to hit SheBang's leg and freeze him to the ground. Coldfinger was dazed by the impact but unaffected by either of the ice beams.

"Heh heh heh...you'll regret telling me your weakness!" Coldfinger laughed, grabbing the ribbons holding up SheBang's pigtails and pulling them off, letting SheBang's hair fall freely. Coldfinger tossed the ribbons aside. "MINIONS! Get that Ice Caliber aimed! But aim it...at her," Coldfinger instructed. SheBang had a look of pure terror on his face, unable to use his super strength, teleportation, or Heat Vision Wink.

"Oh no..." Sheila commented.

Coldfinger reached down and grabbed SheBang's chin, looking right at him. "You'll look GREAT on the wall of my room! Don't worry, you won't be alone for long. You'll have SheZow to keep you company, soon enough!"

"And how will you explain that to your mother?" SheBang asked.

"...What?"

"Your mother knows me. She'll see me and thus know what a scumbag you really are. Even as dense as she is, she won't ignore a body frozen to your wall."

"I already thought of that, really! What I'll do is-" Coldfinger's frantic speech was interrupted as SheBang jammed his Stiletto Baton right through Coldfinger's chest. Water flowed out from the wound as SheBang swiftly pulled the weapon out. Coldfinger's expression went blank after seeing what just happened.

"I LOVE it when people underestimate me!" SheBang chimed. SheBang produced a Shuribbon and threw it, hitting Coldfinger in the knee and forcing him down to the ground. He cried out in pain once again. The penguins went to fire once more, but SheBang brought out the Laser Hair Dryer with his free hand and fired a flurry of shots toward the roof, forcing the penguins to back up and use the roof itself for cover. Taking care to not accidentially hit his leg, he stabbed the ice around his leg repeatedly with the Stiletto Baton while using the Laser Hair Dryer to pin down the penguins and prevent them from using their own ice attacks.

"That...HURT!" Coldfinger hissed, looking at SheBang with pure hatred. He tried to get up, but SheBang jammed the Stiletto Baton into the ground, produced another Shuribbon, and hit Coldfinger with it, in the same leg. SheBang continued to multitask while doing this, keeping the Laser Hair Dryer blasts going. Coldfinger fell onto his back this time; he grabbed both of the Shuribbons in his legs and tried to pull them out.

"Finally!" SheBang cheered, having freed himself from the ice. Knowing that he needed both hands free to re-tie his pigtails, he opted to leave his hair as-is for the time being and rely on his gadgets rather than his powers. Running halfway around the house, SheBang got to the opposite side of the Ice Caliber, which was not protected by the ice wall that Coldfinger had put up to block it from Shequalizer fire. The penguins again tried to attack, but SheBang's trigger finger didn't allow them an opening.

"GAAAAAAH!" Coldfinger roared, yanking the Shuribbons from his leg. More water flowed out from those wounds as he quickly tried to seal the hole in his chest with more ice. SheBang, however, had successfully turned the tables, firing many shots from his Laser Hair Dryer at the Ice Caliber itself. After enough punishment, the machine stopped making sounds, with the exception of the occasional spark.

"I suppose that will do," Sheila sighed, taking control of the Shequalizer once more and transforming it back into the VRS-She. It still had ice on it, but it wasn't around any important areas, most notably the wheels. Sheila guided the VRS-She off of the roof and onto the ground, right near SheBang. "Get on and leave, NOW. You're in danger without your powers!"

"Okay, okay!" SheBang agreed. He jumped onto the VRS-She, but before he could get his hand on the throttle, he was distracted by Coldfinger.

"You're...not going...ANYWHERE!" Coldfinger told, conjuring a swarm of snowmen. The penguin quartet also had managed to get down from the roof. SheBang was completely surrounded. "Even if the Ice Caliber won't fire, I'll be satisfied once I take you out!"

"Like, on a date?" SheBang asked.

"N-no, not on a DATE!" Coldfinger stammered. He had finally finished sealing his chest wound and began working on his leg wounds. The penguins got ready to fire.

"TIMMY!" came the sound of Coldfinger's mother. She had opened her window and was regarding the scene with anger. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is? What's all that racket? And this mess! Clean up this mess and then go to bed right this second, young man!"

"Hee hee hee!" SheBang giggled, twisting the throttle and zooming right through one of the snowman minions. Coldfinger went to fire an ice bullet at him, but the VRS-She was gone in an instant.

"NOW!" Coldfinger's mother insisted.

Coldfinger clenched both of his fists and let out an obnoxiously loud growl. "YES, Mother." He dispelled the snowman minions and gave the penguins their new directions.

* * *

"Whew!" SheBang sighed, collapsing on the floor when he got back to the She-Lair and dismounted from the VRS-She.

"Your pigtails!" Kelly commented in shock.

"Yeah, Coldfinger...well, he sort of knows my weakness," SheBang admitted sheepishly.

"First SheZow's weakness, now yours...that guy is dangerous," Kelly muttered.

"It was a good experience for you, at least. Now you understand just how much more exertion your super strength allows you," Sheila explained.

"Sheila..." SheBang started. "You saved me back there, twice. Well...thanks!"

"Comes with the job description," Sheila assured.

"Sheality!" SheBang transformed back into Morgan before lying back down on the floor.

"Don't be a slob. Here," Kelly offered her hand to Morgan. Morgan grabbed it before Kelly helped him onto his feet and walked him over to a bean bag chair. He flopped down onto it and fell asleep almost immediately. "HEY! Wake up, it's still y-"

"Let him be for tonight. He could use the rest," Sheila told.

Kelly glared at her before sighing. "Oh, alright. I guess we can keep an eye on Coldfinger in the meantime."


End file.
